Growing Pains
by summerkid
Summary: The trials and tribulations of growing up... into a sexual being.  Santana and Brittany find their sexual prowess in each other as well as love in the process. warning: girl!peen
1. Chapter 1

**_alright, here's the deal. so i've read a few girl!peen fics and they entertain me so i decided to give it a shot because i had an idea and went with it. i just like to try different things, dabble if you will, stretch out my creativity and to see how far i can go with it. soo0o0, i know i have several projects open and going on and this is definitely not going to be one that i am all over and updating constantly, most likely anyhow. probably a once in a while deal._**

**_read and review:)_**

* * *

><p>Santana is trying to figure out the best way to excuse herself from the movie and quickly run to the bathroom without bringing any attention to herself. Because seriously, could this get any more awkward than it already is? She side eyes the pillow between her and Brittany and then back at her sweat pants and even though everyone has their eyes glued to the television she herself is all too well aware of how tight her pants are becoming.<p>

It was Brittany's plan to join Santana's brother and girlfriend to watch a movie in the den so the Latina reasons that is enough information to blame this all on the blonde. But really, it's not Brittany's fault, it's no one's really, well actually, she thinks to herself, it's this movies fault. One sex scene, one tastefully done sex scene and boom, Santana gets a boner.

At least it's not the first time this has happened but it certainly doesn't make it any better of a situation because she's still sitting on a couch with her best friend and her brother and his girlfriend with a growing hard on. She wonders for a moment if she brought her knees up to her chest if it would help any, but then decides against it because moving around might… speed things along so to say.

She takes in a slow breath and tries to let it out steadily but it's kind of hard to maintain a normal breathing pattern when all she can think about is how hard she is getting and how she got to this point. Obviously replaying the scene that had brought her into this predicament is not the best way to go about trying to make it go away but, she can't help it. Hormones and all.

Ever so carefully she laces her fingers together and places her hands onto her lap in hopes of providing herself some coverage as well as more time to think of a better solution. But, as it would be, it was not really the best thought out plan seeing as when she applied pressure, even the slightest, she felt a small hum of a moan wanting to tumble out of her mouth. Luckily she keeps her mouth clamped shut and did her best not to move her hands whatsoever.

A small noise comes from her throat and managed to escape her tightly shut lips catching the blonde's attention. Brittany eyes her friend curiously but Santana prevails in not making any eye contact. Her best friend knew about her penis and her reaction to it was probably one of the main reasons the two had become such good friends. She didn't run away scared and disgusted when Santana came clean about herself and her body to the young Latina's surprise. Brittany simply shrugged and then asked her if she wanted to play Barbie's anyway.

But now being teens, just on the verge of fourteen years old, Santana has only recently come to an understanding of what getting an erection means and how to get rid of it over the past two years. Though the topic of her genitalia was never a topic of conversation between the two, Brittany was still in the dark of the fact that Santana got erections or turned on or aroused at any time of day and at anything and nothing in particular. It just happened. It's not really lunch table conversation.

Unable to sit there any longer with an ever growing tent in her pants she hastily grabs the pillow between her and Brittany and jumps up from the couch pressing it right in front of her crotch. Brittany whips her head in Santana's direction, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion and her eyes darting down to the pillow the dark haired girl is holding up against her.

"You okay?" The blonde inquires going to move across the couch to where Santana is standing. Her voice gets the attention of Santana's brother who glances over at his sister and her position and he chuckles out loud shaking his head.

"Fine." Santana chokes out, shooting her brother a glare as she starts moving backwards before turning around to make a break for it, dropping the pillow in the process. Brittany watches as her best friend vanishes up the three steps and then turns back to look at Joey.

"What happened?" She asks him with concern and feeling uncomfortable that he knows what's going on with Santana and she doesn't. He simply laughs a little longer still shaking his head.

"She uh…" He tilts his head trying to think of way to put it without giving it away. "Probably just needed to release some tension." Joey decides on with a smirk that reminds Brittany way too much of Santana when she's plotting. "I'm sure she could use a _hand_." He laughs out before turning his attention back to the television screen. Brittany twists her lips in thought and wonders if this is a trick but she is worried about her friend so she hops off of the couch and follows the path Santana had gone.

The blonde makes her way through the Lopez house curious as to where her best friend had gone. Usually when she gets up in the middle of the movie it's because she needs to use the bathroom so she figures that has to be where Santana had gone. Once she gets to the door she thinks back to what Joey had said and how Santana might need her help with whatever it is her problem was. But, she thinks, I don't need help in the bathroom so she stands outside the closed door for a few moments.

Santana is standing there, sweatpants down to her ankles and underwear right along with it. It was a relieving feeling to finally get free from the confines of her clothes and let it all hang out, literally. Things were moving along pretty quickly, the re-playing of the sex scene seemed to be doing its job perfectly for her at the moment and she could feel the sweet release of victory just around the corner. Her left hand was working her shaft, every now and then coming all the way up to come over the tip which she'd found was extra sensitive and felt extra good. In her right hand she clutched a few pieces of Kleenex ready for an easy cleanup but for now, she rested her fist on the counter of the sink.

"_Ungghh._" She tries to keep her noises down, there are only so many times one can have their mother knock on the bathroom door to say, '_I know what you're doing but just make sure you clean up after yourself_'. Absolutely mortifying and a huge buzz kill.

Brittany's head tilts to the side when she hears a strange noise from the other side of the bathroom and pushes herself away from the wall. She brings her hand up to knock but when she hears another strangled sound a bunch of flashes of horrible accidents that can happen in the bathroom comes to her mind and she burst through the door.

"Santana are you…" Brittany stops talking and stops moving, eyes going wide and her jaw practically on the floor. As soon as Santana hears the blonde's voice and the door opening she tries to quickly cover herself up with both hands only to realize it's of no use and bends down to pull her pants up.

"Brittany!" She shouts in shock and embarrassment and tension that is still in her lower gut. When she hears her name Brittany tries to cover her eyes with one hand and stumbles backwards into the still halfway open door.

"Sorry. Sorry." Brittany mutters over and over again trying to figure her way out stepping backwards and forwards a few times until finally meeting the carpeting of the hallway and pulling the door shut with her. She removes her hand from her eyes and stares at the door, her mouth still slightly open. "I… uh…" She stammers as so many thoughts run through her mind.

Brittany may not be the smartest person but she knows things. For example, she knows that her best friend Santana has a penis and she knows that, while it may not be the norm she doesn't care because Santana is Santana. She also knows that she paid a lot more attention when she and Santana were eavesdropping on her older sister's sleepover than Santana did and that when people are doing that to penises it's because they are horny. And yes, she knows what that means.

"Umm, I guess I'll leave you alone to… finish?" It came out like a question even though she truly didn't mean it to be but words and wisdom escape her at the moment.

On the other side of the door Santana face palms herself and shakes her head, her pants still down seeing as she only had the strength and quickness to get them up to her knees. She wanted to cry of complete and utter embarrassment but all she could manage to do was nod and say, '_uh, yeah, thanks. I guess'_.

Brittany doesn't know what to do or say the moment Santana walks out of that door. Is she supposed to ask her questions? Maybe apologize some more? Ask her how it went? She rolls her eyes at the last thought because really, that will make things even more uncomfortable than they already were. Suddenly she felt a rush of heat come to her cheeks, so much hotter than when she had initially saw Santana and… well, everything and she wonders if Joey knew what was going to happen. And now, she's been gone for so long he probably thinks that Brittany _did_ in fact give Santana a hand.

Before it was feeling good, not that it isn't now, but now it feels more like a task and a job needed to be done. Which, true it is, but now it's kind of an inconvenience because now, someone on the other side knows what is going on and even worse is probably waiting for her to 'finish'. She's ready and so she brings the Kleenex to the tip, ready to clean herself up before she makes a mess and when she shoots her load she bites down on her lower lip because even though she is still embarrassed it sure feels good.

After tossing the tissues into the trash she washes her hands and looks at herself in the mirror as she dry's them. She shakes her head with the thoughts of how Brittany is going to look differently at her now, how the blonde will be wierded out by her or worse, disgusted. With a deep breath she turns the door knob and yanks the bathroom door open expecting to find Brittany waiting for her against the wall. But to her surprise her best friend is not in the hall outside of the bathroom and she guesses she went back downstairs or, her heart sinks at this, went home.

With slumped shoulders she decides to go into her room before going back downstairs, needing some extra time to think these past events of the last ten minutes through. When she walks through into her bedroom she finds Brittany sitting on her bed, hands between her knees, looking like she is patiently waiting. As Brittany spots Santana in front of her she all but jumps up from the bed and smoothes out the back of her hair and says the first thing to come to her mind.

"How'd it go in there?" She asks, biting her tongue as soon as the words come out and she rolls her eyes at herself. Her hand comes up and she rubs her forehead tearing her eyes from Santana's.

"Uhhh…"

"Sorry." Brittany chuckles lowly at herself, shaking her head while Santana looks around her room trying to think of _anything_ else to talk about or at least think of.

"Are you…" Santana begins, bringing Brittany's eyes back on to her and she suddenly begins to fidget under the blonde's blues. "Still, um… are you still staying over tonight?" She nervously inquires. Brittany tilts her head and scrunches her eyebrows before giggling.

"Of course I am silly." She tells the dark haired girl not understanding why she would suddenly have different plans for the evening. Santana, however, seems to be surprised by the news seeing as her eyes widen and her head jerks back slightly.

"Oh." Santana nods, a small tentative smile coming to her lips. "Good, good."

"Yeah." Brittany nods as well, her eyes flickering around the room wondering when everything suddenly became so quiet and strange because this has never been an issue before. But then she remembers, she'd never seen her best friend like that before. Actually, she's never really seen her best friend naked… ever and to be honest she kind of wonders if she ever will again. She shakes her head at this thought and brings her smile back to her face full force.

When night time comes and the two girls are under the covers with Santana idly flipping through the channels. Brittany suddenly turns onto her side and leans her cheek onto her cheek and looks to her friend. Santana side eyes her for a moment, acknowledging her movement but is quick to turn her attention to the screen.

"Does it hurt sometimes?" Brittany asks breaking their semi-comfortable silence. Ever since the bathroom incident both girls have not broached the subject. The Latina fumbles with the remote in her hand and gives the blonde a double take before clearing her throat and shifting in her spot.

"Umm, what?" She replies with some confusion though she is pretty certain she knows what the blonde means.

"Like if you don't do… what you were doing?" Brittany clarifies watching the range of different facial expressions her best friend goes through. Santana swallows a lump that has suddenly formed in her throat and she realizes she has stopped changing the channel for a while now.

"Oh, uh…" She stammers, running her thumb over the buttons but not pressing down on any of them. "Well, I mean, yeah I guess… sometimes it's like… uncomfortable." She answers nervously and she notices Brittany nodding her head as though her assumptions were just proven. "Why?"

"I heard Jenny and her friends talking about guys and how their boyfriends complain about something called 'blue balls' and it's when…" Brittany tries to go into further detail but Santana cuts her off quickly.

"Yes, yes… uh… yeah I know what you're talking about." She stops the blonde from continuing wondering when these thoughts started coming into Brittany's mind and if she has been lying here the entire time thinking of a way to talk about it. But the blonde stays quiet sensing her best friend's hesitation and Santana turns to look at her. "You want to ask me questions don't you?" Without a 'yes' or a 'no' response, Brittany sits right up crossing her legs Indian style and starts talking.

"Do they really turn blue?" She asks with such curiosity in her eyes and Santana simply stares at her in disbelief for a few seconds.

"No." Santana replies straight forwardly. "Well, I don't think so." She adds as an afterthought, seeing as she's never waited long enough to find out. Brittany nods at the information being provided and her lips twist in the way they do that let's Santana know she has more questions and or thoughts on the subject.

"Do you… does that happen a lot? I read on the internet that teenage boys…" The blonde begins to go off on her newest findings on the internet but is once again cut off.

"I'm not a boy." Santana spits out shifting a little further from her friend and is about to say something else but stops when she feels Brittany's soft hand on her arm.

"I wasn't saying you were." She innocently defends herself and after some silence she removes her hand and looks around the room, Santana's eyes focused on the television not even caring what is on. "Was it that sex scene in the movie that did it?" Brittany speaks up once again and Santana sighs lifting her hand up and shutting the T.V. off.

"I guess." She shrugs, but she knows the answer and it's a big fat yes and she knows that Brittany knows the answer too, she just wants to talk about it some more.

"Okay." The blonde drawls out watching Santana's hands coming up to her face covering it up probably from frustration or embarrassment, or both. "Was it the guy or the girl?" Santana whips her head to the side giving her friend a strange look.

"What?" She asks in bewilderment. Brittany's eyes flicker around the room before landing on her friend and she shrugs her shoulders a bit moving around in her spot.

"Well, I mean, was it the guy or the girl who tur… who made that," Her eyes glance briefly in the direction of Santana's crotch. "Happen to you?" The Latina sputters a few sounds before she finally regains the ability of speech.

"I don't know, the guy?" She decides on because she's a girl and she's supposed to like guys. It had to be the guy, it makes sense.

"But, I mean, we didn't even see his penis and like… we saw the girl's boobs." Brittany points out simply which garners a raised eyebrow from the dark haired girl. "Do you think it was the girl?" She waits for a response for a few seconds but when Santana doesn't answer her right away she looks back up to her to find her deep in thought. A little while longer and Brittany makes the decision that it's enough with the questions and she grabs the remote to turn the T.V. back on and shuffles back into the bed resting her head onto the pillow.

Santana looks up at the television and then back at Brittany who has been sucked in to whatever program is on, the blonde's words still swimming around in her head. If she was being honest, she doesn't know the answer to Brittany's questions. She thinks that maybe these aren't questions she even needs to think about because when it comes down to it they shouldn't even have to be asked. When she first started getting erections and having wet dreams they always involved a girl. What worried her probably the most is if this information would affect her and Brittany's relationship.

But as she shuffles down further into the bed beside the blonde she tosses that worry to the side, if the fact that she has a penis didn't do anything to discourage Brittany from being one of the most important people in her life this surely wouldn't. The last thought about the topic she has before she becomes engrossed into an episode of One Tree Hill is she so desperately hopes she does not wake up with morning wood. Because now _that_ would be awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**_so surprised that i actually got more than 1 review for this piece, i wasn't sure what the reactions would be. so, with that in mind and since most of you want me to actually update this sooner than later, i decided to grant your requests._**

**_this part is short, and it's kind of slow and what not but it's a filler before i can really get into the juicy stuff:) so... yeah, i guess give it a chance i promise i have some great ideas for this story:)_**

**_read and review:)_**

* * *

><p>Santana is sitting in the stands of the McKinley football field, iPhone in hand as she tries to avoid staring at all of the girl's who are spinning around in really short skirts. She's glad she had decided not to join the Cheerio's along with Brittany because there is no way in hell she would have some sort of accident of getting a boner during a simple lift or helping a fellow Cheerio stretch. At least for Brittany, who had admittedly told Santana over the summer that she too has an attraction to girls, she can hide her arousal.<p>

She knows that the practice is winding down when she sees Sue Sylvester toss her megaphone onto the field and storm off towards the field house. Her eyes are brought back to the girls trying to disassemble themselves from a rather perfect looking pyramid when she hears the sweet voice of none other than head Cheerio, Quinn Fabray.

It's no secret that Quinn Fabray is one of the hottest girls at McKinley and that she is one of the most sought after girls. But, as it seems, the blonde cheerleader has kept herself busy with clubs and groups alike, avoiding ever giving any guy the chance to court her. Plus, Santana is kind of hoping that her reason for not getting with any of the loser guys at their school is because she likes girls. But then again, this thought bothers her because even though the Latina is a girl, she kind of has a part of a boy and she can't help but figure that this will be a no-no for the president of the Celibacy Club.

Brittany looks up to the stands as she heads for her bag and catches Santana staring at Quinn's ass as she bends over at the water jug. She giggles to herself and calls out Santana's name catching the girl's attention right away. Brittany laughs and points at her and moves closer to Quinn and proceeds to playfully slap her in the ass. The head cheerleader snaps up to attention and shoves Brittany's shoulder and giggles at her antics. Santana, watching the whole scene turns beat read and hurries off to her car to the bottom of the step and to her car to wait for Brittany.

Sometimes, times like these, she wishes she and Brittany didn't share everything with each other. The blonde is always playfully trying to embarrass Santana with her knowledge of the girl's crushes and or sexual desires she has secretly shared. Obviously it's only between the two of them do these jokes go through but still, she needs to start working on ways to completely embarrass Brittany in front of the whole student body, even if only for her own amusement.

As she is sitting in her mother's car waiting for Brittany to finally emerge from the locker room at the field house her eyes nearly bug out of her head when she sees her blonde friend and another blonde beside her. But it's not just any blonde, it's Quinn fucking Fabray and she is heading over towards her car. The tap on her driver's side window is what startles her and she realizes she has been having a fantasy of sorts and finds Brittany standing on the other side with a smirk on her face and a bashful looking Quinn.

"What?" Santana inquires realizing her tone is a bit harsh and she tosses Quinn a kind smile for good measure.

"Quinn doesn't have a ride." Brittany says slowly, her eyes widening and her smile going from ear to ear as she winks at her friend. "And she asked me if I could ask _you_," She giddily shakes her shoulders while Santana's eyes beg her to stop humiliating her. "Can give her a ride home." Santana glances between the two blonde's, Quinn is smirking and it looks as though her cheeks are lightly pink and her eyes are focused on the ground as she kicks at pebbles. "So?"

"Her house is like, past mine I don't…" Santana starts going through the car ride in her mind but stops speaking when Brittany leans forward and flicks her ear. "Uh, yeah, of course." She smiles over at Quinn and nods.

"Great." Brittany beams over her shoulder. "Told you it was no problem." Then she goes right for the door for the backseat and calls over her shoulder. "You sit shot gun since you'll be in the car longer."

The car ride would have been silent if it wasn't for Brittany talking a mile a minute, Santana thanked her for that much. When she pulls up to the Pierce home Brittany leans forward to give her a quick peck on the cheek and squeezes Quinn's shoulder telling her she'll see her tomorrow and for Santana to call her.

"Thanks so much for the ride." Quinn says softly once they start driving again. Santana nervously grips the steering wheels, the sweat pouring from her palms making it a little hard to remain calm, cool and collected but she does her best.

"Of course." She tells the blonde offering her a kind smile. "No problem."

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asks, her fingers fiddling with the bottom hem of her Cheerio's skirt.

"Sure." The Latina shrugs her shoulders and nods.

"Are you and Brittany like…?" Her voice trails off, not really certain on how to broach the subject and Santana glances at her briefly out of the corner of her eye. "I always see you two together, you're always at our practices and drive her home all the time." Quinn points out slowly and Santana can hear the hesitation in her voice. "Do you like her?" Santana whips her head in the blonde's direction and can't fight the burst of laughter that pops out of her mouth.

"Seriously?" She throws her head back in hysterics, but maintains eye contact with the road. "Absolutely not, well, I mean as a friend of course." She shakes her head suddenly feeling a little relieved and relaxed in the company of Quinn Fabray. The laughter subsides and Quinn smiles politely even if she doesn't find the humor in all this quite the way the girl beside her does and then after a short while she speaks up again as they turn onto her block.

"I notice you." Quinn turns in her seat, facing the Latina who looks confused.

"Hmm?" Santana hums out.

"Watching me." Her cheeks turn pink and she picks up on the dark haired girl's turning a shade as well. "I notice because I'm watching you too." Santana slows the car down as she snaps her head towards Quinn, eyebrow arched to her hairline.

"Wait you…?"

"I think you're cute." Quinn shrugs, tearing her eyes from those dark browns and bites on her lower lip.

"I think you are too." Santana whispers, watching the blonde look out the window and point towards a light blue house.

"That's mine." She tells the Latina.

They come to a stop in front of the Fabray house and Santana puts the car in park. She wipes her hands down on her jeans and slowly lifts her head to look at Quinn who she finds out is staring back at her, lower lip still between her teeth.

"Thanks for the lift." Quinn breathes out and slowly leans in to place a kiss onto Santana's cheek but stops herself at the last second and presses her lips to Santana's.

Santana is too shocked and way too happy about these current events to pull away. Even if in 2.2 seconds Quinn breaks them apart and runs out of her car, at least she'll have this moment. So she brings her hand up to grip at Quinn's neck to pull her closer as their mouths open up. The blonde is leaning further towards her till her left arm is resting on the center console and her right hand comes over to land on the Latina's thigh. Santana jumps at the contact but keeps their lips melded together, tasting Quinn's tongue with her own and completely reveling in it.

"I've liked you for such a long time." Quinn breathes out into her mouth.

When Quinn's hand came up and over to the crotch of her pants both girls went stiff, well, Santana was already kind of stiff but that's neither here nor there. Their eyes pop open and meet through the dim light of the Fabray living room. The blonde's eyebrows furrow and all Santana can hear is the beating of her heart and its racing, fast. She can't read Quinn's eyes or the way her lips are twisting around and she doesn't know what it means when she slowly moves her hand down to rest on Santana's thigh. When the blonde's gaze drops from the Latina's eyes and lands directly on the spot her hand has just left, Santana shifts uncomfortably simply waiting for the questions and possibly the disgusting words followed by her running out of the car.

"What the...?" Quinn looks back up to meet Santana's dark eyes but she can't find them, the dark haired girl is doing anything she can to not look into those hazel eyes. "Santana?" Her voice is soft but questioning and when the Latina gazes into her eyes she doesn't see fear or discomfort but curiosity and slight concern. "Are you like," Glancing down briefly she shifts in her seat. "Wearing a str..."

"No." Santana chimes in before the blonde can even finish that sentence, the idea of her wearing a strap on seems to be an even more embarrassing concept than the actual truth. When Santana fails to say anything else, Quinn removes her hand from the girl's knee and straightens out her Cheerio's skirt then up to fix her pony tail. "I guess I should go huh?" But when she moves to put the car back into drive she pauses when Quinn's soft hand covers her own, stopping her.

"No, don't." She softly tells her and when Santana turns to look at her the blonde smiles kindly at her. "Stay." Santana nods and relaxes herself back into her seat, still feeling nervous but slightly better at the fact that Quinn hasn't freaked out as of yet. "So..." She begins when she figures Santana isn't going to offer any information so quickly. "You can talk to me, tell me things if you want to. I won't tell anyone." She offers nervously.

"Of course." Santana breathes out, smiles at the blonde and clears her throat. "And you can tell me things too." Quinn rolls her eyes playfully.

"So then tell me." She shrugs her shoulders, nods her head towards Santana's crotch and locks eyes with the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**_first off, thank you everyone for reviewing. it's nice to see a few familiar names there:) you guys are really the best ever._**

**_second, i know a few of you were a little A, surprised by the Quinntana situation, B, didn't like it or C, all of the above. to that i understand where you are coming from but, believe me there is a reason for this. it's actually a pretty important part of the story and some of you actually pointed it out but i will not give the reason away. just know that this really is truly a Brittana story, obviously just in a different fashion._**

**_read and review my loves!_**

* * *

><p>"So, she touched it?" Brittany asks from her spot on her bed, turning her head on her pillow towards her vanity where Santana is leaning forward applying some eyeliner. The Latina sighs and sends an annoyed look towards Brittany's reflection before rolling her head at the blonde.<p>

"You make it sound like it's a pet that I keep stored in my pants." Santana accuses with a sort of amusement and Brittany grins and giggles, jerking her head in her friend's direction with an eyebrow quirked.

"It kind of is." She laughs out.

"You're a bitch." Santana huffs, bringing her attention back to her reflection and moving closer towards the mirror. "No Britt, she didn't _touch_ it… really anyhow." She pulls back to check out her handy work and places the cap back on her eyeliner. "Like I said, we were kissing and she like, _grazed _it or whatever." Brittany's laughter causes her to spin around, lean against the vanity table and cross her arms.

"I can't believe you got turned on just by kissing." She makes fun of Santana, holding nothing back, tossing and turning on her bed in fits. Rolling her eyes she grudgingly continues on with her story.

"_Any_way," She says through her friend's obnoxious noises. "She said I could tell her, why I did I don't know why because I mean, we barely know each other. She just made me feel like… I don't know… like I really could tell her anything." Brittany stops laughing, her smile slowly fades from her face and she turns on her side to find Santana staring off to somewhere on her bedroom wall with a silly glazed over look in her eye. "Maybe it was a mistake." She snaps out of the daze she's in, the look gone from her eyes and replaced with doubt. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her." Santana shakes her head from side to side and sighs out a long breath.

"Did she say anything?" Brittany finally chimes in after what's felt like forever of just Santana talking and day dreaming.

"Well, after I told her about…" She motions towards her penis. "She kind of stared at my crotch for a really long time, like she was trying to use some x-ray vision to see through my pants or something. It was kind of weird." The blonde chuckles. "And then she looked confused and then… scared? Or something like it."

"It is a lot to take in. The girl she has a crush on has a dick." Brittany points out and all Santana can do is nod in agreement.

"Then, after a lot of silence and her looking like she was gonna say something she looked back up at me and kind of, half smiled and said she had to go." Santana finishes and she shrugs her shoulders, grabs her purse from behind her and tosses her eyeliner back inside.

"So she didn't say one word?" Brittany sits up from her spot, a baffled look on her face.

"'_Uh, I… okay… umm… I should go_'." Santana stammers in her best Quinn imitation which Brittany does her best to contain her amusement.

"Rough."

"Word."

"Well, maybe she just needs time." The blonde offers, swings her feet around the side of the bed and pushes herself up to the floor. "And I mean, you're gonna run into her tonight and don't even pretend like you don't want to or you wouldn't be getting all dolled up."

"At least there will be a massive herd of randoms I can hide behind and die of mortification if she outs me." Santana reasons and pulls out her lips gloss for one last application. "That's the only plus side to parties at Puckerman's." She comments with disdain and smacks her lips together.

"I'm sure you won't have to do that." Brittany sighs out and takes over Santana's spot in front of the mirror to fix her hair. "Just smile and nod and wave or whatever it is you do to get the ladies." She begins with a grin on her face. "And let her come to you. And this time, when you make you," She spins around to look at her friend. "Try not to get a boner. Especially in that skirt." Brittany motions with her hand at Santana's short skirt.

"Can you see anything by the way?" Santana asks and spins around to show off her outfit.

"No, just don't get too excited when Quinn _Fabray_," She sing song. "Drags you into some not so dark corner in Puckerman's living room to ravage your ass. We don't want the girl to get pregnant." She winks, pushes herself from the vanity and moves towards the Latina to grab her arm so they can head to the party.

The party is like any other Noah Puckerman/McKinley party. Loud and messy. The jocks are in every single room staking their claim on any and almost every single Cheerio there, even the J.V. Cheerio's. And just like every other party the tall and goofy Finn comes over to try and sweet talk Brittany. The best friend's laugh at his lame ass game and brush past him like they always do and head straight for the alcohol.

Tina and Mercedes are standing there trying to concoct some of their own drinks and they greet the blonde and the Latina in a friendly way. Santana finds herself glancing around wondering how these two chicks got into a Puckerman party but then realizes she honestly does not care at all. Especially when she feels an elbow in her side and Brittany's voice telling her that '_she's over there and she's looking over here_'.

But she plays it cool, for the most part, and doesn't try jerking her head around in circles trying to find _her_. Instead she decides to let her eyes gaze about the room to take in the company around her should anything go array. An eyebrow quirks, the both knit together when she sees some dude from across the kitchen eyeing Brittany up shamelessly.

"Stop making faces like that or you'll never get a girl." Brittany mumbles when she notices the scowl on her best friend's face and nudges their shoulders together.

"You like when I make faces." Santana glances at the blonde and winks before grabbing the vodka on the table and pouring some into her red cup, liberally.

"Well duh, because they are so fun and sometimes when you look like that I can see the wheels turning as you flip through the dictionary of Lima Heights Adjacent slang in your mind." The blonde says in a ditzy tone making Santana chuckle while she pours some juice into her cup. "But, if you keep that face on Quinn is going to think you're mad. And if she thinks that she's probably going to think it's because of what happened yesterday. And if she thinks that, then she's never going to come over here and talk to you." Santana nods in understanding and does her best to stop giving the guy across the kitchen the evil eye. "Who are you even staring at?" Brittany asks but Santana stops her from turning around to spot the guy as she is in the middle of moving.

"No one important." She laughs out and offers her cup for Brittany to test out the drink.

"Mmm, but too much juice." The cheerleader points out as moves her tongue around in her mouth after swallowing the drink. She stands there swinging her arms at her side waiting patiently as Santana turns back to the table to fix up their beverage, her eyes wandering around the room until finding Quinn once again, staring over at them. Staring and staring hard. Brittany tilts her head, arches an eyebrow and flickers her eyes back at Santana who seems to be really into creating the perfect cocktail. "Hey Santana?" She taps the shorter girl on the arm to get her attention.

"Hmm?" The Latina replies, slowly lifting her head from measuring the liquor to juice ratio. She glances over her shoulder when she notices that's where Brittany is looking but doesn't see anything. "What?" Then, a sneaky, sly and very Santana like smile comes to the blonde's face.

"Does Quinn think we're like… hooking up?" It comes out a little more of a laugh than intended but she can't help it, the thought, simple idea is funny. Santana rolls her eyes at the memory of her conversation with Quinn from yesterday and how she had asked about Brittany.

"No, well… she kind of asked me if I liked you." Brittany nods but continues to stare over her shoulder smirking.

"She is totally giving me the 'look'." The blonde informs Santana who arches an eyebrow. "The 'back up off my bitch' look." She moves her focus back to the girl in front of her and smiles wide. "She totally still wants up on this." Brittany pokes at Santana's chest, grabs the drink from the table and walks off leaving the dark haired girl to let her words marinate.

As Brittany struts over towards Quinn who is surrounded by a few other Cheerio's, her smirk falls from her face and instead turns completely serious. Quinn looks up to meet intense blue eyes boring right into hers and instantly with just a wave of a hand orders her minions away. The blonde's stand face to face trying to read one another but failing to do so as neither one is willing to break.

"So, she told you." Brittany finally breaks the strange but obvious tension between them. Quinn swallows nervously, her eyes darting around them and she straightens her back. With wide eyes she meets Brittany's narrowed and concentrating ones and she nods slowly. "Have you…"

"No." Quinn cuts her off, shaking her head from side to side. "I didn't tell anyone." She softly clarifies to ensure Brittany she knows what she was about to ask.

"Look, we're friends." Brittany sighs, points between herself and Quinn and shifts her feet. "But Santana is my _best_ _friend_ and she really likes you." She admits quietly, her head dropping slightly but she catches herself before it hangs there for too long. "If you're not interested, too freaked out or whatever, just tell her… be honest." Brittany pleads and smiles kindly before excusing herself. Quinn watches her teammate walk away and is intrigued at how open and caring the other girl is, especially with something that is so out of the norm.

But when she turns her head forward her gaze lands on the girl in question standing by herself holding her cup to her lips and looking out into the sea of students. Santana is still Santana, Quinn thinks to herself and with a shrug of her shoulders she pushes herself off from the wall she's been leaning again and heads over to the girl she's been crushing on for a while now. Caution to the wind and just going with her feelings. Thinking is overrated and all that.

"So have you ever been with a girl before?" Santana asks after a few seconds passed since Quinn last spoke.

They had been dancing around everything but shamelessly flirting regardless. The blonde turns her head towards the cup she has completely forgotten about but is still holding on to. Their legs continue to push against the ground beneath them swinging them forwards and backwards on the bench swing in Puckerman's backyard.

She sucks in her lips tightly and shakes her head, finding words hard to speak suddenly. When Quinn looks over to Santana and quirks an eyebrow the Latina takes that as her asking the same question.

"I've made out with a few girls but… I've never actually been with any of them." Santana explains carefully not wanting to scare the girl away again by saying too much, not that she is actually lying. "And before you even ask no, I have not made out with Brittany." Quinn blushes and turns her head away. Truth is, the best friend's have never kissed but they had come close so many times but every time decided that it was best not to put their friendship in that predicament.

"Have you ever been with a guy, like… I mean you've kissed guys right?" Santana inquires cautiously.

"Yeah, I've kissed a few guys but nothing further than that." The Latina had to bite her lip on that one. It would seem that she has a kind of tease on her hands because judging from the way Quinn's hand went straight for her junk only yesterday she's sure the blonde has left a lot of guys all hot and bothered.

"Well… not to be like needing a straight answer… so to speak." She rolls her eyes at herself for her choice of words. "And maybe this question has no answer, or a right answer or maybe…"

"Santana." Quinn giggles and places a hand on Santana's thigh to calm her down. "You're babbling." Santana puffs her cheeks and grins.

"Sorry." She apologizes quickly. "Do you like girls or guys?" Quinn smiles sweetly, glances down at her cup and twirls it around in her hand a few times.

"I know I like _you_." She replies, shrugging one shoulder cutely and with her lower lip between her teeth she turns her head back at Santana. "And I think that if you like me back then… maybe it's something worth acting on." They stare into each other's eyes, both letting the words Quinn has just spoke sink in and dance around them.

"Yeah." Santana breathes out, her eyes trailing down towards her hand that Quinn is slowly interlacing with her own.

Their giggles follow them from the hallway of the second floor of the Lopez house and into Santana's bedroom. Falling over one another they both reach for the light switch on the wall, fumbling with it equally before finally blinding them with the brightness. Brittany tries to 'shh' her friend, giggling through her finger as she brings it up to her lips, pursing them together. The Latina almost falls over herself as she bats her friends other hand away when she tries to push Santana to be quiet.

"Thanks for letting me crash here." Brittany slurs as she attempts to kick her boots off, needing to lean against the door for stability. Santana nods, still with a smirk on her lips as she watches the blonde stumble around with difficulty. "Last time I went home wasted Mama P was p to the o." She hiccups finally stepping out of her boots that make her even taller than Santana.

"P to the o?" Santana slips her flats off kicking them into her closet and brings her fingers down to unbutton the sweater she has on.

"Yeah, 'pissed off'… duh." The blonde informs her with seriousness that makes Santana chuckle as she fights with her cardigan until finally wrestling it off of her.

With a last glance at Brittany who is trying unbutton her skirt, which buttons up on the side and is currently walking herself in circles to try to get it undone Santana walks over to her dresser. She lifts her top over her head on her journey and lets her jeans drop stepping out of them with ease. Opening the top drawer to retrieve some nightwear she hooks her thumbs into her underwear and finally freeing herself from confinement from the last five hours and she sighs at the feeling. With her back to the blonde still she swiftly pulls a pair of boxer shorts up and goes to undo the clasp of her bra when a whimper comes from behind her.

"I can't do it." Brittany pouts looking up at her friend and Santana sees she's finally stopped spinning around and now looks rather dizzy. "Can you help me?" Grinning Santana drops her hands from behind her, quickly grabs another pair of shorts and two tank tops tossing them onto the bed on her way.

"Come here, and stop moving." Santana says, bringing her hands to the side of her friends skirt and gets a few buttons undone, enough so that she can pull it down as Brittany shimmies until it reaches the floor.

Her eyes are trailing up the dancers legs before she even realizes what she is even looking at. When they finally come up and blue is in her line of vision she takes notice of the light tint of pink covering her cheeks. Brittany tries to laugh it off and she pokes Santana in the chest and heads for the bed where a pair of shorts and tank top is waiting for her.

"Don't even think about it." Brittany says in a giggle.

"I wasn't." Santana half heartedly defends, whipping her body around and watching the blonde move effortlessly around her room regardless of the fact that she is inebriated.

"Yes _you_ _were_." She replies factually, sparing the dark haired girl a glance over her shoulder and then lifts her top over her head.

"How are you so sure?" The Latina smirks in a teasing fashion. Brittany stops moving, stares ahead of her for a few moments, tank top in hand and then turns around making eye contact almost instantly.

"Because I was too." It comes out as a whisper but Santana still hears the confession and she swallows hard because not only did her best friend tell her she was thinking naughty thoughts about her too but she is still standing there half naked in front of her. "But," Brittany breaks the tension and the silence they hadn't realized had taken them over and shakes her head at herself for even saying anything. "You're into Quinn so…" She shrugs her shoulders and stares at Santana waiting for her reaction, any kind of reaction, just something. "Right?" She tries to lead her into an answer which seems to work and Santana shakes her head bringing her back to reality.

"Uh, yeah," She breathes out and it sounds like a chuckle which Brittany goes with seeing as the Latina is grinning. "Right. And she's into me so…"

"And we're just… friends." Says slowly, her head dipping low to get a good look into Santana's eyes.

"Best." She adds in quickly. "And Quinn is…" Santana trails off, her eyes wandering from the blonde by her bed and landing somewhere across the room onto something she can't quite focus on. Brittany watches the dark haired girl for a few moments grasping at thoughts and or words until finally waving her hand into the air and giving up and glances back up at Brittany. She shrugs her shoulders a bit and offers a small smile.

"Yeah." The blonde sighs. "She's…" They stare at one another, nodding their heads up and down like bobble heads not even really understanding or knowing what they are even talking about anymore.

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**_i love all of you, i'm hugging my screen right... now! :)_**

**_i seriously don't think you all understand what i have in store for you with this story... it's so out there but really not. i thank you so much for those of you who like how realistic i am trying to keep it because yes, usually g!p stories are pretty smutty, like super, slutty pretty dirty smutty... don't get me wrong that's super fun and maybe this story isn't... but i will stress that it isn't, yet. though i won't lie, it's not going to be like most g!p stories but that's the way i'm writing it. _**

**_point of that long ass rant is to say thank you to the reviews. they are greatly appreciated and if i could send you all a dozen roses as thanks i would._**

**_ahh, let me stop talking... read and enjoy. review and let me know what you think and what you think is going to happen:)_**

* * *

><p>"Out of all the guys at McKinley you're hanging out with <em>Puck<em>?" Santana asks incredulously. She's never really been too fond of the guy to be perfectly honest. He had a reputation about him but according to Brittany it's what makes the kid interesting.

"I like to keep my options open." Brittany tells her calmly as she flips through an old copy of Cosmo Santana had on her desk.

"With Puck that's not the only thing that'll be open." She mutters however the silence in the room makes it easy for Brittany to hear and she perks up at the words.

"I'm not going to have _sex_ with him if that's what you're getting at." The blonde says slightly offended. Santana rolls her eyes and turns around in her computer chair trying her best apologetic smile she can muster.

"I _know you're_ not planning on that happening but… he's Puck." The Latina's nose crinkles at the sound and feel of the mohawked boys name on her tongue. "He's the kind of guy that has _those_ expectations and he probably thinks all he has to do is smirk that stupid smirk he has and that he'll be granted permanent access into your pants." She explains matter of factly. "He thinks it's that easy."

"But… I'm not easy… am I?" Brittany asks, her head tilting to the side in confusion making the dark haired girl chuckle.

"No B, believe _you_ are not easy." Santana assures her. "He thinks cause he has a dick everyone wants on it, he thinks every girl is easy." She shakes her head at the way teenage boys think.

"But," The blonde speaks up with intrigue. "_You_ don't think all girls are easy." Again, Santana can't help but laugh.

"That's because I'm dating a girl who I'm pretty certain took a celibacy vow equivalent to that of a nun." She explains sarcastically but oh so serious but her smirk fades when she notices Brittany's perplexed stare. "What?"

"Well, at his last party, when you were somewhere secret with Quinn I kind of made out with him and…" She bites down on her lower lip and averts her eyes from her best friend.

"Spit it out Britt."

"I let him feel me up." Shocked? Thrown off? A little jealous? Yes, all of the above.

"Wha-what?" Santana stammers and her body slumps further into her leather computer chair. Brittany's head shakes a little and she gives Santana a look, the 'you heard me right' look. "Why?"

"Because I wanted him to." She answers after a few thoughtful seconds.

"That's gross." Santana deadpans.

"Whatever, you're just jealous." Brittany calls out when Santana hastily spins her chair back around to face her lap top. Perhaps, Santana thinks, that she is jealous but if she were being honest she's not quite sure why. "You're just mad because Quinn has her Cheerio top and skirt sewed together so you can't slip a hand onto her virgin skin." The blonde laughs out but after it subsides and Brittany doesn't hear any kind of response from the other person in the room she quirks an eyebrow. "Oh." She breathes out this time both eyebrows rising.

"Don't." Santana tells her flatly not bothering to turn around when she hears the bed squeak, she knows Brittany is crawling to the foot of the bed which is just behind where she is sitting. She can't fight the small smile that turns into a smirk when she feels two hands on her shoulders squeezing gently or even when those hands come to the top of the chair to spin her around. "Brittany!" Santana squeals out in giggles as she comes face to face with her blonde buddy.

"Stop being all shy and shit." Brittany tells her, pulling at the Latina's hands desperately trying to cover her face. "It's cute." She grins, finally gripping Santana's wrists and pulling them down to the arm rests of the chair. "You just want someone to feel your boobies." With a wink she releases the tanned limbs and sits back on her feet.

"I want _Quinn_ to!" Santana cries throwing her head back against the chair, making Brittany laugh a little more.

"Well… you've like… touched them yourself right?" The blonde offers trying to make the Latina feel a bit better about the lack of grope on her body but Santana only stares her down.

"Britts, I doubt me touching myself while I jack off is in anyway equal to… ya know, someone else doing it." She explains, suddenly regretting her words because now all she can think about is getting a hand job from Quinn or anyone other than herself. Brittany nods, leaning her hands onto her thighs a bit as she contemplates these thoughts.

"Yeah, it's definitely different." She concludes and then she beams over Santana as an idea comes to her, like a light bulb has went off. "What if…" Santana eyes her carefully, her head turning to the side a bit but her stare still on the girl sitting on her bed. "What if _I_ feel you up, this way…" She shrugs. "You know, you can see how it feels."

"Brittany I…" Santana tries to speak but before she can finish Brittany is sitting on the edge of the bed, feet to the floor and wheeling Santana's chair right in front of her.

"Come on, it's not a big deal it'll be like practice before the big game." The blonde explains easily enough and Santana can feel her head nodding up and down before she really takes the right amount of time to think it through. "Besides, we've been friends for so long I highly doubt that me touchin' your tig ole bitties," Santana chuckles, "is really going to damage our relationship."

"Well…" The Latina tilts her head from side to side, letting the information bounce around for a few moments. "It's not like it would mean anything right?"

"Nope." Brittany shakes her head.

"Can I touch your boobs too?" Santana asks a little too hopeful than she had intended and Brittany obviously thinks so as well judging from how she giggles.

"Sure," The blonde agrees sweetly. "Pucks hands were big and callously, it'll be nice to have soft hands on me." She blushes as soon as the words come out and she turns her head around for a second as if she is looking for something. "And to be fair, you and Quinn are just dating right now. You're not official yet so…" They nod in unison but leave the rest of the statement to interpretation.

Brittany gets up from the bed and walks over towards the bedroom door and turns the lock telling Santana 'just in case' to which the Latina agrees. She never knew when her mother would come storming in and or knock at an inopportune time before barging in. They both stand in the middle of the room wondering where to start until finally Brittany reaches for the bottom of Santana's shirt and pulls it up over her head.

Santana follows her lead and yanks Brittany's top off as well tossing it in the general direction hers had fallen. Now shirtless the girls let their eyes trail over torsos curiously, licking their lips unconsciously and nervously giggling when they make eye contact.

"How about, umm…" Brittany stammers, finally finding the power to tear her eyes away from Santana's still bra covered chest. "This is like… how about we keep out shirts on but take our bras off?" She offers realizing that a half naked Santana is kind of a lot to handle.

"Uh, umm… yeah… I…" Santana is no better with her words, like her tongue is now too big to work properly in her own mouth. "You're probably right."

The girls retrieve their stops from beside the bed, turning around to be back to back and remove their bras before pulling their shirts back over themselves. When they turn to face each other they both bring their eyes down to the others chest and Brittany smirks.

"Cold?" She points towards Santana's nipples that are clearly hard.

"It's the fabric rubbing against them." The Latina defends horribly. "Are we gonna do this?" She asks, her voice cracking because she's slightly nervous and slightly confused but she's not sure why. Brittany nods and takes a step towards her once again and motions for her to do the same.

Once they are close enough Brittany brings one of her hands to Santana's hip, right where her shirt meets her pants and slips her thumb underneath to touch the skin. The dark haired girl shivers at the feeling of new skin against her own and she smiles up at blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Brittany whispers but jerks her head slightly to the side at how lame she just sounded. Santana nods, clears her throat and also brings her hand to the blonde's hip sliding it up to grip the pale skin of the cheerleader's waist. Licking her lips Santana goes to lean in but Brittany is quick to pull back before contact. "No kissing." She tells her getting a confused look from the shorter girl. "Kissing means… it means something different." Her eyes are not meeting brown eyes but their hands instead.

"I thought we just came to the conclusion that this isn't like… cheating or anything." Santana points out finally getting Brittany too look back up at her.

"It's not… but… add in kissing and..."

"Fine no kissing." Santana waves her other hand and shakes her head not wanting to get into the semantics of their 'practice' rules.

Brittany can feel Santana's stomach suck in slowly and the goose bumps along her tanned skin as she slides her fingers up under her shirt. The underside of her breast is firmer than she had expected but it's still soft, it's the muscle there that makes it feel a little firm and she smirks remembering how Santana always does her morning pushups.

The Latina shivers inwardly at the feel of Brittany's hands on her naked skin and even though the other girl is sure to feel how hard her nipples actually are she's at least glad that they cannot be seen thanks to her shirt. A small moan escapes her lips and her eyes close when she feels Brittany palm her breast, squeezing it cautiously. She doesn't want to seem inexperienced even though they both are. Santana doesn't really care, it feels good, amazing even. When her eyes open she comes face to face with Brittany who's biting her lower lip and her eyes are trained on the fabric of the Latina's shirt where her hand is.

Santana finally breaks free of her stupor and starts to slide her hand up the cheerleader's side then to her stomach and then meeting her breast. Brittany gasps, catching Santana off guard that she almost pulls her hand back but the blonde's top prevents that from happening. Her breasts are soft, so fucking soft and Santana feels like she can't get enough. She steps closer bringing her other hand to Brittany's hip and slides that one under the other girl's shirt as well and suddenly she is squeezing and pushing at both of the blondes tits. Brittany leans into the touch to where their bodies are nearly inches apart and then that's when it happens. A moan comes out from both girl's and the next thing Santana's knows is her hands are empty and Brittany has stepped back, eyes a lot lower than they had been minutes ago.

"Oh my God!" Santana mumbles loudly, dropping her head and bringing her hands over her pants to cover the growing bulge. "I'm so embarrassed." She breathes out doing everything in her power not to look up at Brittany who she knows is most likely looking down at her hands.

"It's okay." Brittany whispers kindly and the Latina knows she's smiling.

"No, it's not… fuck." She hisses through gritted teeth, slowly pulling her hands away to inspect the damage and if her widened eyes are anything to go by, it's not helping the situation.

"Santana." Brittany says her name so sweetly that Santana can't not look up at her. The blonde smiles, shakes her head and then goes over to the bedside table, opens the top drawer and pulls something out. "I told you I'd help you out." She smirks and shows Santana what she has in her hands. It's the lotion she keeps in her side table for… alone nights. The Latina's eyes grow wider and she looks back up at her friend. "But I _am not_ helping you with that." She laughs and points towards Santana's ever growing erection. "Don't be embarrassed pumpkin. It's natural." She pushes the bottle of lotion further towards the shorter girl who takes it but keeps one hand still covering her junk. "Go to the bathroom, do your thing… I'll be here watching The Real World." She turns back around and flops down onto the bed while Santana takes the opportunity to leave the room with as much dignity she has left. "Oh Santana," She calls out getting the Latina to look over her shoulder. "Today's lesson is _so_ over."


	5. Chapter 5

**_hmm what will our ladies get up to now? let's find out together shall we:) thanks again for all the support on this piece, it's a nice breather from my other fics that, yes i am still working, take so much out of me sometimes. i promise an update on 'random acts' very soon, as well as my other works._**

**_enjoy and review when your finished, let me know what you think._**

* * *

><p>Brittany walks into the Lopez house as she would any other day but unlike any other day she is greeted by the sight of Quinn straddling Santana on the sofa in the living room. Quinn sees her right away, well and heard her as well when she burst through the door, and she quickly pulls away from Santana trying to hide her blush of being caught in an intimate position. Santana's hand immediately slips out from underneath her Cheerio's top and zips it up for her.<p>

"Uh, sorry." Brittany mutters, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes and stumbling backwards into the wall.

Quinn sits back a little on Santana's lap, running her thumb along her bottom lip and looks back at Santana. The Latina sighs at the interruption wishing Brittany had arrived about ten minutes later than she actually had.

"It's okay, I should be getting home anyway." Quinn smiles a smile that seems a bit forced but is still just as sweet. She swings her leg from over the girl beneath her, straightens her uniform out and stands up. "Call me later?" Santana nods and leans forward and up a bit as the blonde leans down for a chaste kiss on the lips. She walks around the couch stopping just before reaching Brittany to bend down and pick up her Cheerio's duffle and then makes her way for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow B." She nods her head towards the other blonde who finally relaxes her shoulders and lets her hand fully come down from her eyes.

"See ya Quinn." Brittany waves goodbye and watches the other girl walk out the door she had just barged through. She turns her attention back to her friend still sitting on the couch but now facing her, leaning an arm over the back of the couch and she smirks. "Well, well, well." She walks with some bounce in her step over towards the couch and grins wildly at the Latina before taking the spot beside her. "Finally cracked the code to the Fabray treasure chest have we?" Santana sends her a warning glare before smiling and nodding once. "Under or over?"

"Over, but still it's an improvement." Santana informs her friend. "If _someone_ hadn't run in here like a maniac I'm sure I could have coerced her into at least letting me slip my hand under her bra, but…"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Brittany bites her lip and lowers her head.

"Well obviously it was for a very good reason, I'm sure." The blonde nods but keeps her eyes down. "What's up Britt?" Santana asks shifting in her seat and bringing her hand down to adjust herself, feeling her pants just a little tight at the moment but knows that in a few minutes she'll be fine.

"Okay so I was out with Mike last night and we…" Brittany jumps right into it, snapping her head up to look at Santana.

"Mike?" The Latina stops moving and jerks her head back

"Chang." Brittany replies quickly and then after a few moments of silence she sighs and offer, "other Asian." Santana's eyes widen as recollection settles in.

"Oh right, right." She nods. "Wait, were you like on a date?"

"I wouldn't really call it a date." The blonde says softly, bringing her hand up to play with one of the pillows on the couch.

"What happened with Puck? I thought you were seeing him." Santana questions in confusion and Brittany snorts out in laughter shaking her head from side to side.

"No, we were just hooking up… sort of." She explains vaguely.

"Okay."

"So like I was saying, I was with Mike last night…" Brittany begins her story again.

"Right other Asian." Santana interrupts just to clarify that she is listening.

"And we slipped into the backseat of his mother's car and he was under my shirt and I was about to go under his shirt but then I remembered he has no boobs." She points out just in case Santana may have not been privy to this bit of information. "So then I was like, hmmm, what am I supposed to do now? So then I thought about, you know…"

"Hand job." The dark haired girl chimes in.

"Yeah."

"But?" She slowly asks leaning her head forward for more of the story.

"I don't know how." Brittany admits after a couple of seconds of complete silence and only receives a quirked eyebrow from her companion. "Seeing as you do it all the time…"

"Not _all_ the time." Santana quickly corrects her defensively.

"Whatever." Brittany rolls her eyes. "I figured you could show me." Santana's head nearly flies back and she almost falls off of the couch in the process.

"How to jerk other Asian off?" She shouts, completely grossed out at the insinuation.

"Well, not only him, anyone, in general for future reference." Brittany says, lowering her head till her chin hits her chest and tilts it sideways twisting her lips trying to pull the 'cute' card with her best friend.

"How am I supposed to _show_ you?" Santana's eyebrows scrunch together trying to put the pieces together as she watches Brittany shrug and look at her crotch. "Can't I just write you down directions?" She immediately spits out and a little harsher than intended making Brittany sigh and hit her own thighs with her hands in defeat.

"You know written instructions frustrate me." The blonde whines out. "I need a visual."

"You want me to show you, like _on myself_?" She does not quite believe what she is hearing and it doesn't really help when all the cheerleader gives her in response is a shrug. "Britts I'd really like to help you out here but… me and Quinn we're… we're kind of official now." Santana explains, placing her hand on her friend's hand. Brittany looks back up at her with a tentative and seemingly forced smile on her face.

"Really? Since when?"

"Since like," She glances over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. "Like two hours ago." The Latina grins proudly back at the other girl.

"That's… awesome Santana." The blonde shakes her head trying to bring back her normal and more genuine smile and leans forward to give Santana a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah." Santana breathes out through her own smile and into Brittany's blonde ponytail. "I can still show you but… just not that way." She tells her as she pulls back and Brittany nods in agreement ready to get any information she can in any kind of way. "Come on we have to go to my room for today's exercise." She tugs on Brittany's hand pulling them both up from the couch.

Santana is sitting against her headboard, People magazine against her thighs that are pulled close to her making reading. She flips the page and the sound of the paper seems to echo off of her bedroom walls because it's been pretty damn quiet for the past thirty minutes or so. Every now and again she chances a peek over her magazine at the back of the blonde's head sitting at her desk in front of her lap top with the headphones on.

"This isn't helping." Santana is completely startled from the article and the silence when Brittany's yells clearly forgetting, as she usually does, that she still has her headphones on. The Latina tosses her magazine and quickly crawls her way to the foot of the bed, motioning with her hand for Brittany to removes the headphones. "What?" The blonde shouts once more before Santana finally pulls them down. "Oh." She giggles. "Sorry." Santana nods in understanding.

"So why isn't this helping?" The Latina shakes her head, sits back on her feet and sighs letting her eyes flicker to the computer screen which is clearly still in motion. Brittany's shoulders slump and she motions over her shoulder towards the computer and then spins back around in her chair to face it.

"Well, for starters why would I be naked if I'm just jerking him off?" The blonde asks innocently and points to the big breasted, very naked brunette on her knees in the video streaming on Santana's computer. "I mean, what if we're outside? I'll get cold." She explains, looking over her shoulder giving Santana an honestly confused look and receiving the same in return.

"What?" Santana asks completely taken aback by her friend's statement.

"And I really don't feel comfortable being that close to it." She adds, attention back towards the screen. "Do I really have to be on my knees? It's like, they're having a staring contest." She points at the screen at how close the big breasted, very naked brunette's face is with a very hard and big dick. "Also, do I really need to say all of those sexy, dirty things?" She spins back around to get her answers without any more confusion from the video that Santana had bookmarked for her to watch. Santana chuckles to herself, leans forward with one hand on the chair and the other reaching out to brush her finger across the mouse pad thus ending the video.

"Maybe we should have kept the sound off." The Latina comments more to herself than to Brittany as she sits back onto her feet again. "You're only supposed to be watching her hands." She explains to the blonde with a grin.

"I _know_ but there was just _so_ much going on." Brittany defends, her hands coming up to the sides of her head and shaking in the air to emphasize her frustration. Santana nods her head, she understands, there is always a lot going on in these videos but, she smirks, that's the best part.

"Perhaps we can go about this at a different angle." She tells the blonde, nodding her head up and down and pointing to nothing in particular but more so to signify she has an idea. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Santana returns to the bedroom, her hand filled with what Brittany can only assume is 'supplies' for today's lesson. The Latina comes to the bed, motioning the blonde from the computer chair to join her and then she lies out all of the things she brought onto a paper towel.

"Okay, choose your weapon." She waves her hand over the goods and gives Brittany a chance to look them over. There's a hotdog, a cucumber, a carrot and a banana. "Cucumber, good choice." She winks and then wraps the other foods up in the paper towel and sets them on the desk away from them. "I will use the banana to show you and you just follow my motions." Brittany nods and takes the cucumber in her hand the same way that Santana holds the banana.

"Like this?" The blonde asks bringing her hands up to show Santana.

"Well," Santana tilts her head, eyeing up the cucumber. "I mean, it's gonna be attached to a body so just focus on your right hand." She explains and Brittany nods bringing the cucumber closer to her. Then, with a deep breath and pushing embarrassment to the side Santana starts moving her hand up and down a… banana. "Now you want to start slow like this because chances are even though he's hard he can still get harder." Brittany mimics her motions carefully, slowly up and down the length of the cucumber. "That and you don't want to just start going fast right away, it's a build up, ya know?"

"Right." Brittany nods, her eyes flitting from vegetable to vegetable.

"It's good to bring your hand all the way up like this." Santana moves her hand all the way up to the end of the banana, watching Brittany do the same. "He's gonna start moving his hips which will tell you not only is he enjoying it but he wants more." Brittany's head shoots up, eyes wide and this makes Santana chuckle and shake her head. "No I mean, he wants you to move your hand faster not like… you know." Seeing Brittany relax at this she continues to show the blonde how to pick up the pace. "So when…" Brittany drops the cucumber in her lap, shoulders slummed just as they were before they started and she tilts her head to the side. "What?"

"Santana just show me what _you _like." Brittany pleads, needing this to be easier than how technical it all seems but when Santana gives her strange look she is quick to explain herself. "I mean, you know what it feels like, so, you know what feels good." She reasons, Santana can't fight her on that and soon the banana and her hands fall to her lap. "Just… show me what you do to yourself."

"Okay." Brittany smiles wide, she wasn't expecting it to be that easy but it seems Santana is more than willing to share with her best friend what feels good on her. "I guess that actually makes sense."

She shrugs her shoulders and grabs the cucumber from Brittany's hands, shuffles back till she is leaning up against her headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her. Brittany sits Indian style at the foot of the bed and waits for her instructor to instruct.

"Do you like…" Santana looks up from the cucumber that she has placed between her legs as though it were her own appendage, for a realistic affect. "Do you need me to, like, talk you through it?" Brittany nods once. "Okay, so…" She brings her hand to the top of the cucumber and slides it down. "I start from the top and work my way down and then up again, _slowly_." Her voice is soft as she speaks and her eyes are fixed on the green vegetable in her hands. "I usually use lotion, as you know," Spares a quick glance at her friend who blushes at the statement. "Because it feels good, slippery and…" She shrugs her shoulders not really able to explain why but it feels good. "Sometimes," Her hand grips around the tip of the cucumber a little tighter than before. "I squeeze a little, very lightly, at the tip of… it, and then slide it all the way down and then when I bring it back up, I come around it like this." She watches her hand skillfully move her hand up the length of the cucumber and then grip around in a circle at the tip, as though she were opening a door knob but with a gentler touch.

She quickens her pace slightly, continuing to make that door knob opening motion and glances back up at Brittany who is watching her hand move intently. Santana catches the blonde's throat move up and down as she swallows hard and her chest is moving a little faster than it was a few moments ago.

"When it starts feeling ridiculously good, like I'm ready to blow kind of good I go a lot faster." Santana starts talking again and looks back at her hand. "Like this." Her eyes flicker up to the blonde when she thinks she hears a squeak of a sigh come from Brittany's direction but tries to ignore, _tries _being the key word. "When I finally come," They lock eyes but it's brief. "Sometimes I keep going up and down the whole length. But, I mean it'll be your first time and I ain't gonna lie, this shit is messy and sticky so you're not gonna want to get it _all_ over your hands." She starts to slow down her motions and bringing her hand to rest at the middle of the cucumber. "Sometimes when I'm looking to stay clean, I just hold it here but still move it a little. Just squeeze here a little tighter, like only a little tighter."

With her hand still gripping the vegetable between her legs she stops her ministrations, relaxes against the headboard and looks up to meet blue eyes. They sit there staring at one another for a long while not really understanding why but not stopping either. Santana swallows hard, feeling like she is being hypnotized by those ocean blue eyes. Brittany swallows hard, feeling like she is being hypnotized by those deep brown eyes.

"Easy… right?" Santana's voice cracks, breaking the silence they have seemingly fallen under. Brittany smiles sweetly, blinks a few times and nods before finally shifting from her spot on the bed and leaning forward on her hands.

Then once again they have a staring contest as the blonde slowly begins to crawl from the foot of the bed towards Santana. She stops right in front of her, about three or so feet away extending her hand towards the cucumber but before either girl has the opportunity to break the comfortably uncomfortable silence Santana's bedroom door opens.

"Mija, are you…" Mrs. Lopez stops after already taking a few steps into the room and the girl's whip their heads in her direction in surprise. Santana's mother's eyes are wide, her jaw is open and the younger Latina follows her trail of vision which happened to land on the cucumber still gripped in her hand, between her legs. "Oh." The older woman turns around, shakes her head about like she had come into the room to get something.

"Mom it's…"

"Oh don't worry, I uh…" She waves her hand over her shoulder and leaves the room just as quickly as she came. "Brittany sweetheart," Mrs. Lopez calls from the other side of the door. "Are you staying for dinner?" Brittany looks at Santana who nods with a shrug.

"Yes Mrs. Lopez." The blonde replies loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Okay, make sure you girls, uh, wash up before dinner."

Brittany giggles and looks back at Santana who looks horrified. The Latina fake laughs before tossing the cucumber at her friend.

"I hate you." Santana gets up from the bed hurriedly which only makes Brittany laugh harder.

"You love my life." She replies through her fits and when Santana turns back around to give her the finger or say something back at her but finds her friend eating the banana from their lesson. "What?" Brittany asks with her mouth full of the fruit and then takes another bite. "Your mom brought up dinner and I realized I was hungry now."


	6. Chapter 6

**_just keep swimming, just keep swimming... idk, it was in my head as i decided to upload this chapter._**

**_anywho... i know there are those that are anti-Quinntana, i've already pointed this out in one of my previous A/N and i'm sorry again but i aint gonna lie... it's all up in here. but like i said, be patient my little grasshoppers because 'Brittana comes to those who wait'... that may be my new catch phrase._**

**_anyway enjoy:)_**

**_read and review_**

* * *

><p>The Fabray house, Santana decides, is the best place to get her mack on after school. Quinn's parents are both still at work and don't come home until 4:30pm which gives her more than enough time to try and explore her girlfriend further, try being the operative word.<p>

Currently the couple is in the den sitting on the love seat making out and Santana is so happy that the blonde had quickly shed her binding Cheerio's uniform and changed into, more easily accessible clothing. The t-shirt she's donning makes it much easier for Santana's hand slip underneath and she smiles against her girlfriend's lips when she realizes she's not wearing a bra.

"_Mmm_." A high pitched moan escapes Quinn's mouth and Santana revels in the way the sound tastes on her tongue and she greedily kisses the girl a little harder. She squeezes her hand experimentally trying to get the blonde to make that sound again.

She shifts in her seat as she feels herself getting aroused at the soft flesh in her palm and under her finger tips and she pinches the hardened nipple gently. Quinn's hand coming to her thigh catches her attention but she is able to keep her cool and not pop her eyes open at the welcome surprise. Her hips move forward of their own accord and she hears as well as feels the blonde giggle at this.

"What?" Santana smiles a sigh into their kissing. The blonde pulls her lips from her girlfriend's and starts kissing down her jaw line until reaching her neck where she peppers her with soft kisses.

"Someone's anxious." Quinn comments in that airy voice she gets when they've been making out for an hour or so.

"Sorry." The Latina apologizes but Quinn merely shakes her head as she continues to assault her neck with the faintest of kisses and keeps her hand slowly moving up and over.

"Don't be." She whispers into Santana's ear and the shorter girl can feel a shiver go through out her whole entire body.

Tugging on Santana's ear lobe with her teeth she places one final sweet kiss to the skin just below it before pulling back with a grin. The Latina's hand slips from underneath her shirt during the movement and they both whimper at the loss of contact instantly. Santana watches carefully as Quinn's gaze falls from her eyes and to her belt buckle where the blonde's hands now are.

Skillfully, the blonde's fingers unbuckle the belt and swiftly, almost effortlessly, unbutton the Latina's jeans within mere seconds. Santana looks back up to meet those glazed over hazel eyes, her own brown eyes as wide as saucers. Quinn slowly leans in to place a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips before pulling back and hooking her fingers underneath the fabric of her jeans.

Santana swallows hard and complies easily enough, lifting herself up from the couch so that she can help Quinn pull her jeans down. They stop at her knees because, they are in the den after all and heaven forbid there's a parent ambush, she has enough time to pull them up at a moment's notice. When she sits back down she looks back down at her underwear which are slightly bulging at her groin but thanks to the specific underwear she has on it's barely noticeable which is great except that it hurts like hell right now.

"Those too." Quinn says before leaning in to press her lips to the crook of Santana's neck. After recovering from the goose bump attack Santana tucks her thumbs into the waist band of her under wear, lifts herself from the couch once more and yanks her underwear down, enough to free her from the confines of a whole school day and then some.

"_Ugh_." She lets out as her member is freed and bounces against her stomach briefly as she sits back down. Her eyes look up to meet Quinn's but she finds those hazel eyes locked on her growing erection.

"Santana." Quinn breathes out desperately and swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. The Latina is about to say 'you don't have to' but she is stopped when Quinn brings her hands to the bottom of her own shirt and lifts it up and over her head and finally meets those dark brown eyes.

Santana licks her lips as her eyes feast on the blonde's bare chest, those nipples that stand at attention staring right back at her daring her to take them over with any and every part of her body. Quinn inches forward, popping her chest out a little more than usual but much to Santana's liking and she leans in for a simple kiss on the lips.

She rakes a hand down Santana's side before inching her shirt up a little to let her fingers dance down her toned abs until finally coming in contact with the part of the Latina that is begging for attention. Santana tenses under the touch and she nearly melts when the blonde's slender fingers wrap around her pulsating cock, turning her fist gently around it and slowly stroking up and down at a glacial pace.

"_Ungh_." Pops out of Santana's mouth before she even has a chance to process anything that is going on.

Quinn's lips move faster against the Latina's and her hand decides to follow the pace. Santana mutters '_Jesus_' into the air as she pulls back and attacks Quinn's neck, chest and then letting her mouth come to close in on her left nipple, sucking it in so easily.

"_Mmmph_." Quinn squeals, pushing her chest out more, her back arching into the Latina's touch and her eyes shut tight at the feeling.

Santana moves her mouth to the right breast, letting her hand come up to maintain attention on the left while Quinn works her shaft and comes up and around the tip ever so carefully. If possible, Santana feels herself getting harder under the blonde's touch and her hips jut up into the movements that are being created.

Quinn pulls her head back causing Santana's mouth to detach itself from her right nipple with a popping sound and she smiles down at her panting girlfriend, sharing her desperate need for oxygen. She leans her forehead against the shorter girl's and they grin back at one another with Quinn's hand moving faster and Santana's hips moving up to keep with the pace.

Her head flies back and she is desperately trying not to frantically hump Quinn's hand, she bites her lip to keep herself from doing so. A moan from the back of her throat echoes in the room along with their heavy breathing and panting. She's close, she knows it and judging from the look on Quinn's face and the way she is intensely watching her hand work Santana's cock she is trying to make that happen, and soon.

"Baby," Santana finds her voice and it comes out so light but Quinn hears her and looks up. "I'm gonna… _uh_… grab some tissues." She jerks her head towards the table behind the couch at the box of Kleenex, thanking the Fabray family for being so well prepared for the surprising turn of events. Quinn reaches over awkwardly, not wanting to mess up the rhythm she has set, and swipes a couple of tissue before handing them Santana. "Thanks." She pants out.

A few more pumps and she feels it coming up, literally, and she places the tissues where the expected stream is about to shoot out and with her other hand she grabs at Quinn pulling her in for a searing kiss.

"_Umph_." She grunts into the blonde's mouth, thrusting her hips upwards into Quinn's hand twice and then keeping herself lifted as she pours the rest of herself into the Kleenex.

Letting out a deep breath she'd been holding in she lets herself fall back onto the couch, smiles sheepishly over at her girlfriend who kisses her quickly and finishes cleaning herself up. She hears Quinn take a few tissues again and sees from the corner of her eye wiping her hand off and then get up from the couch putting her hand out for the dirty tissues. Santana looks up at her and smiles handing over the tissues.

"Thanks." She says and Quinn nods politely back at her before walking over to the bathroom connected to the den to toss away the garbage. Santana smirks to herself at the fact that her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, is really coming out of her shell… and her clothes. Completely comfortable walking around topless in front of her… it's delicious and she wants on that now.

They stare at one another, eyes still glazed over from what had just transpired and Quinn takes her seat next to the Latina once again while the other girl pulls her underwear and jeans back up. The still very topless blonde is biting her lower lip and Santana can't fight the thought of how sexy Quinn looks right now.

"Come here." She says, beckoning Quinn closer to her with her finger. The blonde does as asked and soon they are making out again, Santana's hands on her chest and slowly lowering her onto her back.

Her hand is carefully exploring the blonde's torso and traveling south when just at the waistband border fingers wrap around her wrist stilling her. She looks up to meet nervous hazel eyes and a lower lip between teeth.

"I think I just heard a car door." They both turn their heads as if that will help them hear better. Unfortunately, the sound of keys jingling in the door proves Quinn's suspicious and both girl's huff in disappointment.

Santana hands the blonde her top and she fixes herself up to be presentable for Mrs. Fabray when she catches them hanging out in the den. Quinn offers her girlfriend an appreciative smile after pulling her t-shirt on and squeezes her thigh quickly.

"Sorry." The blonde apologizes getting a confused look from the Latina. "I promise," She begins in a low voice and leans in to Santana's ear. "Next time." Her tongue pokes out to lick the shell of Santana's ear and there she goes again, completely and utterly aroused. Quinn pulls away biting on her lower lip and sends Santana a wink and now she's pretty sure that the blonde is telling her that next time they are fooling around Santana is finally getting a hand in those panties.

To say Santana is a little excited is an understatement. To say she's no nervous as hell, well that would just be a flat out lie. She has no idea how to do that and judging how confused Brittany got from watching porn on how to jerk someone off, she has an idea that watching porn is not going to help her figure out how to finger her girlfriend.

"For starters, you're not doing it just to say you did it. The whole point of fingering her is to make her feel good." Brittany explains simply, sits up against the bed and rests her back on the head board.

"Of course." Santana shrugs even though she really hasn't put much thought into it. What she does know is that just thinking about fingering Quinn makes her all hot and bothered and the fact that the blonde has told her she is going to let Santana round a base has been making her imagination run wild.

"Also, just because she's letting you finger her, doesn't mean you should expect anything from her." The blonde adds, pointing her finger towards Santana's penis. "So don't try to make her touch you or drag her hand into her your pants or thrust your hips towards or into her." She shakes her head and scrunches her nose. "Guys do that all the time and it's a turn off and makes us think all they want is sex." Santana rolls her eyes even though Brittany is right and she really wouldn't mind if things took up that speed.

"Right." She sighs out wishing Brittany would just get back to the lesson at hand.

"Now we both know it's called 'fingering' because you use your fingers." Brittany smiles sweetly and shrugs her shoulders at the obvious statement making Santana nod. "But it's not just about moving your fingers in and out of… ya know." Her voice trails off but the Latina grins at how pretty blunt her blonde friend can be about something that is usually so taboo.

She doesn't know any people, friends no less, who are so frank about sexual stuff. Brittany shifts from her spot against the headboard sits on her knees facing Santana and spreads her legs a little, bringing her hand to the crotch of her jeans causing Santana's eyes to widen and eyebrows to rise.

"Now," Her finger lands softly against the spot between her legs. "Obviously you're literally going to slide your fingers inside of her and hopefully, if she's as into you as she seems to be, she'll be wet." Brittany blushes a little at her own words but clears her throat to continue. "And she'll totally moan and whatever because, yeah, it feels good and all and it's different but when she starts really squirming around this is what you want to do."

She looks back down at her finger and starts making circular motions in the area both girls know to be the clitoris, thanks to biology. Obviously she's not rubbing herself to get off, simply just over the fabric of her jeans to show her friend how properly it's done. She stops moving her finger when she thinks she's shown Santana the perfect rhythm and pace and removes her hand.

"Once she starts getting close you can totally go faster here." Brittany comments, pointing once again to herself and the spot she had just been working at. "And don't be afraid to dive back inside her, trust me it feels so good to have a little bit of both but you definitely want to put a lot of focus here." She nods to herself proud that she is able to provide her friend with a clear and concise outline of how to finger the girl she likes. "Oh, and I don't know what your clothing situation will be… has she let you feel her up yet?" Santana rolls her eyes and Brittany giggles. "Yeah, stupid question of course, she's a _lady_ and takes the bases one at a time." She shakes her head. "So," She glances back up at her friend who looks deep in thought, like she's writing the directions Brittany just gave her in her head. "I can't believe that she's letting you in to her chamber of secrets." Santana quirks an eyebrow before laughing and shoving her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm kind of shocked too." She nods her head in agreement, it's still a weird high she is on but it's amazing. "I mean… I guess I'm even more surprised that she got into my pants first." Santana chuckles and turns her attention towards the television which she puts on in the same motions so she doesn't see the look that crosses the blonde's face.

"Oh." Brittany breathes out, forcing an approving smile on her lips. She twists her lips, turns back around and leans against the head board forcing herself to stare at the television screen. "I'm hanging out with Puck tomorrow night." She breaks their silence and can hear how fast the Latina whips her head around.

"I thought you were done with that jackass?" Santana questions, the annoyance ever present. Brittany nods, keeping her eyes forward and shrugs her shoulders.

"We were but then he said that he heard I hung out with Mike and he said he was jealous." The blonde explains but this bit of information does not go over the Latina's head she simply shakes her head side to side.

She's not an idiot, she knows exactly why Noah Puckerman is jealous and she doesn't like it one bit.

"You know he just wants to get in your pants, right?" Santana informs the girl, just in case she doesn't know about the kid's reputation. But Brittany's movements tell Santana that she really kind of doesn't care. "And you're gonna _let_ him?" It comes out sounding a lot more panicky than she had originally intended but she can defend it with the fact that they are talking about Noah Puckerman.

"I don't know." Brittany contemplates the possibility in her head, tilting it from side to side while Santana stares at her with wide eyes. "Maybe." She decides on before she shifts in her spot and finally looks at Santana. "Hey," She smiles so sweetly that Santana almost forgets what they were just talking about. "Can we watch some porn I wanna learn how to give a blow job." The blonde bounces in her spot and then jumps up to head over to the Latina's desk and grabs her computer.

"You wanna watch porn?" Santana arches an eyebrow and stares at her best friend who takes up the spot beside her on the bed. "_Together_?" She asks finding this situation extremely strange and oddly, dare she think it, arousing. Brittany shrugs her shoulders, placing the lap top in front of Santana motioning for her to set it up.

"Why not? We'll learn together." She says in a barely there voice and bites her bottom lip nervously. Santana swallows hard and before she knows it she is nodding her head and her fingers are furiously typing away.

"Okay, you pick out the video." Santana tells her, pushing herself up from the bed to lock her door.

"Oh Santana," Brittany calls out on her way back to the bed. "Feel free to excuse yourself at any given time during the show." She winks with a giggle before turning her attention back to the screen and then she adds, "I know I will." Leaving Santana to stand still for a few moments with her mouth hanging open because now the vision of Brittany masturbating is etched in her brain and she knows that this is going to be a very long and very _hard_ night.


	7. Chapter 7

**_this chapter is a little... interesting if you will... i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it:)_**

**_review please:)_**

* * *

><p>"Come on B, we gotta go pick up Quinn on the way to Puck's." Santana yells from the doorway of her bedroom down the hall towards the bathroom where the blonde has been getting ready for way too long for her liking. She huffs when she hears 'just a minute' from Brittany because she knows that really means five more minutes.<p>

Back in her room she sets her purse onto her vanity table and leans forward towards the mirror to check out her handy work. She's a hot piece if she does say so herself. Hair, perfect, makeup, flawless and her lips as luscious as ever thanks to her new lip plumping applicator. She pouts them out to see how wonderfully amazing they look and smirks at her reflection.

"You just love yourself don't you?" Brittany comments with a giggle as she walks back into the bedroom. Santana chuckles and shrugs her shoulders.

"What's not to love?" She counters getting an eye roll from the blonde who takes up the spot beside her in front of the mirror.

"Hey can I use that new lip plumper you bought?" Brittany asks her friend as Santana moves away from the vanity and towards her closet.

"Yeah, it's in my bag." She points towards her purse right in front of Brittany on the table and the blonde nods, opening the bag up wide to find said product. "Thank God Puck is having a party this weekend, I seriously need to let loose."

"You just want to get Quinn drunk so you can grope her." Brittany notes, getting a muffled 'yeah that too' in response as she still rummages through Santana's bag. The blonde's hands still, her eyes narrow and her eyebrows knit together. Slowly her hand pulls out something she was not at all expecting to find, not yet anyway… maybe not ever, not with Quinn in the picture anyway. "Hey… Santana?" Her voice cracks as she pulls the object out fully, lifting it up to eye level before turning to look at the Latina who is now facing her, her eyes on the thing between Brittany's index finger and thumb. "What's…?"

"Oh." Santana breathes out, her eyebrows are raised and her mouth opens and shuts a few times. "Well, I mean, just in case ya know?" She tells the blonde and walks over towards her taking the condom from between her fingers and shoving it back into her bag, zipping shut the change area so that the mistake of being found again doesn't happen.

"You guys are having sex?" Brittany asks with complete surprise. Santana sucks her lips in and bites down slightly, turns back around and heads over to the closet once more.

"Not yet." She replies slowly with a shrug of her shoulders. "But, I mean, we've been going out for a while now and, I just want to be prepared should the moment arise." She offers simply. "And we've talked about it a couple of times." It's really not a silly concept, it makes sense that Santana and Quinn would consider taking the next step in their relationship. They've been dating since the beginning of the year and it's almost the end of the school year. She glances over her shoulder to see Brittany standing very still and staring at her. "Stop looking at me like that." She says with a small chuckle, the kind one makes when they are feeling awkward.

"Sorry, it's just…" Brittany finally breaks out of her stupor, shakes her head from side to side and offers a forced smile. Santana stares at her in confusion.

"You just what B?" She tilts her head to the side with curiosity but Brittany just laughs at herself and smiles even wider.

"Nothing." The blonde shakes her head. "Come on, we don't want to be so late, only fashionably." She winks and moves from the vanity to grab her own purse from the Latina's bed.

Once they enter the party Brittany wanders off and away from the couple, not one to be a third wheel and all. And there's something about finding that condom in Santana's purse that makes her legs move even quicker through the party and away from her best friend and her girlfriend. The Latina can't help but wish Brittany hadn't found that in her bag, she feels… guilty? But she tries to put that to the back of her mind and smiles over at her girlfriend who moves closer against the side of her body.

A drink or two in and an hour and a half of boredom Santana finds herself being led up the stairs by a giggling Quinn. She catches a few quick glimpses under her girlfriend's skirt as she follows her slowly up the stairs. They find Puck's mother's room, shut the door behind them which Santana proceeds to lock because she totally knows what's going to happen.

It's kind of become their thing at parties as of late. Mingle a little, drink some and then sneak off to a room upstairs, usually this one and fool around for a little while until one or both of them comes or they get interrupted by a knock on the door. They make out by the foot of the bed for a few minutes, Quinn's fingers unbuttoning Santana's pants without shame and tugs them down whining when she can't do it herself.

Santana smirks and helps her girlfriend out, pulling her pants and underwear down enough for the blonde to work with. Quinn strokes at her member for a while, getting up nice and hard before she pushes the Latina to sit on the edge of the bed. They look back at one another, glazed over eyes and lips between teeth waiting for one of them to make the next move.

Quinn gets on her knees at the foot of the bed and without a second thought takes Santana's cock into her mouth. She takes it deep at first seeing as her girlfriend isn't completely hard and this makes it easier to take it all in, while it's still kind of soft. Santana gasps at the feeling of her entire length inside her hot girlfriend's mouth. The way Quinn's lips wrap around her shaft and slide up and softly but with intention suck at the tip. It's driving her wild.

Her hands come up to get lost in those blonde locks fighting the urge to push Quinn further against her or even keep her still while she pushes herself further into Quinn. She bites her lip and leans back a little, moving Quinn's blonde hair from her face to get a better view of her sucking her off. There's nothing hotter than this, Santana thinks to herself and she smirks when Quinn smiles up at her through her eyes, dick still in her mouth.

"You locked the door right?" Quinn asks when she pops Santana's member from her mouth and starts to pump her fist up and down over it and leans back on her feet to look up at her girlfriend. Santana nods with a grin and says 'yeah' and for her not to worry. The blonde nods and then brings her lips back around Santana's full erection, not taking it in as deep but trying to do her best.

Santana loves that her girlfriend tries to take most of it in, but unfortunately Quinn's got a bit of a gag reflex which the Latina can't help but find adorable. Every time she feels the tip of her cock hit the back of the blondes throat she counts three seconds until Quinn pulls it out entirely and chokes for a few moments but then she does the motion a few more times.

"_Mmm_." Santana moans, her head falling back a little at the sensations she is feeling everywhere. "Baby that feels so good." Quinn hums a response and the vibrations move all over Santana's cock it sends a buzzing through her gut.

While she continues to watch her girlfriend's head bob up and down on her dick she sees something out of the corner of her eye. Not wanting to alarm the blonde she averts her eyes from the sexy blonde and over towards the half open door of the en suite bathroom in Mrs. Puckerman's bedroom. Her eyes widen, not wanting Quinn to stop sucking her off but also not wanting someone to walk in on them either.

The music from down stairs is pretty loud that she's sure even if someone was to knock or storm in they wouldn't hear them. But she _does_ hear something familiar. A giggle and it's not from herself of Quinn. Through the half opened bathroom door she sees a flash of blonde and that new kid Sam from school. He's oblivious and his eyes are trained forward, against the walk right beside the door, it let's Santana breathe easy that he's otherwise occupied and is probably not going to walk into the bedroom and disturb them.

Her eyes flicker to the full length mirror on the bathroom door that is facing the bedroom and she sees that Sam is focused on a blonde; Brittany. Her eyes widen, not only because Quinn is doing that thing with her tongue that drives her wild but that Sam is totally sucking on Brittany's neck and more importantly Brittany is grinning. Santana can't help but watch the scene in the bathroom but she doesn't want to get caught or Quinn to stop either. She quickly looks back down to find Quinn way too involved with sucking her dick that she doesn't see Santana staring over in the direction of the bathroom.

Sure, she'd locked the bedroom door but she had forgotten that the en suit bathroom is also the second floor bathroom that can be entered from the hallway. Her hips push up and her eyes close when Quinn brings her hand up and squeezes her balls, a small sigh and a groan coming from her lips. When she opens her eyes towards the mirror she finds blue eyes locking in to hers. Both of their eyes widen at being caught staring at one another but they don't tear their eyes away and soon, their gazes soften not even caring that the other is watching.

Brittany's eyes flicker downwards, seeing Quinn's blonde head moving up and down on Santana's cock before looking back up at Santana who is now panting. The blonde dancer pulls Sam's mouth from her neck and slowly lowers herself to her knees, offering Sam a seductive smile that she soon turns back to the reflection of Santana, sitting on the bed still and watching her like a hawk.

With swiftness neither girl knew she had, Brittany undoes Sam's belt, button and zipper and is soon taking his member in her hands stroking him up and down. But, Santana isn't focused on his package, no, instead she is transfixed on the motions and movements and stares of the blonde on her knees in the bathroom. She swallows hard as she watches Brittany's tongue dart out and lick the tip, causing Santana's hips to buck up into Quinn's face.

"Mmm." Quinn hums out again, pulling back to look at Santana who quickly turns her head in her girlfriend's direction. "Are you close babe?" She smiles up at the Latina who shakes her head, nods her head and sputters out some words, she thinks they're words. "Just tell me when." Santana nods, swallows hard again and when Quinn goes back to work she looks over at the mirror.

Brittany is staring at her as she takes Sam's cock into her mouth, moving herself up and down using his hips to push and pull. Santana licks her lips when she sees the blonde remove her left hand from Sam's dick and trail it down to between her legs.

"_Oh God_." Santana breathes out in a moan, bringing a hand to grip at the mattress while her other hands keeps Quinn's hair from falling in her face.

Brittany's eyes are now closed, her hand moving wildly between her legs unbeknownst to Sam who can only see the top her head moving on him and Santana can't take her eyes off of the way her best friend works the guys cock and herself at the same time. She feels her hips giving in to their natural movement but does her best not to completely fuck her girlfriend's throat.

"_Baby_." Santana moans and Quinn pulls her lips from around her and looks up, fist still pumping up and down at a fabulous pace. "I'm…" The blonde nods but before she can get up Santana grips her wrist and shakes her head, sending her a pleading look. "Let me come in your mouth." She begs, it's not even a question that she wants that to happen right now. Quinn seems to be giving it a thought and the Latina can tell she's nervous. "Please?" The blonde nods and carefully places her lips back around Santana's member going back to where she was seconds ago.

The dark haired girl leans back on both hands, bringing one up once again to move the hair from her girlfriend's face to get a great view of her moving up and down on her dick. She licks her lips, biting on her bottom one and spares one last glance to the bathroom towards Brittany's hands between her legs frantically moving. This is what sends Santana over the edge and she throws her head back in ecstasy, moaning out in absolute pleasure as she feels her stream shoot out and hit Quinn in the back of the throat. Her hand comes to the back of the blonde's head to keep her steady so she can empty out into her mouth before she pulls away.

"_Oh, fuck_." Santana whimpers as she continues to drip ever last drop onto her girlfriend's tongue. "_Mmm_." She hums out as her dick twitches letting a little more come out until finally she's empty.

She falls back onto the bed feeling exhausted and slightly dazed. She sees white dots in front of her and figures it's from keeping her eyes shut so tight as she came. Quinn who's moving from off her knees swallows her girlfriend's juices tentatively, making a face as it goes down and then crawling up on top of her.

"How was that babe?" She asks sweetly, bringing her lips to Santana's and the Latina can taste herself on Quinn's tongue.

"Amazing." She smiles up at the blonde but can't help but feel a little guilty that she mostly got off by watching her best friend through the mirror.

Before Santana can even try to return the favor Quinn is pulling her by her hands telling her to pull up her pants because they should go back to the party before someone interrupts them like last time. As she buttons her jeans she spares a glance into the bathroom one last time seeing it empty and she wonders if this is going to make things a little weird now.

When they reach the living room they find Brittany sitting on Sam's lap by the coffee table, not really paying attention to the things he is whispering in her ear. She meets Santana's gaze and offers her a nervous smile and a nod to which the Latina whole heartedly returns.

They drop Quinn off first, seeing as her house is on the way to theirs. Brittany moves from her seat in the back to the front and watches as Santana walks her girlfriend up to her front door and kisses her goodnight. The ride starts off quiet, neither one not knowing what to really say and if they should bring up what had happened at the party or not.

"You look really hot when you come." Brittany finally decides on as her opening line. This catches Santana off guard and she nearly swerves the car off of the road making the blonde beside her giggle. Collecting herself Santana takes in a deep breath, tries to control the blush daring to come to her cheeks and she grins bashfully.

"You too." She replies softly and glances over at Brittany who is chewing on her lower lip. "Do you… do you think…"

"What?" Brittany quickly jumps in to stop her friend from stuttering.

"Is it weird… what we did?"

"We didn't do anything." Brittany firmly states with her hands in her lap.

"But, like… I mean, we totally watched each other and I know I got…" Brittany brings her hand up to stop Santana from speaking and shakes her head, smiling sweetly.

"I've walked in on you jerking off like a million times." She shrugs her shoulders and turns her gaze to the window. "And you've walked in on me in the shower some…" She sighs and looks back at Santana. "It's no big deal, we happened to be hooking up at the same time in practically the same place. I mean we both know that Quinn's the one who got you off… I mean s_he_ was the one giving you the blow job." Santana nods at this true statement.

The rest of the ride is continued in silence a comfortable yet torturous silence yet so loud because both girls can't help but think about the nights events. Santana pulls up to Brittany's house and watches the blonde gather her things before opening the door. But she doesn't leave right away, instead she turns around to look at her friend.

"Look, what happened… don't feel guilty about it when it comes to Quinn. I mean, it's not like you cheated on her by watching me." Brittany smirks, her eyes down cast. "Just think of it as live porn." She winks and leaves the car, thus leaving Santana to imagine a life of free live porn, the star being Brittany Pierce.


	8. Chapter 8

**_i can't stop posting chapters to this story because of your reviews. you make me want to give it all to you in one go! (could sound dirty if you think real hard;)) haha... but i will not but i will totally spoil you bitches with another chapter..._**

**_this one is straight up and down WHOA... you will totally be... pleasantly surprised. enjoy!_**

**_review:):)_**

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana are sitting on the steps of the Pierce's porch sucking popsicles and watching the neighbor kids playing kickball in the street. The Latina has her legs stretched out in front of her, ankles crossed over each other and leaning back on one hand, holding her cherry Popsicle in the other. She tilts her head to the side in thought not really paying much attention to the kid clad street.<p>

The blonde, sitting a few feet away from her friend has her elbows propped up on her knees leaning forward with a smile on her lips and her grape popsicle twirling around between her fingers. She giggles when the blonde boy from two doors down trips over the curb and falls onto one of the girls sitting there. When she doesn't hear Santana chuckle at the boys obvious clumsiness and possible pain and embarrassment she side eyes the girl beside her.

Santana's lips are a little pouty after she removes the cherry treat from her mouth and tastes the sugary goodness around her tongue. The way her head is tilted to the side and kind of resting on her own shoulder tells the blonde that her friend is most likely in her own head and thinking which is never a good sign. The sigh that escapes her lips is just the confirmation Brittany needs to know her assumption is correct and that her best friend is indeed deep in thought.

"What is it?" She asks, breaking the silence that had a while ago taken them over and she brings her hand up to lift her sunglasses from her eyes, resting them on top of her head.

"Nothing." Santana says quietly, picking her head up from her shoulder and brings her popsicle back to her lips. Brittany watches her carefully for a few moments before she shrugs her shoulders and turns her attention back to the kids in the street. But of course, just as she expected, Santana lets out another deep sigh.

"Tell me or I'll tell your mom that you use her $75 hand lotion to jerk off." Brittany tells her friend in a hilariously manipulating kind of way. Santana's eyebrow quirks and she snaps her head in Brittany's direction.

"How do you know that?" She asks in complete surprise, not even about to deny it. Brittany chuckles, shakes her head from side to side and brings her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes.

"Oh please." Santana can't see it but she rolls her eyes. "First of all, whenever we watch anything that shows a boob or some naked girl you excuse yourself to the bathroom." She looks back at Santana. "And just so you know, I know what you're doing in there so don't even try to think of a lame ass lie." Santana's head jerks back in mild confusion and is finding herself impressed. "Second of all, when you come back you always smell like coconuts and I know for a fact that you do not own anything that has _that_ scent." She finishes with a nod of her head and turns back towards the street. The Latina's mouth opens and shuts, trying to think of rebuttal but after receiving a pointed look from her blonde companion she simply shakes her head bewildered.

"It just feels _so _good." Santana moans out at the thought of that hand lotion making Brittany giggle and lean over into the pillar on the steps feigning disgust.

"Ew, please I'm eating here." She motions to her popsicle that is nearly done and gets a chuckle from the dark haired girl. "So come on, tell me what senseless thing you did, _once again_, with Quinn and let me help you." With a sigh Santana pulls her knees up to her chest and leans her cheek upon them facing the blonde.

"Have you ever faked it?" The Latina inquires her voice lower and not as confident as it normally is. Brittany lifts her sunglasses once more and gives her friend a quizzical stare.

"I don't get it." Brittany deadpans. With a groan of embarrassment Santana rolls her eyes at herself.

"You know," Her hands motion in front of her as though hoping Brittany will understand through made up sign language. "Orgasms?" She finally lets out slowly and watches as understanding colors Brittany's features. The blonde half smirks, her nose scrunches and an eyebrow rises as a tiny giggle comes pouring out much to the Latina's displeasure.

"Why do you ask?" This is too much of an interesting question to answer right away so she decides to play. Santana straightens her head and narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"Why do you think?"

"Did she tell you she faked… is faking? Whatever." Brittany asks, not sure if it's a present problem or perhaps it's been an existing one and she tries her hardest to control her smirk. Santana's eyes avert to the ground and she tosses a pebble from beside her down the walkway.

"No." Her voice is so tiny and it kind of makes the blonde a little sad. "But like, the other night, we were watching 'When Harry Met Sally' cause it was on T.V. and it got me to thinking." She looks back over at Brittany who is listening to her carefully. "A few nights before that we were having sex and she told me she came, I mean, it looked like she did but she made like… different noises and her eyes were shut real tight and it got me thinking if she was faking it." Santana finally comes out with it and Brittany can't fight the urge to let out a deep laugh. "It's really not funny."

"It is a little funny."

"You're supposed to help me Britt." Santana reminds her and Brittany rolls her eyes, pushes herself up from the porch and offers her hand to her friend.

"Come on." The blonde commands, shaking her hand out once again for Santana to take it.

"Where are we going?" The shorter girl asks curiously.

"Just come on."

Santana gives in and is dragged into her best friend's bedroom where she watches Brittany close and lock the door motioning to the bed with her other hand. She does as she is told and takes a seat at the edge of the bed as Brittany turns around, tosses her popsicle stick into her waste basket and makes her way towards the girl on her bed. She crawls around Santana, lies on her back and rests her head on the pillow.

"Lie on top of me." Her finger twirls around in the air as direction for Santana who eyes her with uncertainty.

"What?" Santana quickly asks, furrows her eyebrows and looks to the bed and then back to her friend. Brittany sighs and motions for her lie down once again settling her head comfortably on the pillow.

"Just lie on top of me." She repeats and watches as Santana slowly complies with her demands. "And don't even think about it, you are not getting any play. This is strictly for educational purposes only." Santana grins as she brings her body to hover over her best friend's body.

For a few moments they smile back at one another, Santana's hands resting on either side of Brittany's blonde hair that is splayed around her floral patterned pillow case and the giggle at each other.

"Okay," Brittany jumps right in, bringing her hands up to Santana's shoulders and resting them there lightly and comfortably. "Now, I'm not gonna lie I've totally faked it and a lot of girls do." She shrugs but these lessons are not for sugar coating, they are truth, always have been. "It's fact." Santana breathes in deep and sighs out as she nods in understanding.

"That sucks." She mumbles.

"But," Brittany smiles wide as she squeezes her friend's shoulders. "I can share with you a secret and a sure fire way to tell if Quinn or… whoever, is faking it." She winks and Santana can't help but grin wildly at the other girl's enthusiasm for sharing a trade secret.

"I'm all ears." Santana tells her and playfully acts as though she is going to grind down.

"Hey!" Brittany yelps and laughs. "Keep it in your pants Lopez." She shuffles a little lower so that she and Santana are eye level and she looks into those browns deeply. "So, if she starts like, closing her eyes and thrashing her head about like this." She tightly shuts her eyes, whips her head back and forth, hair going everywhere and lets out tiny moans for a few moments before stopping completely and looking up to wide open brown eyes. "Then she is totally faking it, I mean seriously, who has the energy to do that when they're coming?" She jokes with all the seriousness in her tone.

Santana chuckles at the girl's acting abilities.

"Of course there are other ways to tell if your partner is faking her orgasm." Brittany says factually and clears her throat trying to be all professional. "This one is tricky because it's 50/50." Santana quirks an eyebrow at this new information and wonders what other moves the blonde is going to show her that will only prove to her that Quinn has in fact faked it more than once. "So when you're in the throes and everything is getting super hot and you're ready and it _seems_ like she's ready she may pull out this one." Brittany brings both of her hands around Santana's neck and pulls her more on top of her body so they are pressed up against each other bringing their cheeks together so they are no longer looking at each other.

"Uh, Britt." Santana sputters out wondering what the hell is going on.

"Relax, this is part of the lesson." Brittany coos into her ear with a grin, slowly bringing a hand to the back of her friend's head to keep her in place. "Sometimes when it's getting ridiculously long and I just want it to end already I'll do this," She begins to explain, moving her elbows out to emphasize their position right now. "This way he can't see me rolling my eyes but I continue to scream out as though it's the best I've ever had." She slowly brings her lips to Santana's ear and breathes out, squeaking out words of sexual encouragement, a whine and a whimper and then a strangled tone that sounds like she's coming. "But sometimes," Brittany whispers. "Sometimes it's a really good orgasm but… I realize I'm not with the right person and I don't want to ruin the moment."

Santana stays completely still, her jaw, if Brittany could see it, is nearly hanging from her face. Shock is not even the word she would use for this deep look into the females with vagina's thought process during sex. And before she can come back to thinking straight she is being flipped over with Brittany straddling her hips.

"If she wants to ride you, totally let her." Brittany tells her with a few long nods and a pointed stare. "She wants to for a reason and it's not just to turn _you_ on." She pokes her finger into Santana's cheek and the Latina laughs batting it away playfully. "If she's on top, she's in control and if she's in control she is on a mission to get off." The blonde explains carefully, watching Santana's face as she takes it all in. "She knows what feels good, it's her body." She shrugs because clearly this is not new information. "And I guarantee watching her get herself off on your dick is gonna feel amazing." She winks and rolls off of Santana with a sigh. "And that endeth the lesson." Santana quickly turns on her side, propping her elbow up and leaning her cheek on her fist.

"Wait, that's it?" She asks in confusion. She knows there's gotta be more than three simple tricks. Brittany turns her head and eyes the girl beside her with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Santana, I highly doubt Quinn truly knows all the secrets of the trade." The blonde replies simply and shrugs her shoulders. "I mean," Her eyes rake down and then back up Santana's body. "She's only been with you."

"That kind of sounded like an insult." Santana feigns hurt but can't wipe the smirk from her face garnering a few giggles from her buddy.

"It's just that the other tricks are a bit more… complicated and… well," She shifts in her spot and turns on her side matching Santana's pose. "I'm just gonna come out and say it, I doubt Quinn's letting you give it to her doggie style so you don't need to know those moves, among others that I don't want to go into detail about because I don't want to hurt your…" Her eyes flicker down to the crotch of Santana's pants. "Womanhood?" They both laugh at this, shaking their heads and shoving each other playfully.

"How do you know I haven't given it to her doggie style oh wise one?" Santana counters after their laughter subsides but she shuts up and stays that way when Brittany gives her a pointed look and tilts her head as though to say '_seriously? Are you kidding me?'_. "Fair enough." She rolls her eyes.

"She's just so… pure?" Brittany giggles out trying desperately not to but it's hard not to and Santana stares at her. "Well, I guess _not_ anymore." She stifles her laughter, tightening her lips over her teeth.

"Laugh all you want Britts, go ahead, make this into a joke. But I'm getting pussy on the regs." She sits up and leans her back up against the headboard of her best friend's bed. "And Q loves to get all up on this." She makes a motion with her hands as though her girlfriend is on top of her and thrusts up into the air.

"You're gross." Brittany says in a sigh before she rolls off of her bed and over to her desk to grab a magazine. "Here." She tosses the magazine at Santana who catches it last minute and inspects it. "It's the new issue."

"I haven't gotten mine yet." Flipping through it.

"I know cause I stole it from your mailbox." Brittany admits offering a cute smile and scrunches her nose. "There's an article and then a quiz on page 24, it'll totally help you out." The blonde informs her before stopping in the middle of her room and turns around the face the Latina. "Well, it'll help Quinn out." Santana nods as she turns the pages to find the article and quiz. "Oh, and one last piece of advice my little student." She reaches the foot of the bed and crawls onto it taking a seat, sitting on her leg. "If you seriously think she just faked it, just go down on her right after."

"Wait but, what about me?" Santana asks pointing to herself with concern.

"What _about_ you?" Brittany challenges and leans forward on her hands. "You think after she faked her orgasm she wants you to continue hammering into her?" She tilts her head though it's clear she is not waiting for a response. "I think not." She wags her finger in the air while shaking her head. "Besides me, your left hand is your best friend, so suck it up and eat your girlfriend out so she can actually come." Santana winces at the directness of her friend's words.

"Wait, how do you…?" Brittany doesn't even let Santana finish her question and rolls her eyes, bringing her hand up to wave the girl off from continuing to speak.

"Please, I seriously know way too much about you." That brings on silence between them and Santana brings her attention back to the magazine in her hand but she is not at all reading anything.

"Hey." She finally breaks the quiet that has settled around them and glances up to find Brittany sitting on the edge of her bed braiding her hair. "How _do_ I get her to take it from behind?" The blonde smiles wide and quirks an eyebrow. "I mean, clearly I got skills, I got the president of the Celibacy Club to jerk me off in the movie theater so," She shrugs bringing the magazine down to her lap. "I feel as though I can accomplish anything." The girls laugh at her way with words and Brittany thinks for a moment, her hands still fiddling with her blonde locks.

"Well first of all I just need to say that it feels _so_ good." Brittany informs her captain of the missionary position friend. "But you can't even tell her that because A, you don't know how it feels." She nods her head towards Santana's penis for the umpteenth time since this conversation has begun. "And B, if you did say that to her she would probably think you've been cheating on her or that you weren't each other's firsts." Santana nods at this because not only is it true but she really doesn't want Quinn to go all ape shit over a misunderstanding. "Second of all, you also don't want her to think you wanna fuck her in the ass because… psh, that is so _not _hot." She ties a hair tie at the bottom of her braid and lets her hands fall down to her thighs. "And I highly doubt that the not so Virgin Mary is ready to take it up the back door."

"Definitely not." Santana sighs with disappointment.

"Aw you want to stick your little thing in Quinn's ass." Brittany half smiles, trying to wane off laughter and tries to look all sweet and innocent.

"Maybe, but I mean, her pussy is so…" Brittany throws her hand up and turns her head away.

"Please spare me the 'Quinn's pussy' stories." Her nose scrunches up and she gags animatedly.

"Oh and by the way, my _thing_ is far from little." Santana leans forward, eyebrow perfectly arched. "So don't even go there."

"Trust me, I won't." Brittany winks semi flirtatiously and semi jokingly. "Anyway, back to class." She sits straight up once again, bringing her hands to her lap. "It works best if you guys are like, lying down, spooning, here like this." She motions for Santana to lie down and then she takes the spot in front of her, grabbing at her hip to pull her a little closer. "Come on, don't be shy." Brittany's says softly as she shuffles back to get closer to the Latina.

For a few moments the room is quiet, Brittany's hand is on Santana's hip and Santana, well she doesn't know what to do with her hands she's too focused on her breasts up against the blonde's back as well as other things pushed up behind her. Brittany clears her throat and moves her hand from the other girl's hip to grab her hand instead letting their clasped hands fall between them.

"Now," Brittany starts speaking but has to clear her throat again. "It's kind of alike a sneak attack but you need to take it slow. You can't just pounce her from behind." Santana takes in a few deep breathes and nods as though she is taking notes in her mind and trying not to pay attention to anything else except learning. "Get cozy on her bed or on the couch while watching a movie or some shit and start slowly kissing her neck and nibble on her ear or something cute like that." Brittany's cheeks turn red as she feels Santana shift and then her breath on her neck, lips ghosting the skin there. "To get her going, slowly, _slowly_," She emphasizes. "Start moving into her." Motioning her hips back into Santana to show her and she has to suck in air to keep her from gasping.

"She'll most likely groan and moan and grab your hand and lean more into you." The blonde explains, gripping Santana's hand harder and pulling it up to her own chest. "Feel her up, gently and like, romantically or whatever," She whispers, slowly moving her hand away but leaving Santana's splayed across her chest. She closes her eyes when she feels the Latina's fingers start to gently travel down towards her breasts. "And I suggest fingering her for a little while to get her hot and ready because then…" She swallows quickly. "She'll be so far into it she won't have the energy to even fight it." She practically croaks out.

Santana nods her head, her lips still carefully but not entirely pressed into the skin of Brittany's neck. Her breathing has gotten heavier since the start of this 'lesson' but she doesn't even care at this point. She looks down at the blonde's legs, noticing her pale hand coming close to the space between and it's like her hand has a mind of its own and is soon following the path to those toned limbs. Her fingers brush the top of the blonde's thigh and she hears Brittany whimper and move her hips back and into Santana who can only respond by pushing hers forward, her eyes closing at the obvious friction. Brittany's legs spread apart, ever so slightly, but it's enough space for Santana's hand to slip right through only to be trapped when the blonde tightly shuts them once again.

She doesn't care that her hand is being squashed between Brittany's legs and she manages to turn her hand around so that she is cupping the blonde's core through her cheerleading shorts all the while continuing to grind slowly against her behind. Brittany's heart is beating through her chest and she's actually almost positive that the pounding is reverberating into her centre.

Her legs spread a little more and her hand comes down to cover Santana's that is still cupping her and she pushes her hand against the back of the Latina's for more pressure. She moans out deeply, her head turns into her pillow to muffle the sound as her hips move into the touch of her and her best friend's hand between her legs.

Brittany can feel Santana through the fabric of both of their shorts, her growing hard on pressing into her from behind only adding to her own pooling arousal. Their movements increase in speed as well as force, Santana continues to grind her hips up and into the blonde. She quickly slides her left arm underneath between Brittany's body and the bed letting her left hand take over the spot between the blonde's legs.

"_Mmmph_." Brittany whines at the new hand, feeling Santana's now free hand move from around her and behind her.

Santana frantically brings her hand to the waistband of her shorts and pushes them down to free her raging erection from its prison. She pulls Brittany's body closer against hers and nudges her knee in between the other girl's legs to widen them, then with her hand she slips her cock into the space where her hand is rubbing against Brittany's warm centre.

They both moan at the newest body part entered into the equation. Now instead of Santana's fingers pressing against the fabric separating her from Brittany's wet, hot core, she presses her cock there to take its place using her hand to apply pressure. She licks her lips, tasting her sweat mixed with the sweat coming off of Brittany's neck and it only spurs her on more.

Brittany nearly winces from the overload of pleasure seeping from her body when she feels Santana's member slide across the skin on the inside of her thigh. But then, she feels it, it's small and really, it's almost not even there except that it is. She feels Santana's lips place a soft kiss on the skin right below her ear and that's when she is brought back to the reality of what it is that they are actually doing.

It takes everything, _everything_, in her power to stop moving her hips, to remove her hands from any form of skin that is not her own and even more power to pull her body away. She shifts a foot away from the now very frazzled Latina, keeping her back to her as her hand reaches out to grip the edge of the mattress.

"Brittany?" Santana pants out and so small and kind. "Britt, are you okay?" She speaks a little bit louder in case the blonde didn't hear her and she puts her hand out to touch her but instead Brittany sits up and fixes her hair. "Did I…" She looks around, down at her cock still out and quickly moves to pull her shorts up again then she sits up as well. "Did I do something wrong?" Santana nervously asks, smoothing out her clothes and fixing her hair.

"We both did… almost did… were going to." Brittany stammers finally turning around in her spot to meet those brown eyes that she knows so well and know her in return. Santana stares back at her for a small amount of time until the words and their previous actions finally sink in and her eyes widen as she nods.

"Shit." She mutters and shakes her head at herself before offering the most sincere and apologetic look to the blonde. "Brittany, I'm so sorry." She pouts slightly and rubs the palms of her hands to her eyes. "It's just… you were rubbing up on me and it was… I mean I got…"

"Santana, it's… I mean nothing went any further it just… we let it get a little too out of hand." Brittany assures her trying to smile the fear of almost cheating on her girlfriend away from Santana. "We just… I guess we need new rules now… I mean, we're sexual beings and we have desires and needs but…"

"But…"

"You have a girlfriend." Brittany reminds her when Santana seems to be searching for the answer.

"Yeah, right." She nods remembering that blonde girl she is dating. "New rules, new rules…" She bites her lip and looks down at her lap seeing that she is still sporting a pretty major erection but is clearly going to be blue balling it for the remainder of this lesson.

"Like… no touching." Brittany states with a stern nod and look to her friend.

"Right, no touching. Cause touching is cheating." Santana agrees laying down the facts to go along with the new rules.

"And no kissing." The blonde reminds her and the Latina eyes her curiously.

"That's already a rule." Santana dead pans.

"One that you broke." Brittany informs her, pointing her finger at Santana.

"What?" The dark haired girl jerks her head back at this accusation.

"You kissed my neck." Brittany tells her softly and she turns her head as she blushes.

"Oh," Santana breathes out, she too suddenly becoming shy. "I didn't think that counted." She admits, biting on her lower lip as she chances a look back up at the blonde who smirks.

"It did."

"Are we…" She huffs and lies on her side feeling exhausted from all of these emotions and talking and crap. "Are we okay, I mean, things aren't gonna be weird between us now are they?" Brittany smiles and then giggles taking the spot beside her friend in the same fashion.

"Wouldn't they already be after all we've been through together?" She winks and taps the tip of Santana's nose and they both fall into a soft comfortable laughter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>some of you might be all like, where the F is the Quinntana sex at... but... this is more of a Brittana story and it can't always be about Q gettin play, ya dig? anyways hope you liked this part... MWAH!<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I know it's been all day and you're like, wtf, where my GP at? Me too, but here's why... this chapter was oringinally half the size but then I wanted to add to it... and well, let's just say I couldn't stop but something tells me you won't mind at all._**

**_Thank you again to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I seriously love all of your lives, some of your reviews make me laugh, well most of them because what you say is the type of reaction I'm going for. I eat em up like delicious cup cakes. I heart you._**

**_read and review:)_**

* * *

><p>Santana walks into Brittany's room, not even bothering to knock and she shuffles her feet across the girl's carpet before flopping herself down onto the bed. Brittany looks over at her from her spot in front of her mirror, clad in only her bra and panties and chuckles at the mopey face her friend has on.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" She asks, bringing her hands back behind her head to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"I was just at Quinn's." Santana sighs out and Brittany can tell there is way more to this story and she for one knows it's going to be good. "Before you say anything, yes, she kicked me out but it's not my fault." She defends, sitting up abruptly from the bed and quickly and not so subtlely takes in her friends 'wardrobe' before averting her eyes to the ceiling. Brittany takes notice of this and moves to her dresser to grab a long t-shirt before kneeling onto the bed beside her.

"Okay, tell Britt-Britt what happened." Brittany says soothingly offering her a soft smile. Santana's lips twist and she rolls onto her side to look up at the blonde.

"So we're making out in her room, totally hot." Her eyebrows raise and Brittany nods for her to go on. "Her parents aren't home so I'm all like, yes I can gets my mack on. It started getting pretty hot and heavy and she was grinding on me and I was so hard that I'm pretty sure my legs went numb for a bit." Brittany giggles and slaps her friend's hand. "Long story short,"

"Thank God."

"Shut up." Santana sticks her tongue out. "So anyway, long story short I went to slip my hand into her pants and she stops me and tells me she has her period." Brittany's eyebrows furrow and she tilts her head and looks around Santana before resting on her eyes again.

"Okay…" The blonde drawls out seemingly confused. "So she kicked you out because she has her period?" She asks thinking she has come to the end of the story.

"What? No." Santana is quick to respond.

"So wait, what's the problem?" Her shoulders slump when she realizes she can't figure out this puzzle.

"She said I couldn't… that we weren't gonna, ya know, get it on because she has her period." Brittany nods, obviously understanding where the other blonde is coming from. Santana looks away and chews on her lower lip which tells Brittany one thing, Santana said something stupid or did something stupid or both.

"What did you do?" The blonde inquires accusingly.

"Ugh!" Santana groans, kicks her feet and slams her arms into the bed. "I said that it was fine and that she could just…" She trails off making it hard for Brittany to hear the last part of it and when she finds her friend staring at her expectantly she rolls her eyes. "I said she could just give me a blow job." Brittany's jaw drops and hits her friend on the top of the head. "Ouch!"

"You did not?" Brittany asks in shock, not at all expecting that to come out of her friend's mouth.

"I'm here and not there, aren't I?" The Latina grumbles throwing her arms over her eyes and whines.

"Why would you…? How could…?" The blonde shakes her head in disbelief, at a complete loss for words and then can't help herself from laughing and laughing hard. "You are such an ass!" She smacks Santana's arm causing her to yelp in faux pain once again and the Latina throws her hand out hitting the blonde in the leg.

"You're not helping." Santana complains, removing her arm from her face and glancing up at her best friend and she pouts.

"Well, did you apologize?" Brittany inquires, adjusting her t-shirt to pull it further down to cover her legs up more when she catches Santana looking up her shirt but it goes unnoticed by the dark haired girl that she has been caught.

"Of course I apologized, not that I'm sure she heard me due to the fact that she was yelling like a mad woman." Santana informs her friend as she turns on her side and starts picking at Brittany's comforter. "And then she slapped me a few times when I tried to touch her and… well now I'm here." She shrugs her shoulders and lets out a sigh as she continues to twist a string around her finger.

"You can't blame her Santana. You know how grouchy _I_ get when I have _my _period." Brittany reminds her leaning her elbow onto her knee and her chin onto her fist.

"But you never yell at me or strike me." Santana declares in frustration.

"Maybe that's because you've never said, '_hey Britts I know you've got cramps and are moody but you could totally suck my dick_'." Brittany mocks her doing her best Santana impression and the two girl's laugh at this, the blonde receiving a playful slap on the leg from the dark haired girl lying down in front of her.

"Would you?" The Latina jokes, quirks an eyebrow and pretends to seductively walk her fingers up the blonde's leg before they get swat away.

"I would slap you silly too if I were her." The laughter subsides and Santana lets her friend's words sink in and she nods, humming out in understanding.

"Just for the record," She begins and lets out a deep sigh. "I've never said, '_you could totally suck my dick_'. Just so we're, ya know, clear." Brittany's eyebrows raise and she regards her friend in a sort of disappointment.

"Shame, that'd be hot." She jerks her head away to glance towards the window when she hears the doors to a car open and shut while Santana watches her with intense curiosity. "You staying over?" Brittany wonders, looking back from the window a small hopeful smile playing on her lips. Santana thinks it over but declines.

"Nah." She sighs and pushes up from her spot on the bed and smoothing out her pants. "I should probably head back to Quinn's," Her eyes flicker down to the blonde's exposed legs without even realizing it causing Brittany to shift under her gaze. "Grovel some more, bring her flowers or some shit." They smile at one another and then Santana turns to head for the door.

"Candy!" Brittany shouts just as Santana pulls the door open, she looks over her shoulder confused. "You should bring her candy. Chocolate and something fruity, like Skittles or something, Twizzlers maybe. I like chocolate and then something like that when I have my period. I guarantee she forgives you after that." Santana grins gratefully and nods her thank you.

When the door closes and Brittany is left all alone her mind goes over the conversation she had just had with her best friend and can't help but take notice to the odd feeling deep in her gut. She looks down at her bare thighs to see that her shirt has once again risen and she recalls the random here and there glances she caught Santana giving them while she was here. She tries not to give it much thought and shakes it off as hormones and nothing more. Her cell phone on her night stand goes off and she throws herself across the bed to retrieve it and immediately opens up to a text message from Santana.

_Thnx babe, ur a life saver. I see n ice cream cone in ur future ;)_

Brittany can't help it in fact, she doesn't even really try to. But before she realizes it she is smiling, grinning like a Cheshire cat and her ears fall deaf to the pleasant sigh that escapes her lips as she reads the text over a few times.

With a plastic bag full of goods Santana cautiously makes her way up the steps of the Fabray household. And even though Brittany has never steered her wrong with the ladies or in life so far, she can't help but feel nervous as she lifts her finger to press the doorbell. She hears some movement on the other side and she shifts from side to side as she waits for her blonde girlfriend to open the door. A smile comes to her face, a tentative and semi forced smile, as the door opens revealing Quinn on the other side.

"Hey baby, listen about before…" Without even finishing her opening line the door slams in her face leaving her with the image of Quinn's very unimpressed glare. Wide eyed and thrown off she steps back once to regain her composure and clears her throat before taking to knocking on the door.

"What do you want Santana?" Quinn hisses as she yanks the door open once again, crosses her arms over her chest and cocks a hip to the side. For a moment she's stunned but quickly shakes it away and shoves the bag forward hoping to use it as a shield if the blonde decides to start going all Fight Club on her ass again.

"Here I got you a few things to show you how truly, truly sorry I am about earlier." The bag hangs from her fingers, dangling out to the girl in front of her as a peace offering and she uses her smoothest tone possible. Quinn quickly swipes the bag from her, leans against the door frame and rummages through the bag of goodies. "I got you a Snickers bar, King size." She winks when Quinn looks up at her. "Peanut Butter Cups in case you were in the mood for peanut butter, Twizzler Nibs because I know you love those when we go to the movies, a small bag of gummie worms even though you don't like them you always tell me you wish you did." She smiles caringly at her girlfriend when she notices a grin coming her way. "I got you those stick on heating pad things for menstu… mentstra… cramps." She coughs out because she can't pronounce the word which gets a giggle from the blonde. "Tampons, and I got the ones you like too, I've seen them in your purse. And…" She reaches in but doesn't pull out the small package, just enough for Quinn to see it. "Pads, I know Brittany uses them sometimes because she says her cramps get so bad it hurts to stick a tampon… well, you know." She shrugs uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact briefly. "Also," She reaches her hand into her purse which is hanging from her shoulder and pulls out two DVD boxes. "I brought The Notebook and Titanic." She wriggles her eyebrows. "So we can get our cuddle on." Quinn looks up at her, quirked eyebrow and all. "Just cuddle I swear." A few moments go by with Quinn eyeing the bag and then the Latina until she bites her lower lip to keep herself from smiling too wide.

"You're one of a kind Santana Lopez." She steps aside and motions for Santana to come into her home.

"But… I'm yours?" The dark haired girl spins around with a cheeky smile getting her girlfriend to laugh at her, shaking her head as she shuts the door.

"Don't push it." The blonde brushes past the shorter girl, bringing the bag-o-treats with her into the living room where she has spent a majority of the day. "Come on before I change my mind." She calls out behind her prompting the Latina to book it double time to catch up to her.

Quinn dives right into the Peanut Butter Cups, tearing the package open and settles the bag of Twizzler Nibs onto her lap. She points towards The Notebook when Santana holds up both movies so the blonde can decide which one they will watch. With a nod she turns towards the Fabray's impressive entertainment center and sets them up for a hopefully calm evening of junk food and romantic movies.

Fifteen minutes into the film Quinn shuffles her body over and leans into Santana, resting her head against the dark haired girls. Relieved that the blonde has forgiven her for her actions earlier, Santana grins and lifts her arm bringing it around Quinn's shoulder and pulling her a little closer. She's offered a bite of candy when a hand comes in her view holding out the candy.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." Quinn murmurs, watching Santana take a small bite out of her Snicker's bar and the Latina pulls her head back, cautious about the mood change and tries to read the blonde's expression.

"Its fine Q, I totally deserved it." She reasons and she feels her girlfriend shrug against her and move a little more into her, shaking her head in the process.

"Maybe…" The blonde sighs out getting a strange amused smirk out of the shorter girl but she doesn't see it. "But, I'm sorry." Thoroughly confused and ill prepared for a response to this strange and apologetic, moody Quinn Fabray, Santana says the only thing she can think of.

"It's okay." She figures the less she says the worse she can fuck up.

"This movies so sad." Quinn comments and Santana can tell by the sound of her voice that she is already tearing up, seeing as she already knows the ending because they've watched this movie about a million times. Admittedly, Santana remembers the first time she watched this flick, she balled her eyes out. She and Brittany were complete messes when the last scene came on and there were tissues _everywhere_. "Don't you think so S?"

"Yeah, I mean, especially the chicks mom." Santana replies. "The way she tries to keep them apart, it's rough."

"I know," She croaks, turning her head ever so slightly to place a small kiss into Santana's arm. "They're obviously soul mates." The blonde says over the music playing on screen. "Meant to be." Her voice is airy, like a whisper but not quite. Santana takes her words in, the way they catch her off guard and travel deep down and she wonders about it for a moment before breathing out, '_yeah_'.

By the second movie the living room has become a different place all together. Packages and wrappers are strewn about the coffee table and the floor which is accompanied by a few pillows and a shirt. Rose and Jack are currently being ignored and the voyage of the Titanic has taken a backseat of interest to the couple who are making out heavily on the couch.

A topless Santana is straddling Quinn who is greedily groping her girlfriend through her bra, her hips moving with a mind of their own. Santana's not one to complain but this is almost torturous for her seeing as she feels like she can only half enjoy herself. In the back of her mind as her girlfriend's lips leave hers and trail a line of fire with her tongue down her neck to her chest she can't help but think about how her left hand is going to be her best friend tonight.

Then, accidentally of course, her thoughts go to that of her actual real life best friend. Her toned legs under that t-shirt when she was there earlier getting advice about Quinn. Her eyes shut tightly as she pictures the tiny glances she caught and how long those legs are, they seriously go on forever. A groan escapes her mouth as she grinds down into Quinn who smiles against her skin and slowly kisses her way back up to Santana's lips.

She thanks her pal for helping her out, she's so useful when it comes to her girl problems, always willing to share her all knowing knowledge. Her jeans are starting to feel tighter and tighter by the second and she grinds down once again, a little harder and longer and a strangled moan tumbles over her lips into Quinn's mouth.

"You're so hot when you make noise baby." Quinn speaks onto her lips and she feels her cheeks burn. She opens her eyes instantly connecting with hazel ones and she smirks.

"You like that?" She nips at the blonde lower lip getting a giggle in response as Quinn playfully pulls away. Just as she is about to drag her girl into a seriously drawn out kiss they jump at the sound of two car doors opening and shutting, their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Put your shirt back on." Quinn all but tosses Santana off of her and reaches down for her shirt as well as the pillows they had banished to the floor.

The Latina groans as she sits back onto the couch, pulls her shirt over her head and brings her hands down to adjust herself. Sitting around in jeans with a hard on is no way to go through life, especially when your girlfriend's parents are going to come in and smile and talk and ask questions.

"Stop touching yourself or they'll think we've been going at it." Quinn bats her hands away while the dark haired girl grunts.

"We_ have_ been going at it." She receives another smack just before the door opens.

Mr. and Mrs. Fabray are all smiles as they waltz into the house greeting the girls both with chipper attitudes which tells Santana that they were probably getting it on somewhere unbeknownst to their daughter. This thought makes her grin from ear to ear as she says her 'hello's' to Quinn's mother and father.

"How was your day?" Quinn asks her parents, turning around in her spot and leaning on the back of the couch.

"Oh, lovely dear. Do you have any chapstick? My lips are on fire." Mrs. Fabray wonders out loud already making her way towards the table set up beside the coat closet by the front door where she'd spotted a purse. Santana inwardly gags because if her intuition is right about what the Fabray's were up to on their 'day trip' she will not be allowing Quinn to use that chapstick after her mother uses it.

"Yeah, it's in my purse." The blonde tells her mother and she snaps her head towards Santana when the girl slaps her arm to get her attention. "What?" She hisses out in a whisper.

"I swear, I usually keep some in my bag. I tried the glove compartment but it always seems to melt." Judy continues to talk to the girls while Santana and her daughter ignore her seeing as the Latina is making faces at her girlfriend. "And then I…" Her voice trails off and only after a few moments of realizing how silent the room has become do the girls look up.

"Mom?" Quinn speaks out in a curious tone, her mother is standing, back facing them and she is stock still. "Did you find it?" The woman slowly turns around both girls taking notice to the hand she has lifted in the air and spot something square between her fingers.

"Quinn?" Judy's voice is nervous, slightly angry and kind of out there, Santana can't quite read her.

But as the woman begins to walk closer towards them and more into the light they can clearly see what is in Judy Fabray's hands. Quinn's eyes go wide as she stares at her mother's hand while Santana's eyes shoot back to the table to see that the bag that Mrs. Fabray had been rummaging through had actually been hers.

"Umm, I…" Quinn stammers, words clearly not being her friend right now or a simple thought for that matter. Santana eyes her girlfriend trying to read her mind to help her but the only thing she can even think of that resembles anything close to help is the truth.

"Ju… Mrs. Fabray," She clears her voice taking note of the look the older woman shoots her when she begins to use her first name, obviously this is not the time for informalities. "You must have accidentally went through my bag." She shrugs but her honesty only rewards her with a pinch on her thigh. "Ouch." She jumps and shoots Quinn a glare.

"That is _so_ not helping." The blonde yells in a whisper before turning her attention back to her very and too silent mother who tilts her head, flicks her wrist and what comes undone is a long roll of condoms. "What did you do rob a convenience store?" Quinn hisses with irritation and more embarrassment than she can even remember. Santana shrugs not really understanding the problem with her being prepared and considerate.

"I think it's time for you to go home now Santana." Mrs. Fabray nods in her direction, offers a smile but guarded smile and before she turns around to leave the girls to say their goodnight she hands the Latina her prophylactics.

"Right." Santana mumbles under her breath as she watches the older Fabray woman retreat into the kitchen probably to inform her husband of her findings and the girl is not about to test her limits. "I guess I should bounce before your dad tries to show me his gun collection huh?" She jokes and Quinn lets out a long breath she had been holding on to.

Quinn walks her girlfriend to the door and thanks her again for coming back over and apologizing and for the candy and movies. They kiss sweetly at the front door for a little while but it doesn't last as long as usual nights due to the situation going on and they pull apart.

"Call me later?" Santana asks as she starts heading down the walk way.

"Absolutely." Quinn waves and smiles back at her before closing her front door.

When Santana gets home she rolls her eyes at the memory of the look on Judy Fabray's face while she held the condoms in her hand, like they were poison. All she knows is that she and Quinn are having sex and she is not about to have a little Quinntana running around.

As she unbuttons her jeans to get ready for bed she is only reminded of how sexually frustrating the day has been for her. Twice she's been left so hard without any kind of release. But, so it seems, her left hand is feeling willing to help her out. She glances around her room and contemplates grabbing her lap top and taking a spot on her bed, getting comfy and letting one of her bookmarked sites get her going.

Or maybe the magazines under her bed, or maybe one those movies she stole from the store that time that she has hidden up on the shelf in her closet. But none of those are close to the real thing. The real thing is ten minutes away and probably getting lectured about the birds and the bees and is being forced to say twelve 'Hail Mary's' and seventeen thousand 'Our Father's'.

She smirks when a thought crosses her mind and without wasting a second she grabs her cell phone from her bed and slides to her photos. She giggles with delight seeing that Quinn has yet to find out that she still has all of those naked and naughty photos she had text messaged her. Santana knocks a few things off of her bed, glances at the door to ensure it's locked and then shimmies out of her underwear. A sigh escapes her lips as she frees her semi erect cock from its confines and reaches into her nightstand for some lotion, squeezing some liberally into the palm of her left hand.

Getting situated she grips herself gently but firmly and stares at the picture of Quinn in her red lace bra and matching panties. Her beginning strokes are slow as she takes in the sight of the blonde girl letting her eyes cover every inch of bare skin visible in the photo as well as the way her breasts look in that bra. She swipes her thumb across the screen to go to the next photo of Quinn topless but with her panties still on causing her hand to move a little faster, coming up and around the head.

"_Mmm_." She hums out with a smile, imaging her girlfriend's hand instead of her own.

Never being known for her patience she quickly slides through a few other pictures until landing on the one she's been waiting for. It's actually one that Santana had taken herself and the girl's hands were lost in her own blonde locks, her face sending the camera a seductive stare and her breasts pushed together by her forearms and elbows. There is no denying that the Latina has a smoking hot girlfriend and all she can think about is having that girl above her, beneath her, whatever, right at this moment.

Her head falls back against the headboard as her speed picks up and her grip tightens, she can feel the buildup in her lower gut. But when she brings her head back down to the image on her phone she realizes that she has accidentally swiped her thumb across and is no longer looking at Quinn's sexy face, her perky tits and the way her lips pout. No, instead she is staring at a picture of Brittany and Quinn sitting on the steps of the Pierce home.

Her eyes immediately take notice of her best friend's legs, she'd been wearing shorts that day, really _short_, shorts. Her initial reaction to quickly swipe back has left the building and instead she is enlarging the image almost cutting Quinn out entirely. For a moment she feels guilty for what she is doing and taps the screen twice to bring it back to normal size and has all intentions of going back to that hot picture of Quinn but instead she comes.

"_Ungh!_" She groans, trying her best to keep it down, last thing she needs in this moment is for her mother to come knocking on the door to check on her because she heard a strange noise.

The phone, which had been discarded since blast off sits beside her as she cleans herself up wiping her hands off on something she found on the floor by her bed. She pulls her underwear off and gets up from bed to retrieve some sweatpants or shorts for bed and when she returns she finds she has a new message, from Quinn.

_Thanks for taking care of me tonite baby. I promise ill make it up to u ;)_

A pang of guilt courses through her chest and she suddenly feels ashamed for what she has just done. She literally just jacked off to a picture of her best friend and the worst part is that she was fully clothed _and_ sitting next to Quinn. But, she shakes it off because no one will ever know, so it's really not that big of a deal. Besides, Brittany and she had come to an agreement that 'no touching equals no cheating' so she feels pretty secure with her recent activities. And that thought is what prompts the next one swimming through her brain.

Santana and Brittany have shared everything throughout the entirety of their friendship. From stories about first crushes, how bad their first kiss was to how Santana still got afraid of the dark and sometimes had to plug in her night light. Nothing was a no touch subject, sharing sex stories and tricks of the trade is just another day in the life of their relationship.

Maybe it's her raging hormones that make her do it, maybe it's the fact that she's first handedly, no pun intended, actually seen Brittany get herself off from a far and it could also, just slightly have to do with the fact that the event that took place a few weeks ago is still burned into her brain. She's tried to forget it and not even let her thoughts fly there but it's kind of hard to when one is a teenager and everything from ice cream to Disney movies makes them think of sex and absolutely everything that falls under that category.

So, with that in mind and the fact that Brittany is always almost up for anything she sends the blonde a quick text. Maybe it's selfish and maybe in a way she and Brittany would be using one another but she can't help but remember those words her best friend spoke at Puck's party, '_just think of it as free live porn'_. But the fact of the matter is, with Quinn out of commission due to her female problems and all of the dry humping and grinding she knows the only way she'll survive the week is if she gets a little help from her friend.

_Ive got an idea for our 'lessons' and it totally obeys the new rules. Ill tell u the rest 2morro._

With the text sent she places her phone beside her bed and wonders if she just made a horrible decision and even worse, perhaps a horrible suggestion. If Quinn found out what they actually did during their 'talks' there's no doubt in her mind that she'd dump Santana's ass. But, the Latina reasons, keeping Brittany's words flashing in the back of her mind, it'll just be like watching porn so what's the difference?

Santana shows up promptly at 3:30pm to Brittany's house just as planned. Brittany's parents were off at some antique place out west so the blonde has the house to herself, thankfully Brittany's older sister is away at college so there will be no one to have to worry about. She'd dropped Quinn off after school and luckily the blonde didn't ask her to stay over because then she would have felt guilty about ditching her, especially the reason why.

Brittany greets her as she would any other time and they head up to her room as though it is any other day. Santana feels slightly nervous, wondering again if she's making good choices or she's leading with the wrong head as she tends to do, especially around blonde girls but when Brittany looks over her shoulder and smiles she feels a little better.

They awkwardly stand in Brittany's bedroom, not really talking and shyly glancing at one another. She offers Santana a drink but it is declined politely leaving them with only more strange silence. Brittany giggles and tells the other girl they are being silly and that this shouldn't be a big deal. She feels put at ease and chuckles lightly with the blonde nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay, well… why don't we… um get started?" Brittany asks with uncertainty and Santana puffs out her cheeks not sure if words will work for her today as she starts to walk towards the door.

"I think… I'll go to the bathroom to like… 'get ready'?" She tells the blonde who shrugs her shoulders and watches the Latina exit leaving her alone in her room with so many thoughts buzzing through her head.

Was she really about to do this? Did this go against their rules? She's pretty positive that this is so far beyond their rules that there would not even be a reason for it to be in the book? Is there a book? She thinks off topic for a moment only to shake her head and let a long sigh as she walks over towards her bed.

Carefully and slowly she lifts her shirt over her head and neatly folds it placing it on top of her comforter. Her hands go around her to the back to unhook her bra which she rests onto her folded shirt. The Cheerio's shorts she has on are the next to come and to make things easier on herself she hooks her thumbs into her thong to just pull that down right along with her shorts. She stands there staring at her folded clothes and contemplates the possible repercussions.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't care about them, what can happen that is, because she does. She likes Quinn. Quinn and Brittany have been cheerleading together since the fifth grade and have been friends in just the same amount of time. She'd never want to do anything to hurt her but then again Santana is her best friend. The kind of best friend that you would call if you needed help carrying the body of the person you'd just killed.

But, somewhere deep down she couldn't quite place was a feeling. This excited feeling she is getting of what is about to happen. She's turned on that Santana had even proposed such an idea. She loves the fact that she and Santana are two people who are so sure of themselves sexually that they could do this and know it will not damage their friendship. If anything, she says to herself, _'this will only make us stronger'. _So with a shrug of her shoulders and a smirk of confidence she picks up her folded clothes, carries them over to her dresser where she places them.

And this confident feeling floods her body and she is cool, calm and collected… until Santana walks into the room. That's when her mind goes blank and everything she had just told herself and thought to herself evaporates and she's back at square one.

Brittany sits at the top of the bed shifting around nervously trying to get comfortable and more so, trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that she is completely naked. But even more than that, she's trying not to pay too much attention to what she is about to do for fear that she may chicken out and she doesn't want to.

Her eyes stay on her thighs, which she has pressed together, for a few moments until she hears the noise of the computer chair being dragged across the floor and come to a stop. Slowly she lifts her gaze towards the end of the bed to find Santana who tentatively takes a seat on the chair and who is equally and very much naked.

The Latina's hands are covering her package and she sucks in her upper lip and nervously looks up to meet Brittany's blue eyes. The blonde is chewing on her bottom lip and swallows hard before deciding on offering a small smile to the girl sitting a few feet away from her.

"Is this weird?" Santana breaks the silence. "Because we can totally stop if you think it's weird." She blurts out into one jumble of a sentence and she's already making moves in her seat as though she is about to get up and put an end to something they have barely even started. But instead of verbalizing, instead of saying something or even moving from the bed Brittany simply smiles wider and brighter and shakes her head. This seems to put Santana at ease, a bit anyhow and she settles back into the chair comfortably. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Brittany's voice is so soft and kind. Santana nods, half smiles and she removes one of her hands from covering herself and her eyes flicker down to the spot she can barely see between the blonde's legs. "How do you want to…" She's about to ask but Santana jumps in.

"I like your boobs." She announces, looking between blue eyes and perky breasts and Brittany can't help but giggle at the proclamation. "I mean, cause like… they're nice." Her eyebrows furrow at her own statement and she wonders where the hell she learned to speak.

"I like yours too Santana." Brittany giggles some more, letting her eyes trail down the other girls chest and then a bit further to where Santana's hand is still covering her member. Realizing she's been staring for longer than intended she quickly averts her eyes to desk, now void of a chair. "Are you…?" Her question trails off as she looks back at Santana, glancing briefly to her cupped cock.

"Yeah." Santana immediately responds figuring out that Brittany is asking if she is getting hard. "Yes." She answers again more clearly and with a few nods but then tilts her head and quirks an eyebrow. "Are you, like, uh…" Her lower lip twitches, not quite sure how to ask a girl if they're wet without sound crude. Brittany looks back down at her thighs that are still clenched together.

"I'm not sure." She says with slight uncertainty but more or less she's just nervous.

"Well do you feel like… like you wanna, you know," Santana stammers as per usual and motions with her free hand towards Brittany. "Touch yourse… I mean, or someone to…" She grumbles at her inability to be eloquent but appreciates the fact that the blonde seems to be putting some thought into her non-question. Brittany bites her lower lip and lifts her gaze to meet Santana's and sheepishly nods. "Okay," Santana starts to move her hand. "Do you want me to start?" Brittany nods again, her cheeks turning a light tint of pink.

"Wait!" The blonde all but yells catching the dark haired girl off guard and goes to cover herself some more once again. She looks up to find Brittany move towards her side table, open the drawer, pull something out and then crawl to the foot of the bed to hand Santana something. "I got this for you." She tells her and Santana looks at the small bottle of lube in her hand, reading the label to herself. "Okay, I stole it. But it's still for you." Brittany smiles cheekily and taps Santana's thigh quickly before moving herself back to her previous position.

"I thought you said no touching." She obnoxiously reminds the blonde of her earlier instructions but the girl simply shrugs and smiles.

"I wanted to." All Santana can do is nod and pick up the bottle of lube she had dropped into her lap. "And I'm pretty sure you know what I meant by no touching." Brittany comments, pointing her finger towards Santana's erection that she has removed her hand from.

It's like all the noise in the world has been sucked out, it's dead quiet and all they can focus on is that they are both naked, in front of one another. Santana's eyes scan Brittany's body, the blonde's neck and throat which moves a little as she swallows, then her shoulders, her chest, her bare and perky breasts, her stomach and her legs and then she meets those blue eyes once again.

They smile back at one another, two sets of lips quivering with curiosity and bashfulness. But it slowly begins to melt away when Santana sees Brittany open her legs to reveal herself to Santana for the very first time since… ever. The Latina's eyebrows rise but not in surprise or shock but in awe and arousal and she feels herself growing in her hand some more.

"You shaved?" Santana asks, her voice cracks and her lips have the faintest smile of approval on them. Brittany chuckles once and shakes her head.

"Seriously Santana?" She counters quickly. "That's the question you ask me?" Santana looks back into her eyes and rolls her own at herself and shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, not hot huh?" Brittany shakes her head to confirm the statement.

"You know what is hot though?" The blonde quirks an eyebrow and sends the Latina a smile that could seduce a priest. "Your cock." The words pour out of her mouth and off of her tongue like velvet and Santana's breathe hitches in the back of her throat and her hand grips her member firmly, wanting it to be rock hard before she fully reveals it.

She licks her lips as she watches Brittany bring a hand to her own neck and slowly run a path with it down between her breasts. Blue eyes stay stuck on brown but Brittany huffs, dropping her hand in the process and gives her best friend a pointed look.

"Santana," She whines. "Are you just gonna sit there holding yourself or are we gonna do this?" The blonde complains loudly at the girl who has remained still since she sat down.

"Of course we're gonna do this." Santana tells her.

"Well, if we're playing 'live porn' then you gotta participate." Brittany explains. "I mean, unless you don't… I mean do you not want to talk during or something?" She tilts her head to the side wondering if the Latina had intended for this event to be like one of those silent films her grandma is always trying to get her to watch.

"No." Santana finally croaks out, shaking her head and moving her hand over her dick. "I mean… no, we can talk… I guess." She blinks a few times, trying her best to wipe away the blank look of lust and sex from her face. "Like dirty talk?" Her voice goes a little higher with this question and Brittany blushes while she bites her lower lip and nods. "Umm, I don't think… I'm embarrassed Britt." Santana looks to the side, a small child like smirk gracing her lips.

"Well," Brittany drawls out, her eyes flicker from Santana's face to her hand that is still cupping her member as though it were her life source. "Why don't you tell me what you want me to do… or want to do to me?" She suggests and the Latina's head whips around so fast she's sure she is going to have whiplash. "I mean, not _me_ obviously." She corrects, glancing down to her hands briefly.

"Oh, yeah… okay." Santana stammers and reaches her free hand to grab the bottle of lube she had placed at her feet, Brittany watches her every move. "Well… why don't you… I can't, can you start?"

"First and foremost Miss Lopez," Brittany winks using her best sultry voice. "I want you to show me your package." She points her finger towards the Latina's hand which is still hiding herself away, for the most part anyhow. Santana points to herself, with the lube clutched in her hand and chuckles deeply.

"This? You wanna see?" She teases and the blonde nods her head and watches as Santana removes her hand to show off her semi erect cock. When she looks up she notices Brittany's expression has changed. Her jaw is slightly agape, her eyes are wide and her chest is moving up and down faster.

"Wow." Brittany breathes out.

"Yeah, I know." Santana replies in that cocky way of hers. "And I ain't even fully hard." She comments with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, umm… now," Brittany tries to collect herself again. "Make you're dick hard for me Santana." She demands, shutting her legs a little but sliding her hand just between them while she watches the Latina heed her instructions.

Santana takes the lube and opens it and squirts it directly onto her penis using her other hand to spread it up and down her shaft. As she flips the cap closed, drops the bottle to the ground and slowly moves her hand up and down she glances up to the top of the bed at the blonde. Brittany is biting on her lower lip, her thighs are squeezing in slightly and then moving out all the while her hand sits between her legs.

"Spread your legs." Santana tells her in a low voice and at first Brittany is taken aback by this but then she realizes how hot that sounds coming from the girl in front of her. Santana's eyes dart right down to Brittany's glistening core, her hand moving up and around the tip of her cock.

"Would it turn you on if I fingered myself?" She blonde inquires, obviously already knowing the answer, but this dialogue is seriously making her hot. Santana bites her lower lip, nods and leans back a little more in her chair into a more comfortable position and brings her free hand to her chest.

Brittany trails her fingers down her torso again, a little teasing before the pleasing, and once she reaches her centre and glides her middle finger up and down her opening. She winces but not in pain, just that simple graze of her finger only tells her how extremely aroused she is right now and if she was alone she would not be into all of this foreplay.

"_God_, I'm _so_ wet." She announces in a soft whisper causing Santana to let out a high pitched moan as she squeezes er breasts and strokes a little faster. She dips the tip of her finger in to her core till it's covered in her juices and then brings her finger up to her lips slipping it onto her tongue to taste herself. "Mmm."

"_Fuck. Me._" Santana grunts getting a smirk from the blonde.

"No touching." Brittany reminds her playfully.

"_I know, I know._" Santana answers breathlessly and with frustration. "Just… uh… _if_ we were touching… what would you do to me?" She asks frantically, needing some release and knew this was going to last a while she might as well make the most out of it. Brittany nervously looks at her hand she has brought between her legs and shifts herself a little lower giving Santana a better view at the same time.

"I'd take your cock," She begins, her eyes locking in on Santana's member. "And I'd lick up and down the entire length. It's so big so I'd take my time." She slowly explains, her voice so husky with want and need as her fingers start to move and rub against her slickness.

"_Ungh_."

"I'd swirl my tongue at the tip… I know you like that spot and I'd suck softly on it until you were practically coming in my mouth." She continues noticing how her words were making Santana's fist work nearly double time. "But I don't want you to come in my mouth so after I suck your dick till it's so hard you feel like you're gonna explode," She swallows the lump in her throat and slides a finger into herself, hissing at the amazing feeling of how wet she is. "I slide my tongue up your body, suck on your nipples until you can't sit still and I'd wrap my fingers around your hard cock and jerk you off while you finger me." This time she pushes two fingers inside of her and she gasps at the feeling of being filled. Her legs spread wider as she thrusts in and out of herself making sure that Santana is watching her. "_Mmm_." Pops out of her mouth and her eyes close momentarily as she envisions the fingers inside of her not her own.

"How many fingers?" Santana asks, her voice barely working at this point as her eyes move from Brittany's pale fingers working her centre and then rubbing her clit while the other squeezes at her own breasts.

"Two." The blonde whimpers fighting against the urge to clamp her legs shut and go to town.

"You're pussy's probably so tight." Just saying these words are building the weight deep down in her gut and her hips start moving into her hand.

"_Mhmm_."

"_Oh my God _I want to fuck you so bad right now." Santana groans as she switches hands for a moment, then brings to hands into the mix and leans even more down in her chair. Brittany's body does the same of its own accord, scooting further down on her pillow against the head board and seemingly bringing her most intimate parts closer for Santana's viewing pleasure.

"_Uh_, I want you to fuck me." The blonde calls out whining and moaning in sighs as her fingers pick up speed inside of her and bringing her hand from her breasts to rub around her clit expertly. This nearly knocks Santana from the chair and she stands up abruptly, never losing her grip around her pulsating member staring down at the writhing girl on the bed. "Get on the bed, _fuck_, just… get on the bed." Brittany shouts and Santana only hesitates for a second and soon she's kneeling on the edge of the bed, feet hanging off eyes focused on sopping wet fingers thrusting in and out of Brittany.

"You want my cock in your pussy Britt?" The Latina's voice is crackly and deep and so low they both know it's the lust talking and it's so hot. Brittany pants and a faint '_God yes_' tumbles from her lips as she looks back up to meet brown eyes that are boring into her ocean like blues and Santana shifts a little closer. "I'll slide my dick so far in you'll taste it on your tongue, you want that?" She gulps when she sees Brittany gulp and her knees shuffle a little closer till she can practically smell the arousal emanating from the blonde's soaked centre.

"You're gonna make me come Santana!" She moans into the room, her voice echoes off of the walls and maintains eye contact with the dark haired girl in front of her.

"I want you to come on my dick, do it… all over this big dick." Santana licks her lips, holding back the hand that wants to reach out just in front of her and grab Brittany's knee, pull her closer and fuck her brains out. "_Fuck_." She hisses out, feeling her own orgasm beginning to come at her full force. "I'm gonna come Britt, I'm gonna come." She hasn't thought this part out thoroughly enough and now she is trying to figure out what to grab to keep a mess from happening. Her hips convulse forward into her hand and she can't control herself. "Brittany, I'm gonna…"

"Come on me." It comes out like a plea, she's begging. She doesn't care about her bedspread getting ruined or if there is jizz on her rug. Her eyes tell Santana that she wants this. "Santana come on my tits." She motions for her to come closer and she does, maneuvering herself in a way so that she avoids skin on skin contact with Brittany because she knows she wouldn't be able to hold back.

Her hand quickens it's pace, her hips jerking along with every movement and when Brittany yells out as she hits her high Santana's shoots her load all over Brittany's chest. A pair of browns and a pair of blues widen, both in sheer awe of not only their own but one another's orgasm. The high lasts for what feels like forever, two sets of hips slowing down their pace to gradually bring them down. With one last squeeze and pump another short spurt shoots from Santana's cock hitting Brittany's chest.

The blonde removes her hand from between her legs, lets out a long sigh of contentment and looks down at her chest with an amused smirk. Santana, who eyebrows are still raised at how much she came, sits on the heels of her feet and glances down at her penis slowly becoming flaccid. A giggle from the top of the bed catches her attention and she looks up at Brittany who waves her arms out to show off her chest, nearly completely covered.

"I'll, uh… go get you a wet towel." Santana tells her and goes to get up from the bed.

"Thanks." Brittany smiles softly back at her and sits up on the bed and watches the Latina head for the door and then stop and look back at her.

"That was… I mean it was really…" She shakes her head at herself for not being able to speak, which seems silly to her that after everything she and Brittany have been through, this included, she can still manage to stutter and sound like a complete idiot. But the blonde nods and grins and says, '_I know_'.

They fall asleep after that, still naked and covered under the heavy blanket of Brittany's comforter. When she turns over she notices the blonde hair right away and is a smile of relief comes to her lips as she takes in Brittany's sleeping form. She looks so beautiful and peaceful and all Santana wants to do right now is hold her in her arms… and kiss her. But, she's not about to break any rules.


	10. Chapter 10

**_a lot shorter than last chapter... but, i hope you have fun with it anyway:)_**

**_review when you done and whatevs:) mwah!_**

* * *

><p>She feels those eyes on her back. Those dark brown eyes that are usually able to see so deep into her that she'd never even thought of telling a lie to them because she knows she'd be found out on the spot. But then again, she'd never had to lie to them before.<p>

"This can't happen again." Her voice is so small and almost not even there, but it is and she can feel the screwed up expression coming to Santana's face.

There's more silence, obviously the Latina wasn't aware that Brittany had woken up nor did she imagine these would be the first words spoken to her since. The blonde turns over onto her side, carefully managing to keep herself covered holding the blanket to her chest while also maintaining a distance between their bodies. No touching and all that. She meets those eyes and they look confused, betrayed and lost.

"This can't happen again Santana." She repeats herself, adding on the other girls name to emphasize her point. Santana's eyebrows knit together, letting the words travel into her ear, around her mind and dip into places she never thought they could. "I think we both think… thought," She corrects herself. "That we could do this and it would be okay."

"Britt…"

"We didn't touch, I know… and I know those are the rules and we followed them but…" Before she says something she may regret or worse, actually mean, she stops herself. Her head shakes from side to side and she chuckles at something that is not at all funny. "Can you honestly tell me that if you found out Quinn was doing this with her best friend that you'd be okay with it?" The question is so innocent, the way it is spoken and Santana wants to just scream and tell Brittany that she doesn't care because what they did, what they're doing isn't wrong. That they aren't hooking up with each other so it's not a big deal. "I mean, if she found out I would feel horrible because she'd be upset and then you'd be upset but at least you'd have each other. I'd be on the side line as the chick who like, ruined your relationship." She continues to explain herself, all the while Santana lies there staring back at her. "Besides," She shrugs and rolls her eyes. "All this shit is, is us getting off. It's not like there's… feelings or anything going on. Because if you felt…" Santana finally finds her voice and shifts away from the blonde, jerking her head back and eyeing her defensively.

"Nothing, I felt nothing." Her words leave her mouth so quick it sounds like a copout, but only to her ears and when she averts her eyes she misses the fallen look on the blonde's face. "You're right… I mean I guess it's kind of fucked up of _me_ really, always thinking with my dick." She chuckles, trying to lighten the mood and she sits up from the bed, her eyes trying desperately to find her clothes when she remembers they are in the bathroom still. "It's not like we have feelings for each other. I'm with Quinn and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize my relationship with her." She can sense the pout on the blonde's lips and she turns around to offer her a kind smile. "Or my friendship with you Britt." Brittany nods in appreciation but the motion is more out of obligation than anything else.

"Nothing will ever ruin our friendship Santana." Brittany assures her in a meek voice making the Latina smile wider.

Brittany can't help that all she thinks about the next day is what happened between her and Santana. In fact, she masturbated to the images this morning in the shower. She wonders throughout the school day if it's going to happen again, she wants it to but she can't help but wonder if it's considered cheating. Was it cheating when she and Santana got off on watching each other at Puck's party? Was it cheating that time Santana and she nearly fucked on her bed and then Santana went to jerk off in the bathroom? Was yesterday cheating?

To her it really doesn't apply. She's not in a relationship. She has no one to answer to except herself and even she can't give herself the answers. Her, Santana and Quinn sat at lunch together at school earlier and she couldn't even make eye contact with the other blonde because she was afraid she'd see everything. That she'd see that Santana jerked off not on in front of Brittany but that she had came all over her chest. That she'd know Brittany fingered herself in front of her best friend and came because she knew Santana was coming. That she'd see and know that Brittany meant it when she told Santana she wanted her to fuck her.

Right then and there she wanted Santana to forget about their stupid rules, to forget about her girlfriend and just fuck her senseless on her bed. Brittany can't help but think of herself as some sex crazed teenager and that all she thinks about is getting banged. But, truth of the matter is that she doesn't think like that. When she hooked up with Puck she wasn't just waiting on the edge of her seat for him to screw her. When she was hooking up with Mike she wasn't begging him to go harder because she wanted more of him, she just wanted it to end.

She realizes she has never wanted someone like this before and she wonders if it's because she can't have Santana that makes her want her so badly. Maybe if Quinn wasn't in the picture… but then again, if it wasn't Quinn it would be someone else perhaps but the thought of her best friend with someone else is kind of nauseating so she decides to let go of with that line of thinking.

When she looks at Santana, maybe this is a recent development… but something tells her it's always been there. It even says it in rule one of their rule book; no kissing. She wants to kiss Santana. When she sees her she imagines the way her lips would glide effortlessly with her own and the way her tongue would taste. The thought of kissing Santana arouses her in an instant and suddenly she finds herself lying on her bed with her hand down her pants imaging her friend's lips all over her body.

Santana can't help that all she thinks about the next day is what happened between her and Brittany. In fact she masturbated to the images this morning in the shower. She wonders throughout the school day if it's going to happen again, she wants it to but she can't help but wonder if it's considered cheating. Was it cheating when she got off on watching Brittany at Puck's party? Was it cheating that time she almost took Brittany from behind on her bed and then went to jerk off in the bathroom? Was yesterday cheating?

The idea of cheating doesn't sit well with her and she does feel slightly guilty about it, especially when she and Quinn sat with Brittany at lunch today. She'd noticed how quiet Brittany had been but she did her best to be as she usually is, holding Quinn's hand under the table as they ate lunch, kissing her on the cheek and the lips during the day and walking one another to classes.

She wondered if Quinn would pick up on Brittany acting a little strange. That she'd be able to tell why and that she'd know what they had done. But they didn't do anything she decides. They didn't even touch each other and she jacks off to porn, Quinn knows this, so what's the difference? Is there a difference if it's an actual person rather than a person on a screen? Is it a big deal that she came on her best friend's tits? Were their 'lessons' or 'classes' whatever they are, were they starting to cross a line? Was there even a line to be crossed?

Staying overnight at the Fabray house has its perks. Delicious free food, a giant mansion like home that she is currently walking naked around in since Quinn's parents went into the city for two nights, a massive bathroom and of course the hot, naked blonde still in bed sleeping. Last night Santana prepared a candle lit dinner for the two of them and then they sat in front of the fire place cuddling and mostly kissing, until it eventually got a lot hotter, and it definitely wasn't because of the fire.

In all honesty Santana has been feeling guilty about her rendezvous with Brittany ever since it happened. And though the friends have agreed that they won't let it change them she has a feeling it has, indefinitely. Nothing has transpired since and neither girl will broach the subject for fear of it happening again and not being able to control themselves.

She walks into the bathroom, preparing to take a shower and her mind wanders to that late afternoon at Brittany's house. Hot doesn't even cover it. The world simply does not do it justice. It was erotic and so wrong… but somewhere in Santana's gut she can't shake the notion of how right it felt and feels. She shakes her head at herself as she tests the water on her hand.

Quinn's her girlfriend and she'd had a crush on her almost two years before they'd even gotten together. She's pretty sure she's in love with her. Her eyebrows knit together as she opens the glass door a little more and steps in and under the showers stream. _Pretty sure_, she thinks to herself. That is no way to think when the concept of 'love' is involved that's for damn sure.

Running her fingers through her hair she thinks about the other blonde in her life. She loves Brittany, true, but how far does that love actually go? Can she love her, love her? _Nah_. They've been best friends since kindergarten and she can't imagine the girl not being in her life one way or the other. But love, love? There's no doubt in her mind that Brittany is a pretty girl, beautiful, gorgeous even. Her smile makes those around her smile and her laugh is not only adorable but infectious.

When they masturbated to one another she'd wanted to have sex with her right then and there. But, maybe it was just the hormones raging, the fact that she had a hot, naked girl right in front of her, legs spread and fingering herself. Anyone one would be crazy to not want to fuck that. So, was it Brittany or was it just another pussy?

She hears the door open before she feels the draft and she feels the draft before she feels the arms wrap around her waist. A smile easily comes to her lips and she brings her hands down to rest on those tiny petite hands on her stomach. Quinn brings her chin up to her shoulder and hums out a sigh of content, pressing the front of her body up against the back of Santana's.

Lips on her neck make her tilt her head to the side to provide easier access and she closes her eyes taking in the feeling. She could definitely get used to taking showers with Quinn, it's a comfortable and sexy feeling that travels from her chest till it burns in her stomach. Kisses travel from the crook of her neck to her shoulder then back up to the skin just under her ear lobe while a hand lowers itself on her abs.

"I want you to fuck me in the shower." Quinn breathes out into her ear sending shivers through the Latina's body and she immediately turns around in the blonde's arms bringing them face to face. She smirks and moves some hair from her girlfriend's face cupping her cheek.

"You want me to fuck you?" She asks, considering Quinn rarely if ever uses this kind of language when referring to sex, she just wants to hear it again because it most definitely a turn on. The blonde bites down on her lower lip and grins, nodding her head.

"Fuck me Santana." She demands in a husky voice, trailing her fingers lightly up the Latina's side. "Up against the wall." She steps forward pressing their bodies together, feeling the arousal of her girlfriend growing against her stomach. Santana swallows hard and nods leaning in to kiss the blonde.

"Let me go grab a condom." Santana whispers out going to move from Quinn's arms but the taller girl only tightens her grip and shakes her head.

"No condom." She tells the dark haired girl, keeping their eyes locked. Santana's eyebrows knit together and her mouth opens making Quinn giggle. "After my mom found your lifetime supply stash of condoms, she brought me to the doctor to get me started on birth control so…" Her lips twist, still nervous about not using the usual protection but wanting to do this with Santana.

"Are you sure?" The Latina slides her hands down the blonde's arms and slips them to grab her waist. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck and rests their foreheads together, nodding against her girlfriend.

They lean in, tilting their heads to the side and press their lips together for a soft kiss. They smile into it as Santana's hands splay across the small of the Quinn's back pulling her closer against her own body. She steps forward, making the blonde take a few steps back and they don't stop until her back is pushed up against the tiled wall of the shower.

Lips leave lips and are soon trailing kisses down necks, across shoulders, to chins, cheeks and chests and hands venture everywhere from hair to necks, a tanned back, light skinned sides and breasts, manipulating the skin to fit their hands. Santana brings her hand down to place between her girlfriend's legs and experimentally traces her middle finger across the opening receiving a gasp in response. Quinn is indeed wet and it is not from the water streaming from the shower head.

The feeling of the blonde's arousal speeds up her own and soon Santana's cock is rising hard against the pale toned stomach of the girl in her arms. Quinn brings her hand down to grip at her member making her own breath hitch in the back of her throat and she looks down to see the length in her girlfriend's fist. She leans her forehead against the blonde's once again and they stare into each other's eyes as Quinn moves her cock to the her entrance, teasing the tip over the wetness there bringing it up to hit her clit a few times before moving her hips forward and taking it in, just the tip.

They both wince at the feeling, they'd never done it without a condom before and it's a completely new sensation, amazing and new. She swallows hard and waits for Quinn's nod of approval and when she gets it she slowly thrusts her hips forward. Quinn's head flies back against the tile wall behind her and she grips at Santana's hip and shoulder, reveling in the feeling of her hard cock moving inside of her free of the usual thin separation of a rubber.

She moves her hands from the Latina's hips and shoulder bringing them to the girl's breasts and lifting them up from the bottom and dips her head down to take a nipple into her mouth. Sucking and flicking the erect peak with her tongue and lips Santana thrusts her hips hard and she pushes herself deep into Quinn's core, both girl's gasping for air in this steamy room. The dark haired girl moves her leg to push Quinn's out further, spreading her more giving her more room to thrust in and upwards into her.

"Harder." Quinn pants into her ear, moving her mouth from her nipple to her cheek and breathing heavy against the skin.

"_Ungh_." Santana grunts as she slams into the blonde harder, as requested, and picks up her speed in the process. Their groans and moans and whimpering echo off of the room.

"_Shit_." Quinn hisses as Santana pounds into her relentlessly and the heat of the shower going on is getting too much for her so she reaches over to shut it off. "Too… hot." She tells her girlfriend, getting a smirk in return before Santana leans back a little to watch herself slide in and out of her girlfriend's centre at a speed she's never used before. With one final and deep thrust they both grunt and moan while the Latina holds it inside of her for a few extra long seconds before slowly pulling out.

"Let's get out of here." She pants, reaching her hand behind her to open the glass door, the rush of steam pouring out and letting a little bit of a cool draft from the rest of the bathroom fly in. Quinn shoots her a quizzical stare wondering why they are going to move when neither of them have climaxed yet. But she follows, taking the hand offered to her, glancing down at Santana's rock hard erection in the process, covered in her own juices as she walks.

Santana grabs her by her waist and spins her around to face the mirror and places her hands onto the top of the counter, nudges her legs apart with her own and smiles at Quinn's reflection. She slides her hand up from the small of her back until reaches the space between her shoulder blades and carefully eases her down a little bit until her ass is sticking out. Bending her knees a little, she grabs her cock and steps a little forward placing the head at the blonde's entrance again.

"Santana…" Quinn breathes out, finally realizing what is going on and her legs begin to shake with anticipation and deep want and need.

"I want to watch us." Santana tells her, her voice husky and laced with lust as she slowly slides into the blonde.

"_Mmmph_." Quinn bites her lower lip and closers her eyes, welcoming Santana back inside of her with ease.

The Latina grips her hips pulling the blonde against her as she thrusts, bringing back the pace she'd had moments ago in the shower. She reaches around to the front of her to cup Quinn's breast, squeezing it and pushing it against her chest as she continues to move her hips harder and faster. Her own chest presses up against Quinn's, her breasts gliding around, her stomach slipping against her back from sweat and the water from the shower.

With her other hand, she ropes it around to bring her fingers to Quinn's clit and starts to rub tight circles causing her to squirm against her. They pant, they moan and grunt as their bodies desperately and frantically push further into each others, needing more and more of the other inside them and around them.

Quinn pushes herself up from the sink gripping at the back of Santana's neck while Santana's arms wrap around her front tighter, her fingers still working the blonde's clit and her other hand splayed across the skin just below her neck. Quinn is the first to come and she squeals and whimpers as it courses through her body, her walls clenching around Santana's cock. At the feeling the Latina can feel her release building and on the verge of completely blowing. When she bites her lip Quinn knows she's on the edge and she says something that makes Santana's head jerk up so fast.

"Come inside me." The blonde whimpers out into the almost quiet bathroom. "Baby, come inside me." She begs and pleads and Santana is reminded of the almost same request from another blonde.

A wave of guilt rushes into her senses and is corroding her oncoming orgasm but she doesn't relent and her hips thrust harder and soon she's holding herself deep inside of Quinn completely emptying herself inside of her. She jerks a few times, releasing every last drop deep into her and leans into press frantic kisses to her girlfriend's neck as she pulls out to slam into her from behind one final time.

"_Ugh_." Santana groans, her eyes closing for a brief moment as one last spurt of come shoots out of her cock and into Quinn. Their heads rest together as they come down from the high together and they look at their reflection in the mirror. The blonde smiles at her, Santana smiles back and she turns her head to kiss her cheek quickly and lets a breath out onto her skin. "You're amazing." She whispers letting that guilt she'd felt moments ago fade away along with her orgasm.

"I'm exhausted that's what I am." Quinn giggles out and smiles, letting her hand caress her girlfriend's cheek.

They soon make their way back to Quinn's room and Santana watches her fall asleep as she holds tightly to Santana's waist. The Latina brushes some blonde hair from her forehead and presses a light kiss there and smiles. It's nice, being like this with Quinn. They'd just experienced and amazing thing together and she can't even use words to express it.

This wonderful girl holding her is just that, wonderful and she can't even imagine what she's been thinking when it comes to Brittany. Maybe it's just a lust thing. She knows Brittany's slept with a bunch of guys from their school as well as a girl or two, she just puts herself in the category of another notch on the bedpost. Shaking her head she reasons, there's nothing going on emotionally between them anyway so it shouldn't even be a big deal if they end their short lived 'live porn' moments.

But even as she tries to tell herself these things she can't help but hold on to the hope that Brittany won't be able to stick to her word. That she'd give in and they'd get each other off again in some way shape or form. What she does know though is that she needs to not care. The blonde in her arms is more than enough of a reason to keep her shit in her pants and only come on or in Quinn.

She wants to be true to Quinn, but, there is this undeniable sexual energy that surrounds her and Brittany. Talking about anything sexual with the other blonde immediately turns her on so much so that she needs to get off or she'll explode. Is it possible to be that attracted to two people? Can she have her cake and eat it too? And then… she has an idea…


	11. Chapter 11

**_have faith my loves... i told you from the beginning that this story is not going to go in the usual direction as most g!p fics do. i like to go against the grain, if you will, and at least try and be different. lol. _**

**_so with that said, i sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter..._**

* * *

><p><em>my house 7:30pm. ill tell u the rest when u get here<em>

Brittany reads over the text a few more times before she looks over her shoulder at Santana who is sitting next to Mercedes who is past out on her desk. She twists her lips, thinking about whether or not to respond right away. Obviously the Latina knows that she has received the message, she's staring right at her and her eyes look back hopefully. Brittany chews on her lower lip and turns her attention back to her cell as she opens up a reply to send back to her best friend. She stares at the screen for a few moments thinking of how to respond and then she finally types something but, then she deletes it and types something else, her thumbs moving fast across the screen. Reading it over to herself, mouthing the words without noise she erases it once again and types something new out and then finally she hits send.

_k_

When she looks over her shoulder again she watches Santana get the message and read it to herself and she smiles, glancing back up and the blonde and nods. She wonders what the Latina could possibly have in store for her, especially considering their 'situation' the other day. The blonde is curious, definitely so, and slightly nervous because even though she had said that it shouldn't happen again and that they'd agreed upon it, she was kind of hoping that Santana wasn't going to get over it that easily. Because again, even though she'd said that it shouldn't happen again, she didn't really mean it.

The doorbell rings at 7:15pm and Santana opens the door looking like she's ready for bed, boxer shorts, white tee and her hair messily propped up on her head and not one ounce of make up on. Her head jerks back when she finds the blonde standing on her doorstep, still in her Cheerio's uniform and her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She motions for her friend to come in and closes the door behind her.

"Why'd you ring the doorbell?" Santana asks her as she takes the bag from her and tosses it towards the coat closet and it hits the door before falling to the ground, just background noise. Brittany shrugs and clasps her hands behind her back looking over at Santana.

"Because I'm early." She replies getting a bewildered look from the Latina.

"Okay." Santana drawls out shaking her head immediately not caring any further about why Brittany had rung the doorbell instead of coming in like she normally does. "Well," She smiles and motions for Brittany to follow her towards the couch where she takes a seat and taps the spot beside her softly urging the blonde to sit beside her. "Let me tell you why I asked you to come... umm, I mean, why I wanted you to... you know what I mean." She stammers, shutting her eyes tight and facing away from the blonde for a moment until she is sure her blush has faded. When she feels the spot next to her dip a little from the weight of Brittany sitting down she turns back to face her.

"Is this about the other day?" Brittany tentatively asks and Santana can tell she is slightly uncomfortable. "Because, I mean I thought we talked about it already and I don't want things to be weird now between us since..."

"Brittany, can you just let me speak." She cuts off the blonde quickly with a chuckle. "So I've been thinking about everything and maybe we didn't go about it the right way." Santana begins and clearly she is not explaining herself well enough because Brittany looks a little scared. She laughs to ease the tension that is surrounding them. "What I mean to say is that… maybe it was too much." The Latina softly tries to begin to explain and judging by the silence she gets she forges onward. "It was hot, I'm not gonna deny that at all." Brittany nods, agreeing with the assessment. "But here's what I was, what I'm proposing."

"Santana I…"

"Just hear me out and then if you don't think it'll work then we'll drop it I just," She wants to say she needs this, she needs this from Brittany. "I was thinking that we could continue to do this… these 'live porn' sessions but with obstructions." Brittany arches an eyebrow, confusion written all over her face. "Like, it instead of watching each other, we'll just… talk dirty and I mean, that should still work." She shrugs her shoulders feeling like everything, every word she had practiced in her head and before the blonde had arrived has left the building and now she sounded like a dumb ass chick thinking with the wrong head and letting it speak for her too. A small smirk plays on Brittany's lips and she tilts her head, obviously intrigued.

"Like phone sex?" She giggles out but the tone of her voice tells Santana she is not ruling it out. The Latina however chuckles and shakes her head.

"I thought about that but then I thought about the negatives. I mean do you really wanna do phone sex and then all of a sudden you get an incoming call from your mom?" Santana challenges with raised eyebrows and a scrunched nose in disgust, Brittany shares the sentiment and sticks her tongue out. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"Okay, so then what's your master plan?"

"Everything stays the same, same room with both of us there but this time we don't look at each other or watch each other. Maybe, sit on opposite sides of the room or lie on the bed with stuffed animals and pillows separating us I don't know, shut all the damn lights off." She blurts everything out in one breath finally taking a second to get some air. "Because if you think about it," She grins, leans more comfortably in her spot and quirks an eyebrow. "It could be just as hot, if not hotter." Brittany smirks, letting the scene play out in her mind which clearly excites her a little too much but she pushes through it.

"That idea's not so bad Santana." She nods her approval of said plan. Santana squeals and practically jumps in her seat and claps her hands.

"I know, I'm kind of a genius." She pats herself on the back, literally and carefully thinks of her next move. "So now that we've got it all figured out, how's about a drink?" The Latina pushes herself up from the couch and walks towards the kitchen, Brittany a following behind cautiously. Santana thinks she's sneaky but the blonde knows her too well.

"You know I'm a cheap date." Brittany comments before she even sees the bottle her best friend has a firm grip on. Santana grins cheekily over her shoulder as she pulls out a bottle of champagne.

"I know, that's part of the plan too." She winks and works to remove the aluminum wrapper from the cap and then carefully undoes the top. Last time she popped the cork because Brittany loves the sound but it was not only a mess but someone got hurt, they don't do that anymore and they've never spoken about it since. "Besides," She grabs two cups and pours more than enough into each. "If we are gonna be chillin in the dark I'm gonna need something to calm me down." She shutters at the idea of sitting in the dark, still scared and all.

"Aw, maybe we can plug in your Blue's Clues night light." Brittany coos and reaches over to run her hand over Santana's hair and she bats her hand away trying to hold in the girly giggle coming out. "Wait, you mean… you want to do this tonight?" She realizes Santana is speaking in present tense and that the girl is possibly hinting at them trying out their new rules for 'live porn' this evening.

"I thought…" Her voice trails off as she brings the cup to her lips and takes in a long sip, shrugging her shoulders and not meeting the blonde's eyes. "We don't have to" Santana quickly tries to cover herself in case Brittany needs more time to think this through. "If you don't want to that is." The blonde looks into her cup, hard as though the answers are inside like they are in her Magic 8 ball at home.

"I guess… it's now or never right?" She replies and downs half of her champagne and twitches her nose as she swallows, the bubbles tickle.

"You wanna… take this bottle upstairs then?" Santana asks, wrapping her fingers around the neck of the bottle and waves it around enticingly as she slowly starts to walk backwards towards the living room. "Ahh, yes, triumph." She shouts when Brittany starts to follow her. "Hey," She turns her head briefly before they begin to ascend the stairs. "Have you noticed Quinn talking to Puck lately?" She curiously asks her blonde buddy. She's been noticing more and more during classes she shares with both of the two in question that her girlfriend actually finds the kid kind of charming. She knows this by the way the blonde giggles at his stupid jokes and stories.

"Santana, not to be a bitch about your personal life right now but, if you talk about Quinn right now I'm going to take that bottle out of your hand and go home." Brittany tells her flatly, eyeing the Latina up as well as the bottle and motioning over her shoulder towards the door. Santana sucks in her lips and bites down a little offering a nod as an apology.

The hallway leading to her bedroom is dimly lit, not dark but just enough light to lead the way. Her room is bright which is odd considering the black paint covering the walls but there are just so many lamps and lights and things flickering around the room. They both eye up the bed as they enter both wondering and secretly hoping for the other to suggest using the bed instead of being on opposite sides of the room.

Santana fills their cups up a little more, replenishing what tiny sips they did take back up again and then places the bottle onto her vanity table. Cup to her lips she turns around to find Brittany staring at her, licking her lips tasting the champagne on them. Feeling odd under her friends stare she moves from her spot and walks over towards her bedside table, rifles through a few things and smiling proudly when she pulls her hand out lifting it up to show Brittany.

"Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues." She sings her own song to herself as she walks over to an outlet and plugs Blue into the wall, smiling at the tiny glowing dog when she lights up.

"You're so cute." Brittany sighs out, a silly smile on her face as well. "I mean, because you have a Blue's Clues night light… ya know." She waves her hand at the Latina as if telling her to 'forget it' and she takes a gulp of her drink.

"Do you want to," Santana takes a breath quickly and motions towards the bed. "I was thinking we can like, stack up the pillows, my comforter and whatever in the middle of the bed." She explains walking towards the bed and begins to move things around. "Like, a wall or some shit." Brittany finishes the rest of her champagne, placing the cup beside the bottle on the vanity table.

"I guess so." She replies softly walking to the other side of the bed and moves the two pillows from that side to the center where Santana placed the others.

In silence they continue to create a barrier of sorts in the middle of Santana's queen size bed pulling clothes from her closet to make it high and long enough to literally separate the bed into two sides. When they're done they stand there looking at it, making sure it will serve its intended purpose. They smile at one another bashfully, nodding in approval at their creation and Brittany moves back to pour herself another drink.

"A little liquid courage?" Santana comments with one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows arched up and a smirk on her lips. Brittany glances at her reflection in the mirror and shrugs.

"Something like that." She replies in a bare whisper, bringing the cup up and taking a small sip.

"I can put on some porn if you want, ya know, to get you in the mood." Santana offers as she takes a seat on the edge of her bed and reaches for her remote control watching Brittany drinks her champagne very little at a time. Brittany shakes her head, cup still connected to her lips and giggles slightly, the alcohol slowly starting to affect her.

"Unless you need it." The blonde says finally pulling the cup down so Santana can see her mouth. The Latina lets go of the remote and shakes her head as well. They both look around the room, wondering what to say and what to do next. "So…"

"Since you're up," Santana grins. "How about you shut the light off and then go on this side." She points to the wall of clothing, pillows and her comforter towards the other side she can't see. "And we'll, go from there?" Brittany bites her lower lip, downs the rest of her drink, sets the cup down and slowly walks over to the light switch to shut off the lights.

With the room slightly darker, the only light coming from the nightlight across the room, she is still able to make her way around the room without bumping into anything. She sets herself down onto the side of the bed designated for her and looks at the wall, unable to see the Latina on the other side. She kicks her shoes off before bringing her feet up and she leans against the headboard.

"Should we take our clothes off now?" Brittany asks, her hands already at the zipper of her Cheerio's top. Santana twists her lips and brings her hands to the hem of her shirt.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that'd be a start." She answers, lifting it above her head and Brittany can see her hands and forearms along with the article of clothing she is removing. She soon does the same, unzipping her cheerleading top and freeing herself from it. They both toss their tops onto the floor, making the only sound in the room.

Their bra's come next, throwing them in the same vicinity as their tops and then come down their bottoms and under garments. Brittany hears the sound of Santana's side table, some rustling and assumes that the other girl is grabbing her lotion or lube or whatever it is she plans on using. The blonde lowers herself on the bed until her head is resting on the mattress, her legs bent at the knees and slightly spread, her breathing uneven.

Santana lowers herself further down onto the mattress, her head coming down to the mattress as well, her legs outstretched and slightly spread and her hands resting on her abdomen. She licks her lips and eyes flicker to the giant monstrosity separating her from Brittany's body. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she turns her attention to the barely lit ceiling above them.

"Just thinking about the other day gets me hard." Santana finally breaks their silence, bringing a hand up to cup her own breast her brain replaying the last time she was naked in the same room as her best friend.

Brittany swallows hard and nods regardless of the fact that she knows Santana can't see her. Her fingers tickle up the side of her ribcage and to the outside of her breast, teasingly tracing the tips of her fingers over her hardening nipple.

"Are you hard now?" Brittany's voice cracks and she closes her eyes remembering how hard and big Santana had gotten the other day. The dark haired girls other hand comes down her stomach and roughly tugs at her growing erection and grunts at the sensation as she moves over the tip.

"Mhmm." She hums out, closing her eyes imaging the hand on her cock is Brittany's and not her own. "Are you touching yourself?" She asks, peeking one eye open like this action will allow her to see the blonde through the blockade of crap.

"I'm squeezing my tits, pushing them together and pinching my nipples." Brittany tells her, biting on her lower lip as she does exactly what she had just explained to Santana. Her thighs push together, feeling her arousal growing by the second and pooling between her legs. "I'm getting so wet just thinking that you're hands are on me." She admits, turning her head into the bed.

"Feel how wet you are… tell me." The shorter girl begs, her hand beginning to slide up and down her cock and grabs the lube to squirt some onto her.

"How many fingers?"

"Just one… for now." Santana pants out, her throat moving up and down picturing on the back of her eyelids Brittany slipping a finger inside of herself. "Stick it all the way in."

Brittany does as she's told and brings her hand between her legs and teases her entrance with the tip of her middle finger before pushing it in, all the way. She gasps and her hips move up for some friction, her mouth drops open and her eyes roll in the back of her head.

"_Jesus_." She sighs exasperatedly. "I'm so wet Santana, everything is throbbing." She whimpers, slowly starting to slide her finger in and out of herself.

"Do you want me to finger you Brittany?" Santana asks in a calm voice as she strokes her member, gripping a little tighter. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?" She repeats, using more particular words this time when she doesn't get an answer the first time, the slight moan doesn't count.

"I want…" Brittany tries to speak but her clenched teeth are making it hard, she's desperately trying to keep control of the situation but this alcohol and arousal coursing through her veins is not much help in doing that.

"Put another finger inside of you and picture me above you." The Latina says while with her free hand she begins to squeeze at her breasts again.

"_Mmmm_." Brittany starts moving her hips more with the rhythm her fingers are setting, stilling for a brief moment to get comfortable with the newest edition inside of her. "I'm _so_ tight, you'd love it."

"I do love it." Santana groans, twisting the palm of her hand over the tip of her dick and turning her grip upside down as she strokes it. "While I'm fingering you… what are you doing to me?" She inquires, bringing her other hand away from her chest and down to grab her balls, squeezing them causing her legs to move and spread further for a better sensation.

"I'm slowly stroking your huge cock, just the way you like it." The blonde explains in a deep and low voice that causes the Latina to grunt as she moves her hand quickly for a few moments. "Just the way you taught me how to jerk you off."

"What am I doing after I finger you?"

"You lick your fingers clean." Brittany spreads her legs more and bends her knees a lot more and Santana licks her lips at the idea of tasting Brittany all over her fingers.

"Then I move down between your legs." Santana takes over story time, her body writhing under her own touch.

"Mhmm." The blonde agrees with the way this is going and she runs her fingers through her hair, bunching it up in her fist.

"And I slowly start to lick your pussy, tasting how hot and ready you are for me." Brittany moans at the feeling between her legs at the sound of Santana's voice talking to her like this. "Mmm, and you taste _so_ fucking good B."

"Are you going to stick your tongue inside of me?" Brittany wonders out loud through her heavy breathing, Santana frantically nods doing her best to not frantically start moving her hand up and down and end this too soon.

"Yes." She hisses out, her hips clearly not listening to her plan to move cautiously. "And I suck on you clit, making you squirm a bit." She grins and hears Brittany giggle as she pants. "I'm gonna eat you out until you come in my mouth." Santana tells her bluntly. "And I'm not gonna stop licking your soaking wet pussy until you're ready to come again."

"_God_." Brittany moans out in the delightful imagery the Latina is giving her. "And when I'm ready to come again?"

"I pull back because I don't want you to come yet." Santana quickly chimes in. "And then I move between your legs with my dick in my hand and jerk off on your pussy for a little while, hitting your clit with the tip and running it up and down to get you all over it." She just barely even knows what she is saying now. So many things are flying through her mind, things she wants to do to the blonde on the other side of the bed and how she wants to do them in a less hypothetical situation.

"Are you gonna fuck me?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Their hands push under the pillows and blankets and everything in the room they have tried to use to keep them separated but those objects are of no use. Within seconds, slow torturous seconds, their hands bump into one another and a squeal of delight tumbles from both of their lips as their breath catches in their throats. Their pinkies flirt against one another, tempting and teasing the other with nudges and light grazes before completely wrapping around each other like they are meant to forever be intertwined.

One hand pulls the other and then the other pulls back and the pinkies are squeezing so hard, trying to get all the feeling to shoot through the tiny finger and into the other person's body. They both breath out 'no touching' but neither one of them pulls their hand away, hoping the other will have the willpower to break the connection but ultimately relieved when it doesn't happen. Linked pinkies become laced fingers and tightly clasped hands with thumbs rubbing and caressing words and feelings through the skin like some sort of an unspoken language.

Fingers run slide across palms where thumbs hook together as the other, longer fingers desperately search for other skin to touch and explore but trying to keep control of the situation at the same time. It's of no use when the last barrier, the last thing holding them back are those hooked thumbs and when they release hands shoot out to find the skin on the other side.

"I need to…" Brittany pants out, not even really sure of what she is saying or was even going to say. Her sentence stops there as her body works itself on Santana's bed, her hand grasping at warm skin just on the other side of this wall they'd built between them.

"Mhmm." Santana hums out, her finger finally grazed a patch of skin and she feels a jolt. "Me too." Her breathing is quick, her hips moving into her hand as she tries to slow the motions of her hand wanting this to last as long as possible.

"Tell me." The blonde begs and Santana can pretty much taste the frustration built between Brittany's legs and it is so good, mouth watering even. Santana's cheeks puff out, she's trying her hardest to keep control, trying to speak without acting but she wants to, she needs to and she is going to.

"I can't…" She hisses, pulls back her hand from under the fortress of pillows, blankets and random objects and sits up ripping the tower apart, throwing everything off of the bed until she can see Brittany's body in the very dim light of her nightlight. "Brittany," Her panting has increased and her eyes are so dark, Brittany is sure it's not because the room is nearly dark, and she swallows hard as she begins to turn slowly towards the blonde. "I _need_ to touch you or I am going to…" Her head shakes, there are no words to describe what she'll do if she can't touch this girl beside her. If she doesn't she is positive the world may actually end and with that in her mind she sidles up next to Brittany and brings her hand to hover over her chest. "If you don't want this too, tell me, because if _you_ don't say anything _I_ won't be able to stop myself."

Brittany watches her friends hand hang in the air inches away from her body and all she can think about is the electrical current coursing through her body just from the proximity. Without letting the consequences, the possible outcomes play in her mind she puts her hand over the top of Santana's and pulls it against her body. They both wince in pleasure and pain at the feeling of finally having skin on skin. It's scorching her body, searing this feeling into her brain to be forever stored in her memory and she revels in the pressure of this hand making certain it is not forgotten.

Santana, lying on her side, slowly trails the outside of her hand around the curvature of Brittany's left breast before cupping it from the bottom and leaning over to take the blonde's hardened nipple into her mouth. Brittany hisses, her body convulses, her hand flies up to the back of Santana's neck to pull her closer and her eyes widen.

She releases it shortly after initial contact with a popping noise, the air from the room making it stand even more to attention from her saliva. Her eyes flicker from breast to breast then to the blonde's face and she slides the top of her body over Brittany's, her hands coming in contact with her sides with her fingers trailing softly down her ribcage. Brittany's body arches again, needing and wanting so much more than what she is being given but not calling out for it because she can wait, she's been waiting.

"Santana," Brittany croaks out, her voice broken with desire and so many other things that get lost in the almost dark room. Her hand moves from Santana's neck and to the back of her head, running her fingers through the hair and gripping it trying her best not to pull the girl up to eye level. "Please don't stop, keep going..." When the Latina looks up she thinks she sees a small pout, but it's still kind of dark in here and the Blue's Clues nightlight isn't any help right now but she nods and carefully presses her lips to Brittany chest, placing a small kiss. "No kis..."

"Brittany, no kissing on the _lips_... but I'm going to kiss _every other_ part of your body tonight." She looks back up again to try and meet those blue eyes. "Just for tonight." The blonde nods nervously.

Santana brings her face back down to Brittany's chest, pressing soft kisses to the skin of her breast and around her nipples. Her hand finds its way to the inside of the cheerleader's thigh, fingers lightly grazing the skin causing goose bumps in their wake. Brittany's own hand has since been removed from between her legs, letting the anticipation of Santana taking over completely cause her body to buzz, everywhere.

"I'm going to finger you Brittany." Santana whispers into her ear as she teases the tip of her middle finger at Brittany's slick entrance. "_God_," Her head turns into blonde hair, breathing it in as she feels the wetness on her finger. "You are _so fucking wet_." Brittany's hips are moving, trying to speed things along, the ache needing to be released.

"_Ungh_." Brittany's hand flies up to grip at Santana's neck, pulling her closer against her neck until her lips are against her skin sucking and her tongue is licking at the sweat there. "_Do it, do it_." The blonde begs and all the air leaves her lungs when Santana finally thrusts into her, holding it there for a few moments not able to breathe herself. "_Oh my God_."

Brittany's hand moves from Santana's neck and she collects some saliva on her tongue and licks from the heel of her hand to the tips of her fingers, moistening it up good and then brings her hand to Santana's cock, gripping it firmly.

"S_hit_." The Latina hisses against the blonde's neck, her blonde hair sticking to the both of their faces.

She strokes Santana's shaft up and down at a teasingly slow pace while Santana does the same, moving in and out of her best friend's centre carefully and gently. Her pale fingers move up to the tip and she spins her palm around it getting a moan to escape the Latina's lips. Two sets of hips jostle against hands and the bed and into bodies and speed is picked up.

"_More_." Brittany whines into the dimly lit room leaning her head against Santana's forehead, their skin slipping against each other, the sweat covering their bodies from the exertion and impending release. Santana listens and quickly adds another finger humming deep down in her throat at how tight her friend is around her fingers.

She thrusts quicker and a little harder, pulling out every now and again to rub tight circles around her clit. The shorter girl drapes a leg over the cheerleader's and pulls it by the knee spreading her legs even further and is more humping Brittany's hand than the hand actually moving around her. Feeling herself on the edge of release Brittany whips her head to face Santana, pushing their foreheads together and they lock eyes, their breath mixing with one another's, lips just millimeters apart.

Her hips cant up forcing Santana deeper inside of her while she rubs her clit with one hand and tries to take control of Santana as well. She swallows hard as the blonde's hand tightens around her shaft and moves up and down with a fast pace. Her eyes go wide when Brittany's mouth opens up making a perfect 'o' shape and her back arches up from the bed and hand comes from her clit to the back of Santana's keeping her buried inside of her. The Latina feels her walls clench around her fingers and that's what makes her teeter on the edge, moments, seconds really from joining the blonde on the wave of her high.

"_Mmmph_." She grunts as she shoots her load onto Brittany's side and her stomach and on her hand, some of it hitting the sheets beneath them. Her hips thrust forward intent on getting every single drop out of her and preferably onto the blonde's body in one way or another. When she feels Brittany's body sink further into the bed slowly coming down from her orgasm she squirts out the rest of her load onto the blonde's hip.

They lay there, fingers still inside Brittany and a hand still wrapped around Santana's member that is slowly softening. Their eyes remained locked, breathing into one another's mouths and foreheads still resting against each other. Noses touch and it would take one tiny movement, one little motion of her head tilted upwards to press her lips to Brittany's but… she holds back and settles on pressing a small kiss to the tip of her nose instead and breathes out a smile when Brittany does.

"Told you I was going to kiss every part of your body." She sighs out, still trying to control her breathing and Brittany giggles out airily and nods, their foreheads slipping and sliding against each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>i thought about putting a 'tbc...' at the end of this but then figured it'd be pointless only because this is obviously not the end of the story, there is so0o0o much more to tell:) but i guess with that in mind consider this 'night' between Brittana not exactly over.<em>**

**_:) yes i like to leave you to think..._**

**_i hope this chapter left you a bit satisfied;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_your reviews seriously make me laugh and want to hug you and take you out for a date at breadstix:) thank you all so much for all of the encouraging words and what not, they seriously mean so much i cant explain. i'm sorry for those of you who had to take a cold shower after last chapter;) hehe, kinda... it's nice to see that my plan to make Santana and Brittany all hot and bothered is doing the exact same to the readers hehe._**

**_hope you all enjoy this chapter and review your asses off because they make me want to write even more dirtier sexually charged angst:)_**

* * *

><p>They lay there, fingers still inside Brittany and a hand still wrapped around Santana's member that is slowly softening. Their eyes remained locked, breathing into one another's mouths and foreheads still resting against each other. Noses touch and it would take one tiny movement, one little motion of her head tilted upwards to press her lips to Brittany's but… she holds back and settles on pressing a small kiss to the tip of her nose instead and breathes out a smile when Brittany does.<p>

"Told you I was going to kiss every part of your body." She sighs out, still trying to control her breathing and Brittany giggles out airily and nods, their foreheads slipping and sliding against each other.

When she feels Brittany's grip around her penis slacken she sighs out a moan, closing her eyes already replaying everything that the blonde's hand had done for her moments ago. She turns her head against Brittany's forehead and kisses her cheek while slowly and ever so carefully slides her fingers out from inside of her best friend. Brittany whimpers at the loss, her legs moving of their own accord as if savoring every single feeling of Santana's fingers stuffed inside of her. She moves her two fingers against each other, letting moisture on them making them glide rather than rub like they normally would and brings them up to eye level to look at them glisten in the nightlight lit room.

She moves her head to face Brittany once again and with her eyes locked into blue ones she places her finger tips to her lips, poking her tongue out before sliding them into her mouth and tasting the blonde for the very first time. Her eyes close against her control and a moan escapes her lips at the sweet but bitter taste of her friend's juices and her lips curl up into a smile. When she opens her eyes she finds Brittany staring back at her with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open and her breathing beginning to pick up again.

Without a word or another minute to think or stop or do much of anything other than pleasing, Santana rolls her body over onto the body next to her causing Brittany to gasp at the contact. She can feel Santana's flaccid penis touch the skin on the inside of her leg and the sensation starts arousing her deeply between her legs. Her hands come up and around the Latina resting on her back and watches as she leans down to pepper her pale chest with tiny kisses. Each nipple gets the same amount of undivided attention with pecks and nips, tongue poking out to lick and taste and then a mouth completely devouring it making the blonde squirm.

Her lips move from her chest and up to leave soft, lingering kisses at the blonde's freckled shoulders humming out as she does so. Everything is moving in slow motion and Brittany fights the urge to yank the Latina up to her and kiss her on the mouth hard and good and long and never stop. Everything about this moment is different... different than her usual hookups with those other boys and girls from school. Different than she had ever imagined it being with Santana, it's so much more than she ever envisioned and she doesn't want it to stop.

Santana's never really taken this much time to get to know Quinn's body but, her own body can't help itself and all she wants to do is memorize every inch of Brittany that she can right now. The trails these kisses down to the sides of the blonde's torso from the outer curve of her breast and down her rib cage to her hips running her hands up and down the cheerleader's thighs. Her lips dance around her naval, lowering herself on the bed and down Brittany's body letting her mouth lead the way.

"Santana." Brittany breathes out, her hand coming to the back of the Latina's head and getting lost a sea of dark locks. She bends one of her legs at the knee, spreads her legs a bit with anticipation and wriggles her hips uncontrollably. "I…" Nothing comes out after that, her words getting lost on trying to breathe and she bites her lip when she feels a gush of air pour out of Santana's mouth and onto her once again throbbing core.

The Latina hooks her arm under and around Brittany's thigh, gripping it at the top near her hip while her other hand runs up the expanse of her abdomen reaching for her breasts. She kisses the inside of her leg, letting her tongue longer on the skin leaving a wet trail upwards and then she does the same to the other side. Brittany lifts her head up from the bed when all she feels is heavy breathing and no more kisses and she finds Santana's dark brown eyes looking back up at her.

They don't say anything, they simply stare for a long few seconds, chests heaving with want and desire and the sexual fog is so thick they see nothing else and feel nothing else but one another. Santana licks her lips, bites the lower of the two and then hums out a faint moan through parted lips. Brittany swallows hard, her throat dry from hanging open for too long and she runs her fingers through Santana's hair away from her face and they smile softly at one another.

With a nod of consent from the blonde Santana lowers her mouth, eyes still on Brittany, and places a gentle kiss on her clit. The blonde gasps and her free hand grips the bed sheet tightly in her fist and her hips move upwards. Another kiss is placed at her soaked entrance and her body gives in, falling back down onto the mattress and stares up at the ceiling.

Her back arches up when she feels the Latina's tongue lick from the bottom of her centre to the top, lightly flicking her clit with it in the process. Another gasp and a whimper pops out as Santana pushes her tongue further in as she experiments with the new taste she has found, wanting to savor it. Brittany's hand returns to the back of Santana's head, keeping it in place loving the way it feels to feel Santana's head move as she works between her legs.

The shorter girls tongue trusts in and out a few times, twirling and twisting and licking and then she closes her mouth over Brittany's clit and sucks. This prompts a loud moan from the blonde, her hips giving into their natural desired movement and her hand lets go of the sheet and reaches for some part of Santana she can hold on to. Wanting the same, Santana lets go of Brittany's hip and grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing their hands tightly together as their bodies move.

To get her tongue in deeper and the thrusting to go faster she moves her head, enjoying the tiny pulls she receives from the back of her head by Brittany's hand. She sucks harder on the hardened and slightly swollen clit, flicking it with her tongue as she wraps her lips around it.

"_Mmmph… ungh_." Brittany's hips flail wildly, feeling her orgasm just around the corner and she grips the Latina's hair tightly. "_Santana_!" She shouts which eggs Santana on to work harder and faster, thrusting her tongue in as deeply as she can and bringing her hand down from Brittany's breasts to rub her clit with her thumb. "_Fucking Christ… shit._" The blonde whimpers and moans and writhes beneath the dark haired girl's touch.

"Mmm." Santana hums out against Brittany's core, licking up everything that is pooling up there. This arousal is the most delicious thing she has ever tasted.

"_Oh… oh_!" She yells out, groans out and a deep and low throaty moan escapes her lips as her hips thrust up into Santana's mouth and hold still as her legs quiver and shake erratically while the Latina desperately tries to keep her mouth against her. "_Oh my God, oh my God…_" Her voice trails off, unable to verbalize using the English language any further so she settles for squeals and sighs and moans.

Her hips cant up a final time and she remains completely still and completely silent, her mouth wide open but no words or air escaping her lips while Santana's tongue continues to assault her. The hand slackening in her own lets her now that Brittany is coming down from her high so she slows down her motions, easing her tongue to move at the rhythm in which she had first started.

Brittany lowers herself back onto the mattress and a long sigh comes out along with a hum of contentment. With one last soft kiss against her best friend's centre, she kiss the inside of both thighs and slides back up to the top of the bed, lying beside the blonde and breathing out a smile. Tasting her, hearing her make those noises and seeing her in this state was enough to make Santana come right here and now. She's felt herself starting to get hard as soon as she first licked and tasted her.

"Wow." Brittany breathes out, her eyes still trained on the ceiling and she has a lazy grin on her face.

"Yeah." Santana smiles over at her friend and nods loving the dazed look Brittany is sporting. She turns her head back up and then glances down at herself finding her erection is in full force and she feels like she's never felt so hard before. Her hand comes down to it, wraps her fingers around and casually strokes herself up and down.

Feeling the movement beside her Brittany looks over to see Santana concentrating then looks down to see her jerking off at a ridiculously slow pace and she glances one last time at her friend's face before turning onto her side. Santana turns her head towards Brittany, not even ashamed of being caught touching herself and smiles.

Without a word Brittany reaches down and removes Santana's hand, replacing it with her own, easily taking over the motions. The Latina brings her hand up settling it under her head and watches Brittany work her cock. The blonde leans in, placing her lips right by Santana's ear, so close they're ghosting the skin there and she breathes out slowly.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" She asks seductively and if even possible, Santana is quite certain she grew another inch in this moment. "You want me to take you deep?" She licks the shell of the Latina's ear. "Do you want me to taste you?" Her voice gets lower and airier making Santana croak out a 'mhmm' in response which makes Brittany smirk.

She doesn't wait for a response she just lowers herself on the bed and down Santana's body. A tanned hand comes to rest on the blonde's ass, caressing and squeezing it lightly into her palm as she watches Brittany lick her lips and eye the dick on her hand. Her eyes stay fixed on Brittany as her mouth slightly parts and she leans down to press a kiss to the tip of Santana's cock.

"_Mmm." _Santana moans with her mouth closed, removing her hand from Brittany's ass and moving her blonde hair from her face so she can get a better view of her sucking her off.

Her hand comes to the head and she puts her lips to her fist, guiding her mouth down onto her shaft taking in a few inches at first letting her tongue swirl around. Santana groans and her hips roll over the mattress wanting so much more of that pretty mouth covering her. Brittany pulls up only to push down further taking Santana's hard on deeply nearly hitting the back of her throat and quickly coming back up again. With a pop her member falls from the cheerleader's mouth and slaps her stomach, the moisture from the saliva making an actual slapping sound.

Brittany grins and grips it once again with her hand to pull it back towards her mouth and she takes it all in again. Santana fidgets and rocks her hips subtlely into the blonde's mouth when she feels it go in so deeply and her hand moves from her head to the blonde's shoulder. Soon, Brittany's head is bobbing up and down on her cock, sucking and licking and stroking it up and down as she pulls up to suck on the tip, twirling her tongue around it expertly.

"Does this feel good?" Brittany asks, looking up to Santana as she jerks her off, her spit creating the perfect lubricant. Santana licks her lips and nods frantically, unable to use her words. "Tell me when you're gonna come." She tells the other girl in a sultry voice and flicks her tongue out of her cock. "I want you to jerk yourself off and come on your chest." She brings her head just below Santana's belly bottom and licks down to the top part of her shaft. "And then I'm gonna lick it off." Santana gasps and groans because as soon as Brittany is done telling her she is going to be licking jizz off of her body she wraps her lips around her cock, her head moving up and down at a fast pace than before.

"_Ungh… Britt_." Santana moans, her hair moving around the blonde's hair not really knowing what to do with herself. "Keep going, keep going." She lifts her head back from off of the mattress to watch Brittany go to town on her cock, twisting her hand and licking her tongue around everywhere. "_God_, take it all in." She pushes Brittany's head gently to take in her full length and the blonde complies easily enough, bringing all of Santana in her mouth till her lips are pushed against the base. "_Holy shit, holy… shit, fuck… I'm…_" Her words come out stammered and quickly, the pressure deep down in her stomach coming close to its edge and her hips push up so her dick is hitting the back of her throat adding pressure to the head. "_Okay… I'm gonna… _Britt I'm gonna come." She shifts up a little further on her elbows waiting for the blonde to remove herself from her dick and the blonde sits up on the heels of her feet and watches Santana.

The Latina shuffles back leaning on the headboard at an angle and starts jerking herself off with quick hand motions. Her other hand squeezes the inside of her thigh and caresses it a little roughly as her hips begin to move with her own hand. She moves her hand around to angle her the tip of her cock towards her chest and her hand stills as a tiny bit of jizz shoots onto her skin. She moans and strokes herself a few more times until a stream of come hits her chest and stomach.

She finally loosens her grip and lets her cock rests against her stomach and watches as it slowly moves to the side as it is becoming soft once again. Her hands fall to the mattress and with a glazed over look in her brown eyes she looks up to the blonde who is eyeing her hungrily. She has a goofy grin on her face as she watches Brittany crawl towards her and slowly bring her mouth to her chest, poking her tongue out and flattening the organ against her skin, tasting her for the first time.

"Mmm." Brittany hums out, looks up at Santana and wipes her lower lip with her thumb. "You look so hot jerking off." She tells her before diving back in for more of Santana's fluids.

"Brittany." Santana says softly, bringing her hands to the girls shoulder and they grin back at one another. "I swear, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna be rock hard in like two seconds. Not that I have a problem with that but…" Brittany nods and giggles in understanding and they continue to stare at each other.

"We should probably shower." The blonde comments, pointing at Santana's still covered chest and her own stomach where the fluids from before have dried up on her skin. Santana chuckles and nods her head outstretching her arms to the side as if to show how right Brittany is. "We're kind of dirty in a very sexy kind of way." She winks and hops off of the bed and when she gets to the door she turns around. "Well?" She asks ambiguously and without responding Santana simply follows her out of the bedroom, into the hallway, into the bathroom all the while completely disregarding how very naked they are.

She's closing the door to the bathroom just as Brittany is turning on the water and she smiles to herself how insanely comfortable everything is, even after everything else thus far. It's different, much like it was earlier in the bedroom and it's the kind of different she suddenly thinks isn't such a bad thing than she had originally feared.

Brittany looks over her shoulder and giggles before stepping beyond the glass door of the shower, easily finding her footing along the sticky grips Mrs. Lopez had put into place. Slowly, Santana makes her way towards the shower and reaches in to feel the water, hoping to prepare her body for the change in temperature but she is shocked to feel a hand grip her wrist and tug her in, immediately being drawn under the warm stream of water. They giggle as Santana sputters water that has ambushed her mouth and wipes her eyes to see.

"Turn around." Brittany tells her, grabbing the purple bottle of shampoo with one hand and twirling her finger around with the other before bringing it to the shower door to shut it. Santana listens and does as she's told and puts her back to face the blonde. "I'm going to wash your hair." She explains like it's going to be the most exciting thing to happen today. Santana can't fight the grin she has on her face and she leans her head back when she feels Brittany's hands and fingers encompass her hair.

"Mmm." She moans out as the cheerleader skillfully massages her scalp and builds up a good amount of suds.

"K, get under." Brittany moves her by the shoulders to stand under the water and helps with the washing out of the shampoo. The Latina smiles to herself feeling Brittany ring out her hair and pull her back out from under the shower head and start to do the routine all over again but this time with conditioner. "Under again."

With her hair now thoroughly washed she turns around to face Brittany who is about to empty some shampoo into her own hand. Santana reaches out to grab it from her and tells her 'let me', pours some into her hand and steps closer to the blonde and says 'turn around'. Brittany turns around, lets her head hang back and enjoys the feeling of Santana's fingers running through her hair. The Latina tries her best to do the same thing Brittany had done to her head and she also guides her under the water to wash it out.

When she is done rinsing out the conditioner she moves Brittany out from under the steaming water. She watches the blonde's hands come up to her face, probably to wipe water away from her eyes and then run her fingers through her wet blonde hair. As she turns around Santana suddenly feels as though she is living life in slow motion. Brittany is standing there before her, completely naked, the only thing covering her body is the wetness from the shower head and her hair is wet and from being out from under the water it's starting to become wavy. Water drips down from her chin and she's breathing through parted lips and Santana finds herself staring unabashedly at her and it hits her for the first time.

She doesn't verbalize what she's only suddenly realized, she merely continues to stand there unmoving staring back at her best friend. It's only when Brittany licks her lips does she realize that she is moving, stepping closer to the blonde and her hands reach down and out to grab a hold of Brittany's. She swallows the lump that has formed in her throat and then she lets go of one of the blonde's hands and slowly spins around, putting her back to her friend once more. She turns her head over her shoulder but doesn't really meet Brittany's stare.

"Can you… do you think you could put your arms around me?" Her eyes flicker to the bottom of the tiled wall where it meets the ground they are standing on and she shrugs her shoulders. "Hold me for a bit maybe?" Her request is so soft and the only reason Brittany can hear her over the sound of the shower is because their bodies are so close. The blonde doesn't hesitate to respond and immediately presses her front against Santana's back and wraps and arm around her waist bringing their clasped hands to meet in the front.

And she does. She holds Santana for a bit in the shower as the water falls down on and around them. Her head leans against the side of the shorter Latina's and their breathing matches within seconds, chests rising and falling together. They stay quiet for the most part, just enjoying each other's company and it's nice while it lasts.

But of course good things must come to an end… or is it good things never seem to last?

Whatever the case is Santana only blames herself. She brings her hand up to grip the back of Brittany's neck and she turns to face her. She moves slow, leaning in carefully, tilting her head to the side and just when she is sure she feels Brittany's breath mix with her own Brittany jerks her head to the side and pushes Santana by the shoulder.

"_Santana_." Brittany lowly hisses, her eyebrows knit together and her nose scrunched, unable to meet the Latina's eyes. She hastily turns to the shower door, fighting with it for a few seconds before yanking it open and before she steps out she finally looks at her friend and shakes her head. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

When she leaves she slams the bathroom door, she didn't even bother taking a towel and Santana is certain she is going to find her bedroom in more disarray than when they had left it. The blonde was sure to be snagging a pair of sweats and a shirt to go home in not wanting to waste time zipping herself into her Cheerio's uniform.

Santana wanted to go after her and say she had just had a lapse in judgment and she's sorry she tried to kiss her but that would be a lie. She wanted to go after her and tell her not to worry because none of this is a big deal but that would be a lie too. She wanted to go after her and tell her that what they are doing is okay because there are no feelings involved, lie number three. And finally, she wanted to go after Brittany and tell her that she is using her to get off and that it isn't because she loves her but that would be the biggest lie.


	13. Chapter 13

**_wow, you guys are the bomb! up to over 240 reviews! insano. love ur guts!:)_**

**_heres another chapters, just adding to the drama filled angst and all... i love how i started this as humor/romance... oh well... its a litte funny._**

**_read and review:):)_**

* * *

><p>Santana sits in the library, pen in hand chewing idly on the pen cap with her chin resting in her palm. She's in a daze and has been in one all morning. A call from Mrs. Pierce this morning left in her in a state of slight concern, the woman had called to tell her that Brittany did not need a ride to school this morning because she isn't feeling good.<p>

It could be true but something in her gut tells her that the blonde is not home in bed fighting off a cough or a fever. Her eyes wander off to the book shelf that Quinn had gone off to and she notices her girlfriend talking it up with Noah Puckerman. Her nose scrunches in distaste and her eyebrows knit together when Quinn giggles at something that she can only assume was probably not that funny if it was even remotely humorous.

She lets out a sigh wondering if her girlfriend is flirting with the boy. They seem to be doing fine in their relationship, take away Santana's obvious indiscretions as of late, but other than that Quinn's been the perfect doting girlfriend. Her feelings for Quinn, though they haven't changed much, seem to not be in the same realm as the ones she has suddenly realized she has for Brittany.

The idea of not being with Quinn anymore kind of makes her stomach do flip flops and she sort of wants to throw up at the whole thought of it. And worst of all, if the head cheerleader were to ever find out about the intimate night Santana had shared with her best friend, well, she doesn't even want to think about the consequences. She really likes Quinn, a whole lot and she doesn't want to hurt her. She's beautiful, funny, adores Santana and she is like really good in bed, not that the Latina has anyone else to compare her to, but she's good just the same.

Quinn glances over in her direction, grins and shyly ducks her head and waves with her fingers at her. Santana smiles, nods and turns her attention back to her open notebook that is relatively blank except for her name in the margin. Twisting her lips she lets out a huff, drops her pen to her book and reaches over into her bag pulling out her cell phone.

She's already sent a few texts Brittany's way but has yet to receive a response from her. So, to play it safe she sends another one, just in case the blonde happened to not get them. Staring at the screen she tries to think of something to write but is coming up short. There are only so many ways one can apologize and for someone like Santana, even just saying the words themselves is hard to do and only uses them when in dire need.

Brittany as well as herself made a promise that nothing would ruin them, or change them, or come between them but something obviously has. So Santana tried to kiss her, so fucking what? That should not be a reason to ignore someone, in fact, Santana thinks to herself, that should make someone _want _to be around said person.

"Why do you look so serious?" A low yet soft voice breathes into her ear and before she can turn to look at Quinn, the blonde leans in to press a quick kiss to her cheek. The chair beside her pulls out and soon her girlfriend is sitting beside her and placing her hand on the Latina's thigh.

"Oh, umm, no reason just trying to figure out this paper for English." She lies, picking her pen back up and shifting in her seat causing Quinn's hand to slide off of her leg. The blonde accepts the answer and pulls out her own books, placing the one she had gone to the shelf for next to her open notebook. "So," Santana looks up and across the room where Puckerman is now talking to that weird girl Rachel Berry. "What are you and _Puck_ like bff's now?" She quirks an eyebrow and turns towards the blonde who chuckles and shakes her head.

"As if." Quinn replies simply, rifling through the pages of her library book. "He has a crush on Berry." She tells her girlfriend with disapproval in her tone and she looks up at the boy in question and she shrugs. "He's been asking me for advice or whatever." She rolls her eyes and brings her attention back to her school work but spares a quick glance in Santana's direction. "Why?" Santana shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders, bringing her gaze back to the blonde beside her.

"You've never given the guy the time of day before, now all of a sudden you two are whispering and giggling and shit." Santana explains.

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks he is." Quinn defends quickly making Santana let out a sharp laugh.

"Are you kidding me? He is totally just as bad as everyone thinks he is." The Latina fires back, turning in her chair as though to prove her point. "When he heard Brittany hooked up with that Asian kid he was practically knocking down her door to get a piece." She blurts out, Quinn jerks her head back and shoots the girl a quizzical stare.

"Well, in his defense, Brittany was kind of giving out her goods like candy on Halloween." The blonde reminds her girlfriend of how promiscuous her best friend has been through the year. Santana's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and her jaw drops but Quinn ignores the look and turns back to her studies. "Besides,_ I'm_ not Brittany, I'm not just going to hook up with someone because they tell me I'm pretty and look good doing splits in my Cheerio's uniform." The dark haired girl's eyebrows drop and knit together, mouth closes and she tilts her head to the side. "_And_ I have a girlfriend." She smiles sweetly over the shorter girl who is still looking at her incredulously. "So you have nothing to worry about."

"Wow Q," Santana gathers her books together and tosses them into her bag not even bothering to take the time to zip it before she hauls it onto her shoulder and stands up abruptly. "I never really thought you were the bitch everyone says you are… until now." And with that, Santana Lopez walks out of the library leaving behind a very frazzled Quinn Fabray.

Brittany sits on the couch in her living room, legs pulled up to her chest and she stares blankly at the television. She's not watching anything in particular really and she's still in Santana's clothes from last night. Her mother let her stay home from school today since the blonde said she wasn't feeling well.

The blonde normally doesn't play the sick card, but she needs today to think. Her mother had called Santana this morning to tell her Brittany didn't need to be picked up for school, leaving the Latina to fret over why her friend hadn't called her herself. But she couldn't call Santana, she couldn't talk to her without breaking down and telling her everything she is feeling and how last night was so much more than 'lessons' or 'practice' or one of their stupid 'classes' they've made up. She knows that this is only growing into something so much more and it scares her to know exactly what Santana thinks of all of this.

Her phone buzzes on the coffee table, she sighs, already knowing who it's from and slowly leans forward to get it. She's contemplated shutting her phone off to avoid these interruptions but in a way she needs them just the same. The envelope on the front of her screen tells her she has a text message and the name above the picture lets her know it's from exactly who she thought it would be.

_Please talk 2 me. I know ur not sick, ur avoiding me. Im sorry about last night._

Santana's message is straight to the point and Brittany can at least appreciate that the girl is aware of what is going on. Last night went beyond what should have happened. And though they both agreed nothing would change them the blonde can feel it in her bones that the changes have already happened. Her thumbs hover over the screen of her phone and she thinks of a reply to send in hopes of finally ending the constant rush of messages to her cell. With her lower lip between her teeth she writes out a quick response.

_Me 2. We r fine. Lets talk after school._

Simple and concise, she nods to herself and places the device back onto the table. Hopefully Santana will be able to put this behind them as easily as Brittany is willing to.

Santana stares at the screen for a long time. Her other hand is lost in her locker not doing much of anything and her eyebrows knit together. Brittany wants to talk after school? Well, this can be a good thing. They can make everything better and let them go back to normal. But, what is normal now with them? Does it even exist? Is _this_ normal?

The Latina glances down the hallway she had just come down from, the one that leads to the library and she considers going back to hash things out with Quinn but right now that part of her day seems insignificant. So, she throws her books into her lock, shoves her phone into her pocket and stalks out of school and to the parking lot. There's no way she can wait five more periods until school lets out before talking to Brittany, she needs to get this conversation out of the way so she can breathe easy.

On Soap Net, Lucas has to make a decision between Brooke, his girlfriend, and Peyton, the girl he keeps kissing behind his girlfriends back. His best friend Haley caught them kissing in the library and confronted him and now he is in a mess of trouble not only with these girls but with his heart. Brittany groans and changes the channel not wanting to deal with the troubles in Tree Hill that awkwardly mirror her own.

Her safe channel is Teennick and of course, because karma hates her life right now, Dawson makes it known to Joey and Pacey that he knows about their little 'relationship'. Television is not her friend right now so instead of playing T.V. roulette she shuts it off and tosses the remote to the other end of the couch and lies down. Before she can even get comfortable the front door opens causing her to sit up and look over the end of the couch. For a moments she expects to see her mother, probably home to check on her, but she is surprised to find Santana walking in to her house and heading for the stairs.

"Santana?" Brittany calls out before the girl gets the chance to break into a sprint up the steps. The Latina looks over the banister to find the blonde sitting up on the couch with a confused expression on her face.

"Brittany." She breathes out, slowly turning around and descends the three steps she has taken. "How are you… feeling?" She asks with a smirk on her face considering they both know how not very sick Brittany is.

"_So_ ill. I may be contagious." Brittany croaks out as though she is on her death bed, and both girls are relieved to find the tension lifted between them they were sure was going to be palpable.

"I'll take my chances." Santana comments in a low voice and suddenly the tension is briefly back. She takes a seat by Brittany's feet and turns her body towards the blonde and they stare at one another for a few minutes. "Look, I'm sorry about last night, I really am. It was the heat of the…"

"Santana," Brittany holds up her hand and shakes her head prompting the Latina to stop talking. "Let's just forget it, please. It just… it seriously can't happen again." She explains not able to meet her best friend's eyes. "And before you say anything I don't mean the almost kissing, I mean… everything." Finally she looks up through her eyelashes to meet those brown eyes.

"You're ending this then?" Santana questions with sadness in her tone and she tears her eyes away from blues.

"This isn't even a 'this'…" Brittany defends with a chuckle. "It's a mistake and, you have Quinn…" She trails off.

"What if Quinn wasn't in the picture?" She asks and it comes out less hopeful of a question and more of a challenge for the right answer, to which she doesn't even have.

"Yeah, what if?" Brittany quietly repeats her, shaking her head from side to side. "Look, neither of us wants our friendship to be put on the line." Santana nods. "We just go back to everything before. Where we tell each other everything," She smiles which causes Santana to smile even though she tries to fight it. "We share stories and _ask_ for advice… I still want sleepovers and tickle fights." She winks causing Santana to blush, not really knowing why but she ducks her head to keep the blonde from seeing. "Deal? Nothing changes?" Brittany extends her hand towards Santana who eyes it up for a moment before reaching out for it, taking it in her own.

"Deal." She nods with a grin and they both let out a comfortable airy giggle. "Thank you." She adds when they release and lean back into the couch, Brittany turns her head shooting her a bewildered look. "For forgiving me." Brittany's eyes drop down to her thighs and she swallows visibly.

"I'm sorry too Santana." She says. "For pushing you and practically running out of your house." She smirks and tugs on the front of her shirt. "And for stealing your clothes." Santana laughs and swats her hand playfully.

Before she can reply her phone goes off in her pocket and she shoves her hand in to fish it out. It's a message from Quinn and she rolls her eyes and sighs, only imagining what the blonde has to say for herself. She's not at all surprised to find the message starting off with an apology or that it is followed with 'please don't tell Britt', not that she was planning on it anyways, it would hurt Brittany's feelings.

"Hey," Santana lets out as she gets further into the text. "Puck's having a party tonight. S_hocker_." She smirks glancing up at Brittany. "You in?" Brittany chews on her lower lip and shrugs her shoulder.

"I doubt my mom will let me go since I was 'sick' from school today." She explains and Santana's shoulders slump in defeat.

"What if you finish the rest of the day?" Santana asks hopefully, slapping a smile on her face and her eyes widening at the idea.

The best friend's ride in comfortable silence on the way back to school and when they finally get there, make small talk about the party later in the evening and if it's going to be a dud like the last party was. They separate at the corner, heading to different classes and all, and plan on meeting up at the end of the day by Santana's car.

After brief goodbye's Santana is stopped before she can round the corner towards history class but a hand on her arm. She looks over her shoulder to find Quinn staring back at her, an apologetic expression on her face. She turns in her direction and hooks her thumbs into her backpack. Quinn chews on her lower lip and averts her eyes down the hall giving her more time with the words in her head.

"Santana, I didn't mean to say those things before." She admits in a hushed voice. "I just felt offended, like you were accusing me of cheating on you or something." Her shoulders shrug and she looks back at her girlfriend. "Brittany's your best friend and I should never have said those things about her and I'm sorry." Santana eyes her girlfriend up for a few long seconds, nodding at her words letting her know she hears her.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch." Santana lets out, and reaches her hand out to grab Quinn's hand. "This morning was just, it was kind of a bad one and I took it out on you." The blonde nods in understanding and steps closer to the shorter girl, putting her hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

"Well, I deserved it." She breathes out a smile and leans in to press a quick peck to Santana's lips.

"So…" The Latina clears her throat and brings her arms to wrap around the blonde's neck. "Are we hitting up this party or what?" She winks making Quinn giggle and suddenly, the day turns out to be a lot better than it had started.

The party is like every other party at Puck's. Music bumpin', couples dry humping in corners, body shots on the coffee table and way too much alcohol for a high school party. Santana leads her two blonde's into the kitchen to rummage through the various bottles of alcohol before settling on a full, sealed bottle of vodka, three shot glasses and a can of beer.

They find room at the dining room table squeezing into two chairs with Santana sitting on Quinn's lap comfortably. She pours the three of them a shot and opens the beer knowing that Brittany is going to need a chaser after the vodka. With the first round down they all make faces as the liquor burns their tongues and throats and laugh at each other not being able to handle it.

Quinn leans in pressing her lips to her girlfriend's neck and Santana quickly darts her eyes to Brittany who is watching intently trying her best to seem unfazed. Santana clears her throat and announces for them to do another round of shots getting cheers from the two girl's and she fills the glasses up once again.

With the vodka seriously scorching her throat, Brittany turns her head over her shoulder when she hears the faint sound of her name being called over the music. It's Mike Chang and he is standing there with Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team and he is waving her over towards the speakers. She smiles at Santana and Quinn before she pushes her chair back and walks over.

Quinn watches the blonde walk away curiously as she is engulfed by the Asian boy and glances over at Santana who has an unreadable expression on her face. Before she can even say a word Santana is downing another shot and finishing off the beer setting it down loudly onto the table. Instead of speaking Quinn decides to run her fingers through Santana's hair and kiss softly against her neck and grips her around her waist pulling her closer.

Mike Chang introduces Brittany to Finn and the two laugh because they obviously know one another. Then, like a ninja, Chang is gone leaving the two to awkwardly stand in front of one another. Finn smirks and motions his head towards the corner of the living room and away from the speaker.

"So," The tall boy breaks their silence, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Mike tells me you're a real good dancer." He comments and Brittany nods because he speaks the truth causing him to chuckle a bit. "I'm pretty awful at dancing."

"Everyone can dance Finn." She notes and he shakes his head at this.

"Trust me, I'm pretty bad."

They stand there for a little while longer in silence, looking around the room trying to think of anything to really talk about but nothing seems to come up so Brittany decides on the next best thing. She turns back to face the tall boy and she smiles sweetly and reaches out for his hand taking it out of his pocket.

"You wanna go somewhere quiet? Ya know," She bites on her lower lip, the alcohol doing its job and making her unable to make proper judgment calls, just as she had hoped it would. She needs something to take her mind off what she really wish she was doing. "To talk or something." He doesn't answer, his mouth opens and closes a few times but nothing really comes out.

Brittany's not dumb like everyone really thinks she is, see Finn Hudson has lived next door to Santana ever since they were little and his mom married Burt Hummel. She has seen him watch her every time she goes to the Latina's and he always rushes outside to say 'hi' acting like he is taking the garbage out. So she's willing to bet he is a sure thing and a sure fire way to quench a thirst that she is trying to fight off.

Santana, who has since moved from the kitchen to the living room with Quinn's arms still around her, spots the two walking up the stairs and she finishes the drink in her hand quickly. Turning around to face her girlfriend she excuses herself to use the bathroom. She walks through the sea of people crowding the living room and the bottom of the staircase and quickly catches up to the blonde.

"Excuse me Finnocence, I need to borrow her for a second." She interrupts them, grabbing Brittany's hand and tugs her away before either of the two can argue. The blonde looks over her shoulder mouth's 'sorry' and nods her head to tell him to go in the room and wait for her. He nods and smiles and does as he is directed.

Brittany allows herself to be dragged into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it out of habit. She watches Santana stalk towards the toilet but makes no movements to suggest she's going to use it and instead huffs and puffs shaking her head from side to side. It's subtle but Brittany can see it. Then the Latina stops moving, brings her hands up to her face, covering it with her palms and lets out a long breath she'd taken in.

"I thought you had to pee." Brittany breaks the silence of faint music and Santana's breathing exercises.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks catching the blonde off guard. If she was to answer the question the answer would be simple; standing in the bathroom, duh. Santana turns around to face the wall, and then glances at Brittany still standing closely by the door. "Are you gonna sleep with him?" She finally says it, puts Brittany on the spot and she faces the wall once again waiting for her answer and the blonde snorts lightly, completely thrown off.

"Umm, well, not that I see why it matters but, I was considering it." She admits calmly causing Santana to chuckle and throw her head back to emphasize the fact that she is not at all pleased. "Since when do you care who I have sex with?" She inquires with curiosity and some annoyance. "You've never cared before."

"Yes I have." Santana admits almost inaudibly, almost. Brittany's head jerks back and tilts to the side, confusion written all over her face.

"Santana, I'm really confused... I mean, Finn's a nice enough guy. Dumb as a bag of rocks but..."

"Do you want to fuck him?" '_Want'_, key word and she makes sure she makes that part clear enough to the blonde who twists her lips and offers a shrug as her response.

"Santana..."

"He's not good enough for you." The Latina tells her best friend, running her fingers through her hair as if the motion will calm her, it doesn't. "He just wants to be able to say he banged the hottest girl at school." Brittany's eyes widen and she looks over her shoulder to make sure she's locked the door. "You're better than that."

"Santana..."

"These fucking..." Santana begins to yell out, whipping her body around and slamming her fists onto the counter where the sink is and she looks up at Brittany's reflection in the mirror but her eyes lower. "Quinn's great but... and then... it's these fucking rules... and I..." She stammers but she knows it's not the alcohol in her system that is making a sentence hard to create. Before Brittany or even she realizes what she is doing she's making a bee line straight for the blonde, her speed and abruptness making Brittany stumble backwards till her back hits the bathroom door, her eyes wide.

Their breath mingles as Santana moves herself closer, barely touching Brittany in the process and their eyes lock. Her hands come up to the door on either side of Brittany's head and she tries to steady herself without letting her body fall forward. She licks her lips when she sees Brittany do it first, their eyes darting down to see the pink poke out and cover luscious lips with moisture.

"Santana..." Brittany says her name for a third time but it's less forceful, small and shy and nervous and worried. Santana smiles briefly but it falls along with her uncertainty.

"Brittany..." She replies in the same tone as the blonde slowly and torturously inching herself forward.

"What are you...?" Brittany breathes out and Santana swallows hard when she tastes the blonde's air on her tongue.

They both watch as Santana slides her hand down the door and bring it in between their bodies their eyes darting back to meet one another's growing dark with arousal. Santana, much to Brittany's surprise, grabs herself through her jeans squeezing at her member through the thick fabric and she hums out a small moan that she tries to swallow.

"Tell me you don't want this." She demands in a raspier voice than usual. Brittany's mouth drops open, her eyes flickering from brown eyes and then down to the Latina's hand but the only thing that comes out is a squeak and she pushes herself further into the door. Santana leans her face a little more forward bringing herself closer to the blonde. "Say it." She says in a quieter voice and Brittany shuts her mouth and hesitantly shakes her head once. "Tell me..." She tilts her head to the side and moves her hand from herself to between Brittany's legs and cupping her core getting a gasp and a yelp of surprise from her in the process. "That you don't want this." She rubs her fingers over the fabric of Brittany's jean shorts, hard enough so that she can feel it and judging by her bodies reaction of arching her back into it, it's working.

"I..." Brittany forces out.

"Tell me that," Santana pauses for a moment to take in the arousal causing Brittany's face to flush. "That you don't want me to kiss you." She breathes out and Brittany's eyes widen a little and they begin to glisten with a coat of tiny tears. She sharply turns her head to avoid looking at Santana and she wraps her fingers around the other girl's wrist pulling her hand away from her.

"I don't." Brittany's voice is shaky, her voice cracks and the way her head is turned Santana can't see the lone tear tumble from her eye and roll down her cheek. Santana smirks, not believing her friend for one second and pushes her body up against the blondes, bringing her hand back up against the door.

"You're a liar, you totally want up on this." She moves her hips forward to prove her point but Brittany's hands come to her chest to push her away.

"Stop it." She begs in a tiny voice.

"Stop being so sensitive B." Santana chuckles, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I thought we could play some 'live porn' in here." She decides to lie only to save face and moves forward going to step closer but is once again pushed away.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to do that again." Brittany quickly wipes her face and looks back at the Latina who is raising an eyebrow.

"You were serious?" Playing dumb is so much easier with a little bit of alcohol.

"Yes I was serious. Is this... getting off more important than your relationship with Quinn, because if she finds out she'd be pissed and I... I mean is that all you care about?"

"Well, no but I thought you liked it... I know I do." She admits.

"Is that all you like about this situation? That you get hot and hard talking dirty to your best friend?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal Britt." Santana says.

"Well it is to me!" Brittany shouts pushing with more force at Santana. "It's not fair."

"Wait… what's not fair?"

"Nothing, forget it... we've both been drinking and I don't think this is the best time to put ourselves in... this kind of a situation... things could... get out of hand." Brittany explains. "Again." She goes to turn around and unlock the door but stops her hand on the doorknob, but not bothering to turn around. "Finn's a nice guy… he likes me." She tells the Latina and when she doesn't receive a response she unlocks the door and pulls it open.

"Britt wait…" Santana calls out reaching and grabbing Brittany's shoulder to stop her. The blonde turns around knocking her best friend's hand from her body and they stare at one another.

"Santana," She shakes her head. "We both know you're going to go home and fuck your girlfriend." Brittany tells her flat out. "And we both know that as soon as I walk away from this bathroom I'm going to go down the hall and have sex with Finn." Her head drops, her chin resting to her chest and she rolls her eyes at herself for speaking so candidly, damn alcohol. "And there's nothing you can do or say to change any of it." Santana watches her best friend turn around, walk down the hallway and walk into the bedroom where Finn is waiting for her. It isn't until she hears the door close and the lock click into place that her heart drops into her stomach and her face heats up.

She rushes down the stairs, scans the room and stalks over to her girlfriend. Quinn, who is in the middle of a conversation with Tina and Mercedes, is ripped from her spot when the Latina grabs her by the hand and yanks her from the couch. Confused, she lets herself be dragged away from the other two girls and towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asks when Santana makes no motions to stop.

"We're going home." She tells the blonde without turning around.

"Where's B?" Quinn asks as Santana grabs her hand and starts dragging her through the party. "Aren't we taking her home?"

"She's fine, she's got a ride." Santana tells her girlfriend as she storms out, Quinn just being pulled along.


	14. Chapter 14

**_thank you for all of your kind reviews. and believe me when i say i seriously take into consideration your comments regarding this story... it's actually kind of funny because a lot of the things you say 'please don't do' i tell myself 'don't do that!' haha so have no fear. anyway, this chapter is short but trust me when i say it's gonna make you smile... at least a little bit_**

* * *

><p>Brittany for the most part is right. As soon as Santana and Quinn walk through the Latina's bedroom, the shorter girl has the blonde pressed up against the door grinding herself up against her girlfriend's body. Her lips move frantically over Quinn's placing sloppily kisses while her hands pull and tear away clothing. They stumble backwards towards the bed, Santana pushing Quinn down hard onto it and removes her pants along with her underwear quickly before climbing on top of her.<p>

She doesn't care that her bra is still on or that she's practically ripped off every button from Quinn's top, the blonde isn't complaining either, simply letting the girl above her ravage her body with this new found sexual power. Her cock is hard from the arousal of being slightly rough and a little bit from the anger she's built up on the way home from Puckerman's. Laying her body on top of Quinn's fully, she reaches her hand down between her legs to position her member at the blonde's entrance and upon finding it she thrusts in not wasting any more time.

Quinn gasps, her nails dig into the tanned skin of her girlfriend's back while Santana's hands grip at the bed sheet at the sides of them. She pushes in deeply and pulls in and out at rapid pace, clearly not about to start them off slowly as they normally do. Her head is strategically placed beside Quinn's, their cheeks brushing up against one another and they mouths breathing heavily into the other's ear.

Santana doesn't care that her parents are right down the hall or that every other thrust the headboard hits the wall, a clear sign to what it is they are doing. And she is certain that Quinn is drunk enough not to care just as much either. Sweat builds up quickly and their bodies slide easily against one another's, pants and whimpers escape lips but no words are spoken.

Quinn is over taken by the pleasure and the alcohol streaming her veins to comment on how aggressive her girlfriend is being or ask her why she isn't looking at her, why she hasn't kissed her since they started. Santana is trying not to think all together but with every thought that comes to her mind she thrusts just a little bit faster and a little bit harder.

The blonde makes that noise she does whenever she is about to come so Santana speeds things up double time. She doesn't ask her if she's close like she usually does, their dialogue during only provides something to spice up their activities and right now the only mission she has is to get off. When Quinn's walls clench around her she feels her own orgasm on the rise and she pushes her cock deeper inside of the blonde loving the way it tightly hugs her member.

When she comes inside of Quinn, she doesn't pull back to enjoy the view of the girl writhing beneath her, she doesn't tell her she's coming or press a kiss to her mouth. Instead, she buries her face deeper into the pillow making her moans come out muffled into the fabric and into blonde hair. Mid-stream of her ejaculation her eyes pop open and though all she can visually see is the black pillow case in front of her she imagines something else… someone else.

With both of their orgasms slowly washing away she stays in the position she's in, wrapped up in Quinn's arms, head pressed into the pillow and her arms still out to the side with the bed sheet in her fists. She is suddenly reminded of something another blonde had once said to her:

_"But sometimes," Brittany whispers. "Sometimes it's a really good orgasm but… I realize I'm not with the right person and I don't want to ruin the moment."_

Santana swallows hard, shifts her position over Quinn to slide her dick out of her and presses a very quick peck to her cheek before rolling off of her and shutting off the lamp on her bedside table. She lies on her back and stares up into the darkness and holds her breath when she hears Quinn let out a pleased sigh and shuffle closer to her, draping her arm over Santana's stomach and nuzzle in to her neck.

"Goodnight babe." Quinn hums out against her skin, placing a sweet kiss there. The Latina's eyes tightly shut and she suddenly feels a wave of shame wash through her. She turns her head to the side and kisses Quinn's forehead gently.

"Goodnight Q." She whispers before falling asleep.

Brittany wakes up earlier than usually for a Saturday morning but last night she made a decision and is currently on her way to Santana's house to carry out her plan. She'd figured that instead of thinking about it any longer she just had to say it out loud, hear the words being said and then deal with the consequences after the fact. If they really are the best of friends than not even this can destroy them she reasons.

So, with her legs taking her down the Latina's street she prepares herself with a few deep breathes. She spots Mr. and Mrs. Lopez walking out of the house as she comes to the front lawn. They smile and wave at her, letting her know that Santana is still in her room most likely passed out. The blonde nods and smiles, taking the door from Mr. Lopez who had been holding it open for her.

Quinn smiles as Santana presses up against her back, wraps her arm around her waist and nuzzles soft kisses into her neck. The feeling of her breath hitting the skin she peppers with kisses sends shivers all over her body and she can't help but push her body back, further into the Latina's and grabs her hand to pull it closer and tighter around her.

"I love it when you get all cuddly." Quinn hums out and brings Santana's hand up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles. Santana giggles into the crook of the blonde's neck then hides her face into blonde hair, breathing in deeply enjoying the smell of the other girl's apple shampoo and the subtle hint of sweat mixed in. Quinn suddenly breaks into fits of laughter when Santana's mouth latches onto her neck and proceeds to nibble and pulls her hand from the blonde's to tickle her sides. "Stop!" She shouts out and turns around to face the Latina in hopes of batting her hands away. "Ahh, stop it San!"

Quinn manages to overpower Santana, pinning her arms to the bed, hands by her head and straddling her hips to keep her from jumping around. Santana smirks even though she did not prove to be triumphant and Quinn grins down at her, shaking her head from side to side, blonde hair falling into her face that she has to flick her head to put it all to one side. Their smiles slowly fade as they take in their new position and Santana's eyes soften at the sight above her.

She'd been up a little before Quinn had stirred and she had thought long and hard about the predicament she has found herself in. But all the words she'd conjured up this morning only left a her with a huge pang of guilt in her chest. Quinn doesn't deserve any of this. The pain, manipulation and the lying. It's not fair, just like Brittany said last night. There was once a time where the Latina would have given anything to even talk to Quinn and now that she has her she feels at a loss because she suddenly realizes she wants something that has always been right in front of her.

She stares at the blonde hovering over her, all of her features, the way she breathes and how her hair hangs at the sides of her face. She's amazing to look at, that's for sure and Santana can't help but feel if it weren't for her 'sexual urges' with her best friend there would be so much more to this than there actually seems to be.

"You're really beautiful Quinn." Her voice cracks, her tongue pokes out licking her lips and her chest heaves giving her away. Quinn's cheeks tint pink, she bites her lower lip and averts her eyes to the side for a moment and her head dips down a little bashfully. "What?" Santana asks airily and curiously. Quinn's hands slacken on Santana's wrists and slide up to her hands, lacing their fingers together and she tentatively meets those brown eyes.

"You're so different..." She shrugs her shoulders, lowering her body a little but still hovering over the girl beneath her. "Different than what I first thought, you know... when we were little. Even a few months ago." Her head shakes at the memories of what she used to think of the Latina and more importantly what she thought the other girl thought of her. "I know I'm pretty, I'm not blind and I'm not trying to sound conceded. People tell me I'm hot and all that stuff but... just now, you saying that, it's..." She bites on her lower lip, deepening their stare. The guilt Santana feels only doubles because after everything, last night, this morning acting all cozy and sweet how do you tell someone how you really feel, especially when it doesn't include them even though you wish that it did. She tries telling herself that this thing for Brittany will pass and that it really is Quinn; Quinn is the one for her. "It's just different and I lo..." Quinn clamps her mouth shut quickly, her eyes going wide realizing what she was just about to say but before either one of them can make any comment Santana's bedroom door swings open and a flash of blonde barrels in. "Ah!" Quinn yelps as she falls over onto the other side of the bed off of Santana's body and frantically yanks the sheet up to cover herself.

"Santana I need to..." Brittany comes barging into the bedroom looking all kinds of distraught but she stops abruptly, hand still on the door and her face falls. She looks sad Santana, eyebrows furrowed and lower lip pouty and quivering, immediately silencing herself.

"Brittany!" Santana shouts, sitting up from her spot her eyes widen suddenly realizing the situation the blonde has just walked in on. "You okay?" Her head tilts to the side as she takes in her friend's state, slowly pulling the sheets up to cover herself up but that's really her last worry.

Quinn's not really paying attention to Brittany's emotional state but more so to the fact that this girl has just walked in on them during an intimate moment and because they are both totally naked. Santana nods knowing that whatever Brittany came here to say is probably important and she is in dire need to find out quickly.

"Oh my…" Brittany tries to look anywhere except the couple in bed _naked_ and then she realizes she should just probably leave but when she spins herself around to walk back out the door she walks right into the side of it slamming her face against the wood causing a nose bleed. "Oh _fuck shit_!" She yelps her hands quickly coming up to catch the blood gushing from her nose.

"Oh my God, Brittany are you okay?" Santana asks in an instant, jumping in her spot still in bed and Brittany whispers 'yeah' before slowly picking herself up from the floor. Santana slides herself from under her covers not even bothering to cover herself up as she walks around the bed, past Brittany who has taken a seat at the computer chair and to her dresser to grab some clothes.

Quinn watches from her spot in the bed as her girlfriend comfortably walks around her room buck ass naked in front of her and her best friend. Her eyebrows furrow and her mouth opens slightly in confusion, embarrassment and slight irritation.

"Santana." She hisses through gritted teeth and the Latina looks over her shoulder to the blonde in her bed who is glaring at her and flicking her eyes towards Brittany on the computer chair.

"Oh, yeah." Santana nods, pulls up her shorts and with her shirt in hand she walks over to Brittany, grips her arm softly and pulls her up. "Why don't you wait for me in the bathroom, I'll be right there." She explains, Brittany nods feebly and allows the shorter girl to escort her to the bedroom door and into the hall, topless. With Brittany out of ear shot Quinn shoots up from the bed, still clinging the sheet to her chest and stares at the Latina. "Sorry." Is all Santana offers and it sounds barely remorseful.

"What the hell San?" Quinn spits out, her eyes still glancing to the door wondering if Brittany is going to come running in again unannounced like she just had.

"What?" Santana shrugs her shoulders giving her girlfriend a confused look and finally pulls her t-shirt over her head, pulling it all the way down by the hem to the top of her shorts.

"Do you usually just walk around completely naked in front of people?" The blonde asks curiously and Santana can hear her annoyance easily. The dark haired girl chuckles and shakes her head.

"Now don't be ridiculous, of course I don't." She tilts her head to the side as she looks to her girlfriend as though her question is silly, which she believes it is.

"Umm, hello?" Quinn shouts jumping up to her knees on the bed and motions towards the door. "Brittany just storms in here for whatever reason, while _we're_ in bed mind you," She huffs. "And you just get up with everything," She motions towards Santana's body. "Hanging out for her to see." Santana shakes her head.

"It's just Brittany." She settles on with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So she's seen you naked before?" Quinn asks, the volume in her voice lowering and as she continues to shrug Santana nods like it's no big deal, which to her it really isn't.

"You know what Quinn, this conversation can seriously wait." She tells the blonde and walks towards the door. "Britt could have broken her nose or some shit and you want to know if she's seen my stuff?" She shakes her head, huffs and puffs leaving one blonde behind and heading to the other one. Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs letting her head fall onto the pillow and stares up at the ceiling.

Brittany is sitting on the toilet seat cover with the whole roll of toilet paper in her hands, crying lightly to herself because the motion actually hurts a little. Santana watches for a few seconds before letting her presence be known and she shuts the door behind her. She grabs a few things from the cabinet and then something from underneath the sink before kneeling down in front of her best friend reaching up to remove the toilet paper from her face.

"It doesn't look broken." She offers a kind smile but receives no kind of response from Brittany except for a few more tears and a tiny sniffle that makes the blonde wince. With some gauze in her hand she moves to help in cleaning up some of the blood, hesitating in case Brittany flinches away from her touch but when she doesn't Santana continues onward. "It's early." The Latina comments as she dabs around Brittany's nose and wipes away a few tears with her pinky. Seeing that the bleeding as stopped she tosses the bloody gauze into the waste bin and tosses everything else she didn't need under the sink. With her hands on her hips she shifts from foot to foot and watches the blonde stare at the tiles on the wall. "You should have called."

"I should have done a lot of things." Brittany finally speaks catching the Latina and herself off guard. She shakes her head at herself and spares Santana a quick glance before pushing herself up from the toilet. "I should go then." She announces and moves past the shorter girl.

"Let me at least walk you down." Santana tells her and Brittany doesn't fight her or say anything because Santana is going to do what she wants, like always.

They descend the stairs in silence, Brittany in front leading the way to the front door. It looks as though she isn't even going to pause for a goodbye as she reaches right away for the door knob and pulls it open other hand already pushing the screen door. But she does stop, she hangs her head for a moment and then with a deep breath she turns herself around to face Santana.

"Santana come back to bed." Quinn yells from the bedroom upstairs and the best friend's glance up at the staircase, acknowledging the voice but turn back to one another.

"I mean what I said last night." Brittany finally says, both of her hands still gripping the Lopez doors. "I'm not doing this anymore…" She nods her head towards the stairs. "Not while you're still dating her." Santana's eyebrows knit together. "You can't keep…" The Latina shakes her head and cuts her off.

"Britt, it's not that easy." She defends, her shoulder slump in defeat of an awkward possible confrontation and or decision. Brittany raises an eyebrow and stands up straighter and nods once.

"Well then," The blonde clears her throat. "I'll make it easy for you." Santana's eye flicker between both blues staring back at her trying to read Brittany but for the first time in so long she has no idea what her best friend is about to do or say. The cheerleader's hands drop to her side and she scuffs her sneaker along the wooden floor in front of the Lopez's front door.

"How are…"

"I love you." Brittany chimes in before Santana can even finish her sentence and she blurts it out so quickly yet so clearly but so softly yet so confidently it takes the Latina by surprise, so she settles for staring back at the blonde. "I… am in love with you." Her heart is racing, she can't even hear the words coming out of her mouth and she is pretty sure she may stop breathing sometime soon. She shrugs her shoulders and her hand reaches for the screen door once again and she half smiles. "See, it's pretty easy."

She leaves right then and there, walks right out of the Lopez house with Santana watching her walk down the path to the sidewalk and then up the block till she can't see her any longer. She leaves her with so much more than she's sure the Latina had expected but it was very much what she had intended.

Santana slowly closes the front door, her hand slides from the knob and she turns around facing the staircase. Everything _is _different now. Completely and utterly different and even though they had both tried to stick by the plan of not letting anything change their friendship it seems that that part of the deal is a failure. But really, the only thing Santana Lopez can think right now is, '_she loves me back_'.


	15. Chapter 15

**_love, love, love... that's what i have for you all:) and sweet lady kisses of course. thanks for your reviews._**

**_here's another chapter:) mwah! enjoy_**

* * *

><p>Monday marks the second to last day of school. It starts off as a normal school day would; Santana picks up Quinn and then drives past her own house to get Brittany. The best friends don't speak about the recent declaration of love Brittany had bestowed upon their relationship and Quinn seems none the wiser. Small talk about summer and becoming seniors is simply white noise for the Latina as she safely drives them to McKinley High for the second to last time as juniors.<p>

After dropping Quinn off at her locker Santana and Brittany make their way to their neighbor lockers and quietly gather their things. The blonde is acting the same, as though she never told the other about her feelings and how they definitely surpassed the line of friendship. Santana is too nervous to even broach the subject so that when the five minute warning bell rings it's already too late to even start a conversation. And instead of having _that_ talk with Brittany she smiles back awkwardly as the blonde waves goodbye and walks down the hall to her first class.

Lunch is no better. In fact, it's far worse than Santana had ever anticipated it to be. With Quinn's hand on her thigh while she chats it up with Tina and Mercedes, Santana's mind is elsewhere. Brittany is having a friendly conversation with that girl Becky who is the manager for the Cheerio's, nice enough girl, but all the Latina can think is that this chick is seriously cutting in on her Britt-Britt time. Just when she thinks she has an in when Becky finally leaves the table stupid Finn Hudson comes over in all his oafish glory.

Brittany smiles that sweet as candy smile at him and takes the hand he offers to her to go grab a treat from the snack line in the cafeteria. Santana is completely unaware of the disgusted face she has on, the scowl that completely takes over her features as she watches her blonde best buddy and Finn Hudson being all chummy and giggly. It's kind of sickening to watch. She has not had one second to talk to Brittany alone yet since Saturday morning and to her it feels like an eternity. It's hard to concentrate on all of her jumbled up feelings what with Quinn's hand on her thigh and the other blonde catching her eye.

"Santana." Quinn calls for her, but she is still stuck in her own mind and literally does not hear her girlfriend talking to her. When the blonde realizes how zoned out the Latina is she follows her path of vision only to come to the conclusion that she is more zoned in than out at the moment.

The way the dark haired girl's jaw clenches tells her one of a few things: she's angry, annoyed or worse case scenario… jealous. The more Quinn watches Santana watch Brittany and Finn the more she sees deep beneath the simple facial expression. Her eyes, though hardened by the sight are soft and show something she herself had felt in the past before she and Santana finally got together. A longing.

"Santana?" Quinn nudges her thigh, saying her name a little louder and this time she snaps Santana out of her daze.

"Hmm?" Santana turns her attention back to her girlfriend and forces a smile to her face.

"Are you okay?" Her voice is tentative, almost afraid of the answer though she tries to keep that part of her demeanor completely off radar. Santana shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assures the blonde without much conviction and spares one final glance over in Brittany's direction.

It doesn't make sense to her. One second Brittany is standing in her doorway telling her she loves her, that she is in love with her and the next she is totally flirting school girl style right in front of her face. Confusion does not seem to fit the bill.

The day goes on just as the morning had, relative silence between the usually talkative best friends and a wary girlfriend that Santana is unaware about. Quinn does her best not to dwell on the matter of her suspicions, feeling confident and secure with the fact that Santana would tell her if something were up. Maybe it was because she had almost said 'I love you' the other day, maybe it freaked her out. Maybe she had been waiting to talk to Brittany alone about it because she needs advice. Yeah, that seems reasonable.

At the end of the day the Cheerio's were to stop by Sylvester's office to drop off their uniforms. So Santana walks Quinn down to the office and plans to wait outside while Quinn gets her yearly evaluation of her performance as a McKinley High School Cheerio and if she is going to be allowed to try out again the following year. Santana snorts at this information, not really understanding how even the head cheerleader would have to try out again but Quinn simply explains that Sylvester runs a tight ship and that one bad move can cost a girl her social standing of having the honor of holding the Cheerio name.

There's another reason Santana is so willing to wait outside while Sue Sylvester wastes an hour of Quinn's life; Brittany. Brittany is supposed to have her meeting with Sue right after Quinn and she is determined to confront her. About what, remains to be seen.

She squeezes Quinn's hand and wishes her luck and watches her walk through the door and into the lion's den. She lets out a breath wondering when Brittany is even going to show up and if she is going to catch her in time before Quinn is done. She leans up against the wall and contemplates sitting down but decides against just for the simple fact that she may have to chase Brittany down should she choose to avoid having a one on one conversation with her.

About fifty minutes later, ten minutes to spare, the familiar sound of flip flops come echoing from down the hall. Santana looks over to where the sound is coming from the find Brittany walking towards her, Cheerio's uniform in hand and a small smile on her face. She looks right at Santana as she gets closer which puts the shorter girl at ease, at least she won't have to be chasing anyone down today the Latina thinks to herself.

She comes to a stop right beside Santana and leans against the wall with her, draping her uniform over her arms and letting out a long sigh. They smile at one another briefly before letting their gazes fall forward to the row of lockers in front of them. It's awkward, for Santana at least, she has no idea how to start a conversation right now. So many things are rushing through her head. Quinn, then the declaration, her own declaration yet to be announced, the party, the lessons until finally landing on one little detail that makes her snap.

"So are you like, dating Finn to make me jealous?" She asks and though it's not exactly the world's best ice breaker she needs to know. Brittany's smile fades away, her eyebrows knit together and she turns to look at Santana who doesn't dare meet her eyes.

"What?" Brittany asks with a bit confusion and a tad annoyance.

"The other day you said…" She stops herself from speaking for a moment, swallows the lump in her throat and looks around until finally turning to look over at Brittany. "You told me you love me and then you're all over Finn in the cafeteria." She explains in a hushed tone, shooting Brittany a look that says 'don't even try to deny it I saw you'. But all Brittany can do is shakes her head and chuckle dryly.

"Wow Santana, if you think that's me being all over someone than you seriously are delusional." The blonde states with confidence.

"Don't mock me Brittany." Santana hisses, turning her body fully to face the blonde and leans her side on the wall, arms crossed over her chest. "You had sex with him at Puckerman's party, came to my house the next day and tell me you love me and then you two are like couple of the year in front of my face." She does her best to keep herself from shouting at the blonde keeping in mind that her girlfriend is just on the other side of the wall. Brittany arches an eyebrow and rolls her eyes, lets out a sigh as her arms drop slightly.

"If I remember correctly, you have a girlfriend." Brittany points out and pushes herself up from the wall. "So why do you care?" She asks, standing directly in front of the shorter girl. "It's not like you have the same feelings for me, right?" There's that way her voice goes up like she is challenging Santana and they both know it. The Latina swallows, the lump in her throat has grown and it's barely going away so she tries to clear her throat. Everything she has thought about saying up until this point has faded away, so gone she can't remember what it even looks like and she shakes her head.

"You're right, I don't feel it." She replies so unconvincingly it's almost unbearable to even stand any longer. Brittany sucks her lips in and nods once, takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. The door knob jiggling catches their attention briefly and the blonde moves closer to it but before it opens she looks back at Santana.

"Not that it matters, obviously," She rolls her eyes and in a quieter voice she leans in closer, "but I didn't have sex with Finn, and we are so not dating." The door opens to reveal a very relieved Quinn Fabray. She smiles at Brittany who she practically walks into and wishes her luck as she steps out into the hallway to be greeted by a flustered Santana.

The couple waits for Brittany to be done with her meeting, sitting on the floor in the hallway and leaning against the wall talking idly about the upcoming summer. Quinn has all of these plans and Santana only has one. She's decided, made her choice and now all she needs to do is follow through. But the way Quinn is smiling and playing with their intertwined hands makes Santana's heart drop and the guilt building in her stomach only doubles.

This girl is incredible, beautiful and smart and for some reason or another seems to really like Santana. The thought of ruining everything felt wrong on so many levels. They'd shared so many things together, their feelings, their hopes and dreams, late nights at each other's houses and kissing until the sun came up. They were each other's firsts.

As she goes over everything in her head the door opens causing her and Quinn to get up from their spots on the floor. Brittany as always has a picture perfect smile on her face as she skips out into the hallway and leads the way to the student parking lot. The couple follow close behind and listen to Brittany go on and on about how her meeting went, the good and the bad.

The car ride home is much like it was this morning on the way to school, Quinn and Brittany talking and playing with the radio while Santana tries to pay as much attention to the road without getting lost in her own mind. Without much notice she drives right by Brittany's house and then past her own heading straight for the Fabray house. When she pulls over in front of the large house she puts the car in park and sits quietly wondering how the hell she even got here, she barely remembers the drive.

"Oh, you're not coming in I guess." Quinn points out quietly, motioning her head to Brittany who is still sitting in the back. Santana looks over her shoulder, eyebrows raised remembering that it is the three of them.

"Shit, sorry." She mumbles, shakes her head at herself and offers Quinn an apologetic smile. The blonde grins back at her and nods.

"It's okay. Come by later." The blonde tells her and leans over to place a quick peck onto the Latina's lips. "See ya Britt." She waves to the girl in the back before getting out and as she closes the door and Brittany climbs over the seat she rests a hand on the car. "Bye baby." She winks at Santana who forces a smile to her face which Quinn seems to accept as genuine.

The best friends watch the girlfriend walk to her front door and keep their eyes trained on the house until the blonde is safely inside. Santana puts the car back in park, ready for a quiet trip back to Brittany's, other than the radio static of course. For the most part they don't talk, in the first few minutes anyway, but then Brittany strikes up conversation.

"So… the Hummel-Hudson annual barbeque is next weekend." She feigns excitement and quietly claps her hands, her enthusiasm extremely sarcastic. Santana chuckles and shakes her head, God she hates those stupid get togethers.

"I _so_ can't wait to eat dry chicken and listen to Kurt tell us his 'when I was a gay toddler' stories." Santana comments rolling her eyes and this gets a giggle from the girl beside her.

"It really is the worst barbeque I've ever eaten." Brittany's nose scrunches and she turns to Santana so she can read her expression and both girls let out laughs that seem to die out as soon as they started.

With Brittany's house in sight Santana becomes anxious, wondering where everything is going to take them. So much is out in the open now, the only left to do it is tell Brittany exactly how she feels, but none of that feels right while she is still technically with Quinn. She gnaws on her lower lip as she slowly comes to a complete stop in the Pierce driveway, her heart thumping so hard she is ready for it to literally leap out of her chest.

"Thanks for the lift." Brittany says softly, leaning back to get her back from behind her seat. They smile at one another, letting their eyes linger for far too long.

"Anytime." Santana replies and she can't help but mentally kick herself for that being the response she gives.

"I guess… you're going to Quinn's now huh?" The blonde asks cautiously, her eyes looking down to her book bag as she fumbles to get her keys from the front pouch. Santana nods even though Brittany isn't looking at her. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah B, I'll see you tomorrow." They hug goodbye and just like they stares and glances, it lasts a little longer than it probably should. Eventually they let go and Santana watches her best friend walk up the path to her front door and disappear into the house. "I love you too." She whispers before she brings her eyes to the rearview mirror and backs out.

Ten minutes later she is in front of Quinn's house again but instead of getting out and ringing the doorbell like she normally does she sends her girlfriend a quick text to come meet her outside. Within in minutes the blonde is lightly jogging over to her car that she parked across the street. She waves with a smile as she moves around the front of the car and easily slips in to the passenger side seat.

"Long time no see." Quinn greets as she leans over to place a kiss to Santana's cheek but the Latina doges the gesture catching the blonde off guard. "Okay." She drawls out, moving back into her seat and leaning against the door facing Santana. "Is everything alright?" The nervousness is prevalent in her voice, she clasps her hands together and sets the on her lap as she watches Santana's blank face for any kind of sign. "Santana?"

"I…" Santana tries to begin speaking but it seems nerves are getting the best of her. Her throat feels dry and like its closing, her hands are sweating and her pulse is racing and for some reason or another she cannot look at Quinn. Concerned, Quinn scoots over and places an arm around the Latina's shoulder and brushes some hair behind her ear.

"Its okay baby, you can tell me." She tries to assure the dark haired girl but all she gets in return is a huff and a grunt and she wriggles out of her grip.

"Please stop." Santana all but begs, her voice is hushed and hurt and her eyes are sad when they finally meet hazel ones. Quinn searches her brown orbs in the hope of figuring her out, but it's too difficult to decipher with the clouds covering them. "I don't think…"

"You don't think what hun?" Ever the perfect girlfriend, Quinn ignores Santana's brush off and rubs her hand up and down a tanned arm to comfort her. Santana shrugs her shoulders to stop her from touching her, from comforting her because she doesn't deserve it for what she is about to do.

"Just stop!" Santana finally snaps, swinging her arm to get Quinn's hands off of her. The blonde is taken aback and moves a few inches away from the girl, eyes wide and lips parted. Santana, unable to continue to look into those eyes and at that face any longer closes her eyes and turns her head forward. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." It's mumbled, quietly and if the windows were open it may have gone unheard, only they aren't and it didn't. Quinn's eyebrows furrow and her mouth opens more and runs her fingers through her hair in confusion.

"What?" She breathes out in disbelief.

"I think we should break-up." Santana states more firmly shaking her head from side to side. "I think maybe we are getting too comfortable… maybe we should see other people." She's grasping at straws right now because Quinn isn't saying anything or doing anything. She expected at least a smack or a slap or some fighting and yelling but instead she gets silence and for the first time ever she feels like that's worse than anything else.

Santana turns her head in Quinn's direction and before she can say anything else the blonde is rushing out of the car. She calls her name, hoping she'll stop and let her at least explain or apologize or both but she doesn't give her the chance. She runs to her front door, hands over her face and she doesn't look back, not once. Santana watches her go back inside, door closing quickly behind her and she realizes what she's done. The one thing she didn't want to do is hurt Quinn but it seems like just with everything else she can add this to the list of failures.

Tuesday marks the last day of school and Santana can't be more grateful for such a day. She'd wanted to call Brittany and tell her the good news and that she'd finally broken up with Quinn but it really didn't feel like that good of news. She hurt someone and for Santana Lopez it confused her considering she got a kick out of causing people at least some sort of discomfort. But this is different because she genuinely cared for- cares for Quinn and it seems that breaking up with someone is actually exhausting.

Last night she called the Fabray house to see if Quinn still wanted a ride to school and Judy told the Latina that it was the least she could do since she completely embarrassed her daughter and clearly used her for sexual experience. She didn't even get a chance to defend herself before she heard the click of the phone ending the phone call.

Quinn doesn't even wait for the best friends to get out of the car and walks herself to her locker to dispose of all her books and pens and things she doesn't need on the last day of school. Brittany eyes the blonde carefully as she and Santana head to their own lockers. The Latina notices people staring at her as she and Brittany walk down the hall, whispering and pointing and trying not to make eye contact.

"What the fuck is going on?" Santana hisses under her breath her hand immediately coming up to the dial on her locker to put in her combo. Brittany glances around and shrugs her shoulders not really caring about the sea of students staring at the shorter girl beside her.

"I don't know." She sighs. "Maybe it's because you and Quinn broke up." She comments making Santana cringe. The words coming out of Brittany's mouth are electrifying and not in the hot and sexy let's do it on a piano kind of electrifying. It leaves a bad taste in her mouth. "I found out on Facebook." The blonde clarifies, keeping her eyes fixed forward in her locker. Santana nods, figures her shit would be all over Facebook.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you." She admits softly, glancing at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"I know." Brittany says with a smile that she finally aims towards the Latina.

To say the rest of the day goes off without a hitch would be an understatement. Jewfro kept coming up to Santana and Quinn throughout trying to get them to work everything out with plans of posting a web series on them if they chose to reconcile. But there are only so many 'no comment's' and hands up to the camera lens one show can take until it's deemed unwatchable.

Quinn avoided Santana like the plague and the only person she seemed to speak to was Brittany, which left the Latina with an unsettling feeling in her gut. Lunch sucked seeing as Brittany seemed to be Quinn's only friend and had somehow gotten help with Finn to brighten up her spirits thus leaving Santana to sit at a table with Becky and some chick who kept asking her for a snack pack.

The best part of the day as always when school is involved is the end, the last bell marking no more classes and today, no more school until September. Santana meets Brittany at their lockers and they wait while the hoard of McKinley students shuffle through the hall to finally make their escape. That and they were waiting for Quinn to give her a ride home.

"Oh, I think Noah said he was gonna give her a ride home." Brittany says with slight remembrance, tilting her head to the side as if going over the conversation. "Or Sam… maybe Mike Chang." She shakes her head trying to rattle out the names of the student body that seem to be forming a list in her brain. "I don't know, someone said they would give her a ride." She shrugs her shoulders and offers Santana a smile. The Latina accepts this information, kind of happy to not have to deal with the silent treatment from Quinn.

"So… you wanna…" Santana slowly starts to speak as she pulls out of the parking lot of school. "Drive around a little, I think I owe you an ice cream cone or candy corn was it?" She giggles and gets the same reaction from Brittany who nods.

The friends head to the best ice cream parlor Lima Heights has to offer and Santana buys Brittany the biggest ice cream cone she has ever seen. They split it of course and talk about what they might do over summer vacation. The afternoon slowly becomes late afternoon and the sun is on the cusp of setting when they decide to head back home.

"I was thinking, maybe you wanna come over and watch a movie?" Santana offers and she smiles looking at over the blonde beside her who holds the same expression. Brittany blushes slightly and nods. "Maybe something Disney or scary or… I don't know, whatever you want." Their smiles stay intact for the duration of the ride and small conversation takes over the silence that had encompassed them on the drive earlier this morning. Brittany stares out her window as they drive down Santana's block and her eyebrows furrow when she sees the Lopez house.

"Umm, Santana?" She speaks up and points out the window.

Quinn is sitting on Santana's front steps, elbows on knees, chin in hands looking all kinds of down in the dumps. The Latina swallows hard and tosses Brittany a look causing the blonde's smile to leave her eyes completely. Stopping in front of her house they see Quinn look up and they know she sees them.

"I can ask her to leave." Santana offers but Brittany shakes her head.

"It's fine." She smiles quickly, reaches down to grab her bag and lets out a sigh. "I'll walk home." Santana stops her, placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry B." Her eyes trying to convey her sincerity her words may not.

"It's okay, it's just around the corner. Thanks for the ice cream." She shrugs her shoulders and steps out of the car, sparing Quinn a wave before heading down the block and towards her own house.

Santana swallows hard, takes a deep breath and shuts her car off. The walk up to her steps feels like it takes forever but eventually she's up close to the blonde who stares back up at her. Quinn slowly gets up from her position on the top step and nervously tucks her hands into her back pockets.

"Quinn, what do…?" Santana starts but is immediately cut off.

"We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

**_hey hey hey... so 'random acts' update hopefully up by next week:):):):) yay party time!_**

**_until then, here's chapter 16 and i will say pretty much EVERY single reviewer jumped to the same conclusion... only ONE person guessed right. so bravo to you and once you read it you will know who you are:)_**

**_enjoy and review your hearts out! kisses and breadstix_**

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." Quinn tells the Latina, awkwardly bounding on the balls of her feet trying her best to maintain eye contact. She licks her lips and swallows the lump in her throat when Santana silently urges her to continue. "Maybe I should have told you before." She shakes her head at herself and brings her hand up to tuck the stray hairs that have fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. "But, I was afraid of your reaction." Her voice is so soft it only makes Santana remember why she had fallen for the girl in the first place but she doesn't let that fleeting feeling take her over, she stands her ground and continues to listen.<p>

But after too much silence and the sound of cars passing by Santana walks up the porch and puts her key into the lock, she motions for Quinn to follow and the blonde does, tentatively. They walk into the living room where Quinn takes a seat and pats the spot beside her and Santana eventually caves and sits leaving some space between them. They look at one another for a few long seconds, only the sound of the street and the air around them providing them with noise. Then, she sucks her lips in, bites down gently and nods to herself to continue.

"I kept telling myself to wait for the perfect moment to tell you, that it would be important to say it at just the right time but I realize now that it was silly to put it off because now," She shrugs her shoulders and sniffles, turning her head away from the Latina. "It's too late."

"I'm sorry Quinn, but what are you talking about?" Santana chimes in, confusion written all over her face with her inability to read the blonde beside her and Quinn turns back to look at her, half smiles and tilts her head.

"I love you Santana." The words are forced out through a rack of sobs and Quinn soon buries her head in her hands. "I love you and I should have told you sooner. I'm so sorry." She cries into her hands for a few seconds and then wraps her arms around her legs and leans her forehead onto her knees, tears dripping onto her thighs. "I just wanted to tell you, I want you to know… I'll give you time if that's what you need." She stands up, wipes her eyes with the back of her hands and moves around the couch. "I can't not have you in my life San," She shakes her head and shrugs. "I just can't." Santana stands up immediately from the couch and tells Quinn to 'wait'. The blonde stops in her tracks and turns around, watching Santana slowly walk over to her.

"Q, I'm…" Her eyes look deeply into hazel ones that glisten in the dimly lit room and she shakes her head at herself. She swallows, her throat dry and not able to find the words so instead she steps closer and embraces the blonde hoping the things she can't say can at least be felt. Quinn quickly reciprocates the gesture, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, both girl's burying their faces in the other's neck.

"I know." Quinn sobs against her skin even though they both know she really has no clue as to why they are broken up.

Santana places a tiny peck, a ghost of a kiss to the blonde's neck whispering 'I'm sorry' again into her ear, then kisses her cheek and holds her tighter. Quinn does the same, leaving soft, lingering kisses to the dark haired girl's neck and the spot right below her ear. Their lips move from necks to cheeks until the only place left to touch are lips to lips. The kiss is quick, a peck but it is full on the mouth. When they pull back their eyes sparkle with unshed tears and flicker from lips to eyes.

The next kiss is open mouthed, hands grip at the back of shirts and legs start moving forwards and backwards. Their tongues meet and without words they start moving their bodies towards the staircase that leads up to the second floor of the Lopez house. Quinn's hand comes up to the back of Santana's head and she grips her hair tight into her fist pulling the girl's head back and she bites hard at the side of her neck causing the Latina to moan out in a pleasurable pain.

Once they reach the bottom of the stairs Santana bends her knees, bringing her hands to the back of Quinn's thighs and lifts her up, prompting the blonde to wrap her legs around her waist. She stumbles a little on the first few steps and Quinn's bottom hits the step and their lips pull apart, panting heavily. Her hands move from Santana's neck and quickly go to the Latina's jeans to unbuckle her belt and unbutton her pants.

"Where are your parents?" She asks just before seeking Santana's lips on her own once again.

"Working… as usual." Santana explains between a rough set of kisses and she hoists Quinn back up into her arms and practically runs up the steps and into her bedroom.

She kicks the door closed with her foot and doesn't stop moving until she reaches the bed and throws both of their bodies onto it. Quinn's legs unwrap around the other girl's waist and she tucks her thumbs into the top of her pants pushing them down along with her panties. Santana does the same, sitting up briefly to unzip her pants and tugs them down along with her underwear. Their tops and bras come next and again, without even speaking a word their lips crash together.

They roll around naked on top of Santana's comforter, both trying to take control at the same time. Hands are trying to pin down arms while mouths suck at skin till it bruises only to them caress it with a harder kiss. Quinn eventually gets the upper hand and bites at Santana's nipples, squeezing the other with between her fingers while her other hand reaches down to stroke the Latina's hard cock. Santana, while wincing in pain but liking every second of it, reaches over to her night stand, opens the drawer and pulls out a condom.

She places a hand to Quinn's chest to push her up a little and the blonde complies, sits up straight and watches as Santana tears open the wrapper tosses it t the floor and lifts her head up to see what she's doing. Slowly, she rolls the condom on and then grabs Quinn's hips and guides her to hover over her dick and they both watch as the blonde lowers herself onto it. This isn't love making, this isn't about them feeling close this is about sex and that's it, for Santana anyhow.

Quinn works herself up and down quickly, not wasting time to get to the build up and Santana bites her lip as the fast paced motions only get her harder. Her hands grip the blonde's hips tighter and she pulls with force to make her slam harder against her, her own hips moving up to match the movements. Quinn leans forward, pressing her palms against Santana's chest while she continues to move up and down on top of her.

They're panting, moaning but other than the sound of their hard working they don't speak. Their eyes stay locked onto one another's, quietly communicating to the other wondering if the words are getting mixed up. Quinn's body slows down a bit, legs tightening their grip at Santana's sides and her nails digging into the skin of the tanned girl's chest as she finally comes undone. A grunt of a sob escapes her lips as her body falls completely on top of Santana's, breathing against her chest hard and her hands sliding off onto the bed.

Santana gulps and thrusts up once more to finally get her own release and her fingers press roughly into Quinn's thighs, surely making an imprint of a bruise that will show up later. Her hands slip away from the pale skin and onto the bed as well and they both silently try to control their breathing. When Quinn rolls off of her she takes up the spot in bed beside her not even caring that they lay naked next to one another. Her eyes flicker down to Santana's hands that are removing the used condom and wrapping it up in a tissue that she tosses towards the waste basket beside her night stand not even bothering to move to pick it up when she misses completely.

They both stare at the ceiling for a few moments, letting their lungs fill with air and slowly easing it out of their bodies as their heart rates slow down as well. There's something about the stale air in the room, the way summer has just approached them with it's never ending heat and humidity. It's arousing to hear the other catch her breath, to feel both of their sweat on their bodies and the kisses and bites still lingering on their skin and before either girl realizes it Santana is rolling her body on top of Quinn's this time crashing their lips together.

The blonde reacts immediately, her hands getting lost in the damp from sweat dark locks pulling Santana deeper into the kiss. She pulls her hair and receives a whimper in return as well as a more forceful kiss. Her hands come to Santana's chest pushing her away from her and when the Latina pulls away to look down at the blonde their eyes lock. Quinn's hazel eyes fill with tears, her lower lip juts out and her head shakes slightly from side to side and before Santana can even react she is slapped across the face.

It's quick and it's hard but she has no time to respond before Quinn is pulling her down again for scorching hot and violent set of kisses. Her hands grip the sides of the Latina's face to keep her from moving, manipulating their kisses to her own need and want. Her hips cant up and into Santana whose body responds of its own accord and sooner than later her erection is growing against Quinn's inner thigh. She grunts, groans and with strength she thought she'd used up she leans across the bed leaving her chest and shoulder to be abused by Quinn's lips and teeth, she grabs another condom from her nightstand.

Frantically she rips it open, throwing the wrapper to the ground to meet their clothes and the wrapper from earlier and she slips the rubber over her hard cock. She wastes no time in thrusting into Quinn's entrance, instantly finding the wet folds and plowing through. The blonde gasps at the intrusion and how hard and forceful the girl above her is being but she is thriving on it now.

Quinn's fingernails dig into Santana's back as she pounds into her, making the bed move against the ground and the headboard hit the wall. Squeaks pop from the blonde's mouth each time Santana pushes back deep inside of her. Her tanned hands grip Quinn's shoulders, keeping her in place as she slams into her at a fast pace with the girl beneath her demanding for her to go 'harder'. She doesn't stop, not even a little bit, her body moving in its natural motion wanting to be deeper inside of the blonde as she desperately tries to reach her release.

Her back arches up as her orgasm hits her, spilling her seed into the condom and her fingers tightening their grip on Quinn's shoulders. She grunts and groans as she thrusts two then three more times to ensure she's let go of every last drop. Quinn's hips move upwards a couple of more times needing her own orgasm to hit her and she eventually brings her hand down to rub her clit which helps and soon she is on her own high.

Santana slides off of Quinn and rolls onto her back to remove the second used condom and wrap it up into a tissue just letting it fall to the floor this time, she'll get it later she's too tired. Quinn glances over at the Latina from the pillow she is on and lets out a few sharp breathes.

"It's late." She points out and Santana looks over at the clock on her nightstand to see it's already 11:30pm and she nods in agreement. "Can I stay here… just for tonight?" The blonde asks shyly. Santana thinks about how bad of an idea what they had already done was and figures how much worse can it get. So she shrugs and nods.

"Just for tonight Quinn." She reminds her that this is not about to become a recurring things.

Santana leans over to shut the light off and the ex-couple shuffle their still naked and sweaty bodies under the blanket. Out of habit Quinn nuzzles against Santana and the Latina wraps her arms around her pressing a soft and final kiss to the back of her shoulder.

"Goodnight." Santana mumbles before drifting into a deep sleep.

The first day of summer, it's official and Brittany cannot be happier. She is currently walking up the block with a sort of present in her hand. Okay, so it's not so much a present as it is a treat and an inside joke. Her mother was in on the 'candy corn' situation and so she figured she'd help Santana out and get Brittany a huge candy dish of candy corn. And the blonde thought that there would be no better way to celebrate the summer and their impending relationship that has yet to be spoken of with delicious sugary treats that look like those construction cones.

It's true that Santana has been denying her feelings for Brittany, but the blonde is pretty certain that they are so very mutual. The way Santana just can't seem to keep her hands off of Brittany, how those 'lessons' always went into the more intimate realm of touching rather than actually learning. She can just feel it… Santana loves her too. Hell, she even broke up with Quinn and even though she hasn't actually said it was for Brittany, the blonde would bet money that she is the reason.

Her best friend's parents cars are not in their usual spots which only lets her know that Santana is home alone, which makes it even better for her. No parents, no interruptions for 'Operation Seduce Santana'. With the key her friend gave her she lets herself in to the Lopez house and makes her way up the steps when she doesn't find her anywhere on the first floor, candy dish in hand.

Santana and Quinn sit on opposite sides of the bed, backs facing each other and they are barely speaking. In fact they haven't said much of anything since they woke up and realized they were still naked and in bed together. Quinn didn't want to seem to hopeful and Santana didn't want to be mean. The blonde tugs her top over her head and fixes her hair with a ponytail while Santana works to get her own bra back on.

They glance over their backs to the other but quickly turn away before making eye contact. Quinn stands up to pull her shorts back up and turns to face the Latina as she shimmies them over her hips. She walks around from her side to stand at the foot of the bed waiting for Santana to look over at her and that's when the door opens.

The exes look over at the door to find Brittany standing there like a deer caught in head lights. Santana watches her best friend take in the scenery, following the line of vision of those blue eyes down to the floor and noticing the two condom wrappers. The Latina's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and she jumps from the bed grabbing her jeans in the process.

"Brittany I can explain!" She shouts as the blonde turns to run out the door, dropping the candy dish as she does so sending it crashing to the ground shattering into a million pieces mixing candy and glass together. "Wait Britt!" Santana yells trying to get her pants on and hops over the shards of glass and candy bits. Quinn slips her shoes on and follows quickly the running form of her ex-girlfriend topless and her pants undone. "It's not what it looks like." She hears Santana call out to her best friend as she sprints down the steps.

By the time Quinn finally reaches Santana the girl is resting her hands on her knees out of breath looking down the block at Brittany who is running down the block. In her bra and unzipped jeans she grips her hair and stands straight up letting out a strangled groan of displeasure. She curses some Spanish words out into the air and kicks at the grass, her neighbors watching her in confusion and amusement. Quinn continues to stand there and take in Santana's behavior after Brittany had just walked in on them.

Santana sighs, rubs her hands over her face and turns towards her house, stopping abruptly when she realizes Quinn standing there watching. Her mouth opens and shuts, her head shakes side to side and her shoulders shrug. How does she explain? Does she explain? Technically, she owes Quinn no explanations, not anymore. But Quinn's eyes tell her she doesn't want an explanation. She doesn't want any reasons, words that will explain this whole ridiculous chain of events. Her eyes tell her she is analyzing it all.

Quinn tilts her head to the side, eyes flicker to the corner of her eye down the way that Brittany had fled and she swallows visibly. She clears her throat and tucks some of her blonde hair behind her ear and moves to make her way the opposite direction, towards her own house.

"I should go I guess." Is all she says before she's gone.

Santana watches her ex-girlfriend walk down the block and vanish into sunlight of the early afternoon. A slow uneven breath leaves her lips and she blinks a few times. She never thought she had the power to actually break someone before, until this very moment and deep inside it kills her. It's not often that the person someone breaks up with comes back just to say 'I love you'.

Before she can continue down the path of 'love' thoughts her phone vibrates in her pocket. She sighs, rolls her eyes and shoves her hand in to retrieve it. She's not at all surprised to find a mass text from Puckerman inviting everyone to a party at his house Friday night to celebrate the beginning of summer. This will be the first party all year she goes to without Quinn on her arm. This will be the first party she goes to single. This will be the first party she goes to where two girls who love her are going to be in attendance. This is the first party she's kind of afraid to go to.

The week has been pretty uneventful. Regardless of all of the phone calls and text messages Brittany has yet to reply to any form of communication regarding Santana. She even tried going to her house but every time Mrs. Pierce would tell her that Brittany was washing her hair. She can't blame the girl, especially after what she walked in on… and the fact that Santana has completely denied having feelings for her on more than one occasion when it couldn't be more than the opposite of the truth. But since Brittany won't speak to her, there's no way of her knowing. She's hoping Puckerman's party will help her with this problem.

Quinn actually wrote Santana an e-mail yesterday to make sure that they would be okay at Puckerman's party tonight. She explained to the Latina that she wanted to ensure they still would be friends regardless and that she didn't want Santana thinking that her motivation for a friendship had anything to do with her obvious romantic feelings that still linger. Santana appeased her of course, expressing her want for a solid friendship as well seeing as they spent their entire junior year together. So, needless to say it seems as though tonight's festivities may go off without a hitch, fingers crossed of course.

Santana winds up showing up alone, but luckily getting to a party fashionably late works out for the best. Everyone else is already there so you don't feel like a tool for being the first one there, especially when you're rolling solo. Quinn is sitting on the sofa talking to a bunch of football meat heads and a few airhead Cheerio's and Brittany is on the other side of the party talking to Tina and nursing her red cup.

There's no way saying 'hi' to Quinn first is going to make anything better with Brittany so Santana makes a bee line for her best friend, forgoing the liquor table on her journey. She smiles at Tina who rolls her eyes and then sends a confused look to Brittany when the Asian girl leaves in a huff.

"What's her problem?" Santana asks coldly, pointing to the girl who just fled the scene. Brittany shrugs her shoulders and sips her drink slowly. Santana lets out a sigh, willing to not dwell on other people right now and she offers a kind smile to her best friend. "You haven't returned any of my phone calls." She points out, Brittany simply nods, she is right after all. "Or my text messages." Another nod. "And you seem to be washing your hair a lot." Santana tries to make light of the last one but when she is the only one chuckling she decides humor is a bad idea. Brittany says nothing to her just continues to stare back at her.

Eventually the blonde gives up on Santana and without a word excuses herself. The Latina is left alone in the corner contemplating ditching this whole end of the year party. At the beginning of the year she would have never guessed this is where she'd be with an ex-girlfriend getting wasted with a bunch of stupid jocks and a best friend that won't say one word to her.

An hour or two into the 'party' Santana finds herself sitting on the stairs having a not so interesting conversation with Kurt Hummel. He's going on and on about how amazing the barbeque at his house next weekend is going to be the best one to date. All Santana can think about is where she is going to bury her plate of food this year, the Hummel-Hudson backyard is running out of room. A flash of blonde and blue catches her eye and she glances over to find Brittany leaning against the wall across from the stairs looking back at her.

She doesn't even excuse herself from her 'conversation' with Kurt, she just gets up walks over to Brittany who half smiles back at her. They stand there in silence for a few moments until Santana eventually breaks it, clearing her throat and shuffling her feet from side to side.

"Are you ready to talk to me?" She asks nervously. Brittany eyes her up and her face looks so unsure that Santana is almost positive she is not going to like the answer the other girl gives her. But of course, something has to happen just as Brittany goes to answer her.

A crowd builds around in the living room, everyone is talking louder and making some loud cheering noises and when the best friend's glance over Quinn Fabray is standing on the Puckerman's coffee table. Brittany arches an eyebrow and Santana's eyes go as wide as saucers. The blonde on the table is giggling, clearly intoxicated and swaying from side to side as she tries to get everyone to hush so they can hear her speak.

"I love Santana." Quinn announces to the whole room, waving her cup around and dropping liquor all over the floor but not caring at all. She chuckles at her clumsiness and sips her drink hoping to avoid anymore spills. "But… she broke up with me." She tilts her head and pouts her lips staring right at the Latina who is trying her best to cower in the corner by the front door. "She," Quinn points at her ex-girlfriend. "She said we should see other people." She nods, looking around at everyone who is clearly staring at her seeing as she is standing on the coffee table making a scene. "So Santana," She smiles wickedly and cheers' her cup in the air to her. "I did just that." Santana's eyebrows furrow and her eyes flicker to Brittany quickly in confusion, the blonde simply shrugs her shoulders not having an answer.

The blonde vanishes from the table and for a moment Santana thinks she fell. But soon enough Quinn pushes her way through the crowd and walks over towards her ex-girlfriend and presses her index finger hard into her chest. She spares Brittany a quick glance but it lasts barely a second until her eyes are boring in to Santana's dark brown eyes.

"I don't need your pity fucks." Quinn spits out quietly, the crowd no longer interested seeing as she is not yelling at the Latina as they'd hoped. Brittany clenches her jaw, wondering if she should leave because she really doesn't want to hear about them having sex. "So I wanted to let you know… for your sake anyway, so that you can… ya know," Her eyes flicker so obviously in Brittany's direction and the alcohol coursing through her veins makes her hazel eyes menacing looking. "I slept Finn, so you're free… I'm fine, I'm not broken and I don't need your dick." Her words are like venom and they are spoken with intent of stinging. "So, fuck whatever trash you want." Her eyes once again fall to Brittany and then she turns away leaving the words to digest in Santana's brain.

The Latina's mouth opens, she holds her breath, unaware by that fact and with blurred vision watches Quinn walk away from her. A few tears trickle down her cheeks and without a word or a last look, she leaves the party and walks home.


	17. Chapter 17

**_there's a lot going on up in this chapter. i hope it was worth the wait. _**

**_read and review my darlings:):)_**

* * *

><p>Santana sits on the edge of her bed, her room is dark and the only light is that of the moon shining in. Her night light is lying on the side table but she's too exhausted to plug it in. She cried the whole way home and she's still shedding some tears and she's not really all that surprised the reason as to why. The only girl that she's ever been with, where sex is involved, told her she had sex with someone else. It's a shock, yes, but it's nothing she can't handle.<p>

It's soon, but she figures she can't expect Quinn to pine over her forever. But that's not what gets her, it's not what's eating her up inside and making her stomach twist and turn. As the pieces slowly form in her brain and her heart there's a tapping noise coming from her window that catches her attention. Her eyebrows scrunch together and she tilts her head as she pushes herself up from her bed to investigate.

When she glances down to the grass of her front yard she finds Brittany standing there tossing pebbles up at her window. She smirks, even through the tears and she opens her window leaning out to greet her night time visitor.

"Britt, what are you doing here?" She whispers down to the blonde. Brittany drops her remaining ammo to the ground and waves the Latina to meet her outside. Santana holds up one finger telling her friend to give her a moment and she'll be right down.

Within minutes Santana is opening her front door to find Brittany standing on her front porch, her hands in her back pockets and her shoe scuffing against the wood of the top step. Brittany offers her a soft, kind smile and she nods at the gesture, accepting it as some sort of apology for what happened earlier at the party.

"It's late." Santana comments and wraps her arms over her chest to ward off the nonexistent chill in the air. Brittany nods, looks off to the side and leans up against the banister of the steps. "Do… you wanna come in?" She offers but Brittany bites her lower lip, dips her head till her chin rests to her chest and shakes her head. Santana twists her lips, glances around her yard trying to figure out what exactly Brittany is here for. "Are you still not talking to me? Because, this is going to be a weird conversation if that's the case." Santana sighs in frustration but tries to maintain some calmness. Brittany swallows visibly and pushes away from the banister and walks up to Santana, stopping just in front of her. She reaches out and grabs at her hands, tugging them away from her chest and holding them between both of their bodies.

"I know it was break up sex." Brittany quietly tells her, her eyes downcast and her breathing slightly uneasy. "You don't owe me any explanations Santana." She shakes her head, finally looking up to meet Santana's brown eyes. "I'm not going to say it didn't hurt… doesn't hurt… but," Her shoulders shrug and she looks up for a moment gathering her thoughts. "You're not ready for this, any of this, especially after the bomb Quinn dropped and…" Santana cuts her off immediately.

"This isn't about Quinn." She blurts out catching Brittany off guard. "I mean, it is… but not in the way you think." The blonde tilts her head, her interest obviously peaked and Santana takes a deep breath ready to reveal. "I don't think you're trash Britt." She lets out and Brittany mouths 'oh' understanding her friend's comment. "I think you're kind of amazing actually." She smirks and looks away bashfully but when she goes to continue to speak she is hushed by the blonde.

"I'm not… I'm not going to wait around forever Santana." Brittany tells her flat out. "I know you feel it but it's like you're afraid of something and I don't know what it is." She bites her lower lip as she stares at the Latina, as though the answers are going to come to her, but they don't.

"I… I don't know what you want me to say here Britt." Santana sighs out and clenches her teeth. It's not really all that beyond her what Brittany wants her to say, what the blonde wants to hear because it's something she has been wanting to say, dying to say and needing to say.

But Brittany doesn't say anything to her. She doesn't give her an answer, _the_ answer she is not so subtlely begging for Brittany to give her. Instead the blonde shakes her head, chews on her lower lip and drops her gaze from Santana's. Those insecurities of all of the signs and hopes of Santana not exactly needing and wanting her in the same way courses through her veins and makes her stomach drop deep down.

She slowly lifts her head, meets those brown eyes and opens her mouth to say something. A small breath of air leaves her lips but before a word can come out she closes her mouth once again and turns around to descend the steps. Santana watches her best friend take each step at a time, as though moving at such a glacial pace waiting for the Latina to say something, anything.

When she makes it halfway down the walkway Santana finally moves, walking down the three steps of her front porch and she swiftly catches up to Brittany and grabs her by the elbow. Brittany, though she turns around yanks her arm from Santana's grip.

"Brittany." Santana whispers out, suddenly out of breath but not from the quick movements but because her heart is racing too fast for her lungs to keep up. She doesn't say anything else, she can't for some reason the words won't come out and so she settles for staring into those blue eyes.

Brittany chuckles darkly and rolls her eyes away from the Latina and turns back around to head up the block and Santana can only watch her leave. And again, she's left alone with these things called feelings. Feelings she's only felt for one person ever and that person has just walked away from her for her inability to be truthful about everything that they have been through.

It hasn't just been about getting off, she realized this long ago. It hasn't even been about Quinn vs. Brittany, there's never even been a competition now that she truly thinks about it. It's not Santana stuck between two blondes, its Santana stuck between herself and her brain and her heart and sometimes her libido and her heart.

The next morning Santana groaned as she hears her bedroom door creak open abruptly and quick footsteps making their way in. She can hears her mother bustling around the room, picking things up, moving other things around and talking under her breath about what a pig her daughter is.

"I'm still sleeping." Santana tells her mother still under the grogginess of her horrible night's sleep.

"Oh so now you sleep talk, interesting." Mrs. Lopez notes not at all stopping her routine of cleaning up Santana's room whilst she lies in bed, not even bothering to offer to help. "Your father and I are going out for the day, your brother is driving to the lake with his friends so you'll be alone till tonight." Her mother informs her and she can't help but let out that sigh of relief that escapes her lips, the relief that she won't have to be locked up in her room all day to stew in her juices of guilt and repression. "I'll leave money on the counter so you and Quinn can get pizza or something." She comments and as she turns to leave she hears her daughter let out a strangled noise and covers her head with her comforter. "What now?" Scrunching her nose at herself Santana eventually pulls down the comforter and glares at her mother with her dark hair covering her face.

"Me and Quinn broke up." She grumbles getting a look of confusion from the older Latina, her arms filled with a bunch of her daughter's dirty clothes.

"Oh mija, are you okay?" Mrs. Lopez walks over to the girl's bed and takes a seat beside her offering her an apologetic smile.

"Fine, actually I broke up with her." Santana admits quietly doing her best to avoid her mother's eyes. Mrs. Lopez jerks her head back and furrows her eyebrows.

"I guess I don't follow sweetie." The older woman replies letting her shoulders slump in defeat of not being able to read her little girl in this moment.

"She's not taking it very well and she was a bitch last night," Santana vaguely yet carefully explains and then kind of throws her mother off when she offhandedly adds, "and then she said something nasty about Brittany." She shakes her head and tucks her blanket up to her chin and sighs. At this Mrs. Lopez's eyebrows rise and her mouth opens mouthing 'oh' to herself and nodding, seeming to put two and two together, she's been around once or twice to get the meaning behind that little statement.

"I see." She gets up from the bed and walks back towards the door. "Well, then, invite Brittany over. She always helps to put you in a better mood." She points out which garners a louder and longer groan.

"She's mad at me too." Santana muffles into her pillow trying to wave her mother away. "Just go you're not helping." Mrs. Lopez chuckles and shakes her head at teenage angst.

"Bye bye pumpkin." The door closes once again leaving Santana to her own devices, the worst one of all being her mind.

She's surprised to say the least when she gets the phone call, but the voice on the other end sounds desperate and she can't deny the want to help deep inside. As she gets ready she doesn't even understand why she has agreed to this meeting. They're friends, sure, but from outsiders perspective this is all kinds of fucked up on so many levels. What is she supposed to do? Comfort the girl who is her best friend's ex-girlfriend? Comfort the ex-girlfriend who is unaware of things that happened between her and Santana? It seems so wrong but the friend and kind hearted person in her can't turn her away in her time of need.

They meet at the corner of Main Street by a small coffee shop, Quinn stands there with two cups in hand and her dark sunglasses perched upon her face. Brittany's pretty sure that if those shades weren't there the blonde would have dark circles under her eyes. The gross smell of last night's booze and vomit tells her that her assumptions are most likely true as she comes closer to retrieve her coffee and a quick hug.

"Thanks for meeting me." Quinn says thankfully and her voice is hoarse, obviously telling Brittany she had a rough night after Puckerman's party.

"No problem." The response comes out before she even thinks about it, natural instinct to make people happy and lend a helping hand and all. They find a table easily, taking small sips of their coffee and watch a few people walk by.

"I don't remember much of last night but… I feel like I was a bitch to everyone I talked to so…" She lets out a sigh while her fingers play with the lid of her cup. "I'm sorry if I was mean to you last night B." Quinn shakes her head at herself wishing the taste of alcohol would completely leave her mouth, the coffee seems to be doing anything but help that problem.

"It's fine." Brittany mumbles under her breath and she leans her arms onto the table separating them. In all honesty she hadn't taken Quinn's words to heart, she knew she was wasted and hurt and probably a bunch of other things too. Plus, it's kind of hard to be upset with a girl whose girlfriend you totally gave a blow job to, makes you feel a little guilty as is. "I'm sure eventually you and Santana will be able to hang out again and become friends at least." Brittany is instantly regretting this meeting. There's no way she can sit here and comfort Quinn about all things Santana when she's one who needs the comfort when it comes to the Latina.

"Are you going to the barbeque this weekend?" Quinn asks after some long silence. Brittany tilts her head as she swallows her luke warm coffee eyeing the blonde across from her curiously.

"Yes." Obviously Brittany's going to the barbeque, her family has been going to the Hummel-Hudson barbeques since they began. She quirks an eyebrow and as she lifts her cup back up to her lips she pauses. "Why?" Quinn's lips twist in thought and she shifts in her seat, fixing her glasses a little. "Are you not gonna go now?"

"I'm not sure." Quinn's shoulders shrug and she tilts her head to the side as she watches her fingers spin the cup around the table. "I mean, my family is going like they do every year but… it feels like Santana's turf." She chuckles at her choice of words and groans uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, you're her best friend I shouldn't have called you this is probably awkward for you." She waves her hands in front of her , between her and Brittany as though trying to erase the conversation at hand.

"Well, I'm your friend too Quinn." Brittany reminds her, reaching and to grab one of the blonde's hands to calm her down. Quinn smiles softly back at her and nods once. "And I think it would be childish if you didn't come to the barbeque, it would make people think you can't handle it or something." She shrugs her shoulders finally and finally lets go of Quinn's hand. "Plus, it can be a step towards building a friendship with Santana, ya know make things better, start from scratch." She smiles brightly hoping to put an end to this conversation sometime soon.

"Yeah, start from scratch." Quinn repeats her words and they sit in silence for a little while, just people watching and sipping their coffee.

Brittany spends the rest of the day going over her meeting with Quinn and what would have happened if she told her how _she_ felt about Santana. Over and over she played in her mind what could have happened if she came clean about their encounters and 'lessons'. But each possibility she played out always left her with a hand across the face and tears in her eyes. Maybe there is a reason why Santana hasn't said anything to her about the break up, the break-up sex and her reasons and whys.

She doesn't answer her phone when it rings, she doesn't respond to the Facebook messages that pop up and she tells her mom to once again tell Santana she is washing her hair or otherwise busy. She decided after her quick talk with Quinn that she needs a week to think, a week without Santana muddling her mind and her feelings making decisions for her. Even though she is going to be seeing the girl this weekend, at least the time away will provide with at least some willpower, some control over herself.

Santana sighs and forcefully presses her thumb to the 'end' button on her cell phone before tossing it onto her bed, her body following it shortly after. With her eyes closed she groans in frustration, it's been almost a whole week and Brittany is refusing to speak to her. According to Mrs. Pierce, Brittany has been washing her hair every single day and when she's not doing that she's studying. Obviously Mrs. Pierce is a horrible liar considering school has been over for two weeks now.

Tomorrow is the Hummel-Hudson barbeque so it provides her with a little relief, the Pierce's always attend the barbeque which means that Brittany will surely be there. As she bites her lower lip she glares over at her cell phone that mocks her in silence and she decides no more phone calls, tomorrow she will just go right up to Brittany and lay it all out on the line and hopefully the girl will fall all over her, or something like that.

Never being one known for her patience, Santana spends the whole day in her room, under her covers simply counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until the barbeque where she will finally be reunited with her best friend. When nighttime finally comes she finds herself pacing in her room in a pair of boxers and bra, her thinking clothes. She taps her chin with her index finger as she goes over what she plans to say to Brittany, she thinks of some good shit too, some mushy, lovey-dovey shit and she is sure the blonde will melt in her hands.

She lies herself down on her bed, smiling to herself at the perfect speech she has prepared and gently closes her eyes. Visions of her blonde, blue eyed best friend dancing around behind her eyelids helps her fall to a peaceful sleep.

This morning, the morning of the barbeque proves to be a bit stressful. Since the Lopez's live next to the Hummel-Hudson house, they always seem to offer their help in preparing the backyard for the festivities, of course without asking their children if they mind helping of course. So Santana finds herself in the backyard next door carrying a small table out and placing it against the back of the house with help of Kurt. She ignores his need for small talk and looks around and Finn's mother putting together some chairs beside one another while Kurt's dad sets up the grill, cleaning it out and inspecting it.

It's 12:00pm when the first family shows up, the Berry's and their really annoying daughter Rachel whose voice can be heard before she is even seen. Santana rolls her eyes and glances towards the small table filled with alcohol, hoping there's a moment in time today that gives her an opportunity to swipe a bottle or at least a cup of Mrs. Pierce's punch, that shits potent.

The Berry's brought some desserts which Santana and Finn's mom carry in to the house where they find Finn sitting on the couch like an oaf. Santana shakes her head and crinkles her nose, it would figure this stupid boy is relaxing in the air conditioned house while she busts her ass at _his_ family's party, typical guy.

Next to arrive are the Jones' but after that is who Santana is really focused on. Mr. Pierce comes walking into the backyard with a tray off goodies and Mrs. Pierce is by his side carrying the bowl of her spectacular punch. Santana cranes her neck eager to find the youngest Pierce following closely behind her parents and luckily just before she slips off of her seat Brittany comes walking through the gate with a bag of candy.

Santana grins to herself as she watches her friend walk through the small group of people, keeping her eyes trained on the bag that is obviously open because Brittany couldn't wait till she got around the block to have a piece, or three. She gets up from her chair, ignoring the other families coming into the backyard and positions herself to where she can get a better view of the blonde setting her mother's punch area up.

With a deep breath and nod of encouragement Santana takes those tentative steps towards Brittany, sidling up next to her and letting out a long sigh to get her attention. The blonde pauses her motions and glances over to her side, she knows who it is and when she meets those brown eyes she offers a tight lipped smile. Before Santana can respond with a better greeting Brittany turns her attention back to the task at hand and even worse, when she goes to open her mouth the blonde walks away carrying plastic bags to the garbage.

Feeling defeated Santana grabs a coke, slumps in a chair and stares at the ground. She doesn't bother with the small talk with the kids she's grown up with, she kind of can't stand most of them and the only reason she still comes to this stupid party each year is for her parents and to hang out with Brittany. She pouts as she brings the can of soda up to her lips and takes the tiniest of sips. She hasn't really realized that almost everyone is here now and that people are breaking off into small groups to talk about probably very boring things.

Leaning back into her chair she discards her soda placing it onto the table and glances around. Her mother is talking to the Pierce's and Finn's mother while Kurt and Brittany are discussing something with Mercedes and the blonde looks otherwise preoccupied. A tug in Santana's heart gets her up from her chair when she locks eyes with Brittany. Her friend ducks her head shyly and lifts her cup up to cover the bashful smile on her lips. She smirks back, lowering her head till her chin rests to her chest and she's looking at Brittany through her long eyelashes.

But this little moment doesn't last long at all because just as Santana is returning all of these expressions to Brittany, the blonde's face falls and she is no longer staring back at Santana. The Latina's eyebrows furrow and she jerks her head back, glancing over her shoulder to find that the Fabray's have just joined the party. She avoids Judy Fabray's icy stare, her husband is oblivious and then there's Quinn who is making a bee line right for her.

She forces a smile to her face, not wanting to be rude but not wanting to act like they are fine. Just when Quinn is a few feet away she looks back over to Brittany who is looking anywhere but at her and she finds Burt and her dad walk up to her and they are pointing back to the Lopez house. She notices Brittany pointing in her direction, then back at the house and then shake her head and point to herself once again.

"Hey Santana." Quinn breaks her from Brittany zone out and she turns back around, a shaky smile comes to her lips and she nods.

"Uh, hey, can you… I'll be right back." She holds her hand up to Quinn who nods as she watches the Latina turn and walk away.

Santana walks in the direction she had seen Brittany go, she follows the blonde as she walks up to the door that heads to the Lopez garage and she disappears inside. This is it, Santana thinks, this is finally her chance to get Brittany alone and tell her everything she practiced the night before. With a nod and deep breath she pushes onward and walks into the garage.

The only thing that can really be heard is the door closing into a shut position and their breathing. The crickets from the bushes just outside aren't as loud as they will be later in the summer but they still make their presence known. Santana's mouth opens and closes and she suddenly finds that everything, all of the words she had practiced have completely left the building. She can no longer remember the wonderful, amazing speech she had come up with is currently being erased from her mind because all she can seem to concentrate on is that she is finally alone with Brittany.

The blonde stands completely still, her breath becoming uneven because she hasn't thought about what to do when being faced with alone time with Santana. Her heart races and she wishes she didn't have this whole week away from her best friend, she misses her and she is now afraid of what actually might come out of her mouth. The Latina's eyebrows furrow and she takes a tentative step towards the cheerleader and clears her throat, finally deciding on something to say.

"I felt it." Santana says softly, she knew the blonde knew she was going to follow her into the garage but didn't dare look behind her to make sure that she did. This was _the_ moment. This was their moment. "I feel it." She clarifies and she can hear Brittany's sharp intake of air after she speaks. "I am _so_ in love with you I don't even think the words do it justice…" She shakes her head to herself and she takes a deep breath when Brittany finally turns around. "I don't know what else… say something, please." She begs, her resolve dripping away, she is completely vulnerable and open and standing here with just her heart in her hand.

"Kiss me." The blonde breathes out her first words to Santana in a week.

They stare at one another for an excruciatingly long three seconds until finally they break through that final barrier between them. Their bodies lunge forward, meeting halfway in the middle of the garage, hands reaching out to grab any body part they come in contact with first. Then without another thought, without letting another one of these moments to slip by or to stop themselves because of some stupid rule they close the gap between their lips and connect in a kiss that could stop time.

It's rushed, to make up for lost time. It's soft to stay true to the meaning behind the very act. It's long, to savor the feeling that this first kiss sends to their senses. Breathing is heavy, there are even pants as lips glide over lips and tongues seek entrance. Hands come up to grip necks and hair and shoulders to pull closer and to deepen the connection further. It's so delicious, the most mouth watering kiss either girl has ever received and given, to put it frank, it tastes like love.

Santana steps closer to the blonde causing her to stumble backwards until her back is against the wall, pressing their bodies together, the movement pulls their mouths apart and their breath mixes into one. Brittany's hands behind her neck pull her closer to crash their lips together again and Santana's grip on her waist tightens wanting more contact. The wood of the garage wall creaks slightly as the Latina pushes her body into the tall blonde's and receives small groan pouring from Brittany's mouth in the process. The fact that their families are next door in the backyard a minor detail that flies through and out of their minds quickly only having enough thought for the moment they are in.

When Santana feels Brittany's legs move further apart she takes that as an invitation to step more in between them. The blonde's hips cant forward and up causing friction between both of their legs and a groan of pleasure to tumble from her best friend's lips and onto her own when Santana's hips meet hers in the same motion. She can feel, even through the fabric of Santana's pants that she is having the desired effect on the shorter girl as well as the sensation in her own pants. The kiss deepens and Santana's fingers sneak up and underneath the hem of her shirt feeling the searing skin of the dancer. Pale fingers grip harder around Santana's neck desperate to intensify every single feeling in her body.

"I need more." Brittany pants between kisses, groping and grinding and she starts to bunch up Santana's shirt at her chest revealing her toned stomach in the process. The Latina brings a hand to the place between her shoulder blades, tugging at her shirt trying to pull it up and then her other hand follows suit lifting it over her head and dropping it to the ground.

Brittany's fingers and nails rake down tanned skin, over ribs and tucking momentarily into the top of Santana's jeans tugging her closer. The dark haired girl continues to move her hips into the blonde's, grinding their sexes together creating as much friction as possible through their clothing. Desperate, horny and needy Brittany's fingers come down to the button and fly of the Latina's jeans undoing them with skill and swiftness while Santana's hands run up smooth legs under the blonde's skirt and tugs at her panties. Brittany nods frantically at the actions of her soon to be lover, wishing their clothes would simply disappear so that they will not have to break their kissing to do so.

Finding it difficult to remove Brittany's panties while standing, the blonde is also having trouble pushing Santana's jeans and underwear down so they pull apart momentarily to help each other out. Brittany pushes her panties down to her feet along with her skirt kicking them to the side without a second thought. Santana tucks her thumbs under the waist band of her underwear and grips her jeans pushing them down quickly to her ankles stepping on them to get her feet free before stepping closer once again.

Brittany gasps when she feels Santana's hard cock against her body and she can feel herself getting wetter than she ever has with the anticipation of what's to come. The Latina's hands run up under her shirt desperate to rid the blonde of the garment. She lifts her arms up to allow Santana to lift her shirt up and over her head to discard it with the rest of their clothing. When their lips meet again Santana's cock is hitting her right where her body is pulsating and she can't fight the moan that escapes her lips.

"Do you have anything?" Brittany breathes out, pulling her head back to meet Santana's eyes. The dark haired girl swallows hard, looking deep into those blue eyes. She obviously figures at this point what is going to happen, she knew it was going to happen as soon as they walked into the garage but even still it's like she is shocked and thrown off. Brittany senses this and she smirks through her heavy breathing. "You know, a condom?" She figures if she reminds her of what she is referring to it will snap her best friend back to reality and it works seeing as the Latina nods and smiles softly.

"Yeah." Santana whispers, pulls her body away again and turns around leaning over her jeans pulling one from the pocket. She lifts it up between their faces triumphantly and watches with glazed over eyes when Brittany takes it from her gently and tells her, 'let me' before she tears it open with her teeth and takes out the condom dropping the wrapper to the ground.

With her hands pressed against the wall on either side of the blonde both girls watch Brittany's hands come down to her hard on and carefully roll the condom onto her. They smile at one another once it's on and Santana shuffles her body closer, closing the distance between them and grins as Brittany opens her legs wider, waiting patiently. Santana slides her hand from Brittany's waist to her thigh and grips it from the back lifting it up to her own hip, Brittany's arms wrapped securely around Santana's neck as she feels the shorter girl's cock just at her entrance.

Their eyes stay locked as Santana slides the tip just over the other girl's entrance a few times, hitting her clit twice before slowly sliding into Brittany. They both gasp at the initial penetration as they both wait for the dark haired girl to push further into her. Santana keeps a grip on Brittany's hip and thigh, shifts her feet slightly and with a nod from the blonde she slides herself deeper.

"_Ugh_." Brittany whimpers, her eyes wide and her mouth hangs open, keeping her eyes on those brown eyes staring back at her. The leg that Santana is holding wraps around one of the tanned girl's back, urging her closer, deeper and further into her.

Santana pulls out slowly, watching how Brittany's face changes at every movement and wondering if it mirrors her own expressions. With just the tip in she thrusts back inside the blonde pushing herself all the way in and staying still for a few moments, letting Brittany's tightness grip her cock, feeling the way she stretches around her.

Their lips meet once again in a series of kisses as Santana creates a slow rhythm between them, sliding in and out of Brittany's throbbing core at a medium pace. Tongues taste tongues and pale hands find their way to dark locks, fingers running through the strands of hair gripping them ever so slightly and keeping Santana just where she wants her.

Brittany's hips start to move along with the set pace and it's obvious both want more and more of the other. The blonde's other leg starts to shake and quiver under the circumstance and the position so Santana takes the situation into her own hands, literally. She slides her hand from Brittany's hip to the back of her other thigh and hoists her up until both of the blonde's legs are firmly wrapped around her and she is thrusting into her with the help of the wall holding her up.

Her lips leave Brittany's to launch her attack on the pale skin of her neck, while the softness of her best friend's hands grip her neck and splay across the middle of her back as she moves up and into her. She grunts and pants as she picks up her pace garnering similar noises from Brittany who whimpers and moans out into the garage where the only light is that of the old light above them.

"Table." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear when she feels the Latina adjust her grip on her thighs throwing off the rhythm they'd just caught up to. Santana pulls back with confusion, her motions slowing down in the process and Brittany jerks her head towards the folding table by the door that connects to the house. "Let's… _mmm_… move to the table…" She lets out an airy groan when Santana nods, tightens her grip on her thighs and shifts hitting a spot deep inside of her as she moves.

Moving the blonde away from the wall she turns them towards the table and as she walks them over Brittany pulls her back in for more kisses. She manipulates the angles and pressure by placing her hands on either side of Santana's face and they smile against each other's lips. The Latina doesn't mind this control, it's hot and she can't wait to get Brittany on that table.

They bump into it at first and Brittany sets a hand back behind her on top of it, feeling it out without having to stop what she is doing. She doesn't want to pull away from Santana's lips on her own or have the girl slip out from inside of her, that just isn't an option right now. The back of Santana's hands, her knuckles feel the top of the table and she gently sets Brittany down onto it thankful that it is set up beside the washing machine and that it won't move away from her.

Long legs unwrap themselves from around her and are sensually caressing her own toned legs up and down. Her hands find Brittany's hips again and she starts to thrust in and out as she had been before, slowly building them back up to the pace they were at.

"Keep kissing me." Santana mumbles when Brittany quickly moves her lips to place quick wet kisses to her neck. The blonde pulls her mouth back up to meet her best friend's and she giggles before pressing their lips together. "Don't ever stop." She begs between kisses, gliding her hands up and down Brittany's sides as their bodies continue to move into one another's.

"I won't." Brittany assures her with a sweet smile as she slows the kisses down, trailing her fingers up and down Santana's back. The Latina grunts as she thrusts a little faster and harder causing the blonde to squeak in surprise and much appreciation, her palms coming down to the table to give her leverage with each pulsation of her hips.

They pull apart from their kissing once again, leaning their foreheads together for a much needed breather, gasping for air and their eyes flicker from one another's and down between their bodies to watch as Santana's cock slides in and out of Brittany, her wetness coating the condom.

"Lie down." Santana tells the blonde through her panting, her hips never ceasing and she gently nudges Brittany's shoulder with her nose and then brings her cheek to rest against her best friend's bringing her lips to her ear. "Britt, I want to be on top of you." She whispers in a throaty voice causing Brittany's breath to hitch and she gulps.

Brittany lowers her back onto the table, Santana's hands on her sides easing her down carefully and slipping an arm around and under her to shift her upwards. They giggle as they move on top of the table, Brittany shimmies up to give Santana room to climb on top of her, her cock slipping out of her momentarily and both girls gasp at the loss. With the Latina finally hovering over her she spreads her legs wider waiting for the re-entrance of Santana's hard dick to slide back inside of her.

Kisses are placed onto cheeks and lips and necks then lips again and they rest their foreheads against each other's as they smile and breath out in raged breathes. Their hands grip and pull and push and squeeze needing to feel more and more of the other. Hips push forward and up and down and swirl causing Brittany to writhe beneath Santana and squeak and beg for more.

"_Oh Santana_." Brittany moans out into the nearly empty garage, gripping the Latina's neck and pulling her closer until their lips are just barely touching. "Please _don't_ stop. Keep going, _ungh_." Her eyes close momentarily but open when Santana asks her to.

Their eyes stay locked and their mouths hang open as Santana rocks her hips forwards and upwards to hit the right spot inside of Brittany. She moves faster, then slower and then twists her hips just so when Brittany squeals and holds her breath.

"_Mmmm_." Santana groans as she picks up her pace slightly. "_Brittany_." She whines, her hands up to caress the blonde's arms.

Quinn, who offered to find out where Brittany had vanished to after being sent to grab some more plastic knives and forks, comes up to the side door of the garage, her arm outstretched, hand ready to grasp the door knob but when she glances up and through the glass window of the door she stops. Her arm is still, her hand empty and her face falls completely. She blinks a few times thinking that what she sees is a figment of her imagination or perhaps that the action can will away what she is seeing.

Her heart pounds against her ribcage and drops down to her stomach. On the other side of the glass, against the opposite wall on top of the folding table is Santana… on top of Brittany. The other blonde's hands grips the back of the tanned girl's body, running her fingers up and down a little and dark hair mixing with blonde hair.

She swallows hard, trying to turn around and walk away and pretend she didn't see anything but her body isn't listening to those faint thoughts just yet. _Maybe it's a mistake_, she thinks to herself. _Maybe Santana is having a lapse in judgment_, she tries to tell herself but what she sees next only tells her her worst fear. Santana pulls her head back slightly and Brittany's hands slide up from her back to push her hair from her face and she holds the sides of the Latina's face in her palms.

Brittany smiles and something in Quinn's gut is telling her that she is responding to the smile that Santana is giving her in return. And then, as if to make it even more clear, Santana slowly lowers her head till her forehead is resting against Brittany's and then they kiss. It's soft, it looks soft anyhow, and their eyes are open, staring into one another's eyes.

Finally Quinn's turning around and walking away from the side door of the garage, stumbling over her own feet unable to erase the images from her brain and her heart. She goes back to the barbeque, her mind a complete jumble, a right mess but she slaps on a smile when Mrs. Pierce greets her and hands her a cup of Pierce Punch. The party is just the same as she left it but she's not the same person she was only a few short minutes ago, actually it feels like a lifetime has gone by.

Santana's left hand comes up to the top of Brittany's head as she thrusts a little faster and harder, then slowly but with the same depth. Brittany has her legs up, knees clutching tightly to the hips of the girl above her and a hand splayed across her back while the other grips onto Santana's shoulder close to her neck.

"Yes Santana!" Brittany yells out, not even caring anymore where they are. "Yes, _yes!_"

They're breathing heavy, panting and moaning into the summertime air of the Lopez garage. Their sweat mingles together as they move against each other and with each other. Santana huffs out through a smile, her teeth slightly clenched as she pushes deeply into the blonde and lets out a grunt. Brittany whimpers at the feeling of Santana so far inside of her and her knees squeeze tighter into her hips and a tiny squeak comes out. Their eyes are wide, mouths are hanging open now as they both tumble over the edge and they lock stares, watching the other completely fall over into something new, exciting and scary all at the same time.

Their bodies are still as they slowly ease themselves and each other from their highs, trying hard to collect themselves and steady their breathing. Brittany's knees loosen their grip, her fingers slacken on Santana's back and shoulder while the Latina's arms slowly shake until giving out. She lowers her forehead down to rest onto the blonde's chin, almost sliding completely off due to the perspiration but she manages to keep that from happening.

"_Jesus_." Santana breathes out sounding completely exhausted and surprised. Brittany's eyelids fall and she sighs out into a smile.

"Mhmm." She replies in the same airy tone as the Latina and then lifts her head carefully placing a small but lingering kiss to the top of Santana's head. She shivers when she feels the shorter girls body shake as she chuckles and her breath against her skin leaves her with goose bumps.

Brittany lets out a whine when she feels Santana lifting herself up off of her body and it's a strange feeling of loss as the girl above her slides out of her. The dark haired places a soft kiss to her lips before getting up and off of the table pulling Brittany along with her by the hands. They look briefly and coyly at one another's pretty naked bodies and Brittany steals glances of Santana removing the condom from herself walking it over to the garbage can in the garage.

"We should probably get back before they send someone for us." Santana explains with amusement, smirking up at the blonde she's caught staring at her. "Here." She says handing over the blonde's clothes.

"Thanks." Brittany shyly takes them and turns to face the table suddenly feeling bashful. She peeks over her shoulder as she hears the metal from Santana's jeans making noise and she finds the girl stepping into them, quickly pulling them up and zipping them shut.

Fully clothed now and more importantly forgetting what they were sent over there to get Santana moves towards the door. Brittany goes to follow but she stops, needing to talk about what just happened.

"What does this mean?" She asks nervously almost half expecting Santana to pretend she didn't hear her and continue walking. But, she doesn't. She stops as soon as Brittany opens her mouth and she turns around looking kind of confused.

"It means that I want this to happen again." Santana offers simply but the look on Brittany's face tells her that her answer must have come out sounding more complicated than intended.

"Is that all it means? Sex?" Brittany speaks before the other girl can even clarify her statement and at hearing this she jerks her head back and her eyebrows knit together.

"You really have no idea do you?" She says the question out loud but in a way Brittany feels as though it's Santana asking herself and not really Brittany. The Latina laughs a little and shakes her head, eyes stuck on the blonde in front of her.

"What about Quinn?" Brittany inquires innocently. Santana stops laughing and her smile fades away.

"Brittany we just… we made…" She stammers and stutters over her words and then huffs, letting her arms fall to her sides. "After what just happened you want to know about _Quinn_?" It sounds like one of those rhetorical questions the blonde thinks to herself but she doesn't know what that means so she doesn't say anything, only offers a shrug. "You know me better than anyone… you really have to ask me what this means?" Her eyes are pleading, begging Brittany to read her mind like she always does so well it's almost scary.

"I…" Brittany goes to speak but has to clear her throat and swallow before she does so because she is finding herself rather nervous and she doesn't get it because this is her best friend. "I know what it means for me." She admits in an almost whisper and when she looks back up at Santana she finds the Latina smiling softly back at her, nodding.

"Then you know what it means for me. One and the same." She points between herself and Brittany. The blonde finally gets it and a smile graces her lips and her shoulders relax and before she knows it she's moving quickly into the waiting arms of her best friend, now lover and maybe more. They kiss sweetly for a few moments before deciding to head back.

"Can we… I need to talk to Quinn first." Brittany breaks their comfortable silence as they start walking down the path towards the backyard of next door. Santana looks away but nods, she understands and she respects it very much so. "Before we do anything… anything else." She explains further.


	18. Chapter 18

**_wow 400 reviews! you bitches are awesome! and when i say bitches i say that with the utmost respect:)_**

**_now when you start reading this chapter you might be like WTF? but just sit back and enjoy. _**

**_also, i am taking in all of your reviews of wanting this to be longer, ya know with some Brittana fluff/smut... smuff? flut? idk... smuffyflut? haha wutever, and i honestly want to go back to the funnyness of this story and perhaps by going deeper into Brittana in this i can attain such a thing. so with that said, duh this is a Brittana fic so i'm not spoiling in saying they're getting together... so if that was a surprise to you... i'm sorry and if it's any consolation Santa is real._**

* * *

><p>At first she's all kinds of nervous, seeing Santana for the first time in almost a week is causing her to second guess her decision on actually going to this barbeque. Nevertheless, here she is in the car with her parents listening to them drone on and on about nothing of particular interest to her. That is until her mother, the typical 'toddler's and tiara's' Judy Fabray, turns in her seat and eyes her daughter through her Jackie O esque sunglasses.<p>

"I sincerely hope you don't plan on being _buddy, buddy_ with Santana today Quinnie. Especially after she broke it off with you." Her mother comments with disdain and it's not lost on anyone in the car what the woman truly means to say. "It'll make our family look like beggars." She adds while facing forward once again to leave her daughter in confusion.

Instead of responding to her mother's poor excuse for 'mother-daughter bonding time', she rolls her eyes and stares out the window taking notice of the street sign indicating Santana's block. Her heart begins to beat a little faster than it already was and she wipes her sweaty palms onto the fabric covering the back seat of the car.

It seems as though everyone else has arrived and just like always the Fabray's are late. Quinn inwardly rolls her eyes but slaps a smile on her face when her mother tells her that 'Fabray's don't wait for people, they keep people waiting'. She still doesn't think her mother knows that practically everyone at this barbeque can't stand her, but then again she wonders if her mother would even care. She shrugs those thoughts away because it's time, it's now or never, like Brittany said, 'start from scratch'.

She follows her parents along the side of the house and glances ever so briefly to her left where Santana's house is. Quinn knows the girl's not by a window watching her, she's in the very yard she and her family are about to enter, but she can't help but look at the house that she'd practically all but lived at for nearly a whole year.

The first person she see's beyond her parent's figures is Brittany and the blonde has a rather strange facial expression on and even more odd, it's kind of aimed towards her. But once her mother steps to the side her eyes land on the back of the exact person she's been waiting to see, Santana. Pushing Brittany's questionable stare to the side she slaps on that sweet grin of her own and makes her way towards Santana.

"Hey Santana." Steps up to Santana and tucks a few stray hairs behind her ear. The Latina smiles back at her but looks seemingly preoccupied, her head looking as though it wants to turn in the other direction.

"Uh, hey, can you… I'll be right back." She holds her hand up to Quinn, the universal sign for 'one moment' and the blonde can do nothing but smile some more and nod.

With Santana's back to her she quirks one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows while watching the Latina disappear through the sea of neighbors and classmates families. She doesn't want to put too much thought into Santana's quick getaway, it's entirely possible she had caught her at a bad time, maybe she had been on her way to do the very thing she just left to take care of.

With a sigh, Quinn wanders around the backyard, doing everything in her power to avoid Finn Hudson at all costs. Ever since she had sex with him he thinks there's something going on between them. Truth is the only reason she had sex with Finn is because she wanted to make Santana jealous. It's stupid and juvenile but it seems like that's what a broken heart does to a person.

She's kind of hoping to get a moment alone with Santana, to apologize for the way she acted at Puckerman's party and for dropping that information on her in the middle of said party. It wasn't really the nicest thing to do but she was hurting, she's still hurting. Maybe Brittany is right and that they can start from scratch, begin something new between them and possible rekindle something that they lost along the way.

Her watch tells her that Santana has been gone for quite some time, fifteen minutes, probably more so since she can already smell the aroma of medium well burgers being flipped on the grill. She gets up from her seat, which she had taken at some point during her musings and walks over towards the adults pacing around. Mrs. Lopez is moving things on one of the folding tables, plates and napkins along with all of the condiments and she can hear the older woman's flustered huffing.

"Oh hello Quinn." The older woman greets when she spots the young blonde behind her.

"Hey." Quinn responds with a little wave, she wonders if Santana's mother is aware of everything going on between herself and Santana. She chews her lip a little and continues to watch the Latina make a mental note of everything on the table only to realize she is still missing a few things.

"Dear," She turns to Quinn and places a kind hand on her arm and offers a soft smile. "I sent Brittany next door to get some things. You know her, she probably got distracted." Mrs. Lopez chuckles and rolls her eyes which garners a giggle from the young blonde.

"I'll go find her." Quinn assures the older woman and before she leaves the backyard is instructed to go through the garage to the kitchen it's faster.

Quinn walks down the pathway on the side of the Hummel-Hudson house and makes a quick right to bring her to the side of the Lopez garage. It's pretty open, which she is grateful for, at least she doesn't have to search for her friend through a jungle of trees and bugs. When she comes up to the side door of the garage her arm is outstretched with her hand ready to grasp the door knob but, she glances up and through the glass window of the door she stops. Her arm stays completely still, her hand empty and her face falls. She blinks a few times because maybe what she is seeing is a figment of her imagination or perhaps that the action can will away what she is seeing.

Her heart pounds against her ribcage and drops down to her stomach. What she sees on the other side of the glass, against the wall on top of a folding table is Santana, who is on top of Brittany. The other blonde's hands grips the back of the tanned girl's body, running her fingers up and down a little and dark hair mixes with blonde hair. Her long legs are wrapped around caramel colored skin, rubbing them up and down the softness of it.

She swallows hard and she wants to turn around and walk away, she wants to pretend she didn't see anything but her body isn't listening to those faint thoughts just yet. _Maybe it's a mistake_, she thinks to herself. _Maybe Santana is having a lapse in judgment_, she tries to tell herself but what she sees next only tells her her worst fear. Santana pulls her head back slightly and Brittany's hands slide up from her back to push her hair from her face and she holds the sides of the Latina's face in her palms.

Brittany smiles and something in Quinn's gut is telling her that she is responding to the smile that Santana is giving her in return. And then, as if to make it even more clear, Santana slowly lowers her head till her forehead is resting against Brittany's and then they kiss. It's soft, it looks soft anyhow, and their eyes are open, staring into one another's eyes. There's more to it than what she is seeing and suddenly a wash of memories and looks and touches and moments come flushing through her brain and she's stinging everywhere.

When Quinn finally turns around and walks away from the side door of the garage she stumbles over her own feet unable to erase the images from her brain and her heart. She walks back down the side of the Lopez garage, makes a sharp left to the Hummel-Hudson walkway on the side of their house and goes back to the barbeque. Her mind is a complete jumble, a right mess but she slaps on a smile when she runs into Mrs. Pierce who greets her and hands her a cup of Pierce Punch. She takes it without much thought and after a quick sip hopes the woman is too buzzed already to realize she gave her the spiked Pierce Punch. The party is just the same as she left it but she's not the same person she was only a few short minutes ago, actually it feels like a lifetime has gone by.

Her lips are parted as her lungs desperately suck in oxygen. Her eyes are narrowed but not focused on anything of interest and her eyebrows are furrowed, deep in thought yet trying not to think at all. Her legs bring her further into the Hummel-Hudson backyard where the voices of her neighbors and parents crash through to her ear drums but don't break her out of her stupor. She stops walking, her eyes flicker around her seeing that her body has brought her to the small group of Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel who are having a conversation. They greet her and let her inside their tiny circle assuming she is taking part in the topic at hand but she is in her own mind.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Mercedes voice pops in and a tap on her arm shakes her from her own thoughts. She looks up to find the other girl's expression filled with concern but she shakes her head and breathes out one of her fake smiles.

"Yeah, it's just… the heat." She lies through her teeth and waves her hand by her face, some poor attempt to cool herself off. Mercedes buys it, smiles back and nods her head in agreement.

When she hears the side door of the Lopez garage close she cringes and takes another sip of Mrs. Pierce's pungent cocktail. Perhaps getting sloshed at a barbeque with her family, neighbors and more importantly an ex-girlfriend and her all too close best friend is not the best idea in the world, but it's the only one she's got right now.

Her heart plummets down to her feet and hits the ground when she hears Mrs. Lopez cheerfully say Brittany's name and then ask her where the forks and knives are that she sent her for. She tries to hold her breath when she hears Santana's voice come afterwards and lie, telling her mother she can't find them. She takes another sip when she glances over her shoulder and sees Santana, her face flushed and the way she keeps flickering her eyes in Brittany's direction. They both have small, soft smiles playing on their lips as they walk to opposite sides of the yard, being ushered by their parents to do some small task.

Quinn wants to vomit, she literally wants to puke right here and now all over the backyard at Finn's house. But instead of spewing her contents, she finishes her punch, tosses her cup and grabs a water because if she's gonna do this, she's gotta do this sober. Being drunk will only make it worse.

Mr. Hummel is putting out the burgers and dogs and Mrs. Lopez is helping with the salad area, trying to get all the kids to get their greens and what not. She watches Santana gets to plates from her mother then the older woman nudges her shoulder to turn around and she points. When Quinn follows the direction of Mrs. Lopez's finger she is not all the surprised to find Brittany sitting at a table alone.

Quinn moves across the yard, keeping her eyes on the scene before her. From an outsiders point of view, she is looking at nothing of interest simply two friends talking quietly, smiling and sharing a lunch. But to her, it is so much more. The way Santana places the Styrofoam plate in front of Brittany and the way she lays the plastic fork and knife on the table. How she takes the seat beside her at the simple four seater table that she assumes Finn uses for poker night with his friends. She notices the way they bashfully smile at one another and she can't help but wonder how long this has been going on for.

Out of nowhere Finn's mom is shoving a plate into Quinn's hands and ushering her to take a seat somewhere. She notices Mercedes and of course the girl has to be sitting with Santana and Brittany and she is wishing she didn't already make eye contact with her friend because now she has to sit with her. So with a deep breath she puts on her best fake smile and takes a seat across from Brittany and between Mercedes and Santana.

"Hey Q." Santana quietly greets, her eyes flickering up between hazel eyes and the burger on her plate. Quinn doesn't do much to hide her irritation so when she rolls her eyes she does not do anything to apologize for her behavior.

"Santana." She hisses through her teeth while jabbing her fork into potato salad on her plate. This garners questioning eyes from the other girl's around the table but Quinn pays them no mind, her potato salad getting the brunt of her 'feelings'.

"I'm gonna go get a soda, you guys want?" Santana says, pushing her chair back and looking from Mercedes to Brittany to Quinn but they all decline and she leaves the table to grab herself a drink.

Mercedes and Brittany continue to chatter about God knows what, Quinn is not really paying close attention due to the fact that her blood is still boiling. Her friend, one of her good friends at that can simply sit across from her smiling and be all giggles during conversation right in front of her after doing what she did and doesn't look the least bit guilty. The blonde subtlely shakes her head at her own thoughts, it's all too clear now to her that Brittany's intentions with telling her to 'start from scratch' with Santana meant 'take a hike' and she is not one to sit down and take things like this lightly.

"Hey guys, let's play a game." Quinn grabs her cup of water and sits up properly, a small smirk tugs at her lips when Mercedes and Brittany stop talking and turn to look at her. "Last time I drank," She grins to herself as the two smile with slight amusement and confusion. "I'll go first," Quinn announces. "About an hour ago." She winks and nods her head towards the bowl of Pierce Punch on the table across the lawn. Mercedes giggles and playfully slaps the blonde's arm telling her she's 'bad'.

"Umm, two days ago me and Sam, the new kid, we went and had some wine coolers by the park." Mercedes admits and Brittany turns to her with her mouth open.

"Sam really?" Mercedes nods excitedly. "Last week at Puckerman's party." Brittany shrugs giving her answer, this game is kind of boring to her and they both look back at Quinn waiting for the next level of this horrible idea of fun. The blonde smiles obnoxiously wide and her eyes land on Brittany.

"Hmm," She pretends to think for a moment, her eyes glancing over the blonde across from her and landing briefly on Santana who is slowly making her way back over to the table. "Last place I had sex," Mercedes' eyes widen and her jaw drops, she's never really known Quinn to be this open sexually. The blonde once again sits up straighter, quirks an eyebrow and bores her eyes into Brittany's keeping her smirk firmly intact. "I'll go first, backseat of Finn's car." Mercedes can feel the tension, shit she can taste it actually and it's pretty rough going down. Brittany's eyes widen, her mouth slightly opens and she studies the girl sitting across from her looking arrogant and all knowing and most of all, angry.

"Quinn what are you…?" Mercedes tries her best to divert her friend's attention but it's of no luck, Quinn simply waves her hand and leans forward against the table.

"Brittany?" She asks curiously and challengingly.

They pay no mind when Santana finally returns, placing her soda can down onto the table and pulls her chair out ready to take a seat and it's only then does she take notice of the stale air surrounding the other girls. She glances between Quinn then Brittany then to Mercedes before falling onto Brittany again, eyeing the girl curiously and nervously as she takes in her expression.

"What's going on guys?" Santana asks, trying to lighten the mood with a slight chuckle but Quinn shoots that down when she glares at her. She shakes her head and brushes it off and slips into her seat preparing to enjoy her barbeque when Quinn's fist on the table stirs her attention from her plate. The blonde looks irate, she's staring intently and harshly at Brittany who is holding her gaze but with less intensity and hostility.

"I saw you!" Quinn hisses through clenched teeth at Brittany, who's eyes go back to wide in 2.2 seconds and she visibly gulps. Santana's utensils fall from her hands, onto the table and her fork to the grass. "You didn't even have the decency to do it somewhere completely private and far away but," She gets up from her seat, forcing the furniture to the floor making it close and creating a loud noise and she raises her voice, "I guess _sluts_ like you are used to getting fucked on a table in a dingy old garage with a family barbeque only twenty feet away!" Quinn shouts getting the attention of almost everyone in the backyard on their table. Brittany's cheeks are growing hot, she knows that they are beat red and she tries her best not to turn her head away in shame, even though it seems like the best idea at the moment. She can feel everyone's eyes on her but she keeps hers on Quinn. "I bet it felt _real_ good too. Santana's a good lay, but I mean what would _I_ know, I've only been with one other person so I don't have much to go on." She practically growls, eyes boring into Brittany through slits. "I'm sure you have better insight since you've had every dick in Ohio inside of you at some point in time."

"Quinn." Mercedes tries to get her attention.

"No!" The angry blonde shakes her head not taking her hazel eyes off of Brittany. "You've just been waiting haven't you?" She shouts in a desperate kind of way, her hands waving in the air. Her jaw clenches and if it were possible, smoke would be pouring out of her ears but instead tears come sliding from her eyes. "You think I don't know… that I couldn't figure it out whenever you guys would have your 'alone time' or whatever you called it. Probably just a ploy for you to get handsy with her… and while I was with her."

"Quinn I..." Brittany finally speaks up but before she can say anything else the cup in Quinn's hand becomes empty as she tosses it directly into Brittany's face causing her to abruptly stand up from her chair, hands up in defense and sputters out water. Quinn huffs and continues to shake her head and stare at the other blonde with complete disgust.

"You think I couldn't see the way you look at her?" She lets out, her voice just that above a whisper and if possible it sounds like the tears are in her throat. "Like I can't still see it?" Everyone's mouths drop, eyes widen and their eyes flicker from blonde to blonde.

Santana, finally being able to break herself from the stupor she'd fallen into grabs some napkins from the table and jumps out of her seat running to Brittany's side. She desperately tries to help her dry off, Brittany gratefully accepts her assistance anything to avoid everyone's stares and whispering. Quinn's deep chuckle breaks them from their hands filled with damp paper towels and they look up at her.

"Priceless Santana, simply priceless. Flying to your girls rescue huh?" She spits out with disdain.

"Just quit it Quinn. Stop already." Santana fires back at her, rolls her eyes and continues to help Brittany.

"No, not until you tell me… until I hear you say it out loud." Quinn says, crushing the plastic cup in her hands. Santana looks back at her in confusion. "How long… were you _fucking_ behind my back?" She spares a quick glare at Brittany.

"No." Brittany and Santana answer in unison and it only makes Quinn laugh louder.

"Oh wow, did you two practice that one?" She shakes her head, her eyes flickering to her mother who she sees coming her way. Judy comes around and grabs Quinn's arm and the young blonde tries to fight her, only able to get out one arm to point at Santana and Brittany. "Fuck you and fuck you too." She says through tiny tears that make their way down her cheeks and she is escorted by her mother, followed by her father apologizing to the neighbors about everything and soon they're gone.

The rest of the yard looks over at Santana who avoids everyone's stares and then at Brittany who is still very much soaking wet from Quinn's drink. The adults try to go on and pretend that nothing happened, save for Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce who come over to their daughters and try to comfort them.

Brittany is beyond embarrassed at the fact that Quinn just threw her under the bus about her sex life with her parents barely ten feet away. More so, she is horrified that Quinn had actually seen her and Santana having sex in the garage. Santana, only half listening to her mother, glances over at Brittany and wants to hug her and tell her that Quinn is just upset and it will be okay.

"Britt." Santana says softly and the blonde looks over at her through her teary blue eyes. "Wanna come over and change into something else?" She offer and Brittany half smiles, sniffles and nods.

They go over to the Lopez house, walk slowly through the garage and into the kitchen and soon find themselves in Santana's bedroom. The Latina closes the door and guides her friend to the edge of her bed to take a seat while she gathers some fresh, not wet clothes for her to change into.

"I'm sorry." Santana mutters as she hands the blonde a shirt. Brittany takes it and looks up with a small pout and confusion in her eyes.

"Why?" She asks and Santana shrugs before taking a seat beside her on the foot of the bed. She places her hand on Brittany's that is resting on her thigh and gives it a squeeze.

"Because this shouldn't have happened." She admits slowly but before Brittany can jump to conclusions she continues. "Quinn should have never… walked, in on us?" She tentatively explains. "And she never should have said all those things back there, especially not in front of like, everyone." Santana rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "And because…" She takes in a deep breath, looks down for a moment to let it out and then locks eyes with her best friend. "Because I should have been with you all along."

* * *

><p><em><strong>i know, i know. sad Quinn, me too! i'm with you.<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

**_two updates in one day, because i wanted to reward you guys with being amazing. i still can't get over how many reviews this story has gotten so far. when i first posted this i really was wary about how people would take to it... but i guess it was good i stuck with my gut and didn't go the usual g!p route..._**

**_this chapter is not only a gift for being good little peeps but because we needs to get our Brittana on and we needs it now. so this should move things along quite well... enjoy:)_**

* * *

><p>It's not so easy to avoid people in a town like Lima, especially being a teenager and it being summer. Sure, staying home works but when it's the beginning of the summer in a place like this there are always events to go to.<p>

A few days after the barbeque Quinn meltdown, Santana and Brittany thought that it would get better and it did, but only when they were in there cocoon of each other's houses. Mrs. Pierce didn't want them gallivanting for a few days because she needed to have a serious 'safe sex' talk with Brittany… and then with Santana.

Mrs. Lopez didn't like the idea of either of the girl's walking the other home late at night because taking the barbeque into consideration; Quinn Fabray was clearly a hot mess and did not hold back. But Santana was able to talk her mother down because Quinn is not a violent person, sure a bitch, but she's not a bad person she simply explained that she's hurting.

The other problem, besides not really enjoying the start of their summer vacation, Brittany and Santana are in some weird limbo because the blonde refuses to proceed into any kind of relationship without talking to Quinn and finally fixing things. Santana doesn't understand, well she does to an extent of course, but Quinn's out of the picture here and she doesn't really get what the big deal is.

"Because she's my friend Santana." Brittany tells the Latina for what she feels is the billionth time and she sucks on an popsicle and leans her head on the banister of the from porch of her house. Santana snorts and shakes her head chewing on the stick her popsicle used to be on.

"Yeah, real good friend she was basically telling your mom…" She gets a pointed look from Brittany and she quickly averts her eyes. "Ya know…" Santana trails off and snaps the wooden stick in half and lets out a long sigh. "So like, you won't go out with me until you right things with her? Is this what you're telling me?" She asks sounding much like a whiny child who wants ice cream before dinner. Brittany chuckles and lifts her popsicle up to eye level trying to read the joke that's etched on, but she has too much cherry ice left on the stick. "Don't pretend like you can't hear me Britt." She nudges the other girl with her foot and the blonde giggles batting her foot away.

"How about… until we get Quinn's blessing…" Brittany twists her lips, perhaps those weren't the exact words she was going for.

"Doubtful." Santana mumbles.

"Whatever, until I smooth things over with her we are… seeing each other." The blonde nods confidently and goes back to her ice pop.

"With our hands right?" Santana urgently inquires, completely forgetting about the halves of popsicle stick she has in her hands. Brittany bites her lower lip, scrunches her nose and fights off a grin and with a roll of her eyes nods. "Woo!" Santana cheers a little too excitedly with a fist pump and when Brittany quirks an eyebrow she blushes and clears her throat. "I mean, alright then."

So there it's decided, they are going to continue to freely explore their new sexual relationship, this is awesome, this is great. The only thing they are waiting on is the Quinn stamp of approval to actually date, like officially. In fact, this isn't panning out to be that bad of a deal, Santana thinks to herself. That is, until Brittany taps her leg with her finger, beckons her to lean over as she leans over as well and when their lips are a hairs breadth apart she whispers softly onto them.

"But no sex." Santana's face drops, Brittany smirks and leans back against the banister to finish off her cherry popsicle. She pouts, tosses her popsicle stick on the ground and scuffs her shoes against the wood of the bottom step.

"We can still kiss right?" She asks nervously, her head snapping up at the question and Brittany giggles.

"Duh." Brittany answers right away and sticks out her tongue which is all cherry red and looking delicious so she leans over to take one of those kisses right now.

They're planning on going to the fair at the end of the week and they know that the whole freakin' town is going to be there too. This includes one Quinn Fabray. The whole week Brittany tries to get a hold of her but to no avail, each time being told to stop calling by Mrs. Fabray or to simply be hung up on by her or Quinn. It's getting kind of exhausting for her but she is still going to try no matter how long it takes.

Of course this whole gung-ho type of attitude is concerning Santana. What if Quinn never forgives Brittany, then what? Why does Brittany need her forgiveness? Why does Santana not need her forgiveness? There are so many questions and Santana can't even fathom any of the answers.

"Because she's my friend." Brittany tells her again and it's funny because as many times as she has to tell Santana the simple answer to it all she doesn't sound annoyed, irritated or bothered to give her the response, even though all she is doing is repeating herself.

And just like always Santana snorts, shakes her head and replays the day at the barbeque because who can call that kind of a person a friend. But she lets it go because for some reason or another that answer seems good enough for Brittany. The week finally comes to an end and even though no progress is made with Quinn, Brittany agrees to go to the carnival with Santana knowing they are most likely going to run into Quinn.

It's lit up and loud and they've already ran into over three dozen kids from McKinley High School. Santana tries to buy tickets for both her and Brittany but the blonde tells the ticket clerk 'no' and then buys her own. The Latina eyes her funny and she simply explains that 'this is not a date' and that 'we're not dating', easy enough.

Before they get to any rides Brittany flinches when she feels Santana's hand come down to grab her own. She turns to her best friend apologetically and she flickers her eyes around the carnival and she links her pinky into Santana's.

"I don't want to be those people." She whispers, but it's loud enough to be heard over the roller coaster that is in serious need of a greasing and the crowds roar. Her eyes search Santana's hoping she gets what she is referring to but she continues even if she does get it. "You know, those people who don't care about anyone else's feelings… people like Coach Sue." Santana chuckles at her comparison but she gets it so she nods. "I don't want to make Q more sad and I know that… if I was in her shoes… when I was in her shoes it made me sad to see you two all close and mushy." She looks down remembering how she felt when she realized how she felt about Santana and how much it hurt to see her with Quinn. Santana gnaws on her lower lip and nods and squeezes Brittany's pinky tighter in hers.

"I get it Britt," She lets out softly finally getting the other girl to look back up at her. "I don't want to be those people either. So how about tonight," She grins. "We're best friends out on the town." Brittany beams back at her and throws her arms around her neck.

"Thanks babe." She whispers into her ear.

"Babe?" Santana pulls back and quirks an eyebrow. Brittany ducks her head as she blushes and bites on her lip. "You're so fucking cute, I just can't." She shakes her head with a chuckle and removes Brittany's arms from her neck before she rips her clothes off for being too damn adorable. "Oh and just so you know," She says as they start walking towards the rides. "Once we're on a ride all bets are off… especially the haunted house," She points forwards towards the ride in question. "And the Ferris wheel." She motions towards the big wheel that is lit up. Brittany laughs through her nose and shakes her head, of course Santana has stipulations.

It's not long after they arrive and hit up a few carnival games that they run into Quinn and a gang of kids from school. Santana can tell the look on her ex-girlfriend's face is forced and if no one else can tell than they can't tell her laugh is fake as hell. Brittany can tell how sad Quinn is, she's hanging out with people she doesn't even like. Finn is following her around like a little lost puppy and she wishes the blonde still considered them close enough for her to save her from his oafish and not so charming ways.

She notices them notice her but she spares nothing but a glare in their direction before turning around and finding something else to bring her attention too. It saddens Santana to see Brittany get so flustered by a simple but hurtful action but at the same time she really can't blame Quinn for not wanting to be in her presence. But the least she can do is talk to Brittany.

They get cotton candy and funnel cake and sit on one of the benches just outside the Ferris Wheel sharing treats and gossiping about summer. They see Tina, who Santana still refers to as 'Asian', and Mike, whom she also still dubs 'Other Asian', and regardless of how politically wrong it is it still gets a slight giggle out of Brittany.

Santana drags Brittany on the Ferris Wheel, okay, she doesn't really have to drag her on seeing as she whispers plans of being 'naughty' once they get stopped at the tippy top and the blonde is very willing to go. They wait on line behind countless Lima residence whom they've seen every other day of their lives and pay them no mind because they are boring. Brittany hands their tickets to the carnival guy who Santana gives a glare to when she finds him staring at Brittany's legs, and hits her shoulder against his as a warning.

Once they are seated Santana clasps Brittany's hands, laces their fingers together and turns to smile at her. The blue eyed girl smiles back and squeezes their hands tightly together as they move up a couple of feet. They point over to the lights of Main Street, they can see it just over the shopping center over on Fulton and they grin wondering if they are going to be able to see their houses just like they do every year.

The higher they go up the closer their bodies become and soon Brittany has her arm draped around Santana's shoulder holding her tighter against her own body. Her lips find the place between Santana's neck and shoulders and she peppers the skin with light kisses. Santana's body hums and the feeling of Brittany's lips and breathe on her creates goose bumps. A sigh escapes her parted lips and she smiles before turning her head to capture the blonde's lips with her own in a sweet and tender kiss.

"I know now." Santana says between kisses, her hand finding its way up to lace with Brittany's that dangles from her shoulder. The blonde pulls back and stares at her curiously, she smiles and looks down for a moment wondering where her body ends and Brittany's begins. "I know now why there was a 'no kissing' rule." Brittany smirks, her cheeks turn a tint of pink and she ducks her head. Santana leans in ever so slowly and places her lips to the blondes in a chaste kiss before whispering, "Because I could kiss you forever." The grip within their hands tightens and Santana leans more into Brittany's body to put more passion behind her kiss. It works and a soft moan tumbles from Brittany's mouth and onto her tongue and it tastes just like it did the first time she kissed her.

When they reach the top their bench stops but their kisses don't, they only grow harder and create more fire. Hands start to roam and soon Brittany's hand lands on Santana's crotch and she is squeezing and rubbing, she feels her best friend growing under her touch. She shimmies her own body closer against the Latina's, the simple motion causing the ache in her legs to get a little relief and she gasps at it.

Santana's hand on her bare thigh, inching up ever so carefully sends tingles up and down her body her legs spread of their own accord. Her jean shorts are in the way, they both know this and there is clearly no time for some good low down and dirty action so when Santana cups her core through the fabric of her shorts she is not surprised. The swoop of air that comes out of her mouth however does let both of them know she very much loves this touch.

Her fingers push, prod and apply just the right amount of pressure between Brittany's legs that the girl's thighs are moving in and out and in and out, her hips moving into her hand. Santana's hips also seem to have a mind of their own as they are grinding up and into Brittany's hand, needing more, even putting her own hand over the blonde's and squeezing it over her member for more pressure. They giggle because when they move the whole bench moves and it makes a squeaking noise but it doesn't stop them from continuing.

What does stop them is the sound and feeling of the Ferris Wheel picking up again and them moving lower and lower. Their kisses become less frantic and they whimper because in 2.2 seconds they will have to move their hands. When that moments comes they both let out huffs of frustration, both sexual and just old school frustration and Brittany glances down at Santana's crotch to make sure her girl isn't sporting a bulge that would embarrass her all the way home. They laugh when they get off… of the ride that is because they are both still itching to actually get off… literally.

They find themselves at one of those carnival games that the prize is a fish and of course Brittany desperately wants one even though Santana reminds her of the last fish she had. Her name was Beverly and she lived a very short life, or maybe a long one, no one knows because after Brittany saw Finding Nemo she was convinced that the toilet brings fish to the sea. Her whereabouts are still unknown. But regardless of Beverly, Brittany wants a new fish saying that it can be their fish and it will give them practice for when they start a family.

This of course causes Santana to stammer over her words and sputter out the coke she is sipping and dribble it onto her shirt. Brittany laughs at her, wipes her chin and tells her she is kidding because taking care of a fish is most certainly not the same as taking care of a baby. This does nothing to make Santana feel better. But Brittany just continues to laugh, poke at Santana's reddening cheeks and turn back to win a fish.

She doesn't win a fish but Santana does win her a stuffed penguin who she decides to name Melvin and this is the only other time Santana will revisit the baby talk in her mind for the remainder of the night. She can't help but wonder what on earth Brittany will name their babies, when and if they should ever have any of course.

They see Quinn for the second time by the Italian ice stand and she is waiting in line by herself. Brittany glances around the stand and finds no one the blonde was hanging out with earlier around and thinks this is the best time to go and approach her. Santana spots Finn a few yards back looking mopey and what not and she can only imagine that pissed off Quinn is still around and that she finally told Finn to beat it. He looks like a puppy who got kicked. Whatever, not her problem. Brittany turns to her and asks her if she wants an Italian ice.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Santana says and goes to bring them over to the stand but Brittany's hands on her shoulders stop her.

"No, I'll go." She tells her quietly and motions her head towards the stand where she sees Quinn standing by herself pretending to count her money, even though there's only three bills in her hand. Santana sucks her lips and nods, she understands Brittany needs to do this, she'll go… sit on a bench or some shit. "Be right back."

Brittany quickly but quietly makes her way over to the Italian ice stand and is a few spots behind Quinn. She was hoping to get right behind her but a family of four got there just before her. But, what the hell, she's one person they can wait. She moves right behind the blonde and taps her gently on her shoulder. Quinn slowly turns around to find the owner of the hand that tapped her and comes face to face with Brittany.

Her eyebrows knit together, her nose crinkles and her mouth half opens. She is not happy, that much is clear but she hasn't said anything and she hasn't hit Brittany yet so the taller blonde figures this is a good sign. She bites on her lower lip and bounces on her toes gathering her thoughts together.

"What?" Quinn hisses out, obviously getting impatient with Brittany simply standing in front of her not talking to her.

"I just…" It seems so much better to not think about what to say and rather to just say it as it comes because now all of those nice things, those memories she had been thinking of have vanished and she's a blank mess. "I uh…" She stammers some more over her non-word forming sentences and Quinn huffs before turning her attention back to the guy behind the stand who is asking for her order.

She gives it to him, accidentally Brittany has cause the poor boy to get the brunt of Quinn's foul mood and her shoulders slump. She watches the boy make Quinn's ice, take her money and hand her the frozen treat. When Quinn turns around she eyes Brittany carefully, walking away ever so slowly as if giving her a last second chance to say at least one word to her.

"Sorry." Brittany finally comes up with something only it comes out so quiet she doesn't even know if Quinn heard her. She does however heard Quinn snort and the sound of her walking away. She looks back up at the boy and orders her and Santana ices and tells him to keep the change because she feels bad about Quinn being mean to the world because of her.

When she comes back over to Santana looking all sad when she hands over the chocolate ice the Latina shakes her head, she is not surprised. She asks the blonde again why she is putting herself through all of this and as always Brittany explains in the same fashion.

"Because she's my friend." Santana takes in a deep breath and licks her ice, just grateful that she can spend some quality time with Brittany even if it is altered by Quinn nastiness.

After ices the mood changes and Brittany is happy again, oh what sugary treats do to this girl Santana muses and decides this is a good way to end the night. They walk home hand in hand down Brittany's block since the carnival is closer to her house. They kiss goodnight on her doorstep and go their separate ways until the sun comes up the next day.

Their week goes on as regular, they hang out, make out feel each other up and dry hump till there's no tomorrow. Bad part about hanging out at the Pierce's in the summer is that Mrs. Pierce is a school teacher so she has summer's off so the open door policy rule applies. But they find their ways past it and are happier for it, it's more fun almost getting caught Brittany tells Santana one day who is not in a position to complain.

It's Friday night and the girl's decide to go to the movies. It's been a long month and Quinn has still yet to talk to either of them, but more importantly refuses to speak to Brittany and this is simply killing Santana's summer of love haze she is nearly drunk on. Funny part about it, it's not just cause she wants to have sex with Brittany, though that's a lot of it, but she wants to finally be able to call Brittany hers. It's corny and she may not admit it but it's the truth.

Turns out everyone and their mother decide to go to the movies tonight too, and apparently see the same movie as them. The theaters packed and when they are on line to buy their popcorn, soda and other various movie snacks that Brittany can't stop going on and on about the girl's spot Quinn on the next line over. She's standing beside Tina and Mike and some other kid Santana can't remember the name of.

Santana nudges her shoulder into Brittany's and when the blonde looks at her she jerks her head in Quinn's direction. Brittany glances over and her shoulders visibly drop. She watches Quinn for a good few moments until Santana is tugging on her shirt to move up in the line. After they get their popcorn and candy they move to grab some napkins and a straw for their drink and of course they run into Quinn.

She pretends she doesn't notice them, quickly ripping at napkins that are falling apart in her hands, taking way too many straws for the drink she doesn't have and hurries away so fast nearly half of her popcorn drops on the floor. Brittany sighs, it hurts her to see someone so strong as Quinn act this way and be so small.

The lights are still on in the theater when they get there which makes picking out seats so much easier. They pass by Quinn who is sitting on the end as they make their way to the back row for some privacy, even though they both agreed if Quinn is in the same movie as them they will keep their hands to themselves. Before the lights dim down Brittany excuses herself from Santana telling her she has to use the bathroom and the Latina pays no mind when she takes her bag along with her.

It's only minutes later, when the previews are playing does Santana realize why Brittany had brought her bag. The blonde is coming up the stairs, bag on her shoulder and something else in her hand and she stops a few rows down and kneels, at Quinn's seat. Santana's eyebrows furrow and she leans forward trying to hear or see anything going on between the two blondes. She sees Quinn tentatively take whatever it is Brittany is giving her and watches as Brittany walks back up to where she and Santana are sitting before turning her attention back to the screen.

"What was that?" Santana whispers as she pushes the seat down for Brittany to sit. The blonde fixes her skirt as she moves closer to Santana and brings her lips to her ear so she can be heard but not have to talk loud.

"I just brought her some popcorn." Brittany tells her simply which gets a perplexed look from the Latina.

"Umm, she had some." She points down to her, remembering when they awkwardly saw her and she had a bucket of popcorn. Brittany nods and shrugs her shoulders in the same motion.

"Yeah, but," She pouts which makes Santana half smile because she looks so cute. "She dropped most of it and you can't watch a movie without popcorn, it's like… illegal or something." She explains to Santana and shifts in her chair to face the screen.

"But why?" Santana asks again because it's just popcorn, not the end of the world. Brittany turns her head back to face her and twists her lips with a small smirk.

"Because she's my friend." Santana shakes her head and rolls her eyes, she should have guessed the answer to that question.

The movie ends around ten and since they plan on hanging out by Santana's pool all day tomorrow they decide to call it a night. Santana pulls up to Brittany's house and it's only when the blonde beside her hesitates does she look around her to see what she is staring at. Quinn is sitting on the Pierce's front porch, her legs pulled into her body and her chin resting on her chin.

Brittany looks back at Santana, her eyes so hopeful yet nervous and a small smile playing on her lips. Santana chews on her lip and nods, motioning for her to go and talk to her before she leaves or evaporates, whichever comes first. Brittany leans in to press a kiss to her cheek and whispers 'I'll call you' before getting out of the car. Santana slowly pulls away but stays there long enough to see Quinn stand up on the porch and offer Brittany a soft smile.

It's quiet around them, except for the sound of their feet hitting the pavement and the crickets chirping loudly. They've been walking around Brittany's block for a while now, three or four times, it's a short block but still. Brittany's just happy Quinn is even gracing her with her presence so if it's silence, she'll take it. By the fifth time they circle her block Quinn motions for them to sit on the curb in front of Brittany's house.

"That day at the barbeque…" Quinn finally breaks their silence, Brittany's head snaps up almost afraid if she moves any slower she'll miss whatever else it is the blonde is going to say. "I… I…"

"Quinn I'm so sorry you saw what you saw." Brittany breaks down, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks and she quickly wipes them with the back of her hands, she doesn't even notice Quinn shaking her head. "I never meant to hurt you, I just… it's…" She stops talking when she feels Quinn's hand rest on her knee and give it a light squeeze. She looks back over at the girl beside her and eventually Quinn gives in and looks back at her.

"I love her," She breathes out and tiny tears cascade down her face. "I thought she was the love of my life and I thought I was hers." Quinn tilts her head and offers a tight lip smile that's so sad and she blinks away her tears, sniffling as she does so. "But," She makes eye contact with Brittany and shakes her head and shrugs. "It's you… it's always been you." She tells Brittany honestly and even though it sucks and hurts she can't lie to her. "And I think somewhere deep down I always knew, I just didn't want to believe it." She explains carefully, so slowly it sounds like the words are dripping out like sap from a tree. "You know thinks about her that I've never known, probably never will. You talk about everything, _literally_ everything." She lets out a deep chuckle. "I don't know two people who are that close and not in love." She wipes her eyes with the back of her fingers and smiles up at Brittany and this time it's one of those real smiles that go to her eyes, that even though they are still sad are being so true. "You two are soul mates, meant to be." Quinn shakes her head some more and reaches out to grab Brittany's hand. "You don't need my consent Britt, you only need your own." She assures the girl beside her before she leans over to rest her head onto Brittany's shoulder.

They sit like this for a while, just enjoying each other's company and the comfortable silence that comes with just being around someone who gets you. Later when Brittany calls Santana and tells her what happened the Latina is floored and rendered almost speechless. Santana asks her how the hell she managed this and she tells her not to give the 'because she's my friend' crap. Brittany just lets out a sigh of relief and giggles.

She explains to Santana that, 'because she's my friend' is why Quinn was so upset to begin with. Sure, she was mad at Santana because they were dating for so long and no is 'in love' with her best friend who happens to be her good friend as well and why would her good friend do this to her. 'Because she's my friend', Brittany explains that she isn't just going to throw her friendship with Quinn out the door because she isn't happy with them being together.

But more importantly, Brittany explains to Santana, she was mad at me 'because I'm _her_ friend too'. We have promises and codes and our own rules and I broke them and that hurt her more 'because I'm _her friend too_'. She reminds Santana of when she brought popcorn to Quinn during the movie.

"Yeah, what about it?" Santana asks, holding the phone to her ear.

"I wanted to make sure she knew that I am still her friend." Brittany tells her.


	20. Chapter 20

**_hola... chapter 20, woop woop! haha. thank you guys again for all the fun, lovely and awesome reviews. definitely taking some suggestions into consideration... decided to take one in particular and play a little bit with it and if it is enjoyed then perhaps i will continue to add a little more in future chapters._**

**_review:)_**

* * *

><p>It's dark at the Pierce house, the only form of light is the television screen flickering around the room but the show has been long forgotten. Besides the sound of some random reality television program droning on and on the only other noises are that coming from the two girls currently on the couch in the Pierce living room.<p>

Santana has Brittany pinned up against the side of the couch, half on top of her and her hands pulling the blonde deeper into their kiss at the back of her neck. Brittany sucks on the other girl's bottom lip, taking it into her mouth and between her teeth before finally letting it go and she grins back up at those dark brown eyes.

The Latina's lips, after smirking back of course, launch their attack on the blonde's neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh there, bringing her hand down to the hem of Brittany's shirt. She easily slips her hand underneath the thin fabric, her fingers graze over the soft but firm muscles of Brittany's stomach, feeling the goose bumps her simple touch creates and how the other girl's body moves into her hand.

"I'm not wearing a bra." Brittany sings songs in a sweet whisper into Santana's ear, her fingers running through her dark locks. Santana chuckles and the blonde can feel her grin against her skin and she whines when those lips leave her.

"I know." Santana tells her, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively and her eyes flicker to Brittany's top taking notice of the blonde's hard nipples through the fabric and this gets a tiny giggle from both of them. She brings her lips to once again meet Brittany's and continues to push her hand further up under her shirt.

Brittany sighs out a moan, her head flies back against the couch and her hips move up when Santana's hand finally grasps her bare breast. She squeezes it experimentally, rubs her thumb over the hardened peak before squeezing it again. Her lips again move from Brittany's to suck in her ear lobe and kiss the skin just below there.

"I love it when you wear basketball shorts." Brittany breathes out into Santana's ear, a smirk from ear to ear slowly as she reaches down to grip at the Latina's member through the mesh fabric of her shorts. Santana groans at the touch, she's already a little hard as it is not that Brittany is complaining.

With a throaty chuckle Brittany pushes against Santana's shoulders knocking her backwards till she is lying on the couch with Brittany straddling her. Santana laughs, lets her hands rack up and down the blonde's bare legs as her hips move up of their own desire. The cheerleader bites on her lower lip and tucks her thumbs under the fabric of Santana's top and pushes it up to bunch up at her chin and then slowly brings herself down to press kisses to tanned skin.

"Ooh, a front clasp." Brittany cheerfully points out, glancing up at Santana with a grin while raking her fingernails up and down the Latina's sides. With ease, Brittany brings her index finger and thumb to the front clasp of Santana's bra and undoes it within in mere seconds. "Sexy." She whispers in a husky tone before leaning down to take one of Santana's breasts into her mouth.

"_Mmm_." Santana hums, her back arches up from the couch to get as much of Brittany's mouth on her body. "Come here, come here." She begs, bringing her hands to Brittany's shoulders to pull her back up to eye level. The blonde complies, giggling as she climbs up Santana's body and slowly letting herself settle on top of the bare chest of the Latina. Santana smiles softly, brushes some hair from Brittany's face and cups her cheeks in her palms. "I love you." She breathes out. The corners of Brittany's lips tug upwards in an even bigger grin she'd had on before and she nods.

"I love you too Santana." She replies and then presses her lips to her best friends.

They stare deeply into one another's eyes, getting lost and having wordless conversations, enjoying the other's company and body pressed up against their own. Santana's hands find their way to Brittany's hips and with a smirk she pulls the blonde against her as she moves her hips upwards.

"_Ooh, _Santana!" Brittany breathes out loudly, playfully slapping the girl beneath her in the shoulder.

"You know you like it." The Latina tells her smugly and leans in for a quick kiss and then makes the same motion with their hips. "Take your shirt off." Santana tells the blonde while she pushes her fingers under her top once again. Brittany sits up and lifts her top up and over her head while the Latina pulls the front of hers over her head to the back of her neck.

Soon their bare breasts are pressed against each other, tanned hands caress and grab at Brittany's back and chest while the blonde grinds into Santana's growing bulge. Santana soon moves her lips to Brittany's shoulder and watches as her thumbs hook into the elastic of the blonde's cheer shorts and pushes them down. She grins into the little kisses she is placing along pale skin while her hands reach down to cup the blonde's now bare ass.

"_Mmph_." Brittany giggles against Santana's cheek and runs her tongue against the Latina's ear lobe before she pulls back and grins. With an arched eyebrow she trails one of her hands down Santana's chest and reaches under the waistband of those navy blue basketball shorts and grips her hard cock.

"_Ungh_." Santana moans and licks her lips quickly as Brittany's hand tightens around her shaft and starts to move up and down the length. The blonde smiles back down at her not letting up her ministrations and her breath hitches when Santana's hands move around to her front and nudge her shorts down to sneak her hand in. "Mmm, you're not wearing any panties." Santana points out with a grin of approval and a shake of the head from Brittany to confirm her assessment.

Brittany lowers her head back down, her breasts just grazing Santana's and she brings her lips to her ear. Her hand comes to her own shorts to help in the process of taking them off, lower them just enough for Santana's hand to no longer be restricted by the waistband.

"I'm _so_ wet." She whispers into the Latina's ear who can only nod and slowly run her fingers over the blonde's dripping entrance. "I want you inside me babe." Santana nods again when Brittany pulls back to look at her and they both withdraw their hands from the other's shorts. The Latina brings her hands to her own shorts and shimmies them down as far as she can without knocking Brittany off of her and freeing her raging hard on from inside of the mesh material.

Both girls lift themselves up slightly from the couch in order to completely take off their shorts without having to make much movement from their current position. Santana watches on with wide eyes as Brittany grabs her cock and hovers herself right over the tip, rubbing it gently at her entrance. They both wince and groan out at the feeling of Santana's dick touching her without a barrier like the first time. But when Santana's hips jerk up Brittany is quick to lift higher up and she smirks down at the other girl and shakes her head.

"Uh-uh." She grins, moving further back on Santana's thighs letting herself lower to take a seat there and grind herself up letting her soaked centre run up along the length of Santana's shaft, only stopping when her clit hits the head.

Through parted lips, Santana pants heavily as she watches Brittany move carefully and slowly against her. The feel of Brittany's arousal coating her cock is insane and Santana has to bite her lower lip to try her best not to thrust up and finally push herself into Brittany. The blonde continues her motions, of sliding herself up and down Santana's hardness, both trying to catch their breath and enjoy the sensations of making each other feel good ever so slowly.

"Grab my bag." Brittany all but hisses into Santana's ear while her soaked centre continues to grind up and down the length of Santana's shaft, her clit edging the tip. The Latina moans something incoherent and makes no move to grab the blonde's bag but instead keeps her hands gripped onto the other girl's hips to keep the motion going. "Santana." She calls out trying to get the dark haired girl's attention but failing once again. "Santana." She stops moving on Santana finally catching those brown eyes. "Condom. My bag. Now." She states firmly with her eyebrows raised.

Santana sputters, turns her head the wrong way to the back of the couch, shakes her head back to reality and turns the right way to reach down and stretch for Brittany's bag under the coffee table without causing any movements that would ruin their currents position. Her hand rifles through the already opened purse, thank God, and she shoves her hand into the unzipped part where the condoms are instead of coins.

She grabs two out instead of one and Brittany giggles at her as she frantically tears the two apart tossing the other back in the direction of the blonde's purse. Brittany leans backwards, her hands resting on Santana's stomach and grins down at the Latina as she rips the wrapper open and slowly rolls the condom over her cock. She lifts herself up slightly, takes Santana's dick in her hand and positions it at her entrance before lowering herself down onto her.

"_Ungh_." Brittany moans and lets out a long breath, only half of Santana's length inside of her. The Latina's hands shoot up to the blonde's hips to keep her steady and they both let out small smiles aimed at one another.

"You okay?" Santana asks with slight concern, she doesn't want to hurt the girl after all but Brittany gets her so hard she's pretty sure her dick never looks as big than when the blonde is around or in her mind. Brittany bites her lower lip briefly and nods, she's good, just adjusting to the feeling of Santana's cock inside of her… most of it anyway.

"Yeah." She assures her with words, leaning forward slowly and her hands crawl up Santana's chest till they rest at her shoulders. Brittany presses her lips to Santana's and in the same motion lowers herself further onto her cock.

"_Hmph_." The Latina grunts doing her best not to thrust her hips up to bury herself deep inside of the blonde. "I missed this." She admits in a hushed tone, letting her arms wrap around Brittany's waist for a moment as their bodies stay completely still and the blonde pulls back to look at her with questioning yet knowing eyes.

"Me too." Brittany agrees in a husky tone before taking Santana's lips with her own and creating a slow up and down motion with her hips and working herself over Santana's shaft.

Though they have only had sex one time before this, it almost feels wrong to not have been doing it the entire time regardless of Brittany's 'rules'. It's not just about the sex, yeah it feels good, amazing even but it's about the closeness and the feeling of knowing the other person is as much invested as the other in everything and anything. It's about the way Santana reaches up to brush Brittany's hair from her eyes so that she can look into those blues and the way Brittany rests her forehead up against Santana's making their breath kiss when their lips can't. It's the way their hearts beat and the way their bodies move together as one because they are one and the same.

The blonde continues to work herself up and down Santana's cock, coming all the way up till just the tip is inside of her and then slowly gliding back down to be flush against Santana's hips. The Latina can feel herself twitch with arousal inside of the blonde with how deep she is, her own hips beginning to move of their own accord. Their lips move from lips to shoulders and hands graze breasts and stomachs and necks to pull back in for more kissing. Soft and heavy pants erupt into the living room as sweat builds up from exertion and their bare skin slips and slides against one another.

Brittany's hips pick up a little pace and she pushes against Santana's shoulders to sit up, grabbing onto the back of the couch to hold her up. She brings her other hand from Santana's chest up to her hair and runs her fingers through it, gripping it at the bottom and shutting her eyes tight when she slams herself down hard onto Santana's cock. The Latina's hands reach up to grab the blonde's breasts that are bouncing in front of her, savoring the feeling of her hard nipples beneath her palms and fingertips.

She flattens her hand against Brittany's stomach, the tips of her fingers resting just below her naval pushing ever so lightly creating a little bit of more pressure against her dick that is deep inside of the blonde's pussy. Brittany grinds her hips downward achingly slow and a groan echoes around the room from Santana's mouth. Her hips begin to thrust up to meet each and every move of the blonde creating a slapping sound between their skin at every push.

Her hands come back down to Brittany's thighs, gripping hard at the muscle to keep her just where she needs her and where Brittany needs to be.

"Oh my _God_!" Brittany yells out into the empty house, her hand becoming free of her own blonde locks and she cups her own breast, squeezing it as she holds her position and lets Santana fuck her from beneath her.

"_Mmm_, B you're so hot right now." Santana pants while she works double time at the sight of Brittany feeling herself up. The blonde looks back down at her and bites her lip and scrunches her nose when Santana hits the spot.

"_Ohh._" She falls forward hands coming out just in time to land onto Santana's chest to stop her from falling down. Her eyes widen as Santana continues to hit the same spot over and over again not letting up once. "Oh _fuck_ Santana." She hisses through parted lips, her upper body beginning to convulse seemingly without her consent. "_Please_," Brittany begs in whispers. "Don't stop, _don't_… _ugh_…" She squeaks out and her mouth forms a perfect 'o' shape as her legs start to grip hard at Santana's sides.

The Latina grunts as she complies to the blonde's requests, pumping harder and deeper to hit that spot at a fast speed to get Brittany to her climax and getting closer to her own in the process. Her hands on Brittany's hips pull the blonde into her hips so that they meet thrust for thrust, whimpers of pleasure escape Brittany's lips as she watches Santana's concentration and passion.

"Please tell me you're close." Santana says through heavy breathes, sweat sliding down from her brow to the sides of her face from the strenuous activity. Brittany sucks in her bottom lip, biting on it hard and nods as a small sound comes from her throat.

"_Oh… uh… uh, Santana_." Brittany cries out as her body begins to shake and quiver against Santana's body. "You're _so good… so fucking good._ You feel so _fucking_…" Her declaration falls short somewhere between a pant and a scream of ecstasy as her orgasm comes down on her hard. Her fingers dig into tanned skin as she rocks her hips back and forth to ride out her orgasm.

"_Yeah_." Santana moans, her cock still pumping in and out of Brittany. The sensation of Brittany coming around her cock, the muscles tightening around it sends Santana over the edge as she shoots her load into the condom. She thrusts up hard several times to ensure to completely empty herself.

When both of their bodies are spent, Brittany falls limp onto Santana's chest, resting her cheek between the Latina's breasts and tries to catch her breath. Santana's tanned arms come up and around Brittany's back and hold her close against her as they steady themselves. She kisses the top of a blonde head, damp hair sticking to her lips but she just kisses her a few more times before letting her head fall back against the cushion of the couch.

They lay on the couch breathing easy now, Santana on her side with her back to the couch and Brittany lying on her back watching Santana's finger gently trace patterns around her naval. She brings her hand, the closest to Santana and up to dark locks, letting it come between her fingers and enjoying the softness of the feel. The throw blanket that normally resides on the back of the sofa covers their bottom half where their legs are tangled up in a mixture of limbs.

"You have the cutest belly button." Santana breathes out, her finger still lingering around Brittany's stomach and she glances up through her long eyelashes and smiles. Brittany grins back, her cheeks turning a tint of pink at the strange yet adorable compliment and turns her head to place a tiny kiss to Santana's lips.

"You have the cutest laugh." Brittany tells her in return and her nose crinkles up in delight when the Latina lets out tiny giggle breaking eye contact, bashfully looking away.

Silence comes over them again, it's comfortable and neither really minds it much, happy enough to be in the others company. Santana leans her head down to place a small kiss to Brittany's bare shoulder and then another to her neck receiving a sigh of a smile in return. She grins herself against the blonde's neck and breathes out onto the skin before lifting her head up once again to meet those blue eyes.

"You know, I used to think we would lose our virginities to each other." Santana admits, leaning her head against the back of the couch and gets a curious look from Brittany. "I mean," She shrugs. "You _were_ the first girl who gave me a boner." She smirks, raises an eyebrow and chuckles to herself at the confession. Brittany smiles wide and her eyebrows raise as well.

"Aw that's adorable." She giggles out reaching her other arm over her body to run her hand down Santana's arm.

"Not at the moment it wasn't." Santana tells her rolling her eyes at herself. "I thought something was wrong with me." Brittany laughs a little harder but tries her best to get herself under control when Santana buries her face in the crook of her neck.

"Remember that day I like, totally walked in on you jerking off?" Brittany asks, lifting the Latina's face back up to meet her by her chin.

"Which time?" Santana fires back incredulously and they both laugh.

"We were watching a movie with your brother and that awful girl he was dating." Brittany tries to remind the other girl of the exact time she is referring to.

"Angela." Santana chimes in.

"Ah, yes, Angela." The blonde rolls her eyes at the mention of the girl's name.

"Bitch." They both nod in agreement. "Yeah," Santana eyes Brittany with confusion of where this story is going. "I remember."

"Well, I know I told you I didn't see anything but…" She smiles big bringing her hands up to cover her mouth and she shrugs her shoulders. "I saw _everything_." Santana can only bite her lip and shake her head, she figured as much, the whole 'I didn't see anything' is always something someone says to make the other person feel better. "_Any_way, I totally masturbated to you that night." Brittany blurts out quickly and moving her hands up to cover her eyes, so she doesn't see Santana's browns widen and her jaw drop.

"Get out." She breathes out with disbelief and all Brittany can do under her coverage is nod. "That's… that's fucking hot." Santana decides on, imagining Brittany getting off at the thought of her is awesome. The blonde peeks her eyes through her fingers to see a look of approval from Santana, finally uncovering herself fully.

"_God_, I was so embarrassed because, I don't know…" She trails off and grabs at Santana's hand that had still been tickling her stomach and plays with her fingers.

"Babe, I think it's a little late for being embarrassed I mean, we've already masturbated in front of each other and, well, we're totally naked right now, so…" Santana smiles brightly at Brittany who returns the gesture and they both lean in for a quick, sweet kiss.

"I'm glad we didn't." Brittany says after a few moments of silence and Santana looks at her curiously. "Lose our virginities to each other." She clarifies but Santana is still looking bewildered and kind of hurt. Brittany reaches out to her cheek and caresses the skin there with her thumb. "Hear me out." Santana nods, ready to hear the explanation and with a deep breath and her focus back on their hands resting on her belly she continues. "I'm glad we didn't, that we weren't each other's firsts because," She glances over at Santana to make sure she doesn't have her mad face on, she doesn't. "I mean, first times are all awkward and you're fumbling to figure out what position and worrying about how much it's gonna hurt." She bites her lip nervously.

"Did it hurt as bad as you thought?" Santana tentatively asks and Brittany lowers her eyes for a second.

"My first time lasted a whole ten minutes." The blonde laughs out, shaking her head from side to side. "And it hurt for the first five but at least it didn't last any longer." She shrugs her shoulders. "Eventually it just turned into like, a good hurt?" Her eyes squint and glance up to Santana to see if she understands and she nods in return. "But first times, they're rarely good, I mean, it's memorable but only because of its humorous horribleness." Santana chuckles at the way Brittany explains first sexual encounters and she nods remembering how strange she and Quinn were the first time they'd had sex. She turns onto her side to face Santana, her hand trails up from her hand and to her shoulder until it rests in the crook f her neck and they smile at one another. "I used to think we'd be each other's first too." She admits.

"But…" Santana arches an eyebrow again, not sure what is going to come out of Brittany's mouth.

"But then I started to hope we'd be each other's last instead."


	21. Chapter 21

_**hello! sorry, so long no post:(... this chapter is not so long but it's still delicious, in my opinion;) i hope you like it too. it's not 'plot' moving, but i feel like sometimes you need just a glimpe of a day in the life... so yea, here it is:)**_

_**read and review:)**_

* * *

><p>It's a typical morning for Santana. Her eyes pop open from a night filled with the perfect amount of sleep. She grins as she stretches under her comforter because she remembers a dream she'd been having just moments before she woke up. Brittany was doing ungodly things to her body and she can't help but imagine her girlfriend being willing to make those acts become a reality.<p>

After a good stretch and a yawn she glances down and rolls her eyes at herself. Morning wood is not something new for her but she only wishes a certain blonde would walk into her room right now to help her with her release. Clearing her throat and with a lick of her lips she adjusts her position in bed and drags her hand beneath the comforter covering the bulge under her sweatpants. She caresses herself a few times over the fabric and closes her eyes, the dream still so very fresh in her mind and she smirks.

Her hand dips below the elastic of her sweats and a soft, throaty moan pops from her mouth as she wraps her fingers around her hard cock. She bends her knees, straightens them again and shifts on her mattress while slowly pumping her fist up and down. She licks her lips because all she can imagine right now is that her hand is actually Brittany's hand on her dick. A moan escapes her closed mouth and she shifts her hips under her covers wanting a better position.

There's a creak from the house that catches her attention, but its only brief because she really doesn't care and everyone knows not to bother her in the morning. So she continues her motions, hand steadily holding her cock and working herself up and down. She contemplates grabbing some lube from her side table but that would entail moving and not touching herself for a few moments and that doesn't sound very fun. She could spit in her hand but again, there would be a short time span of no touching and she just wants a quick jerking session with herself.

She brings her other hand to the inside of her thigh and squeezes it while she spreads her legs a little wider. Santana pictures Brittany on top of her and the way she rides her cock, hands pressed to her chest and lips ghosting her own. She hums out her approval of this method of getting off and then an image of Brittany's perfect tits pop into her brain. Her mouth opens slightly because all she can think of doing right now is licking those hard nipples and sucking on them.

If only Brittany had snuck over last night, then Santana wouldn't be jerking herself off right now. In fact she'd probably be having sex with Brittany right now. She wonders how it would feel fucking Brittany without a condom on, how slick it would feel on her cock and she grunts at the visual. Her stomach drops, deep down and her hips start moving into her hand as she continues to play fucking Brittany raw in her brain.

She remembers fucking Quinn and how she let her come inside of her and she would just die if Brittany ever let her come inside of her. She's already came on Brittany's tits and that was fucking hot. Even hotter than the time she came on herself and she watched Brittany lick it off of her. There's definitely so many instances that she can reflect on and her dick gets hard within seconds.

She feels it, tugging at the bottom of her stomach and she knows she is about to come. Her back lifts a bit from the bed and she watches the comforter move as her hand hits it as she beats off. There is a box of Kleenex beside her bed but it's too much of a hassle to grab one and besides she's jizzed in these pants before. It'll just be a sticky walk to the bathroom later and she can deal with the uncomfortable feeling for a few seconds.

Her knees start bending of their own accord and her mouth is wide open, panting breathlessly into the air conditioned air of her room. It's there, almost… and then there's a knock at her door. She stops everything and whimpers because her hips have a mind of their own. She hears her mother's voice and her body falls stiffly to the bad, her hand still unmoving over her member.

"Going to meet grandma at the train." Mrs. Lopez yells. "Brittany called."

Sure, she should finish she is almost there. But there's something about jerking off and then the sound of her mother's voice that just can't bring her to finish the job. So instead, she huffs, rolls her eyes and slips her hand from her pants. She moves to her side, erection still bulging from her sweats and it hits the mattress, she grabs her phone from her nightstand and calls her girlfriend up.

Brittany invites her over to hang out at the Pierce's for the afternoon and she of course agrees to the plans. She takes a shower, a cold one, and is soon off to the blonde's place to get her cuddle on and hopefully other things. When she arrives Mr. and Mrs. Pierce are leaving to head to the store and they wave her inside to where Brittany is waiting in the living room for her.

After a few moments of arguing, playfully of course, Santana groans and pushes herself up from the couch. Brittany watches her every move as she leans over the coffee table sorting out the DVD's Brittany had set out for them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana asks, quirking an eyebrow and trying very hard to act like she is not self conscious about the way Brittany is eyeing her up. She looks down at the DVD's in her hand as though she is debating on which one to put in but the blonde's stare is way too much for her. "What?" She asks again in a huff waving her arms in the air. Brittany giggles and nibbles on the tip of her finger as she shakes her head.

"Nothing." The blonde shrugs her shoulders and tilts her head to the side a grin still slapped across her perfect lips. Giving her girlfriend a long, hard stare Santana gives up and turns back to face the DVD player.

"I can't believe you are making me watch this movie." Santana huffs as she grabs the remote from beside the television and spins around to walk back to the couch. She stops when she sees that Brittany is still staring at her strangely. "What?" She nearly shouts, self consciously looking herself up and down wondering what the deal is. Brittany chuckles, holds her hand out for Santana to come to her and shakes her head.

"We have been alone for like, twenty minutes and you haven't even tried to touch me inappropriately." Brittany points out, a small smirk playing on her lips making her girlfriend roll her eyes in amusement.

"Britts, your parents went to the super market and it's literally just around the corner." Santana reminds her as she takes the spot beside the blonde on the couch, Brittany immediately moves into her body. "They'll be home in like fifteen minutes."

"Yeah," Brittany reasons, nodding her head but clearly she has more to say. "But, then that means you've wasted even more time not touching me." Santana laughs, nodding along with her girlfriend's assessment and throws her arm around Brittany's shoulders holding her tight.

"Think of it as me being considerate and also not wanting your parents to walk in on me fucking their daughter in the middle of their living room." She explains bringing her arm up to turn on the television and start the movie but Brittany stops her.

"Umm, that's why I have a bedroom." Brittany says simply. "Besides we still have fifteen minutes before they get back." Her hand comes to rest at Santana's chest and she slowly trails her fingers down the front of her shirt stopping at the top of her jean shorts. Santana snorts and shakes her head.

"Baby, I can't do anything in fifteen minutes." She replies instantly. Brittany lifts her hand up to Santana's cheek and turns her to face her and looks her right in the eye.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can make me come in fifteen minutes… or less." She shrugs, obviously having faith in her girlfriend in getting her off. Santana's eyes widen, her mouth hangs open and she loses some oxygen.

Santana's hands are soon all over Brittany's body, lifting her shirt up to touch her soft skin and her lips attacking her neck. Brittany can't fight the giddiness she suddenly feels with Santana pouncing on her so quickly and she carefully eases those tanned and very skilled hands away from her. She shakes her head, a smirk still in place and she grabs one of Santana's hands in her own as she stands up and tugs on it.

"Upstairs." She whispers in a low, sultry voice. All Santana can do is gulp and follow the blonde as she leads her to her bedroom.

They pretty much run up the steps and in such haste to make use of what little time they have until the Pierce's return they don't even bother closing Brittany's bedroom door. Santana's pushes Brittany by her shoulders on to the bed and once her back hits the mattress the blonde is already shimmying out of her shorts till they are at the end of the bed.

In the light of day Santana can see her girlfriend's arousal so much clearer than when they are in the dim light of the evening with just a lamp shining the room up. She is pretty certain she is drooling right about now and it takes Brittany sitting up and yanking her by the wrist to finally start moving. She brings her lips to the inside of her girlfriend's thigh, wanting to begin a torturous trail of wetness to her destination. Brittany on the other hand, has other ideas and plus, there are time constraints to their recent activity.

"_Oh my God Santana_, just eat me out!" She yells, her hand reaching for the top of the Latina's head and her hips squirming under the pressure of Santana's hands on her thighs. "Please, I _need _you."

Without anymore need for instruction Santana licks up and down Brittany's entrance, not even taking her time to flick her clit with the tip of her tongue. She growls at the forcefulness of Brittany's hands behind her head and the way the blonde's hips move into her face for everything all at once. When she thrusts her tongue deep inside of her girlfriend, Brittany lets out a strangled moan and one would think she has been waiting so long to be touched by Santana. It's really only been a few hours.

Santana reaches her hand up to grasp at one of Brittany's breast which is covered by Brittany's hand and she aides in the Latina's grip on her. She moans into Brittany and at the way she tastes, moves and makes those mewling sounds of complete pleasure. The sounds only intensifying the pressure and pace Santana provides with her mouth.

"You just make me… _uh_… God, you're so fucking hot." Brittany cries in a soft, moaned whisper.

Santana pushes herself deeper and moves her head up and down to ensure the perfect friction to her girlfriend's clit. Thighs wrap around her shoulders and neck while fingers get lost in her dark hair pulling her even closer. Brittany's hips are rising from the mattress, desperate to meet Santana's wonderful mouth and tongue at least half way.

"I want you to fuck me!" Brittany shouts, one hand flying from Santana's head to cover her eyes as they roll in the back of her head. Santana lifts her head, completely ready fulfill this request seeing as she is barely able to breathe with how tight her shorts are becoming.

"Okay." She mumbles breathlessly and is about to climb up the blonde's body but she's stopped when Brittany's hand pushes her head back down. Santana can hear the thrashing of her girlfriend's head on the pillow above.

"No, no…" Brittany squeaks, her thighs tightening their grip on the Latina. "No time… _ugh_." She pants and her hips begin to move quicker and more frantic. "_Faster!_"

Santana is not going to lie, this shit is super hot and now she really has one mission and one mission only; get Brittany to come and to come hard. She moves her tongue faster, as requested, against the blonde's clit and presses harder against it. She thrusts her tongue in and out at quick speeds that not even a cops radar gun could pick it up. She pushes in so deep it's like she can taste Brittany's tongue. The high pitched moans and squeaks and heavy breathing lets Santana know that Brittany is very much on the edge and is about to fall completely.

"_Santana_…" Brittany whispers and she gulps so hard that she can feel it in her stomach. Her nails dig into Santana's shoulder causing the Latina to wince but only in pure ecstasy because she can almost taste her girlfriend's orgasm on the tip of her tongue.

Just when she is about to make the decision to wrap her lips around Brittany's clit and suck until there is no tomorrow the sound of the Pierce's front door opening shocks her to complete stillness. Brittany's fingers are still urging her to continue, her hips still moving up to get Santana's mouth onto her aching core and tongue deep inside of her and she groans at the loss of contact.

"Britt!" Mrs. Pierce calls out and Santana's eyes open wide and looks up to the blonde who still has her head thrown back onto her pillow.

"Britt." Santana hisses, her breath hitting Brittany in the spot where she needs to be touched. Brittany lifts her head, puts her hands on the sides of Santana's face and looks her straight in the eye.

"Don't you dare fucking stop." She spits out and pulls Santana's face back in between her legs until she feels those lips touch her once again. She tries her best to stifle a moan at the initial contact and the way Santana breathes out to speak. "I'm _so close_…" Brittany whimpers quietly and Santana can hear a slapping noise from above and when she peaks an eye open she sees her girlfriend's attempt to silence herself; hand over her mouth. "_Please!_" It's muffled but Santana hears her and it's hard to deny her girlfriend something when she is so polite and of course when her arousal is coating her lips.

This is no time to be careful and take her time. It's no time to be romantic and relish in the taste of Brittany all over her lips and tongue. But, as she begins her assault on Brittany's clit, this is kind of fucking hot.

"Brittany are you upstairs?" Mrs. Pierce asks and even though Santana is desperately concentrating on only listening to Brittany's quiet, muffled moans and demands she can't help that she notices the creak of the fourth step on the stairs. Mrs. Pierce is most definitely coming up to Brittany's room and this is when she remembers not closing the door.

"_Hmph_." It's high pitched and it only makes Santana work harder for her intended out come. Brittany's hand tightens in her hair and her own grip squeezes the blonde's hips to keep her still so she can make her come. "_Mmph…_!" The bed is definitely making some noises and Santana can only pray that Mrs. Pierce is not privy to the sound of the headboard lightly tapping the wall of the mattress moving up and down.

When Brittany's back arches completely off of the bed and her core is pressed hard against Santana's mouth, she knows that the cheerleader has reached her orgasm. Her thighs pump in and out around Santana's shoulders and she pushes her tongue deep inside of her to taste it all as she rides it out. Santana is pretty sure she can come herself just by the way Brittany's walls clench and pulsate around her tongue and the wave of delicious pleasure that is coursing through her.

It's a few seconds after the initial orgasm has washed over her but Brittany is more than aware of the situation they are in and it's literally in 2.2 seconds that she is grabbing her shorts and pulling them back on. They fix her bed to make it look less sexualized and lean against the headboard and grab a magazine quickly to look busy. Santana can't help but notice the flushed look on her girlfriend's face as Mrs. Pierce's footsteps get closer and the way those long, toned legs keep moving, in and out, and her hips are still kind of rolling.

"Are you still getting off?" Santana whispers, her eyes trained on the door awaiting Brittany's mother's appearance. Brittany bites her lower lip and shyly looks to Santana and nods, a tiny whimper escaping her lips causing a squeak to pop from Santana's lips.

"Hey girls." Mrs. Pierce greets, leaning in the doorway of her daughters room. The couple's heads snap to attention and smile at the older woman. "I was calling you Brittany." She tilts her head in curiosity, glancing down at the magazine in her daughter's hand and raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, we were really into this article." Brittany says and points to the magazine in her hand, it's clear to Santana she is still very much out of breath.

"I see." Mrs. Pierce smirks and taps the doorway before stepping more into the hallway. "We're gonna make sandwiches for lunch in a few." She nods to the both of them when they smile and nod back and then she is gone.

"Whew, that was close." Santana lets out air she had no idea she was holding on to. Brittany's giggles and rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, finally relaxing. "I think she knew." The Latina admits to the blonde nervously.

"Definitely not." Brittany tries to assure her. "You're paranoid." She watches Santana get up from the bed and fix herself, her jean shorts still pretty tight. She grunts at the uncomfortable feeling between her legs and Brittany sends her an apologetic look. As she is about to give Brittany a face that tells her 'its okay' her eyes widen and her jaw hangs open.

"Brittany!" She practically yells out.

"What?" The blonde reacts immediately, looking around her for a clue as to why Santana is shouting. The Latina jumps back on to the bed and rips the magazine out of Brittany's hands and holds it up in front of her face.

"The magazine was upside down the whole time!" Santana yells again, still in a bit of a whisper. Brittany's eyes scan the magazine and yes, it is upside down but she shrugs it off.

"Whatever, even if she does know… it was totally worth it." She smiles and leans forward to press her lips to Santana's before getting up from the bed. "I know you just ate," She winks. "But I could use a sandwich."


	22. Chapter 22

Santana is in her kitchen, chip in mouth as she opens the fridge to grab the pitcher of lemonade her mother made earlier this morning. Her flip flops squeak against their tiled floor while she moves around to gather treats up for her and Brittany. It's yet another glorious day outside and they decided to take full advantage of it in hopes of getting a good tan on. She rolls her eyes at herself because she is currently dragging a chair from the kitchen table to the cabinets so she can pull down that stupid tray her mom always wants to serve drinks on at barbeques. It's stupid and they're really not all that fancy. But, seeing as she has way too many things to carry at once, she crumbles and decides to use the hideous looking tray.

Ugly tray in hand, she opens the sliding door with her elbow and doing the same to close it. She takes a long step forward because these board shorts she has on are bunching in all the wrong places and she is currently regretting not putting on another pair of shorts under or in place of these. Inwardly she thanks whoever is above that she has reached the steps to the deck of the pool because maybe taking a step up will relieve her junk of being chaffed and moved around in ways it does not appreciate.

She hums to herself as she walks over to the two lounge chairs Brittany has clearly set up and places the tray down onto the tiny glass table in between them. Santana smiles to herself because she can hear the water swishing around behind her and she knows how much Brittany loves any and all kinds of pool activities. When she stands up from putting the tray down she lowers her sunglasses to cover her eyes, forgetting to do so inside, and she turns around to find her girlfriend.

Brittany is lying on her back on a yellow blow up float that they had gotten in town at the dollar store. Santana smirks to herself because right beside the yellow float is the giant blow up dolphin that her girlfriend nearly stole because that's how much she wanted it. That one had actually come from the actual pool store and was a lot more money than Santana figured a stupid, plastic, floating fish could be but, Brittany gets what Brittany wants and she is pretty sure that a dumb, blow up dolphin is the least of her worries.

"Baby, you coming in?" Brittany asks, breaking Santana from her staring and raises her head up from the air filled pillow. The Latina slips out of her flip flops and walks her way towards the steps her father had put into their pool. "Why are you wearing those?" The blonde asks, leaning up on her elbow and covering her eyes with her other hand. Santana's eyebrows furrow and she glances down to her top and then those stupid shorts and shrugs. "You _hate_ those." Brittany points out factually and it's true.

"I can't find my other ones." She explains with disdain. She actually spent most of the morning running around her house like a mad woman trying to find her favorite board shorts. They were so worn in and comfortable but are currently MIA. Brittany pouts, her eyes watching her girlfriend slowly step into the water until she is fully in and making her way towards her.

"I'm sorry." She says sweetly and it makes Santana smiles brightly, her arms still above water while she takes long strides to get to the blonde. "Maybe they're at my house." Brittany offers and Santana nods because it is a definite possibility.

Once Santana finally reaches the float she puts her hand out to grab at Brittany's arm and yanks her towards her. The float moves over the water, easily bringing the blonde in her direction and she throws her other arm across the cheerleader's stomach, tickling her sides with her fingers. They grin at one another and Brittany lifts her sunglasses to look into her eyes before she lifts her head up to meet Santana half way for a kiss.

"You taste like barbeque." Brittany mumbles into her mouth with a giggle making Santana laugh. She pulls back and licks her lips, watching Brittany do the same as she starts to tickle her arm.

"It's the chips." Santana tells her and sticks her tongue out. "So… how's about you scoot over and make some room for me." She says with a smirk and presses both of her hands on either side of the blonde pushing down on the float. Brittany squeals and her hands shoot up to Santana's forearms to stop her from moving.

"Santana!" She yells through fits of laughter. "Stop you're gonna knock me off!" She tries her hardest to remove her girlfriend's hands from the float but it's no use but thankfully, Santana stops pushing down and chuckles, shaking her head from side to side. She pouts a bit, lowering her chin to her chest and bats her eyelashes at Brittany.

"You don't want me to join you?" Santana asks in her most innocent sounding voice. Brittany smiles softly and tilts her head to the side.

"That's not it Santana." She tells her pointedly, loosening her grip on tanned arms. "This float is just not big enough for two people." Brittany explains and motions to the yellow floating device and how it is clearly a single sized float. Santana simply quirks an eyebrow and grins before jumping out of the water aiming to land on top of Brittany. "Ahhh!" Brittany yells out through the thrashing of the water and the squeaks of skin rubbing against plastic.

Within seconds the two are submerged under water, float flipped over the wrong way and tiny waves fanning out against the walls of the pool. Brittany stands up almost immediately, some of her hair hanging in front of her face and she sputters out water through her lips, hands coming right up to wipe the wetness from her eyes. Santana emerges from the water with a hearty laugh, throwing her head back as she fixes her hair and with one swipe to her eyes pops them open to find a not so happy Brittany standing in front of her.

"Oh Britts, are you mad?" She asks, a hint of amusement lacing her voice. Brittany glares at her, smoothes her hair out on the top of her head which only makes Santana laugh a little more. "I thought you _liked_ getting _wet_?" Santana spits out, the double meaning not lost on Brittany at all and the blonde tilts her head to the side in annoyance and fiercely squints her eyes at her girlfriend before huffing and splashing some water at the other girl. "Whoa!" The Latina's arms fly up to cover herself then watches with a furrowed brow as Brittany turns away from her to walk towards the side of the pool.

Wiping some excess water from her face, Santana walks through the water in the direction of her girlfriend whose back is still facing her. She sighs inaudibly and slightly rolls her eyes wondering what the hell she has done now to get Brittany to be mad at her. Upon reaching her, she places her hands on top of the siding of the pool, standing directly behind the blonde and brings her lips to ghost over the skin of the cheerleader's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles into Brittany's slowly drying skin and presses a soft kiss there. "I was just goofing around." Santana explains, resting her chin to her girlfriend's shoulder and turning her head so she can kiss her cheek. "Something about you in a wet bathing suit…" She whispers and grins when she finally sees a small smile come to Brittany's lips and watches as the blonde puts her hands on top of hers and places her fingers in between Santana's.

"I just didn't want to get my hair wet." Brittany explains in a low voice and shrugs her shoulders. Santana nods, she completely understands because when she gets her hair just right she doesn't want anything to mess it up.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asks in all seriousness and Brittany finally looks over her shoulder at Santana when she steps back, pressing herself into her girlfriend's body and shakes her head.

"Whatever, I'm over it." She shrugs with a smile and Santana tentatively smiles in return, placing a tiny kiss to the tip of Brittany's nose. "So," Brittany spins around in her girlfriend's arms, lifting her own to wrap around the shorter girl's neck and steps closer to her. "I was thinking." She tilts her head to the side, smiles sweetly and lifts her feet from the bottom of the pool to bring her legs around Santana's waist.

"Santana!" Mrs. Lopez's voice rings through the backyard and just when both girls' turn their heads, Santana's mother is standing on the deck of the pool. The older woman lifts her hand up to shade her eyes from the sun and she places the other on her hip. "You better not be thinking about doing you know what in there." Mrs. Lopez gives her daughter a pointed look, her head tilts to the side a bit as she shakes it.

"_Mom!_" Santana whines and rolling her eyes when she feels Brittany's body move away from her own, doing her best to hide her definitely reddened cheeks.

"What?" The older Latina responds incredulously. "You think I don't know what you kids do when you're alone and half naked." With a raised eyebrow she challenges her daughter to find an answer and smiles triumphantly when she renders her daughter speechless.

"Well, what do you want?" Santana decides on, using just as much attitude as she would have if she had a smart ass comment to toss back.

"_Well_, I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are not going to be home until tomorrow. We're going to a conference in Chicago." Her mother explains, her eyes flickering towards the blonde who is wading in the water over by the other side of the pool. "We may or may not stay to the afternoon tomorrow, depending on how long this thing goes tonight." Mrs. Lopez tells her daughter, sounding rather exhausted just talking about her plans with her husband this evening. A smirk begins to play on Santana's lips which garners a quirked eyebrow from her mother, who steps closer to her daughter. "Brittany can stay the night if it's okay with her parents. Your brother is going camping with his friends so he won't be home." She shrugs her shoulders and then smiles. "Have fun in the sun ladies." She waves to the both of them before turning around and finally disappearing back into the house.

Santana spins around, sending tiny waves throughout the pool as she does so and grins on her way over to her girlfriend. Brittany turns around, rests her back against the pool of the wall letting her arms come up to keep herself above water. The blonde bites on her lower lip just watching the Latina slowly make her way towards her.

"How would _you _feel about a sleep over?" Santana asks in a low, husky voice and steps close to Brittany bringing her hands up to her shoulders, massaging them lightly. "My mom says it's cool if yours is okay with it." She shrugs one shoulder and leans in to press a quick peck to the blonde's cheek.

"I'd love to, but," She pauses, twists her lips and lowers her eyes briefly. "I don't see my mom saying 'yes'." Brittany admits quietly, lifting her arms from the deck they had been resting on and brings them loosely around Santana's neck. "Especially with your parents _not_ being here." She raises an eyebrow and smirks at her girlfriend, watching her reaction turn from excited to unhappy to the wheels turning in her head.

"What if… you tell her you're sleeping somewhere else?" Santana suggests as she pulls Brittany away from the wall and moves them to the middle of the pool.

"I think she'd figure it out." Brittany says slowly, looking off to the side in thought making Santana giggle because she knows that that lie is the oldest one in the book.

"Yeah." She nods, lifts Brittany up a little so that the cheerleader can wrap her legs around her waist making it easier for her to move around the pool. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?" The Latina wonders and rests her chin to the blonde's shoulder, turning her head to the left to let her lips linger on wet skin.

"Maybe." Brittany mumbles and kisses Santana's cheek.

"I mean, think about it, it'd be nice to have a night just the two of us." Santana starts, lowering their bodies further into the water. "Not having to worry about our parents coming home or you missing curfew, again." They chuckle because it's been kind of thing now where the blonde is always coming home thirty minutes after curfew.

"Mhmm, it would be nice to lie in bed with you." Brittany muses softly, her lips moving across tanned skin as she speaks. Then, she moves her lips right up to Santana's ear and whispers, "and take our time."

Santana shivers, she can feel the goose bumps rise on her skin everywhere and she grins widely. She pulls her head back to look at her girlfriend's face to find her smiling just the same and she presses their lips together quickly. Her head nods up and down and she spins them slowly around the middle of the pool.

"We could like," Santana nibbles on her girlfriend's lower lip for a few seconds. "Do whatever we want." She kisses her lips causing her girlfriend to hum into her mouth. "We'd have _all_ night." She whispers against the blonde's cheek, moving her lips to pepper her face with tiny kisses making the girl giggle as she moves her mouth.

They spend the rest of the afternoon lounging around the pool, cuddling in the pool and taking turns 'rubbing sun tan lotion on', which is really just an excuse to touch each other. By the time they decide to head indoors is when Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are heading out for the conference in Chicago, leaving the girls to entertain themselves, among other things. Mrs. Lopez reminds Santana, off to the side, that Brittany is only permitted to stay as long as her mother is comfortable with it.

Santana waves her parents off, cheering to herself when she shuts the door and finally has a long amount of time to spend with Brittany without any parental units to bother them. She makes her way into the kitchen where Brittany is sipping on a soda, leaning one elbow on the counter while she flips a magazine with her free hand. The Latina steps up behind her, hands go down to her waist like a magnet and she leans the front of her body into the back of the blondes.

"I think you're the only person I know that drinks soda through a straw, out of a can." Santana says, leaning her chin on top of Brittany's shoulder to look at the magazine on the counter. The blonde giggles, shimmies her shoulders to move her girlfriend's head around and pops her behind out pushing Santana playfully.

"It's bubblier this way, that's the best part about soda." Brittany tells her matter of factly in all seriousness and Santana nods appreciating her girlfriend's thought process.

"You wanna… go up to my room and… watch Nemo?" Santana asks, already grabbing Brittany by the wrist to take her hand and lead the way. The blonde smiles and allows herself to be taken away from her beverage and pictures of Kim Kardashian.

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking?" She squeals with excitement, Santana gives her a knowing look and a smile to match the cheerleaders.

"Because whenever 'bubbles' come up, that's where your head goes babe." She explains easily enough and Brittany only grins wider at how well her best friend/girlfriend knows her.

It's literally twenty minutes into the movie before Dory and Nemo are completely forgotten about. It started the way it always does while watching television or movies. A finger grazes the top of a hand, or around a neckline and then there's a tug of a finger by another finger. Then it's the turn of a head to brush a pair of lips against a cheek, a chin or another pair of lips. Long story short, the girls are making out on Santana's bed, tanned fingers running through blonde hair and pale fingers snaking up underneath a top.

"Did you ask your mom if you can stay?" Santana asks through heavy breathes, quickly bringing her lips to Brittany's as she waits for a reply. Brittany nods her head and hums out 'mhmm', not wanting to pull apart to answer silly questions. "Can you?" The Latina asks again, moving her kisses to the blonde's neck and her hands start pulling at the straps of her tank top.

"Yes." Brittany huffs and grabs Santana back to eye level, holding her by the back of her head to look at her. "She wanted me to tell you that she's been to the range and she's a sharp shooter." She relays the message and the shorter girl's eyebrows dart to her hairline while the cheerleader's furrow. "But, now that I think about it, I didn't know she liked golf…" Her head tilts to the side as she thinks it over. Santana rolls her eyes in amusement and lets out an airy laugh.

"She's talking about guns babe." She explains quickly before moving in to capture those lips once again. Brittany wonders if her mother owns a gun and if she goes hunting but that thought escapes her mind fast because Santana is kissing her and touching her. "You're_ so_ sexy Britt." Santana mumbles against her girlfriend's ear, moving her lips over it and licking at her earlobe as she does so.

Santana pushes her hand up under Brittany's top, cupping her breast through the bikini that she still has on from before and groans when the blonde arches her body into her touch. Her hips involuntary grind into her girlfriend as she squeezes the flesh in her hand over again. Brittany's fingers are carefully and meticulously undoing the draw string to the shorts Santana has on, doubling her efforts when a particular hard grind hits her lower half and she can feel Santana through them.

"_Uh_." Brittany moans when Santana slowly rolls her hips and her hard on has nowhere to hide. "You're _so _hard." The Latina can only groan and nod at the blonde's assessment all the while moving her hand to the other breast to show it the same attention.

Finally, Brittany completes the rest of the puzzle that is Santana's shorts and does her best to push them down in the hopes of removing them. Santana gets the hint and sits herself up, pulling her body and her lips away from Brittany to aide in the attempt to remove some of her clothing. She shoves her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, pushing them down to her knees until she realizes that she needs to stand in order to fully take them off. She grunts, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel so she can't complain too much.

"Take your clothes off baby." Santana says, her voice raspy as she jerks her head towards the clothes that are still very much on Brittany's body.

They both recklessly pull their clothes off until they are kneeling naked on the Latina's bed, staring at each other breathlessly. They grin, noticing the other is just as unclothed as they are and bashfully glance away for the briefest second. Their knees shuffle towards the middle of the bed until bodies are pressed flush against one another and hands are placed on hips and shoulders. Breath mixes into one and lips mold onto lips where tongues soon seek entrance. The blonde giggles airily as the dark haired girl grips her backside firmly.

Santana's raging erection rubs up against the inside of Brittany's thigh causing them both to gasp at every single touch, no matter how slight. The way her cock hits her skin, just brushing up against any part of her makes her chest jump, her breath catch and her legs to twitch. But it eventually gets so hard that it is literally hitting Santana in the stomach and Brittany just below her naval and a little above her clit that makes her jerk her body back slightly.

"Hold on." Santana tells her and after placing a sweet kiss to the corner of her mouth, she turns towards her nightstand, yanks the drawer open and grabs a condom. She smirks, looks at it still in the wrapper and hands it over to Brittany's waiting hands. "Here." She says as Brittany greedily takes it as soon as it is offered and tears it open within seconds.

"Touch me." Brittany whispers as she lowers the condom to the tip of Santana's cock. She lifts her eyes up to meet her girlfriends. "Touch me as I put this on." It's like a plea, she's begging. She wants Santana to touch her _there_ as she slowly and intimately rolls the condom over her dick.

Santana nods, it's actually a huge turn on anytime, regardless of the situation, when Brittany tells her to touch her. She keeps her eyes on Brittany's hands and fingers that hold the condom at the tip of her penis and she carefully lowers her hand down to the space between the blonde's legs. Brittany spreads her legs for Santana, preparing for contact.

She inhales sharply, her hips jerk softly towards the touch she feels when the tip of Santana's finger presses at her entrance. They both smile because the blonde's arousal is just as much obvious as the Latina's in this moment. She slides her finger up and down the blonde's wet center, coating the tip of her finger easily and pushing her finger in barely an inch as they both watch the condom being rolled over her cock.

Santana grins when Brittany removes her hands from her lower half to wrap her arms around her neck, pulling at her to roll on top of her. She slowly slips her finger, the little bit of it anyhow, from inside of her girlfriend lifting the digit to her own lips and sucking the taste of the blonde from it with a hum of delight. Brittany smiles up at her as she fully brings her body on top of her, their legs moving around to a comfortable position and her hands finding their spot at the sides of the blonde's head.

"Go slow." Brittany breathes out, the air that puffs out as she speaks goes right into Santana's mouth and it's delicious on her tongue. She nods while she brings one of her hands down to the small space between their bodies to grab her dick and places the tip directly at Brittany's waiting and very welcoming opening. "Start… slow." She gulps and the second reminder in the short time span of two seconds makes Santana chuckle and she nods once more, grinning down at her girlfriend.

"I know baby." She coos and leans down to catch her lips as she moves the tip of her very aroused part up and down Brittany's soaked center.

When she lifts her head she pushes her cock all the way inside of Brittany, both of them letting out a loud and long exhaling breath at the feeling and connection. Her hand comes back up to where it was before, at the side of Brittany's head and she reaches her thumb out to caress her cheek. Slowly, as requested, she pulls out almost bringing herself all the way out but stopping so that just the tip is inside of the blonde.

Brittany's long legs come up around the outsides of Santana's, brushing against them softly but firmly at the same time. It's a sensual feeling that makes the Latina's skin rise with goose bumps and her arms and legs tingle because as Brittany's legs rub against her own she smiles up at her girlfriend almost mesmerized. She pushes into her again, going deep inside of her and pulls out a slightly faster but still relatively slow speed to set a nice pace for them.

The blonde moans as she continues with this rhythm, needing her fingers into shoulder muscles and at the back of the tanned girl's neck to pull her closer. She leans up to kiss Santana, letting her tongue explore her girlfriend's mouth even though she knows it so well and taking in her bottom lip to suck on as her hips rock up into tanned ones. Santana's hand comes to find one of Brittany's to pull it down to her chest and over one of her breasts showing her girlfriend what she wants right now. She aides the blonde in squeezing her breast for a few moments until she knows that Brittany's hand will stay where she wants it.

Santana dips her head to latch her lips onto Brittany's neck, sucking on her pulse points and then licking and kissing at the red marks she leaves behind. Her forehead falls to the blonde's shoulder and she pants, her breath hitting skin that is slowly becoming covered with a thin layer of sweat and she pokes her tongue out to taste it. Her back arches so that her mouth can find those perfect breasts that move with ever thrust of her hips and she eyes them with a hunger. She quickly finds herself sucking on a stiff peak, flicking it with her tongue and eliciting throaty sounds from the girl beneath her.

She finds herself wanting to go faster, thrust harder and give in to the want and need in her lower gut but the way that Brittany is moaning makes her want to keep this going for as long as possible. With a pop, she lets go of the nipple she had been ravishing with kisses and hard licks and she sits up, her knees bending just at the space where Brittany's thigh and rear end meet. Her hands come down to grip at the blonde's hip and she pulls her hard against her, lifting her up onto her thighs as she does so.

A squeak comes from Brittany's lips and she grins through glazed over eyes up at Santana whose hands soon leave her hips and flatten against her abdomen, caressing her soft pale skin. The thrusts are deeper but drawn out and made to make the both of them feel it. Santana smirks, eyes watching Brittany's breasts bounce slowly up then down towards Santana as she moves. She jerks her head, lifting her eyes back up to find blues that are watching her breasts as well.

"Does this feel good baby?" Santana asks even though she already knows the answer if the sounds coming from Brittany are anything to go by. The blonde grins, nods her head and reaches her hand down to cover the back of her girlfriends.

"Kiss me." Brittany begs, her breath becoming labored trying to keep herself steady as Santana's motions hit her in all the right spots. The Latina smirks while she lowers the top of her body over the blonde's, letting their chests just touch and she presses their lips together.

Santana pushes herself deep and holds still, keeping her cock buried inside of Brittany as she kisses her passionately. The cheerleader squeaks out a moan into her girlfriend's mouth, lifting her head up from the pillow to kiss her back just as hard. Her hands splay across the tanned girl's back, pulling her down on top of her until all of Santana's body is lying on top of her own.

"Faster." Brittany breathes out when Santana finally pulls away from the kiss. "Go faster." She repeats with need. Santana smiles down at her, her hands pressed harder into the bed and her hands clench into fists with the sheet crumpled into her palm and between her fingers.

She lifts her body up, only slightly, enough for her to grant her girlfriend's request. Slowly, she pulls out till just the tip is in and then she begins to thrust in and out at a quicker pace than before. The sound of skin slapping on skin mixed with the panting and moaning popping from their mouths is like background music to the act being performed. Their tongues lick lips and teeth bite down hard, yet gently. They smile and press misplaced kisses to cheeks and mouths, anywhere they can reach really.

"_Uh_," Brittany moans after a perfectly placed pump of Santana's hips. "_Harder_!" She yells, her fingers digging into the back of the girl hovering over her. Santana whips her hair to one side and then leans down to nip at her girlfriend's neck, licking the spot afterwards as her hands let go of the sheet and grip Brittany's shoulder from behind.

"_Mmph_." Santana grunts over and over again, thrusting faster and harder using her hold on Brittany's shoulders as leverage for the task. "_Mmph_, _mmph_." Again and again, sweat dripping from their foreheads as the bed squeaks beneath them.

"Yeah, just like that." Brittany tells her, her head nodding up and down in approval of each and every thrust. "Feels… _so_… _good_." She says through uneven breathes, her hands moving from the middle of Santana's back to the back of her neck. "_Uh huh_." She whines, it's kind of high pitched but Santana does not mind at all, it only makes her work harder and smirk more.

"You're so fuckin' sexy Brittany." Santana pants in a low, husky voice and she leans down to suck on Brittany's lower lip. "_God_, baby. I love you… _mmph_."

She watches as Brittany's eyebrows scrunch together, her nose crinkle and the way her lips quiver not sure whether to close or stay open. Her thumb rubs the blonde's shoulder, her fingers still gripping tight against the flesh as she continues to pump in and out of her. Brittany's hands grab the back of her neck hard, almost pulling her down but she keeps herself at a distance to watch everything unfold. She feels the cheerleaders hips pushing up in to desperately meet her thrust for thrust and she adjusts her legs a bit to make sure she doesn't let up one bit.

Brittany's mouth opens wide, as do her eyes and she stares back up at Santana while her legs tighten around the Latina's. She fights to keep her eyelids from falling and her back arches up from the bed, her breasts grazing against the girl above her. When she comes she shouts out a few moans, that could be words but they are all strung together Santana isn't sure what she is saying. She keeps her back arched, holding herself by her grip around the back of her girlfriend's neck. Their breath mixes into one and she continues to pant and moan as Santana does not cease on her thrusts, having yet to reach her orgasm.

"_Mmm_, I'm close B." Santana tells her, bringing her forehead to rest on Brittany's. She licks her lips, feeling how dry they have gotten on her tongue. Her hips move in a quicker succession as she pushes for her release. "Yeah… _mmph_, yeah Britt." She moans, adjusting her hands a little on Brittany's shoulders. "_Uh_… _ahhh_!" Santana yells out, crinkling her nose and pushing her forehead against Brittany's as she rides out the wave of ecstasy she has finally found.

Santana pumps until every last bit pours into the condom, then slowing her motions down after she is finished. Their chests are heaving together yet out of sync as they both try to catch their breath. Santana grins down at her girlfriend then kisses the tip of her nose before she lowers her body to rest on the blonde's. Brittany finally lets her head fall back onto the pillow and wraps her arms around Santana, who is still very much deep inside of her.

The Latina brings her head down to lean her cheek to the blonde's chest, closes her eyes and listens to her heart and feels the way her head raises and falls with Brittany's breathing. Kissing the top of Santana's head, Brittany loosens her grip on the girl only to embrace her tightly once again. They both sigh in content and long, pale fingers tickle up and down sweaty, tanned skin while their heart rates slow down and they find oxygen flowing more normally through their bodies.

"You're sweaty." Brittany comments lazily as her finger tips glide so easily over the other girl's skin. Santana chuckles, her body moving Brittany's in the process.

"So are you babe." She notes, running her index finger down between Brittany's breasts.

"Mhmm." The blonde hums out in response, Santana can feel her nodding her head.

Taking a long and deep breath in, Santana turns her head to kiss her girlfriend's chest before pushing herself up. She places her hands at either side of Brittany's hips and she watches as she slowly pulls her now softening penis from inside of the blonde. Brittany looks at Santana who has a tiny smirk on as she does this and shakes her head sporting her own goofy smile. The Latina gets up from the bed and casually walks herself over towards the waste basket in her room and disposes of the now very used condom.

"You have a cute butt." Brittany breaks their momentary silence. When Santana turns back towards the bed she finds the blonde lying on her side, head propped up in her hand and grinning like a fool. She blushes a bit, but does her best to hide it and struts her way back over towards the bed. "No, seriously." She sits up some more and grabs at Santana's ass cheek, squeezing it and staring at it. "It's pretty fuckin' cute." She playfully slaps it and bites down on her lower lip while Santana gawks at her.

"Brittany S. Pierce!" Santana mockingly chides. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She laughs at herself but stops when Brittany arches one of her eyebrows and smirks.

"No, I suck your dick with this mouth." She purrs, lifting her hand up to Santana's shoulder and pushing her down to the bed. The Latina's eyes pop open and she watches as her girlfriend sits up slowly. "You know, I still owe you for last week." Brittany says in a raspy, low, seductive tone and she leans in to bring her lips to Santana's ear. "You know, when you went down on me and got me off in like five minutes." She reminds her but Santana has not forgotten about that. How could she? In fact she's been using that memory to jerk off to since. "Sit down." Brittany tells her, letting her hands trail their way down Santana's arms and moves them onto her hips and pulls her towards the bed.

The Latina does as she is told, sitting down on the edge of the bed and watches the blonde slide off of the bed until she is standing in front of her. Brittany smirks as she reaches over to the nightstand beside Santana's bed and grabs a hair tie and quickly pulls her blonde hair into a pony tail. After tightening it she combs her fingers through her girlfriend's long, dark locks, raking her finger nails over her scalp and then tickles down her arms.

"Get comfortable." Brittany says, motioning her head for Santana to sit back and relax. She grins when Santana leans back on her hands and moves her legs apart a little bit, her semi hard cock bouncing at the movement. "Do you want me on my knees?" She asks, her voice sultry and low and she twirls a lock of hair around her finger. Santana's eyes widen, eyebrows raise and she licks her lips. "Do you want me to get on my knees and suck you off?" She bites lightly on the tip of her index finger and tilts her head, happy when she gets a whimper in response and it's enough of an answer for her.

Slowly, she brings herself to her knees, the feeling of the black rug on Santana's bedroom floor rubbing against her skin annoying but something she can totally get over. Her hands come up to the Latina's thighs, running them up from top to bottom digging her fingertips into her flesh. She leans forward and presses a kiss between Santana's breasts and then pokes her tongue out to lick the same spot. When she glances down between Santana's legs her smile widens, pleased to find that she is getting harder.

"I love it when your hard cock is in my mouth." Brittany whispers against her girlfriend's skin, kissing it again before leaning back on her heels, hands massaging Santana's thighs. "Licking it up and down with my tongue before taking all of you." She glances up at her girlfriend who is watching her intently with an aroused look in her eyes. "It's almost as good as when you're deep in my pussy." She breathes out, bringing her hand over to wrap her fingers around Santana's dick and pumps slowly.

"Mhmm." Santana hums out only it comes out in the form of a squeak. "Ugh." She groans, shifting her hands behind her and tilting her head to the side to watch Brittany work.

The blonde smiles at her girlfriend once more before she slowly leans down and in to press her lips to the tip of Santana's member while she continues to stroke it up and down. Santana breathes out in a hiss, her hips cant up into the touch which garners another perfectly placed peck to her most sensitive area. She watches as Brittany lowers her head and turns it to the side licking up from the base and stopping just at the tip.

"_Mmm_, I love when you're so hard." Brittany tells her, watching her own hand work her girlfriend's shaft a little quicker than before.

Her lips come back down to the tip and she slowly parts her lips, taking Santana's entire length into her mouth until her lips are pressed against her body. She hums, appreciating the gasps and moans coming from her girlfriend. Ever so carefully, she pulls her head back letting Santana's dick slip from her lips and stares at it glistening in the light of the bedroom. It's at its full length now and she can't help but feel proud at how quickly she is able to make it happen.

After a few long seconds of admiring her work, she brings Santana's cock back to her lips until the tip is hitting the back of her throat. She starts bobbing her head up and down, first slowly but then picks up her pace as the noises from above her start getting airier. A hand comes to her neck, rubbing at it and gently pushing to make the motions of her lips and tongue faster and harder.

She takes it deep and holds herself still, mostly because Santana's hand is keeping her there and soon enough her girlfriend's hips are softly hitting her cheeks. Her lips part at the feeling of the back of her throat being continuously prodded and she tries to ensure that her teeth don't scrape against Santana's sensitive skin.

"_Uh, uh, uh, uh_." Brittany's throat makes sounds as Santana pumps in and out of her mouth.

"You like my dick in your mouth?" Santana asks, holding her hips up and completely still until letting herself relax into the mattress once again. Brittany smirks as she pulls back and lets Santana slip from her lips once again, letting her hand take over for a few moments while she wipes some spit from her chin.

"I love it." She sucks on just the tip while pumping her fist up and down faster than before. "_God_, I'm so wet. Sucking your cock makes me so horny." It's true, not just dirty talk, her core is soaking wet and her clit is throbbing, just begging to be touched. Santana grunts, shifting herself further to the edge of the bed and rubs her girlfriend's shoulder affectionately.

"_Mmm_, baby, I wanna feel your wet pussy on my cock." Santana moans, the thought of Brittany riding her raw making her member twitch in the blondes grip. "Just all over, all over my dick." Her own words making her breath hitch, well, that and the sight of Brittany looking back at her. "Oh _fuck_!" She shouts, throwing her head back and she fists the fabric of her comforter. "_Fuck, fuck, fuck_." Her eyes close tight and she bites on her lower lip. "_Ohh_, that feels so good. Don't stop." She pleads, her hands squeeze the comforter in between her fingers as Brittany keeps a steady pace with her lips around Santana's member.

With a pop, Santana's cock springs free from Brittany's luscious lips and deliciously skilled and velvety tongue. The air of the bedroom hitting her wet skin for more than two seconds without it being touched catches her attention and she tries to find those blue eyes. They are a dark blue, filled with lust and arousal and Santana can smell the sweet nectar pooling between Brittany's legs without even having to see the look in her eyes.

The blonde pushes herself up into a standing position, using Santana's thighs as leverage and she runs her fingers down the front of her body. Santana watches on as Brittany touches her own breasts and whimpers at the sight of her girlfriend's cock twitching against her stomach with need. A hand comes to the top of Santana's head and soon Brittany's fingers are running through her dark hair, tugging at it when she reaches the back. The Latina watches as the blonde straddles one of her legs and slowly lowers herself down until her wet core is rubbing up against her bare skin.

"_Ugh_." Santana whimpers at the moist feeling on her leg, her hands immediately come to grip her girlfriend's hips.

"Do you feel that?" Brittany whispers into her ear, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck as she gently grinds her core onto her thigh.

"_Mhmm_." She whines, nodding her head up and down, her hands on the blonde's hips guiding her motions.

"That's how hot you make me." The cheerleader breathes out, nibbles on her earlobe and then kisses the spot. She nudges her nose against Santana's cheek, like a dog trying to get its owners attention, until deciding to let her lips ghost over the skin there. "I want to." She speaks into Santana's cheek, her hips never ceasing in their motions. "But, I'm scared." Her voice is so quiet, the only other sound in the room is the noises of arousal from their throats. Santana's brow furrows, her head turns a bit and she hums out in confusion, Brittany pulls back and looks deeply into Santana's eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Santana assures her, bringing her hand up and swiping some stray hairs that fell from her girlfriend's ponytail to the side. Brittany shakes her head, smiles and covers Santana's hand with her own.

"I want to…" The blonde gulps, her hips still moving slowly, a tiny moan slips from her lips. "I want _you_ to…" Her eyes shut tight, her forehead presses against Santana's and both of her hands come up to tanned shoulders. Carefully, she lifts herself up and brings a leg over so that she is straddling Santana's hips, only a minuscule of space separating the pulsating between their legs.

"I'll pull out." Santana breathes against Brittany's neck, her own eyes widening at the sight of how close her hard member is from her girlfriend's core. She feels the blonde's hand turn, the backs of her fingers trail against her skin and down the front of her body. Santana watches Brittany's hand turn back around and wrap her fingers around her shaft and pumps up and down slowly. "_Uh_." She squeaks out, hands gripping tighter on the blonde's hips.

She can tell by the way Brittany's hand moves at a cautious pace, the way her eyes are downcast watching herself that the blonde is deeply contemplating the possibility of them having sex without a condom. Santana knows by the way Brittany's lips part, the way her tongue pokes out to moisten them and the way she swallows quickly that she is mulling over the sensation vs. risk factors in her head. It would be great if there was nothing the really think about, but, everything that's amazing seems to have a cons list.

"Santana," Brittany's voice is quiet, her eyes lift up and she meets Santana's brown ones. "I don't think I'm ready for that." She admits in an almost embarrassed tone of voice and she bites on her lower lip. Santana half smiles and lifts a hand up to cup her girlfriend's cheek, her head shakes as her thumb caresses the skin there.

"Baby its okay." The Latina assures her, leans up and presses her lips to the blonde's. Brittany kisses her back, opens her mouth and dips her tongue into Santana's and hums out in relief. "_Hmph_." Santana grunts as Brittany quickens her hand movements, her own hips cant up into the touch and she smirks. "You know what would be super hot?" She whispers huskily into the blonde's ear.

"Hmm?" Brittany questions through her closed lips, grinning to herself as she watches her hand stroke her girlfriend's dick.

"If I rubbed your clit with my cock." She says hotly against Brittany's cheek, letting her tongue poke out to lick her skin. "If I got you off like that… _mmm_, that would be hot." She lets out, her eyes close briefly at the way Brittany's grip tightens around her shaft as she speaks. Brittany groans and her free hand grabs at one of Santana's and leads it down between her own legs.

"Finger me." Brittany requests quietly, guiding her girlfriend's fingers to her entrance. "_Oh_." Her body lifts a bit at the feeling of Santana's finger easily slipping inside of her. "You know what you be even _hotter_?" The blonde questions as she moves her hips along with the rhythm of the Latina's digit in her. Santana quirks an eyebrow and half smirks, waiting for what her girlfriend is going to suggest. "Watching you jerk off and coming all over my pussy."

A gasp escapes Santana's lips and she crashes their lips together, the vision that Brittany has painted making her cock feel as though it has grown harder, if even possible at this point. She adds a second finger in her girlfriend, quickens the pace as her hips move a bit faster at Brittany's hand motions. In one swift move and a yelp from Brittany, Santana pulls her fingers out from Brittany, lifts their bodies and turns them around throwing the blonde onto her back. They giggle at one another at how quickly the Latina changed their positions and the way she lifts the blonde's thighs to bring her own knees to the bed, resting pale legs onto her own.

Brittany's hand, the one that had been on Santana's member, now free comes to grip at her girlfriend's tanned thigh as she grins up at the girl. The Latina runs her fingers down the blonde's stomach, letting them splay out against the skin just above her core, bringing a thumb to rub at her clit. Brittany's hips cant up at the friction and moans at the pressure being placed there.

"I thought I was repaying you for the last time?" Brittany asks, her breath becoming uneven, quirking an eyebrow. Santana chuckles and nods, switching thumbs but keeping with the same pace and pressure on Brittany's clit.

"You are." She reminds her in a sultry voice, shifts herself on the bed and brings a hand to her twitching cock. Her fingers wrap around her shaft and she carefully presses the tip of her penis to where her thumb is, letting it take over the motions making Brittany's body wriggle at the feeling.

"_Ungh_." Brittany groans, her hand rubbing into the flesh of Santana's thigh. She hisses at the sensation of the tip of her girlfriend's hard dick rubbing up and down her soaked entrance only to come back up to rub against her clit.

"_Oh_, that feels so good." Santana mutters under her breath as she once again brings the tip down to slide up and down through her girlfriends folds.

Her hand strokes her cock and she tries her hardest to not just thrust right into Brittany, even though it feels as though she might lose this battle. Her jaw clenches and unclenches as she quickens her pace and brings her focus back onto Brittany's clit, rubbing the tip of herself faster and harder.

Brittany's legs rub up and down Santana's hips, squeeze around them tightly while her hands grab at any form of flesh that she can reach. Her lower lip quivers, moves to between her teeth and gets licked by her tongue as she watches Santana's face as well as the movement going on between their legs. Squeaks pop from her mouth at the feeling of her clit being rubbed, the feeling of her own moisture being used as lubricant causing chills through her body when the air hits the sensitive bud.

Her head moves about on the mattress, fighting in her own mind on what she wants and what she needs. Her hips cant up into the parts of Santana that are touching her _there_ and how she is so desperately close to telling her to just fuck her regardless of her previous statement about not being ready. The fact that her hard cock, that is so ready to take the blonde at the blink of an eye, is so close to her entrance, so close that with one movement forward and Santana would be penetrating her without a barrier, only makes her wetter and that much needier of the feeling.

"Santana," Brittany pants out, tilts her head to the side and grabs at the Latina's free hand. "Put it," She reaches her other hand to the one Santana has her cock in and guides it a little lower, until the tip is pressing at her entrance. "There." Her breath hitches, the words she is going to say making her legs weak and the way Santana gasps makes her throat dry.

"Tell me what to do here Britt." Santana begs, her eyes flicker from their sexes and blue eyes. Brittany brings her own fingers to her clit and starts rubbing tight circles over it. "_Uh_."

"Jerk off." Brittany instructs, her hips moving into the motions of her fingers. Santana does as she is told, strokes her shaft up and down while keeping the tip of her cock pressed just at her girlfriend's entrance. "_Mmm_." The blonde moans, her eyes close momentarily and her tongue runs over her lips smoothly. "_Ooh_, baby… God, I just… _ungh_." She moans loudly as Santana presses harder, almost sliding inside of her but not quite, and rubs the spot just below Brittany's clit. "_Uh_, _shit_!" She hisses, legs still moving along Santana's hips and sides.

Both of their bodies start moving at quicker rate, hips jostle around, hands move faster and breathing heavier and more difficult to catch. Brittany's free hand comes up to grip at her own blonde hair and her mouth hangs open as she gasps for air. Santana's body continues to fight against itself, her mind repeating over and over one thing while her libido is begging for another. It's the hiss that jumps from the blonde's throat that makes Santana realize what she's done, she looks down and sees she's pushed herself inside of Brittany. It's just the tip, but, still.

"Is this okay?" She asks, cock still in hand but the motion of her hips is moving the inch and a half that is inside of her girlfriend. Brittany's brows furrow, her mouth hangs open and she nods, her fingers furiously rub at her clit. "Oh _fuck_." Santana growls, the feeling of Brittany's wetness coating the tip of her member sending a buzz through her body. "_Hmph_." She grunts because Brittany s getting that look in her face that tells Santana she is going to come soon, also, she can feel the distinct squeeze of her girlfriend's muscles around her cock.

"_Oh… oh… _Santana!" Brittany yells in a moan, her back arches up from the bed and the heel of her palm presses into her forehead. "Santana," She pleads. "_Oh_… push… all, the way…" Santana furrows her brow for a moment, but the hand at her hip pulling her closer breaks her from her stupor and she pushes herself all the way inside of Brittany. "_Uh_!" The blonde moans, her fingers still rubbing at her clit and Santana's cock buried deep inside of her.

"_Holy fuck_!" Santana groans, her mouth hangs open at the feeling of being deep in Brittany. The blonde's body is convulsing, her mouth opens and closes and her hand moves from Santana's hips to her stomach and pushes.

"Oh… _oh, _Santana pull out…" She gasps. "Rub my… like… before." Brittany does her best to give instructions of what she wants but these feelings inside she's never felt before and for some reason words are not stringing together. Santana understands her though, and does as requested. She groans as she pulls herself out of Brittany but smirks at the way the blonde wriggles and writhes on the bed as she rubs the tip of her cock over her clit, moving the fingers away. "Again!" Brittany yells, pulling at tanned hips. Santana thrusts deep inside of her once again, only to pull out and press the tip of her rock hard cock against her girlfriend's nub.

This time Brittany screams out a list of moans that are strung together to sound like one noise. Her hips buck up as Santana rubs furiously at her clit with the tip of her dick, pressing hard into the spot just below that really makes the blonde squirm. Brittany's hands grip at the sheets, her knuckles turn white and her eyes and mouth widen as a wave courses through her body as well as something else. Santana watches as her cock moves against Brittany's wetness and the way her body is moving as she comes when suddenly a gush of liquid comes shooting out of the blonde and hits the Latina's stomach and dick.

Pants and moans continue to pour from Brittany's mouth, deep sounds from her throat and her legs grip tighter at Santana's hips while the Latina watches in arousal. Santana's hand moves easily up and down her shaft and at the sight of her girlfriend's legs twitching and her arousal literally dripping out of her, she comes all over the inside of Brittany's thighs doing her best to aim at its requested target. Her brow furrows, her jaw slackens and her grip tightens at the tip as she shoots her load onto the blonde's glistening core. She moans at her release and is still reeling at the orgasm her girlfriend is still coming down from.

With her chest heaving, her lips dry from trying to suck in air, her shoulders drop and the grasp she has on her cock loosens and she presses the tip to the come on the inside of the blonde's leg. She moves it around, making skin slide across skin and she grunts a final time as one last drop shoots out and onto the cheerleader's leg. She glances down at her chest that is covered in a thin layer of sweat, then down to her stomach and pelvic area that is wetter than the rest of her body.

"_Shit_." Santana breathes out when her eyes fall to the bedding beneath their bodies and notices a giant wet spot under them. Her hand lets go of her dick, now softening, and she runs her fingers along the skin around her member, feeling the wetness that spilled from her girlfriend.

When she looks up at Brittany, she sees that the blonde's hands are covering her eyes and her mouth is moving but no words are coming out. Her chest is moving up and down, quickly, and she can feel that her legs are still squeezing around her hips, in and out. She reaches down to grab at Brittany's arm, pulls her hand from her face and tries to look her in the eye. It takes a few moments but eventually the blonde lowers her other hand as well and meets Santana's curious brown eyes.

"Come here." Brittany whispers, holding her arms up for Santana to fall onto her. The Latina nods and carefully lowers her body on top of the blonde's, her legs dangling off of the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks with some concern as she wipes some blonde hair from her girlfriend's face. Brittany looks at her and smiles sheepishly, nodding her head up and down she wraps her arms around Santana's neck. She leans down and presses a kiss to the blonde's sweaty forehead and as she pulls back she raises a questioning eyebrow. "Did you… was that…?" Her words hang in the air, possibly up for interpretation because she doesn't want to say the wrong thing and she averts her eyes for a few seconds. "Has that ever happened… to you before?" She rephrases her question, turning her gaze back to those blue eyes as she nervously waits for some kind of response.

Brittany just bites her lower lip, her eyes not meeting Santana's as her fingers nervously play with the tiny hairs at her girlfriend's hairline by her neck. She shakes her head and closes her eyes when she feels Santana's lips touch her forehead once again. Fingers run through her hair and soon, they are tugging at the hair tie she has in, pulling at it until her hair is free of its confines. When she finally looks up at Santana's eyes, she finds those brown orbs taking in her features. The skin on her cheeks, her chin, nose, creases in her forehead and the way her hair looks splayed across the bed. She notices the tiny smirk on Santana's red, puffy lips and the way her skin is shimmering in the dim light of her bedroom.

"Are you embarrassed?" Santana asks, her voice quiet and her tone is of wonder, eyes moving to find blue ones. Brittany swallows thickly and nods, her hands twirling and twisting those dark locks around her fingers. "Don't be." The Latina assures her, shaking her head from side to side giving the blonde the sincerest of looks. She smiles brightly at her, runs the back of her hand down the side of her face and traces her lips with the tip of her index finger. "Not only was it _hot_, but, it's natural." She explains softly and leans down to press a gentle kiss to the blonde's parted lips. When she pulls back her smile is still there and she shrugs her shoulders, offering Brittany a playful eye roll. "Besides, if it felt good who gives a fuck." She waits a few moments, stays completely still and watches for it. It takes a couple of seconds but as soon as Brittany smiles back up at her, teeth showing and all, she grins back even wider and wraps her arms around her.

After hugging Brittany a few times, kissing all over her face and tickling her until she begged for Santana to stop, they managed to turn their bodies around on the bed and get under the covers. They lay side by side, on the same pillow facing one another with Brittany's hand on Santana's waist and Santana's hand on Brittany's cheek. They smile back at once another, the television flickering here and there but they aren't watching it at all. They're bodies, still naked, are a tangled mess of limbs beneath Santana's black comforter. Their chests are pressed together to the point where it is hard to distinguish where one body ends and one begins.

"Do you think it's always like this?" Santana asks, breaking the comfortable silence that has fallen upon them.

"Hmm?" Brittany hums out, her thumb caresses the muscle just above her girlfriend's hip bone.

"It's… I mean, like when we get older, I can't imagine not wanting to fuck you all the time." Santana chuckles at the way Brittany's eyes widen and how she quirks one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "I'm sorry… what I mean is… like, this feeling I have now, you know, of wanting to be with you all the time." She looks away briefly for emphasis. "You know, _intimately._" Brittany smirks. "I can't help but wonder if it will always be like this?"

"If what will?" Brittany finally asks, her voice cracks from not using for a while. Santana shrugs her shoulders and nervously looks up.

"Wanting you." She replies honestly and the way she quickly looks off to the side tells Brittany just how difficult it was for her to start this conversation. She smiles to herself and grips Santana's hip a little more firmly.

"I hope it's always like this." The blonde muses, shifting her body so it rubs against Santana's and she places her hand at the small of her girlfriend's back. Santana leans forward and presses her forehead to Brittany's, their skin moves as she nods in agreement.

"Yeah, me too." They smile back at one another and slowly close the gap between them with a chaste kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

**_thank you for your reviews. they tasted delicious:) i hope you like what i've done in this chapter... lemme know. hugs and kisses._**

* * *

><p>It's way too hot to sit outside. The pool, even though a nice and refreshing idea, is not even appealing at this moment because the sun is scorching today. Instead, Santana and Brittany find themselves lounging on the sofa in the Lopez house with the air conditioner blaring. For about two hours now, at Brittany's request, the girl's have been watching reruns of some television show on Soap Net in silence, too tired from the day's heat to speak.<p>

Santana tilts her head to the side and lets out a sigh as she brings a chip to her mouth and tries to chew quietly. She licks her lips of the barbeque taste and the little crumbs of chips that are left over before reaching for another chip. Her brow furrows as she watches the scene on the television unfold, how the dad is picking up his daughter's birth control pills unbeknownst to him. She wonders to herself why him finding out that his daughter, who is apparently sixteen years old, is going on the pill is such a big deal. Santana thinks the guy should be happy that his little girl is taking precautions, after all, the chick is totally getting it on with her boyfriend.

She glances over at Brittany who is enveloped into the storyline and the characters and wonders what she is thinking. Is she having the same thoughts as Santana? Probably not, she figures. Brittany is most definitely wondering if they are really drinking coffee in their mugs or if it's root beer, she always asks that. She smirks to herself because she is just waiting for a commercial to come on and for the blonde to question her on the substance in the characters cups. But, for the next intermission of their program, Santana has a different idea for conversation.

"Britt?" She tentatively speaks up just as the scene fades to black, before Brittany can say a word. The blonde looks over at her, tearing her eyes from the screen and smiles softly. Santana, aware of her parents lingering somewhere around the house, glances over her shoulder to make sure that her mother is still somewhere in the kitchen. When she hears the distinct sound of a spoon mixing around in a pitcher she turns her attention back to the blonde beside her. "Have you thought about going on the pill?" Brittany's brow furrows and she tilts her head to the side.

"Like, drugs?" The blonde inquires, her eyes widening in concern. Sure, they've talked about doing ecstasy before, but after much research it pretty much scared the daylights out of them and they wound up nixing the idea. Santana scrunches her nose, shakes her head and takes a breath in.

"No B, like…" Another glance over her shoulder, then slowly leans closer to her. "I mean the _pill_." She emphasizes the word in a hushed tone. "Birth control." She adds in an even quieter voice and at those words Brittany's eyebrows rise and her mouths opens, shaping in a perfect 'o' in understanding.

"Well," The blonde twists her lips in thought, her eyes glance down to her hands in her lap and she shifts one of her legs so that her foot moves underneath her. "Yeah, I mean… of course I have." She admits, looks back up at Santana giving her a questioning stare, then leans over to grab a chip for herself. "But, like, my sister explained to me that I'd have to take it every day and not to forget because then I'd screw up the cycle." She shrugs as she places the chip in her mouth, humming at its deliciousness and quickly reaches for a handful. "I don't think I could handle all of that pressure." She explains, her head shakes from side to side with worry. Santana smirks and playfully rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's thought process.

"My brother's girlfriend sets an alarm on her phone, you know, as a reminder." Santana offers, shifting her spot on the sofa so that she is facing Brittany and places her arm over the back of the furniture.

"Yeah, but, what if her phone dies and then the alarm doesn't go off?" Brittany challenges, and places another chip between her teeth and bites down perfectly, leaving no crumbs. Santana arches an eyebrow, she wasn't exactly expecting a list of the good and the bad about this, so she takes a few seconds to come up with a response.

"_I_ could always remind you." She suggests with a small smile. Brittany mulls over the idea, moving her head from side to side as it seeps in and she thinks about it thoroughly. "Plus, you know how much money we would save on condoms?" Santana jokes which garners a nod from Brittany, the blonde smiles a bit at that fact. But, before she can give an answer their show comes back on and draws Brittany's attention away from Santana and back to the screen.

The Latina thinks about muting the television, pausing it, and shutting it off completely, but she doesn't because this isn't really something in dire need of a quick answer. And even though she wants one now, she can wait and let her girlfriend think it through for a little while longer.

Just as she is getting back into the show, Brittany's body moves and catches her attention when her hand reaches out to grab the remote, pausing the television's DVR. The blonde completely turns her body to face the Latina's, she crosses her legs and drops the remote between them. Santana follows suit, adjusts her position and sits the same way Brittany is.

"You know," She starts slowly, her fingers playing with the hem of her cheerleading shorts and her head rests against the back of the couch. "If I bring this up to my mother she's gonna ask me why." Brittany carefully lays out the scenario for her girlfriend.

"Britt ,your mom totally knows we have sex." Santana defends the obvious. It's not that much of a secret that teenagers these days are highly sexual creatures, especially them. "I'm actually pretty sure she has been sneaking condoms into my purse when I come over." She scoffs, glancing down at her knees as she recalls some stray condoms haphazardly tossed into her purse a few times after leaving the Pierce residence.

"Okay, then, maybe this isn't about her asking questions." Brittany sighs out, brings her hand up to her head to rub away the lines scrunching her skin while Santana watches on curiously. "Is this business about me going on birth control just cause you want to have sex without a condom?" Santana's eyes pop open, her jaw drops and her throat squeaks. She can't help but be utterly shocked at how straight forward Brittany is sometimes. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to…" Her eyes flicker towards the kitchen, where Mrs. Lopez is still, but she just has to make sure. "But like, the pill… it's not a hundred percent. There is still the possibility." She points out as she reaches her hand over to grab at Santana's, playing with tanned fingers.

"No, I know." Santana quickly replies, her head nods up and down, her eyes look down to her girlfriend playing with her hand. "I guess… wouldn't it be nice to not always have to worry about if we have one or not. I mean, sometimes it's just such a bitch to be like 'oh wait, time out, let me go grab something out of my drawer' or where ever it is." She rolls her eyes at herself as she speaks and huffs. "And like, it's…" She looks up to meet blue eyes. "I don't know." Her shoulders shrug, her lips twist and she hooks her pinky into Brittany's. "I'm not gonna lie Britt, I want to be with you in that way." She explains in a quiet voice.

"I get it, I really do. I do too, I want that too. I feel like it would be amazing and bring us closer, but," Brittany grumbles at her own thoughts that are about to come out of her mouth. "It honestly just sounds like you being lazy." She blurts out, Santana's body goes rigid, she can feel it through their linked pinkies. The Latina looks up at her and shoots her an incredulous look.

"Lazy?" Santana asks, her tone matching her perplexed and hurt look.

"In a way, yes." Brittany nods, her head lifts from the back of the sofa. "I mean, I go on the pill and all of a sudden you don't have to worry about condoms." She pulls her hand from Santana's and runs her fingers through her hair. "And then we are both relying on me to take care of it. It just doesn't really seem all that fair to me." She explains, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

"Are you seriously picking a fight with me because I suggest you go on the pill?" Santana questions her, completely thrown off at this turn of events. Brittany lifts her arms above her head to readjust her ponytail, all the while giving Santana a somewhat irritated glare.

"I'm _not _picking a fight." She tells the Latina in a whisper, shaking her head subtlely. "I'm just pointing out to you how this looks from my side." The blonde merely explains, pulling at her ponytail to tighten it up before dropping her hands back to her legs.

"Okay, well, are you even looking at it from _my_ side?" Santana throws back in frustration. "Accidents happen." She says, motioning her hand towards the blonde's belly to make a point. "I mean _hello_, how many seasons of 'Fifteen and Pregnant' are they going to have before high school kids realize that they should be using protection, regardless of what form they come in?" She shouts but in a whisper, still aware that her mother is in the next room. "I want to have sex with you without a condom." She clasps her hands together, lacing her own fingers and rests them into her lap giving Brittany a serious look. "It's a fact, I'm not going to deny that I've thought about it. Shit, we've _both _thought about it." She waves her hand in the air briefly before bringing it back to meet her other hand. "I know I said I'd pull out but, come on Brittany, I mean…" She huffs as she looks off to the side to gather her thoughts.

"I'd like to think I would but I don't know, in the moment I may not have the self control and next thing you know, nine months later…" She trails off, waving her hand to the side for the words she doesn't say. "I know that _I'm_ not ready for that lifestyle, so, s_orry_ if I'm taking shit into consideration. I'm trying to take all the precautions here because I don't want us to have to deal with something like that. Not yet at least, not until we're ready." Santana admits, her eyes downcast as her thumbs fiddle around one another. Brittany's mouth had been hanging open, just waiting for the second Santana stopped speaking so that she could get a word in. But, she was not at all expecting that last bit of Santana's speech and now everything she planned on saying has completely flown out the window.

"Brittany are you staying for lunch?" Mrs. Lopez peers her head around the corner of the living room, smiling at both girls. The blonde swallows, her eyes slowly moving from Santana and over to the older Latina as she shakes her head.

"No thanks Mrs. Lopez, I'm actually gonna go home now." The blonde explains with a sweet smile while she pushes herself up from the couch.

"Oh, alright then." Mrs. Lopez waves her goodbye and then vanishes in the kitchen once again.

"Britt." Santana sighs, following her girlfriend's form and gets up from the couch as well. "Britt come on, don't leave." She finally reaches out to grab the blonde's hand once they get to the front door and Brittany turns around to face her. "Are you really going home?" Her head tilts to the side, her lower lip juts out and she watches Brittany turn her body all the way around to face her.

"I'll call you later, okay?" The blonde tells her, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear that had fallen from her ponytail.

"But we were having a conversation." The Latina reminds her, tilting her head in confusion and scratches the back of her head. "And, I mean, I'm pretty sure we didn't finish." Her brow furrows and her nose scrunches as she replays the whole scene in her head again. "Did we?" Brittany bites on her lip and does her best to hide her small smile.

"I'll call you later." She repeats and leans in to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips before turning around to open the door and walk out of the Lopez house, leaving Santana in confusion.

Her face bunches up in complete bewilderment and as she turns around her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her mother's heels hitting the wooden floor of their living room. She glances up, trying her best to flash her mother a smile and ward off any questions of her girlfriend's abrupt departure.

"Brittany was off in a hurry." Mrs. Lopez comments and the twist in the younger Latina's stomach tells her that the woman is most definitely going to interrogate her. She offers her mother a simple nod as she tosses her body back onto the couch and grabs the remote control pressing play. "You two get into a fight?" She wonders, and by the sound of her clacking heels, Santana can tell she is walking over towards the couch. She shrugs her shoulders because she isn't actually sure if they _did_ get into a fight.

"Dunno." Santana mumbles, pressing the 'live' button to get to the current point of the program.

"Anything _I_ can help with?" Mrs. Lopez offers her assistance and Santana sincerely contemplates the older woman's 'sage' advice because she is sure that her mother has an opinion or two on the subject of their conversation. But the thought of having _that_ kind of conversation with her mother steers her off into avoiding delving into the details of the topic she and Brittany were just discussing.

"I don't think so ma." Santana says while looking over her shoulder at her mother and offering her a gracious smile, well, her best gracious smile she can muster. "I don't think this is suitable subject matter for a mother/daughter talk." She explains in an uncomfortable manner. Mrs. Lopez nods slowly and leans her hands on the back of the sofa.

"Alright then." The older woman decides on before pushing herself from the couch and turning to leave the room. But before she gets too far, Santana turns in her seat and mutes the television.

"Hey mom?" She calls out, catching her mother just before she reaches the kitchen. Mrs. Lopez spins around to face her daughter and looks at her curiously.

"Yes sweetie?" The woman replies in that soft motherly tone, smiling as she waits for Santana to share with her whatever it is that's on her mind.

"Nevermind." Santana shakes her head and waves her mother off after a few moments of silence. "Forget it." She mutters under her breath and turns her attention back to the television.

* * *

><p>"How old were you when you went on the pill?" Brittany asks, leaning her chin in her hand while her elbow comes to rest on the kitchen counter. The sound from behind the refrigerator door ceases and after some silence, a head peeks up from the stainless steel door.<p>

"Fifteen. Why?" Brittany's older sister Jenny asks, eyebrow raised and a tiny smirk playing on her lips. The younger blonde shrugs her shoulders as her eyes watch her fingers dance along the marble top of the counter while she racks her brain for a quick answer.

"Umm, a friend wants to know." She spits out as fast as possible, glancing up to meet her sisters stare to see if she bought it, but from the look she's receiving she's not so sure.

"This friend wouldn't happen to be some little Hispanic girl from around the block, would it?" Jenny teases with a chuckle while Brittany nervously sits up straighter in her chair. With Brittany's non-answer, Jenny laughs louder and moves from her spot in front of the refrigerator and takes a seat at the kitchen table. "Why the sudden interest in this?" She wonders and takes a quick sip of her juice only to quickly put her glass down sending her sister an incredulous look. "Are you having unprotected sex?" Jenny shouts out, her eyes widening at her own words causing Brittany to jump in her seat.

Brittany glances over her shoulder even though she knows her parents are at work right now, there's still that fear of them walking in on a conversation about their baby girl having sex. She clears her throat as she turns back to face her sister and she nervously fixes her hair.

"No." Brittany simply says with a shake of her head. When she looks back at Jenny she gives her a pointed look, hoping her eyes say it all.

"Oh." Jenny drawls out and nods her head up and down while she plays with her glass of juice on the table top. "Okay, well, umm… wait has she been pressuring you?" She blurts out in that older sister kind of way.

"No." The younger blonde answers instantly. "No, not at all. She just…" Her voice trails off and Jenny rolls her eyes with a huff.

"She just doesn't want to use a condom." Her sister finishes her sentence for her in that _knowing_ tone their mother usually uses. "_God_, guys are so…"

"She's not a guy." Brittany cuts her sister off sharply and glares at her. Jenny lifts her hands as though in surrender and shrugs.

"I know that, I just…" The older blonde rethinks her words, lowers her hands to the table again and taps her fingers against the wood. "The people with dicks." She rephrases and waits for a nod of approval from her sister. When Brittany's tense shoulders relax and her eyes look back down at the counter top, Jenny lets out a sigh of relief because she never likes to upset the other girl. "They _all_ about getting us to do it without a condom." She huffs. "'Come on baby, it feels so much better'." Jenny imitates a guys voice, a stupid smirk as she speaks. "'Don't worry, it'll feel so good for you too. Trust me'." She adds and slumps in her chair. "Then _boom_, you're sitting in a dirty, yellow, plastic chair in Planned Parenthood waiting to get the morning after pill." Brittany's head snaps up in her sister's direction with a quizzical stare but Jenny merely waves her off. "My roommate at college." She explains and Brittany nods in understanding, even though that piece of information has definitely made her heart pound a bit. "But she was stupid and wasn't on the pill, so… I mean," Her shoulders move up and down. "It's still not a hundred percent, ya know."

"That's what I told Santana." Brittany tells her in exasperation.

"Condoms aren't a hundred percent either B." Jenny reminds the young blonde as she leans forward and rests her forearms on the table. "There's always a chance that one of those little suckers can slip by." She says, making a motion with her hand a loud whistle with her lips.

"I know." Brittany mumbles and leans her chin onto her hands that are flattened against the cool marble. "But you know how forgetful I am. What if I forget to take it one day, or a week and then I get pregnant?" She looks up at her sister, as though the girl before her is all knowing.

"If you're so ruffled up about it now and you aren't even on birth control, I highly doubt you'll forget." Jenny points out and Brittany can't help but agree with that fact. She's already freaking out about forgetting there's no way she would forget about this feeling of forgetting. She shakes her head about, all of this getting to be so much for her and she sits up in her chair again. "But, it is your body. It's up to you and if Santana doesn't understand then…" She leaves the rest up for interpretation and they sit in silence for a few moments.

* * *

><p>Santana is sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich when she hears the front door open and the sound of plastic bags rustling around. Her mother's returned from the store and is making her way towards the kitchen. The young Latina looks over her shoulder and offers her mother a nod in greeting but the woman glares at her in a way Santana cannot quite distinguish. She shakes her head and returns her attention to her sandwich when all of a sudden she feels a slap to the back of her head.<p>

"Ouch!" Santana hollers, immediately drops her sandwich and reaches up to rub the back of her head. "What was that for?" She mumbles, some of her sandwich still in her mouth. Mrs. Lopez moves back towards her grocery bags and glances over in Santana's direction, meeting her daughter's questioning brown eyes.

"You know." Mrs. Lopez tells her, pulling her hands from inside the plastic bag and placing her hands onto the counter top.

"Uh," Santana quirks an eyebrow and scrunches her nose in annoyance, racking brain for whatever it is she could have done to deserve a smack. "Actually, I don't woman." She spits back, scratching the spot her mother hit.

"I just ran in to Mrs. Pierce at the drugstore." Her mother begins, still not following she picks her sandwich back up. "She was picking up a prescription for Brittany." Santana raises one of her eyebrows and pauses mid-bite.

"Britt's sick? I just spoke to her, she didn't say anything." Santana muses in confusion, sure that her girlfriend would have told her if she was so sick she needed medication. Mrs. Lopez chuckles, but not in amusement garnering her yet another lost look from her daughter. "_What_?"

"According to her mother, _Brittany_ seems to think that she should be on birth control, ya know," Mrs. Lopez leans forward and squints fiercely at her daughter whose jaw is hanging open. "Just in case." The older Lopez stands up straight and crosses her arms over her chest as she stares down Santana, who, has finally found the ability to move her mouth again but not the power of speech. "Just in case of what, Santana?" Mrs. Lopez asks, watching as her daughter wriggles uncomfortably in her chair and moves her plate around the table.

"I, uh… I…" Santana stammers, clearly unable to find anything to say to the woman who is boring through to her soul and not in a good Brittany kind of way.

"Santana Lopez," Her mother declares loudly as she stalks her way around the counter in the middle of the kitchen and towards Santana still at the table. "_Please_ tell me you are not pressuring that girl into anything. Because so help me God, I will…"

"Mom!" Santana shouts, her hands up in defense and surrender, and because she seriously does not want to hear the end of that threat. "I swear, I am not pressuring her." She lets out breathlessly when she sees her mother come to a halt. "I mean, I just suggested she go on the pill, that's all." Mrs. Lopez tilts her head and sends her daughter a disapproving look.

"Why?" Her mother counters, baffled as to why _her_ child would be tossing out prescription suggestions. "I seriously hope you're not stupid enough to be having unprotected sex." She shakes her head, her words causing Santana to push her chair back and hop up from her seat. "How many conversations do your father and I have to have with you?" She glances up to the ceiling of their kitchen, her head continues to shake back and forth and she places her hands on her hips.

"Mom." Santana says, trying to get her mother's attention.

"Have we _not_ explained the importance of being safe? You two are way too young." Mrs. Lopez continues to rant.

"Mom." She repeats, rubbing her forehead in frustration and unyielding embarrassment.

"And Jill, she must think I'm raising some sort of sexual deviant." Mrs. Lopez closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Mom!" Santana yells out, finally getting her mother's attention on her. "I'm not… we're, me and Brittany are not having unprotected sex." She mumbles, the thought of having this conversation and actually having this conversation hold two different levels of horrible.

"Oh." Mrs. Lopez sighs out in relief, runs her fingers through her hair and takes in deep breath, only to have her eyes widen and the air catch in her throat. "Oh." She drawls out in surprise and an uncomfortable feeling suddenly takes residence in her chest.

Santana can only stand there and wonder how her life had gotten so utterly strange and bordering on unbearable. Sure, her parents are always poking their noses into her and her brother's business but this is insane. She glances at her mother, then back at her sandwich, until she finally decides that it's better for the both of them for her to just leave.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go." She announces, pointing over her shoulder and is about to turn around and get the hell out of there, but, the hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Sweetie, just," Her eyes quickly look over her daughter's features and she can't help but wonder where she's been because Santana is all grown up. "Don't make her feel like she _needs_ to do anything in order to be with you." She tilts her head to the side and gives Santana a half smile. "In _that_ way, okay?" Santana takes in deep breath and nods with a smile.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana are sitting out by the tiny bay that is a few blocks away from their high school. They sit close to one another on the end of a dock, their legs dangle from the wooden, manmade platform as boats cruise by. It's around three o'clock, so the sun is not as harsh on them as it had been earlier but it's still just as muggy out.<p>

Santana looks over at Brittany through the corner of her eye and she smiles to herself as she reaches her arm out to hook hers with the blonde's. Her girlfriend turns to face her and smiles back, letting her own body lean into the Latina's and grips her arm tightly with hers.

"Babe?" Santana says quietly, squeezing her hand on Brittany's forearm.

"Hmm?" The blonde hums out and after watching a boat speed by she turns back to look at her girlfriend.

"You're not on the pill because of me, right?" She tentatively asks, not quite certain if she even wants the response to this question. Brittany raises an eyebrow, her smile turning into one of amusement and confusion. "Because I mean, I don't want you to think that… like… ugh." Santana groans and brings her free hand up to her forehead and shuts her eye tightly, trying to ward off her sudden nerves. Brittany can't help but giggle at her girlfriend squirm, her inability to share her feelings is extremely adorable to the blonde. "Whatever, here it is," She blurts out, just willing herself to be completely exposed without worry. "I totally wanna do you without a condom, I do." Santana admits, slapping her thigh with her palm eyes opening to stare into blues. "I wanna come inside you and then go down on you for an hour." She explains in some detail, Brittany giggles in surprise at her straight forwardness. "But I can't stand the idea that you decided to go on the pill just cause of that, ya know, just cause of me." She finishes, trying to breathe easy as she waits for the blonde's response. Brittany can only smile wider, her head shakes side to side and then she leans in to press her lips to Santana's.

"I didn't do it just because of you." The blonde says softly against into her girlfriend's mouth, leans back a bit and lifts her hand up to use her thumb to wipe under Santana's lower lip. "I mean, I won't lie and say you didn't have anything to do with the decision." Brittany carefully adds with a shrug of her shoulders, her eyes flicker to the top of the water for a second. ""We're in a relationship. You," She points to Santana. "And I." She points to herself. "So, I guess you can say I did it for _us_." Her shoulder nudges against Santana's and they smile at one another. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were pressuring me or anything." Brittany frowns and reaches her hand up to brush some of Santana's hair from her face.

"No, _I'm_ the one who's sorry here." Santana shakes her head, wrapping her fingers loosely around her girlfriend's wrist. "The way I said things, I'm sorry if they came out like I w_as_ pressuring you." She leans forward to rest her head to Brittany's and they giggle at one another, realizing they are both apologizing for pretty much the same thing.

"I love you." Brittany breathes out, her air hitting Santana's tongue.

"I love you too." She whispers back against her girlfriend's lips, leaning in just enough to finally connect their mouths.

"Mmm." The blonde hums out through their kiss, a smile playing on her lips as she pulls away. "Two things though babe." She holds up her hand showing two fingers to make her point and Santana looks from Brittany's lips to her eyes. "My doctor said that we still need to use a condom," Santana's face falls making Brittany chuckle. "Shh, only for the first week I'm on the pill." The Latina's smile returns, relief clearly written on her face even though she tries to not seem over excited.

"Okay, cool." Santana nods, moving her hand from Brittany's arm to grab her hand. "What's the second?"

"I totally got my period this morning." She offers her girlfriend an apologetic look, considering they were just having a 'sex' talk she feels like she's just punched Santana in the gut with that information.

"Oh." Santana replies, feeling a bit uncomfortable and disappointed. "Sorry?" She offers, unsure if she's supposed to apologize or not making the blonde laugh.

"You don't need to be sorry, just take me to get a Milky Way dark stat and we're good." Brittany tells her while she gets up to stand and tugs on Santana's arm for her to follow her lead. "Come on." She adds, yanking on her girlfriend's hand to head back towards her car that is parked on the street.

Fifteen minutes, thirty-five dollars and a hell of a lot of candy later, Santana is driving them back to the Pierce's house. She pulls up to the curb in front of her girlfriend's house and grabs the bag of goodies at the request of the blonde. With a press of a button she locks her car and the couple happily makes their way to the front door with plans of over indulging in sugar and rotting their brains with movies.

They greet her parents that are sitting in the living room and then head off to the den just around the corner. Brittany motions for Santana to relax on the couch and set the movie up while she runs to the bathroom. The Latina kicks her shoes off and grabs the DVD they decided on from the tower and places it in the tray of the player, making sure to grab both remotes so she doesn't have to get up again. When Brittany returns ten minutes later she is in her plaid pajama pants, a tight wife beater with not bra on and a plug in heating pad.

"Cramps?" Santana asks with a slight pout on her lips. Brittany glances up from the outlet she is plugging in the heating pad and nods with her own little pout. "I'm sorry boo. Did you take anything?" Brittany shakes her head as she moves from the wall outlet and plops her body up against Santana's.

"The doctor said that the pill helps with cramps, so… I guess I just have to wait for my body to get used to it." She shrugs her shoulders and presses the heating pad up against her lower abdomen and nuzzles into Santana's side.

"What time?" The Latina questions while aiming the remote control at the DVD player.

"What?" Brittany looks back at her girlfriend who motions towards her purse sitting on the couch beside them.

"What time do you have to take it?" She asks the blonde, pulling out her cell phone in the process.

"Oh, 1:30pm." Brittany says when she realizes what the other girl is talking about and she watches as Santana presses a few buttons on her phone and then turns it around for Brittany to see.

"I set an alarm on my phone for 1:25pm." She moves the phone to the side so that Brittany can see her face. "This way I can remind you." She grins brightly causing the blonde to do the same. "It's something we should both have to take care of." Her phone goes back into her pocket and she lifts her arm up to drape around Brittany's shoulders.

The blonde watches as her girlfriend turns her attention to the television screen as the opening credits of their movie come on and she can't fight the smile that has yet to go away. Santana clears her throat and shifts in her spot, lifting her feet up to rest on the coffee table in front of them, completely oblivious to the blue eyes on her. Brittany reaches over Santana's body to grab the bag of candy they bought, but, before pulling the bag to her lap to rifle through it, she presses a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. Santana turns to grin at her, winks, and kisses the tip of her nose before turning her focus back to the opening scene of the movie.


	24. Chapter 24

**_hey beautiful people. _**

**_so, this chapter marks the end of the summer for the couple because seriously, they have only been hanging out with each other... how anti social! although i for one love their alone time;) i hope you like the update and i love all of your guts! kisses and all that mushy stuff._**

* * *

><p>The end of the summer marks the time of year that the Pierce's go on their annual camping trip with the Lopez's. When they were younger, Santana and her brother would be shipped off to the nearest relative's house like their Aunt JuJu or their grandmother, while Brittany and her sister's grandparents would stay at their house for the weekend. But it's definitely been a few years since the girl's have been separated while their parents go gallivanting around in the woods and has become a time they simply wait for.<p>

Santana and Brittany are sitting at the Pierce's kitchen table playfully rubbing their feet up each other's bare legs while coloring in a coloring book they found in the basement from their youth. The Latina glances up at the entrance of the room when she hears the sound of feet padding the tiled floor and tucks some hair behind her ear at the presence of Brittany's older sister. She smiles politely at Jenny before going back to the task at hand, the cute little unicorn her and Brittany have been coloring blue and red making a beautiful purple color.

"I'm inviting friends over tonight." Jenny says as she opens a few cabinets, looking into them but not taking anything out before closing them completely. She spins around, seeing that the girl's are still focused on their coloring book and decides to pull out a chair for herself and join them, not in the coloring part though. "You guys should invite some people." She suggests which catches Santana's full attention and she nudges the blonde with her elbow. "I can get you ladies some liquor, my friend Raymond is hitting up the beverage center on his way here." She explains with a shrug of her shoulders.

Santana turns to look at her girlfriend, eyebrows raise up and she shoots her a hopeful yet questioning stare. Brittany tilts her head from side to side at the prospect of having a party. The last party she had was back in middle school and it was their first 'boy/girl' party, her mother had walked in on them when they were in the throes of playing spin the bottle. Hence Brittany never being allowed to have another party again, at the house anyhow, and after that all of her birthday parties had to be out in public.

"It could be fun B." Santana prods once again, but this time with words rather than a look. "Besides, we haven't really hung out with anyone from school since, like, the carnival." She muses, remembering that at the beginning of the summer they hadn't even really been hanging out with those people but more or less saw them in passing.

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany hums out in thought, places her crayon back in the box and sets her hands out on the table.

"Awesome." Jenny cheers, leans back in her chair and lifts her arms up to fix her hair. "You could invite Quinn and the Cheerio's." The older blonde suggests eagerly. Santana's eyes drop back down to the coloring book and the crayon in her hand stops moving across the page. She awkwardly glances at Brittany through the corner of her eye and wonders if Quinn had been an immediate thought for the guest list.

"Uh," Brittany shifts in her chair and clears her throat, offering her sister a smile. "Yeah, I'll send her a text. I'm sure she'll be here."

"Great, I haven't seen that girl _all _summer." Jenny says as she tilts her head to the side and starts to braid some of her hair. Brittany turns her attention to Santana who is still staring down at her hand that has yet to continue coloring.

"That's okay, right?" Brittany asks in a quiet voice, but since it's only the three of them in the kitchen Jenny hears her and watches the exchange. Santana shrugs her shoulders, clears her throat as well and looks over at her girlfriend.

"It's your party B." The Latina forces a smile, turning her head to the side for good measure and then finally starts to find her motor functions working again. "And, she _is_ one of your best friends. It would be weird if you had a party and _didn't_ invite her." She tosses Brittany one last look, letting her know that regardless of everything; her friendship with the other blonde is just as important as their relationship.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jenny interrupts, confusion written all over her face. The girls' heads snap up in her direction and try to read her expression. "Did you and Quinn get into a fight or something? Is that why she's been MIA?" The couple awkwardly takes in a deep breath, avoid each other's stares and start to furiously color the next blank page in the book. After a few, but very long seconds, Jenny sighs and pushes her chair back giving up on trying to crack them. "Whatever, you guys are acting strange. I'm going to the store to get some essentials. Call your peeps and invite them." And with that, Jenny Pierce leaves the house and heads off to the supermarket for some treats and other things for their party.

"So," Santana breaks their momentary silence, but keeps her eyes on the creature she is currently coloring. "Are you gonna invite her?" She asks, her tone wavering a bit at the end. Brittany, changes crayons and moves to color in the sky of the picture.

"Yes." She says factually. Santana is right; it would be odd if Brittany didn't invite Quinn. They are still friends after all. The Latina nods, chances a look over the blonde and exchanges her blue crayon for a green one. "Is it going to be an issue?" She wonders aloud, causing Santana to pause her motions and think about for a second.

"It might be." Santana replies almost instantly, finally looking up from the coloring book and over at Brittany.

"So, are you saying that if she comes you're not gonna be here?" The blonde questions, lifting her head in her girlfriend's direction who gives her bewildered stare.

"What?" Santana asks incredulously, shaking her head from side to side. "No, that's _so_ _not_ what I'm saying." She defends as she tosses her crayon on to the table and turns in her chair. "All I was trying to get at is that, well, I haven't spoken to Quinn since the barbeque." She reminds her girlfriend. "And maybe you don't recall, but, we didn't exactly end on the best of terms. I just don't want there to be a problem and then ruin your party." She tries to explain without raising her voice.

"Then don't let there _be_ a problem." Brittany tells her innocently.

"It's not really up to me Britt." Santana exclaims, watching as the blonde pushes her chair back and moves to grab a drink from the refrigerator. "She hates my guts." She says, turning in her chair to follow her girlfriend's figure around the kitchen.

"She doesn't hate your guts." Brittany laughs out, throwing her head back in exaggeration and she moves to lean on the table with her hands. "Just try and be nice to her, okay, and it will be fine." She presses a soft kiss to Santana's cheek and offers her a can of soda.

* * *

><p>Jenny is setting up the table in the dining room, well, more like unsetting it trying to make room for the bottles that are soon going to be covering it. Brittany sits at the dining room table watching her sisters every move wondering when her friend with the alcohol is going to arrive, while also fiddling with her phone waiting for a text from Santana.<p>

"So," Jenny interrupts their comfortable silence. "What's the deal with the Quinn thing? Actually, what _is_ the Quinn 'thing'?" She asks, turning around from her spot and looks over at her sister. "When I brought her up earlier, both you and Santana like, turned to stone or something." She points out, bringing her attention back to cleaning off the table. "Are you and Q not as close or whatever?"

"It's kind of complicated." Brittany mumbles and rests her chin in the palm of her hand while her sister snorts to herself.

"Being a teenager is _always_ complicated." The older blonde turns around and hops up onto the table top to sit and lets her legs dangle off the edge. "So, hit me. Tell me the scoop and maybe I can help." Jenny offers, resting her hands on the sides of her.

"I don't really need advice or anything. It's just a strange situation." She turns her head to the side and watches her sister's legs swing back and forth, heels hitting the wooden doors beneath her. "And kind of a long story." She adds as an afterthought before pushing her chair back and getting out of her seat.

"Oh, come on. I love stories." Jenny calls out to her, jumping off of the table and moves to follow her kid sister. Brittany huffs and spins around to meet her sisters pleading eyes.

"Fine, but don't bring it up tonight. To Santana _or_ Quinn." Brittany raises her finger to her sister's face to show she means business. Jenny turns her face serious and crosses her heart. "Quinn and Santana dated all of last year." The blonde starts, making her sisters eyes widen in surprise. "They broke up… Santana broke up with her because…" She shifts in her spot and fixes her hair while her sister continues to stare at her.

"For you?" Jenny asks after a few beats and Brittany nods. "That's kind of romantic. I mean, sucks for Q but, awesome for you." Brittany rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Yeah, well, she kind of caught me and Santana…" She leaves the rest of that sentence for her sister figure out, which, judging by her nod and raised eyebrows, she gets it. "In the Lopez garage during the Hummel-Hudson barbeque."

"Ah, you little skank." Jenny laughs and playfully slaps her sister's arm, but stops laughing when Brittany only offers her a small smile in return. "Sorry."

"It was pretty bad, Quinn totally reamed me in front of _everyone_." She continues. "In front of mom and dad, it was… awful." She shudders at the memory, but shakes it out of her system and shrugs her shoulders. "I mean, we're fine now, me and Q at least. But, she and Santana haven't spoken since and it's gonna be a little weird to see their first interaction." Jenny nods, understanding the issue of exes and run-ins with them.

"That is awkward." Jenny concludes with a sigh and runs her fingers through her long blonde hair. "But, this is a party and that crap should be left at the door." She grins, rubbing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Besides, it's been a while now, I'm sure they will be fine." She reasons and Brittany can only hope that that much is true.

Before they can continue their conversation, the door bell rings and Brittany's phone vibrates in her hand revealing to her that Santana is calling her. Jenny gives her one last encouraging nod before heading to the front door to let in whoever the first guest is and she answers her phone.

"Hey." Brittany says airily into the mouth piece of her phone.

"Hi boo." Santana greets and the blonde can tell the Latina is smiling on the other end. "I'm on my way." She tells her girlfriend.

"Awesome." The blonde smiles brightly while moving towards the doorway of the kitchen to peek around to see who the new voices in her house belong to. She finds her sister hugging two guys and a girl that she has never met before and leans against the wall watching them greet each other. "You're staying over right?" She asks, biting down on her lower lip as she waits for her answer.

"Hmm." Santana giggles through the phone. "Of course I'm staying over." She mutters quietly as though that question is a silly one.

"Good." Brittany beams, twirling her hair around her finger. "When you get here, just come up to my room. I'm gonna go get changed."

"Alright." The Latina says as she turns the corner of Brittany's block. "See you in like, two seconds."

"K."

They hang up and Brittany makes her way through the living room, waves to the first couple of guests as she rounds the banister and ascends the steps. Closing the door behind her she starts to peel her clothes off and move to stand in front of her closet to determine her outfit for the evening. She thought about wearing a skirt, or maybe those shorts she bought just last week because it's way too hot to wear jeans. She begins her outfit with a loose fitting top that hangs off of her shoulder and a pair of flip flops because she doesn't want to tower over her girlfriend more than she already does.

After changing her bra she hears the door to her bedroom creak open and she looks over her shoulder to find Santana entering. They smile back at one another and she watches the Latina drop her overnight bag beside her bed. She holds up the shorts and then the skirt to her girlfriend, dropping the shorts when Santana nods to the skirt. Figures, she thinks to herself, of course Santana would suggest the short skirt.

"Wait." Santana speaks out, holding her hand out for Brittany to take. "Don't do that just yet." She smirks, motioning towards the skirt in her girlfriend's hand. Brittany smiles coyly back at her and drops the skirt back onto the bed and takes Santana's hand letting the other girl pull her into her lap.

"Ah!" The blonde squeals out and allows herself to be pulled against the Latina and moves only to straddle her hips. "What did you have in mind?" She asks playfully, lifting her arms to wrap around Santana's neck and presses her lips to the soft skin of her cheek. Tanned hands move from the cheerleader's waist and down to grab at her backside and both girl's groan at the touch when she squeezes the flesh through her thin panties. "Santana," Brittany whines, giggling as she gently pushes on her girlfriend's shoulders. "Everyone's starting to come."

"Me too." Santana pulls back to wink at the blonde and leans in once more to kiss at the pale skin of her neck. "Come on," The Latina says softly into her ear. "I'll be quick." Brittany laughs, tossing her head back at Santana's eagerness and shifts on her knees to move further onto her girlfriend's lap. Their lips meet, both humming at the way their tongues swipe across lips and dance within mouths. Santana's hips cant up into Brittany causing a bit of friction between the blonde's legs.

"_Uh_." She moans into the kiss as she grinds her own hips down into Santana's wanting the feeling again. "_Hmph_." Brittany grunts, her hands gripping at the back of Santana's neck as she pulls back from the kiss and rests her head against the Latina's. "We can't be messy." She whimpers, turning her head to the side to give Santana better access to her neck and chest. Santana nods her head up and down while her tongue pokes out and licks a wet trail between the blonde's breasts, still clad in lace.

"Turn around." Santana tells her, pushing against her girlfriend's hip and motioning her body to spin around so that her back is facing her. Brittany grins down at the Latina and does as is requested and gets up from the other girl's lap, pulling her panties off in the process. The sound of Santana wrestling with her jeans and the zipping noise Brittany bites her lip as she glances over her shoulder. "_Ugh_." She sighs out in relief at the way her cock flies free from her underwear. Santana smirks up at Brittany whose cheeks are flushed at the sight of her raging erection as she pushes her pants down to her knees. Before reaching for Brittany's hips to pull her back onto her lap, Santana puts her hand into the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out a square, gold wrapper and quickly tears it open. "K, come here." She instructs after rolling the condom over her hard on.

Brittany backs herself up, with the guidance of Santana's hand, and then lowers herself slowly till she feels the tip of her girlfriend's cock hit her entrance. They hiss at the initial contact but don't take their time to tease or play around; this _is_ supposed to be a quickie after all. The blonde moans out in a long breath as she sits flush against her girlfriend's lap, burying Santana deep inside of her. The Latina groans and grunts as her hips instinctively thrust up, pushing even further into her girlfriend. She kisses Brittany's back when the blonde's hands come down to grab at her thighs, slowly moving herself up and down Santana's shaft.

"Rub my clit." Brittany tells her, reaching for one of the shorter girl's hands to place it where she needs it. "_Ugh_." She squeaks when her girlfriend's index and middle finger press against her pulsing nub and rub in a circular motion. "_Yeah_." The blonde breathes out as she starts riding Santana's cock faster and harder, her backside slapping against tanned skin.

"Yeah, fuck me." Santana grunts, moving her other hand up to grasp Brittany's breast, squeezing it and manipulating it within her hand. Her mouth finds the flesh of the blonde's shoulder and she sucks hard onto it, nibbling it a little with her teeth. "Take my dick… _uh_… all the way B." She moans as the blonde starts slamming herself down onto her cock, grinding down when she takes the whole length.

She flattens her hand across Brittany's chest and brings her other hand to her hip leading them both to lean back. Santana's back hits the bed and she brings her feet up to the bed, her heels set on the edge and her knees bent. She sets both hands on Brittany's hips, the blonde's back pressed up against her chest, and she pushes her hips up a bit and starts to pound into her from underneath.

"Rub your pussy, baby." Santana grunts, thrusting harder and faster into Brittany making slapping sounds echo off of the walls along with their moans they are trying their best to control. She whimpers a moan because she can feel the motion of Brittany's finger circling her clit as she pumps her cock in and out of her a rapid pace. Their bodies slip and slide and smack against one another as Santana frantically fucks her girlfriend. "_Ah_!" She yells in a whisper. "_Fuck_."

"_Uh, uh, uh_." Brittany grunts in a sequence of groans as Santana continues to plow into her, the beginning of her orgasm now hitting her. "_Yes, yes_…" She breathes out, her own hand stilling at her clit.

"_Hmph_!" The Latina clenches her jaw, the feeling of Brittany's walls closing tightly around her throbbing cock allowing her to find release and she shoots her load into the condom, not letting up on the movement of her hips.

Santana's lower body finally falls limp to the bed, still buried deep inside of Brittany, the blonde's body stops moving as well. They lay there, Brittany's back on top of Santana's chest and they breathe heavily in post coital bliss, silly smiles gracing their features.

"See," Santana whispers breathlessly into her ear as she runs her fingers up and down exposed pale skin. "I told you I'd be quick." She smirks to herself and kisses Brittany's cheek then watches as the blonde sits up then proceeds to get up from Santana's lap.

While Santana sits up and removes the condom from herself, Brittany bends down to pick up the lace panties she had tossed somewhere in the room moments earlier. The Latina grins as she stands from the bed to pull her pants back up and walk over towards the waste basket in the blonde's room. She watches Brittany slowly get dressed, buttoning her own jeans once against and adjusting them at her hips as well as the crotch region.

"Did you like it like that B?" Santana asks, taking a few steps until she is standing directly behind the blonde, brushes some of her hair away from her neck and ghosts her lips against the skin there and sets her hands on her hips. "Laying on top of me like that?" She breathes into her ear and then sucks on the spot just below sending a trail of goose bumps along the blonde's skin. Brittany adjusts the bottom of her top and turns in Santana's arms, lifting her own to grip her girlfriend's shoulders.

"If you keep talking like this, we are never going to leave this room." Brittany says, her voice low and raspy, leaning in to press her lips carefully to Santana's.

"I would most definitely not complain about that." Santana hums out, pulling her head back to look into those dark blue eyes.

"_Someone's_ super horny tonight." The blonde smirks, tapping her girlfriend's nose with the tip of her finger and she giggles.

"I think it's safe to say that I'm super horny every day." That Latina concludes with a nod, chuckling at her admission. "But it's difficult not to be, especially when I'm with you." Her hands move from Brittany's hips and down to grab her ass. "And I'm running my hands up and down your long, so very long legs." She bunches up the fabric of the blonde's skirt, letting her fingers graze against the smooth skin she finds. Their lips ghost over each other's and their breath mixes between them. "Okay," Santana sighs out and pushes against Brittany's hips to separate their bodies a bit, she smiles shyly at her. "We _should_ probably head down, cause I'm getting a chubby already." Brittany giggles and playfully squeezes her girlfriend's arm, leans in a kisses her quickly before walking herself over to her vanity to check her makeup.

From the top of the stairs the couple can hear that since their little boom, boom in the bedroom other guests have arrived. Brittany leads the way, holding her hand behind her for Santana to take which she does. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase they turn around the banister and enter the living room and are greeted by a few of Jenny's friends from Lima as well as from college.

There are a few people standing around that Brittany invited and luckily, they don't seem bothered at the fact that their hostess was not present when they entered the party. This is obvious by their smiles, smirks and red cups in their hands, having conversations with friends and strangers. The blonde drags Santana through the house until they get to the kitchen where they find Jenny entertaining a few people, one of whom is Quinn.

Brittany drops Santana's hand, looks over her shoulder and tells her she'll be right back. The Latina nods, she gets that her girlfriend has to mingle with the guests of her own party, but, it pretty much sucks to have stand alone like a loser while her girlfriend goes to talk to her ex-girlfriend. But, she doesn't stress, deciding to go take advantage of the current supply of alcohol in the Pierce house.

Standing in front of the table of liquor she spots Mercedes and Tina, both holding bottles in their hands and reading the labels to each other. Clearly, they are not partiers because they seem to look a tad confused with their empty cups sitting side by side. Santana clears her throat as she sidles up beside them, greets them with a smile and a head nod before reaching out to prepare herself a drink, captain and coke for her tonight.

"You guys want me to make you one?" The Latina offers, motioning towards the table of unlimited goods and then to their red cups that are still void of liquid. They smile politely back at her and nod, saying 'thanks' as she places her own cup down and tosses some ice into theirs. "You girl's want fruity or it doesn't matter."

"Just something that doesn't taste like gasoline." Tina comments, watching Santana's hands graze over the bottles waiting for them to instruct her. She grabs the bottle of Malibu and winks as she untwists the top.

"Fruity it is." Santana chuckles to herself then motions with her head for Mercedes to hand her the bottle of cranberry juice at the end of the table. "Yeah, that one." She says when the girl points towards it questioningly.

"Brittany said her parents went camping with yours?" Mercedes asks, taking the cup that Santana offers her.

"Yeah, they go every year." She replies, handing Tina her drink and then grabbing for her own.

"That's awesome." Tina exclaims and takes a small sip of her drink, giving Santana thumbs up on a job well done. "Mmm, this is delicious." She nods, glancing over at Mercedes to see how she feels about the beverage.

"Damn girl, this is good." The darker girl agrees, taking another greedy sip.

The three of them stand there for a few more moments, realizing there is not much more of a conversation to be had and Santana excuses herself in the hopes of finding her girlfriend. As she makes her way through the throngs of people and towards the entrance of the kitchen she bumps into a familiar blonde. They both jump back to ensure their drinks stay in their respective cups.

"Whoa." Quinn says, her eyes focused on the red solo cup in her hand as she pulls it away.

"Sorry." Santana apologizes, glancing up to meet those hazel eyes that have only now realized the person they almost ran into.

"Santana." Quinn breathes out softly, unsure of how to greet her ex. The Latina nods, because that is her name, and lifts her cup to her lips to take a slow sip no quite certain how to broach a conversation or end a possible conversation with Quinn. "How have you been?" The blonde inquires, following suit and sipping her drink as well, tossing the ball in Santana's court.

"Good, good." Santana nods up and down like a bobble head, twisting the plastic cups in her hands. "You?" It's a reflex question, just something people usually do as a courtesy. Quinn smiles nervously, eyes flicker away from Santana's and she nods as well.

"Same." Her petite shoulders shrug and her cup is soon lifted to her lips once more. A bubble of silence wraps around them and they awkwardly stand in the doorway, both wondering if they are supposed to have an actual conversation or be civil to save face. "Hey," Quinn finally speaks up, and lifts her hand up to motion behind Santana. "Do you wanna, maybe, go outside and talk?" The blonde tilts her head and Santana can see in those hazel eyes of hers that she is innocently requesting some alone time, so, she concedes and turns around to lead the way towards the front door of the Pierce house.

From the corner of the kitchen Brittany watches the two share a brief confrontation and then disappear into the sea of people that have taken over her living room. The sound of the front door opening and closing sends a nervous flutter through her stomach because she heard someone ask Quinn if she was leaving. She shakes her head at herself for even letting her mind go _there_. Santana and Quinn are most definitely not running off to go hook up, or rekindle their love or whatever it is they had. With a deep breath, she brings her plastic cup to her lips and tosses the rest of her drink down her throat, the liquor burns all the way down.

The girl's find themselves sitting on the steps of Brittany's front porch, a few feet away from one another and their drinks set down at their feet. They look up at the night's sky and both turn their heads to the left when they hear the sound of a car door shut. Quinn glances in Santana's direction and smiles nervously, her fingers playing with the rim of her cup.

"It's been a while." The blonde comments, tilts her head to the side and rests her cheek in her hand.

"Yeah, it has." Santana agrees, sipping her Captain and coke and letting her cup shift from one hand to the other.

"I miss you." Quinn admits, her lips twisting sideways trying to muster a smile. Santana nervously swallows and awkwardly sits up straighter.

"Look, Quinn, I…" Santana begins but is cut off.

"No," The blonde lifts her head and shakes it, waving her hand in the air. "I don't mean… well, I meant it when I told you I want you in my life." Santana's shoulders relax and she sets her cup on the step she is sitting on. "When we were dating, you became my friend." She rolls her eyes at herself. "One of my best friends and it's been kind of weird not being able to talk to one of my best friends." She explains carefully.

"You have Brittany." Santana counters, tilting her cup to the side giving her something to look at in case Quinn is staring at her.

"I know, but, you still mean a lot to me ya know." The blonde reminds her because not too long ago they were pretty much each other's everything, including best friends. There's an awkward silence that takes over them and Quinn nervously shifts in her spot on the porch step. "How _are_ you and Brittany doing?" Santana glances at her from the corner of her eye to see if this is some sort of jealous question, but she sees the genuine innocence on those hazel eyes and fully turns to face her.

"Things are really, really good." She answers, trying not to make it sound like she is rubbing it in her face.

Brittany is standing with her back against the refrigerator and her head turned towards the living room where she can see the door clearly. Her lower lip is pouty with the rim of the cup resting just below it. She shouldn't be upset, she shouldn't be jealous but she can't help the feeling she got when she saw her girlfriend and Quinn step outside with stupid smiles on their faces. It's the feeling she used to get when they were still dating and _she_ was the one on the outs. She knows it's silly, Santana is with her. Santana broke it off with Quinn to be with her and this should be enough information for her to not second guess her girlfriend. But she's human, not only that, but she's a human who is drinking alcohol while her girlfriend and girlfriend's ex are sitting outside, alone.

"Britt." Jenny comes from out of nowhere and throws her arm over her sister shoulder and pulls her close. "Why the long face little sis?" She flicks Brittany's lower lip with her index finger trying to crack her into a smile, which works, it always does. The younger blonde shakes her head and chuckles at herself.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She offers her sister a fake smile, which Jenny can see right through and pushes herself away from the refrigerator. "I'll be right back." Brittany motions with her hand that she'll return in a second and Jenny watches as her sister mills through the group of people taking refuge in the living room.

The front door opening catches their attention and when they turn around they find Brittany standing in the doorway, cup in hand, staring back at them. She grins, letting both girls know she is a little buzzed right now, especially with the slight swaying that occurs when she leans against the door frame. Brittany motions with her hand holding the cup towards them and tilts her head.

"What are _you two_ doing out here?" She asks, her eyes flicker from Santana to Quinn, her words coming out a bit slurred. The girls smirk at one another at how such a light weight Brittany is before looking back at her.

"Just talking B." Santana tells her, hoping the hand she waves between her and Quinn shows Brittany how far apart they are sitting. Brittany purses her lips and nods, continuing to glance from girl to girl. "Did you need me for something?" She asks, the thought that maybe Brittany had been looking for her crosses her mind.

"Britts!" Jenny's intoxicated voice bellows from the house and soon she is standing next to her sister throwing her arm around her neck. The older Pierce turns to look in the direction her sister's gaze is fixed and her eyes go a bit wide. "Oh." She steps out onto the porch, only a step, but still. "What are you two _doing_ out here?" Jenny asks suspiciously making it hard for Quinn to stifle the laugh that pours from her lips.

"We were talking." Santana repeats what she told Brittany, hoping that perhaps she and Quinn can continue their conversation or at least avoid any kind of misunderstanding this is starting to feel like.

The two blondes by the door stare back at them, eyebrows scrunched, Brittany's nose crinkles and then they vanish back into the house. Quinn and Santana share a few chuckles, shaking their heads from side to side and picking up their cups.

"Maybe we should finish this some other time." Quinn notes, standing up from her spot on the front porch steps.

"Yeah, probably for the best." Santana agrees, pushing herself up to join in re-entering the party. "Want another drink?" She asks, realizing how her second drink is already gone. Quinn nods and hands over her now empty cup, telling Santana she's going to go and sit with Tina and Mercedes in the living room.

"What's going on?" Jenny's voice hisses into Santana's ear as she is trying to mix drinks together in the dining room. She quirks an eyebrow, scrunches her nose and looks over at her girlfriend's sister.

"Excuse me?" The Latina counters, shaking her head and going back to making the beverages.

"You're flirting with Quinn." She accuses in a hushed tone causing Santana's head to jerk back and her face to screw up.

"What?" She shouts, getting a few strange looks in return. "I'm not flirting." The dark haired girl chuckles, twisting the cap back onto the rum she's poured herself. She's about to continue to make Quinn's drink but stops and then turns to face Jenny. "Wait, does Britt think I'm flirting?" Her head tilts to the side in confusion and worry. Jenny rolls her eyes and motions across the room where Brittany is doing shots with a bunch of Jenny's college friends, guys, and currently one of them is throwing his arm over her shoulder. "What the…" Santana mutters under her breath and narrows her eyes at the boy touching her girlfriend, her arms crossing perfectly over her chest.

Jenny is already off to some friends in the living room before Santana can even make a comment. She watches on as her girlfriend laughs and drinks some more with a group of guys, some she doesn't know and some from her high school. Grabbing the drink behind her and Quinn's drink, she brushes it off, giving the blonde the benefit of the doubt because they should trust each other. But, before she goes to bring Quinn her drink she freshens her own with a drop more of rum, okay maybe a few drops.

The blonde is sitting with her legs crossed at her ankles in deep conversation with Mercedes and Tina, giggling and smiling crazy. She'd be lying if she said she doesn't miss Quinn too. She does, the blonde girl is right in saying that they became best friends, because they did. They shared so much with one another during the course of their relationship, not just the sexual and usual closeness that a relationship brings.

As she sits down on the other side of Tina on the Pierce sofa, her head snaps up in the direction of the kitchen when she hears Brittany's distinct laugh. She fights the urge to march in there and see what is so funny because she sure as hell doesn't believe that any of those stupid college guys have a wit about them. Once she gets about half way through her third cup of Captain and coke, she finds herself at ease and able to join in the conversation between the three girls she is sitting with. Mercedes, Santana realizes, really is funny. The girl has the same personality as her and finds it easy to get along with her, maybe it's the help of the alcohol in her system but she is not about to second guess it.

The music from the kitchen gets louder and soon there are howls from the college crowd that catches everyone else's attention. Santana glances up to find Jenny dancing in the middle of the room swinging her tank top in her hand showing off her hot pink bra. She can't help but laugh and shake her head because it's not just the blonde hair and the Pierce name that proves Jenny and Brittany are related, it's the fact that when they drink they suddenly become strippers.

"Oh shit." She says under her breath and stands up abruptly. The girls on the couch watch her vanish in the crowd.

Oh shit is right, because as she turns the corner into the kitchen she finds her girlfriend on top of the table in just her purple laced bra, swinging her shirt above her head. Guys are standing all around the table, some girls are too, with their cups in their hands and stupid smirks on their faces as they 'whoo' her moves.

"Santana!" Brittany yells, dropping her shirt from her hand letting it fall to the ground as she cheers her girlfriend's arrival. "Are you done 'talking' to Quinn yet?" She asks playfully but her jealousy shines through her eyes. Santana nods and holds her hand out for Brittany to take, the sooner she gets off of the table the less she will regret in the morning and the less asses Santana has to kick. "Carry me." The blonde pleads with a pout, leaning forward so her body is hanging onto her girlfriends. With a shake of the head Santana lowers her hands under Brittany's thighs and lifts, the cheerleaders legs immediately wrap around the Latina's waist.

A few of the guys groan at Brittany being carried away, leaving them without party entertainment and Santana can't help but smirk at the few that glare at her. She finally places Brittany down on her feet when they make their way into the living room and she walks over to the closet by the front door to grab a zip up hoodie to cover her up. Brittany pouts as Santana guides her arms through the sleeves and even whines watching her zip it up over her chest.

"Are you gonna leave me for Quinn?" Brittany asks, her voice only loud enough for Santana to hear her. The Latina's head jerks up quickly and she shoots her girlfriend a perplexed look.

"Are you crazy?" She spits back instantly and drops her hands to rest at the blonde's hips. "I'm in love with _you_, why would I leave you for anyone else?" She counters, a tiny smirk plays on her lips but the pout that remains on the blonde's face doesn't falter. "What do I have to do to prove that to you? Because I will." Santana smiles and stares deeply into blue eyes. "Tell me and I'll do it."

Brittany looks into Santana's brown eyes trying to convey all of her feelings into words and putting them into this one look. Santana's eyebrows quiver, her lips part and she tries to read her girlfriend like she usually can. Her head jerks back gently and she sends the blonde a questioning stare. Brittany nods back, keeping her eyes locked onto Santana's.

Without hesitation or to ask if Brittany is sure, Santana spins around with the blonde's hand in her own and stalks towards the staircase. They practically sprint up the stairs and fall into one another as soon as they get to the second floor. Hands and lips find skin and mouths and tongues dance across each other. The stumble towards Brittany's bedroom door and the blonde kicks it open with her foot spinning into the room easily.

Santana slams her hand against the wood of the door banging it shut and then pushing Brittany up against it. She pulls her lips from the blonde's, breathlessly staring into her eyes while her hands work the zipper of her skirt. Pale hands come to the button and zipper of Santana's jean shorts, opening them with ease. With Brittany's skirt undone, the garment falls to the ground leaving the blonde in the hoodie and her panties.

"Take that off." Santana mumbles as her own hands push her short and panties down to her ankles. Brittany does as she is told, throwing the sweatshirt across the room and watches on as her girlfriend yanks her own shirt over her head destined to meet the same fate as the rest of their clothes. "_God_, you're so fuckin' hot." She breathes out, her hands come down to Brittany's hips and gives her body a forceful twist.

"_Ugh_." Brittany groans at being spun around and pressed up against the door, her cheek on the cool wood. Santana reaches around the front of the blonde, dips her hand underneath the elastic of her panties and presses her finger along her soaked entrance.

"_Ungh_." The Latina moans into blonde hair, turning her head slightly and her eyes closing at the moisture on the tip of her finger. Her other hand comes down to grip at her growing erection, stroking herself with arousal. "You're _so_ wet." She hisses into the blonde's ear, nipping at her earlobe as she continues to stroke the both of their sexes.

"Mhmm." Brittany nods, her tongue poking out to lick her lips and her breathing becoming heavier.

"You want me to fuck you?" Santana asks, her voice low and husky as her hips slowly grind into Brittany's backside. "Do you want my cock inside you? I'm so hard right now." She presses her member against Brittany's ass to prove her statement and the blonde moans at the feeling. The blonde lifts her hand back and grips at Santana's neck, turning her head to face her.

"Are you gonna rip my panties off," Brittany hisses out against her girlfriend's mouth. "And fuck me, or you gonna stand here and talk about it?" Santana's breathe hitches in the back of her throat and she slides her middle finger between the blonde's folds, pushing in deeply to coat herself with Brittany's arousal. "_Oh, Sant-ana_." The blonde sighs out; the feeling of her girlfriend's finger sliding in and out of her makes it hard to keep her focus. "I want you… I need…" She reaches behind her to take Santana's member in her own hand while her other hand fights against the material of her panties, desperately trying to push them down and off of her body.

"Hold on." Santana gasps as Brittany's hand stroke her cock up and down. "Wait." She says, stills the blonde's wrist, removes her finger from Brittany and steps back.

Confused, but too aroused to ask questions, Brittany lets herself be tugged away from the wall and follow Santana towards her dresser by the window. She watches the Latina remove her own bra and the does the same with her own, letting it drop at her feet. Soon, Santana's hands return to her hips and guide her towards the dresser until her butt hits the furniture. They grin at one another, Santana nuzzles her nose into the crook of Brittany's neck and whispers for her to 'get up there'.

"I wanna see your face," Santana starts, helping Brittany lift herself up onto the top of her dresser, knocking a few things onto the floor in the process. "I wanna see the way you look at me, when I come inside of you." A whimper escapes Brittany's lips and her legs instinctively wrap around Santana's body tightening around her to pull her closer. The blonde nervously bites her lower lip and glances down between the minimal space separating their bodies.

"Kiss me." She begs, her voice raspy and needy, her hands come up to cup Santana's cheeks pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm." The Latina hums in surprise, opening her mouth at contact and instantly allowing Brittany's tongue to play with her own. Long, toned legs spread wider while tanned ones step closer to be pressed together, hip to tip. "_Uh_." Santana moans when the tip of her member hits Brittany's skin. Her hand comes down to grip the shaft and set herself up at the blonde's entrance and presses lightly. She kisses all over Brittany's face, a final peck placed to her lips and then thrusts herself all the way inside of her.

"_Ugh… uh_." Brittany's breath catches in her throat and her eyes go wide. Her hands fly to Santana's shoulder and one at the back of her neck, her back arching to bring her chest into the Latina's.

She pulls herself almost completely out, just leaving the tip inside, before pushing all the way back in once again. They both pant and moan at the feeling of Santana being completely buried inside of Brittany without anything in the way.

"You…" Santana breathes out, leaning her face forward to so their noses are touching. "Are amazing." She whispers, her hips buck, making her cock move in and out of Brittany quickly.

"_Hmph_." The blonde grunts and she shuffles forward on the top of her dresser to get more of her girlfriend's hard on into her. She smiles while bringing their lips together for a sloppy kiss, hands gripping at tanned flesh to encourage her to keep going. "Harder." She demands in a whimper, pressing one hand to the back of Santana's lower back urging her to do as she asks.

Her hands come down to the top of the furniture, right behind Brittany's bottom, and she pumps herself more forcefully into the blonde causing the dresser to squeak across the wooden floor and bang up against the wall. Skin slapping against skin and wood against sheet rock mixed with the sounds coming out of their mouths are the only noises distinguishable above the loud music from downstairs.

Santana brings her head down, her eyes focused on their intimate body parts connecting condom free for the first time. Her cock is glistening with Brittany's arousal and that sight alone makes her pick up speed and press harder into her core. A hiss of a moan slips through Brittany's lips and Santana's head snaps up to enjoy the sight of her girlfriend's facial expressions.

"Your pussy feels so good baby." Santana tells her through ragged breathes, a tiny grin playing at the corners of her lips. Brittany's forehead creases at one particular thrust, telling Santana she's hit _the_ spot, and her mouth opens wide. "You're making my dick _so wet_ right now." The blonde sucks in her lower lip, her teeth bite down on it and she smiles up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah?" She licks her lips, groaning while Santana continues to pound into her faster and harder. "You like that?" Brittany leans forward, their foreheads touching once again and both of her hands come to the sides of the Latina's neck. "_Oh!_" A loud moan pops out at a deep thrust that Santana holds still inside of her for a few long seconds.

"_Ungh_, yeah, fuck." Santana pulls her head back again, kissing her girlfriend's mouth quickly and then watches herself slide in and out of her. "Tell me how bad you want my come inside of you." She begs, the muscles in her arms bulging out as she presses her hands harder onto the top of the dresser and sweat dripping from their skin.

"I want you to come in me so bad." Brittany pants, raking her fingers up and down her girlfriend's back, digging into the tanned flesh. "_Ugh_, your dick is so big, _fuck_." Her nails scratch at Santana's shoulders leaving marks in their wake. "Grab my tits." The blonde tells her as she grips some dark hair in her fist and tugs.

One of Santana's hands immediately leaves the spot behind Brittany and comes up to cup the blonde's left breast. The cheerleader's head flies back at the added sensation and moans out at a high pitched volume that makes Santana work double time. They both whimper when Santana accidentally pulls herself all the way out and has to bring her hand down to guide her cock back in. But instead of going on to continue at the rate she was going she pulls all the way out again, this time on purpose, and rubs the tip against Brittany's clit making her girlfriend squirm.

"_Yes_." Brittany moans, arms wrapping around the Latina's neck. "Do that again." She says in desperation. "_Uh_, yeah. Fuck me Santana."

The Latina goes back to her natural motion and thrusts in and out of the blonde, faster and harder than before watching her girlfriend's breasts move with every pump. Her eyebrows scrunch together and her jaw hangs open as she watches Brittany's facial expressions twist and screw up as she finally reaches orgasm. Long legs wrap tightly around tanned hips and squeeze, knees shaking against Santana's sides as she pounds with everything she has into Brittany.

"I'm gonna come." Santana warns, making eye contact with Brittany who nods as she gasps for air. "Oh, here it comes… here… it… _oh_!" She moans loudly as she empties herself inside of Brittany for the first time, burying herself deep inside until every last drop of come pours out of her. Brittany's blue eyes widen at the warm liquid being shot into her and air catches in the back of her throat forcing a squeak to pop from her lips. "_Yes_." She huffs, glancing down briefly at herself all the way in Brittany and she smiles breathlessly. "Oh, baby." Her eyes meet Brittany's and they giggle out a laugh while still panting and chests heaving. Brittany swallows the small lump in her throat that is dry from her mouth hanging open and she leans her head forward to fall onto Santana's shoulder.

"Hmm." She hums out in exhaustion, her hands and fingers letting go of their tight grip on tanned skin. Her eyes watch as Santana slowly pulls out of her, her cock glistening with both of their fluids covering it and she grins at the sight.

"Here, let me help you down." Santana says, shrugging her shoulder up gently to get Brittany's attention. The blonde looks up to see her girlfriend offering her a hand to get her off of the dresser and she takes it, shimmying from the furniture letting her feet meet the ground once again. "Whoa." Santana says, her eyebrows raise and her eyes focused to the spot between Brittany's legs.

Brittany glances down, she already knows what her girlfriend is referring to because she can feel it. So when she looks down she's not all that surprised to find Santana's come dripping out of her and sliding down the inside of her thighs. She lazily smiles back up at Santana who returns the smile, her hand still holding the blonde's.

"You're beautiful." Santana tells her, pulling her body close to hers and presses a kiss to her lips quickly.

"_You're_ beautiful." Brittany counters, pointing her index finger into her girlfriend's chest and kissing her shoulder. "Why are you grinning like that?" The blonde chuckles and pokes the other girl's cheek as she is being led towards her bed.

"Cause now, I'm gonna go down on you for an hour." She whispers into Brittany's ear as she lowers them to the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

_**hey friends. i hope you guys like this update. i kind of did something a little different, but i think you'll enjoy. review and let me know what you think:)**_

* * *

><p>The windows are fogging up, it's kind of a chilly night in Lima for early September, but luckily the tinted glass doesn't show off the exertion of heavy, hot breathe mixing with cold air. Tanned hands keep moving from the top of the steering wheel, blonde hair and the back of the head rest of the driver's seat. Santana moans with a smirk as she watches Brittany's head bob up and down, humming each time the tip of her cock pokes at the back of her throat.<p>

"_Ooh_, yeah, mhmm." The Latina groans when she feels her girlfriend's lips press tightly around her shaft and pull up slowly until just the tip is being sucked on. "_Ugh_." She squeaks a little higher than her usual noises. With a pop, her member slips from between her girlfriend's perfect lips and slender fingers replace the motion her mouth has been doing and she smiles up at Santana.

A tanned hand comes up to smooth out the blonde hair on the top of Brittany's head until loosely gripping her ponytail and tugs on it affectionately. She watches as her girlfriend's mouth moves closer to her raging erection, she's actually quite certain that once those pink lips touch her she will explode, and she sighs with anticipation. Brittany kisses the tip of her penis softly, simply enjoying the noises that Santana breathes out into the sweaty air of her car mixing with whatever radio station is playing from the speakers.

Ever so carefully and quite meticulously, Brittany presses tiny kisses down and then up Santana's shaft then pushes her tank top up just enough to kiss below her belly button. The Latina smiles, licks her lips and rubs her hand along the blonde's side, bunching her shirt up around her hip and squeezes the skin there. Her hips cant up, moving her dick in Brittany's hand and causing the blonde to giggle at her girlfriend's eagerness.

It only takes a few more quick pumps of her hand, halfway met thrusts of tanned hips and deliciously drawn out motions with Brittany's mouth until Santana is shooting her load into the blonde's mouth. She grunts, jerks her hips up so that the tip of her cock hits the back of Brittany's throat and watches with hooded eyes as her girlfriend sucks and swallows every last drop of her. Her tongue pokes out and she licks the tip clean, then up and down to make sure she hasn't left a mess and then she kisses it once more before she sits up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey baby." Santana says through her still heavy breathing and a lazy smile as she pulls Brittany in for a kiss by the back of her neck. "Mmm." She moans at the taste of herself and Brittany's tongue, which has its own very distinct taste by itself. "You give the best blow jobs." The Latina comments when Brittany pulls away from the kiss and starts to fix her hair. The blonde smirks and playfully rolls her eyes while Santana tucks herself back into her shorts and buttons up.

"I think you just like blow jobs in the car," She points out and glances over her shoulder through the window for a moment. "In front of my house." She laughs making Santana shrug. "It's like you _want_ my parents to almost catch us." Santana chuckles, shakes her head and shoots her girlfriend a coy smile as she reaches over to caress the smooth skin of her thigh.

"I can assure you that I most definitely don't want your dad or mom to catch you sucking my dick." Santana explains, but there is a hint of amusement and slight arousal in her voice about the idea of almost getting caught regardless who they are found by.

"Mhmm, sure." Brittany shakes her head, covers Santana's hand on her leg with her own and squeezes it softly.

"I think _you're_ the one who wants to get caught." The Latina accuses, still a sly smirk on her lips as she leans over and nips at the blonde's neck. "How about yesterday," Santana starts when Brittany scoffs at her. "Rubbing up against me in the pool while my mother was in the garden like, barely fifteen feet away." Brittany can only laugh because she definitely had been doing that on purpose because Santana really is so easy to get hard. "You don't know how much it hurts to get a boner in those shorts." She explains, shuddering at the memory of the tent in her shorts the day prior.

"Awe, baby." Brittany coos, running her hands through dark hair and she kisses Santana's shoulder. "But it's so cute, when you're walking around like that." She winks, her nose scrunches a little bit making Santana smile and lean in for a kiss on the lips.

"I'm beginning to think you just like blue ballin' me." Santana rolls her eyes in faux annoyance and receives a slap on the arm from Brittany.

"Are you kidding me?" The blonde laughs out incredulously giving the Latina a glare. "You've left me hanging too, you do know this?" Santana shoots her a questioning look. "I don't have enough hands to count how many times you've started fingering me and stopped the moment you hear a creak in the floor or think you heard a car door." She motions towards Santana with a pointed look. "At least I have Pinky."

"Pinky?" Santana asks immediately, eyebrows rise to her hairline. Brittany bites her lower lip and nods, letting her fingers trail up and down Santana's arm.

"My vibrator." She simply replies.

"You have a vibrator?" The Latina chokes out, her head jerks back in surprise making Brittany giggle.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you have your left hand." She points out, actually lifting up Santana's left hand with her own to emphasize her point.

"Wait, you have a _sex_ toy?" The dark haired girl shakes her head, trying to focus but not too focused. "And I've never seen it?"

"Not every girl likes to talk about getting herself off Santana." Brittany explains.

"You're not every girl." Santana reminds her and they both laugh at this. "Do I… I mean, do _I_ not do a good job?" She asks suddenly feeling inadequate, her head drops so her chin hits her chest.

"What?" The blonde blurts out, brings her head to find those brown eyes and squeezes her girlfriend's thigh. "Santana, you are more than good, you're incredible, amazing, hot, sexy and you _totally_ make me come." Brittany quickly lists all of the things Santana does to her and for her and it's the truth. "You _so_ do it for me."

"After we, like when I go home_ after_… do you use it?" She inquires, wondering if after every single time she fucks her girlfriend, if the blonde whips out her vibrator and finishes the job that Santana couldn't. Brittany's laughter catches her attention and her head snaps up to glare at her with a furrowed brow. "It's not funny."

"No, it's not." Brittany agrees, shaking her head from side to side and she shifts in her seat to get closer to the Latina.

"Then why are you laughing?" She pulls her hands from Brittany's and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Because, it's silly is what it is." The blonde tells her pointedly. "You think we'd have sex as much as we do if I didn't orgasm? Come on, that doesn't make any sense." Brittany says and lifts her hand to let her fingers trace over her girlfriend's shoulder. "Besides, do you jerk off because _I _don't do it for you?" She quirks an eyebrow in a challenging manner, a tiny smirk tugs at her lips and she tilts her head to the side.

"You know that's not it." Santana shakes her head, her features soften and she smiles sweetly.

"And, just to put your mind at ease, I think of you every time I masturbate." Brittany winks and taps the tip of Santana's nose with her index finger.

"It's so hot when you talk about masturbating." Santana giggles and leans that little bit forward to kiss that very inviting mouth.

"Oh, yeah?" Brittany says between kisses, closing her eyes at the feel of her girlfriend's tongue swiping her bottom lip.

"Mhmm." The Latina nods, grinning into their kisses. "Because it makes me picture you touching yourself," She tilts her head to the side for better access to the blonde's parted lips. "With me watching you." The blonde giggles into her mouth and groans when tanned hands slip under the back of her shirt and touch her skin.

"Tell me more." Brittany begs, her voice low and raspy as she pleads to hear the inner workings of her girlfriend's sexual mind. "How am I touching myself?" Santana's arches an eyebrow, as if giving Brittany a questioning and sly look, but her eyes are still closed and she continues to pepper the blonde's skin with kisses.

"You're lying on the bed, grabbing your tits and pushing them together." Santana whispers across Brittany's skin, her hands grip at her thighs and pull her to crawl over the center console and straddle her. The blonde slowly complies, having to spate their lips from their bodies as she throws her leg on the other side of Santana's hips until she is sitting on her lap. "You lick and suck on your nipples, making them hard."

"_Ooh_, that sounds hot." Brittany breathes out into Santana's mouth, poking her tongue out and flicking it across her girlfriend's teeth.

"It is." The Latina shudders, all of these visions of the blonde being sexually provocative _just_ for her are sending her reeling and she can feel herself growing harder as they continue. "You're pussy is _so wet_, it's dripping onto the bed sheets and you wish I would just _fuck_ you." Brittany moans, her hips beginning to grind down softly into Santana.

"You wanna feel how wet I am now?" The blonde asks seductively, reaching for her girlfriend's hand and sliding it up her thigh, leading it between her legs.

Just as Santana is about to take control, slide her fingers all the way up the inside of Brittany's thigh and push the fabric of her shorts and panties aside, a knock on the passenger side window interrupts them. The blonde all but jumps back, nearly pressing onto the horn on the steering wheel with her ass. They both turn their heads towards the window to see the shadowy outline of Mrs. Pierce trying to peer in to the car but coming up empty while Santana inwardly is relieved for her newest purchase of tints.

"Brittany you girls have school tomorrow." The older woman reminds them adding another round of tapping on the glass. Brittany huffs, rolls her eyes and swings her body back into the passenger seat and lowers the window.

"Sorry mom, we were just talking." Brittany smiles sweetly as she apologizes and Mrs. Pierce shoots Santana a questioning look making the Latina fidget uncomfortably under her knowing stare.

"Yeah, well, you ladies will see one another tomorrow." She explains to them and motions for her daughter to head in for the night. "Come on, it's late." She gives her daughter an apologetic smile when Brittany sighs in irritation, wishing her mother would go back inside without her but she knows she will wait on the steps for her. "Goodnight Santana." Mrs. Pierce says in that motherly way that comes off like she is telling her to go home but still being polite.

"Night Mrs. P." Santana waves, her hands come down to awkwardly rub her palms on her jeans. She glances over to Brittany, twisting her lips waiting for their goodnight kiss.

"Guess I gotta go." The blonde huffs for about the third time since her mother's interruption. She looks over at Santana. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She leans over and pecks her girlfriend on the lips as she reaches behind her and opens the door.

"Yeah, I'll be here around 7:15am." Santana reminds her, watching Brittany slide off of her seat and turn to send the Latina a smile. "Have fun with Pinky." She wriggles her eyebrows, a smirk on her lips and does nothing to suppress the chuckle in her throat. Brittany sticks her tongue out, flips Santana the bird and shuts the door before stalking off to her front porch where of course, her mother is standing.

* * *

><p>School looks just as they left it last year. The walls were littered with signup sheets for clubs, announcements about the appropriate attire for all students, faculty not excluded, as well as welcome signs strung up above hallways. Teachers stood by the doors of their rooms, some conversing with their co-workers and students rushing through the halls trying to meet up with their classmates and friends to discuss summer vacations and compare class schedules.<p>

Santana and Brittany walk through the halls, between students and teachers alike, holding hands trying to find their lockers. Like every other year they'd attended McKinley, their lockers were beside each other, which although odd considering they are supposed to be in alphabetical order, was a nice convenience. They grin at one another as they finally reach their lockers, only pulling their hands away from one another to dial in their locker combinations and throw their books inside.

Some of their fellow students shot them confused glares, some intrigued glances and others just simply stared. Last year had ended along with the end of the Quinn/Santana relationship with the rumor, even though it was true, going around about Brittany being the one to break them up. So, it doesn't come as much of a surprise to be the topic of conversation around their school, which was a big gossip mill as it is.

On the other side of the hall Santana makes eye contact with Mercedes, the girl gives her a nod and a kind smile that the Latina tries to match but she is sure that it comes off as her usual bitchy fake grin. But when she sees Mercedes tap Tina on the shoulder and motions towards her as well, she receives another warm greet in the form of a smile so she waves. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad, Santana figures.

"How many classes do we have together again?" Brittany asks, shuts her locker and turns towards Santana initially breaking her from her new friend stupor.

"Uh," Santana pulls out her class schedule and goes over the class periods she has placed stars next to, indicating the ones she and Brittany share. "Four." She grins and shoves the paper back into her front pocket.

"Please tell me we have lunch together." The blonde pouts and pulls her books up to her chest as she waits for the answer. Santana nods with a smile as she leans in to place a tiny kiss to the corner of her girlfriend's mouth. "Yay." Brittany cheers in a whisper and brings her hand up to rest on Santana's shoulder. "Hey, are you gonna wait for me after Cheerio's?" The Latina quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head.

"When have I ever not waited for you after Cheerio's?" She challenges with a wink. Brittany giggles and playfully slaps Santana's shoulder before moving her hand to grip at her neck gently.

"I know." Brittany shyly admits and bites on her lower lip. "I just, I didn't know if would cause of…" Her voice trails off and before either of them can even broach the topic they are interrupted.

"Hey guys." The soft voice of one Quinn Fabray catches both of them off guard, especially considering Santana is certain the head Cheerio is the reason her girlfriend had asked her that question only moments ago.

"Hey Q." Brittany turns her attention towards her blonde friend and offers a genuine smile.

"Hi." Santana spins around, her hands come up to grip at the straps of her back pack and she sends a nervous, tight lipped smile at Quinn.

"Hi." The blonde replies slowly, both unsure of their current civil state but willing to accept it.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Santana asks, fidgeting with the straps, tightening them and loosening them as she stands beside Brittany.

"It was pretty good." The blonde answers, shrugs her shoulders and then glances behind her, probably just to avoid the awkward situation of having a conversation with her ex.

"When do you have lunch?" Brittany finally jumps in, her eyes flickering between her girlfriend and friend wondering if it's always going to be this uncomfortable watching them try and have a conversation. Quinn twists her lips and pulls out her class schedule from her Cheerio's back pack and flips it over to read it.

"Fifth. You guys?" She asks, folding her schedule and placing it back into her bag.

"Us too!" Brittany jumps up and down, grabbing at the blonde's hand excitedly and Quinn can't help but smile brightly.

"Cool. We should meet up before and walk to the café together." Quinn offers and the couple nod in agreement. "Alright, well, I'll see you two later." And before anyone else can say another word, the head Cheerio spins around and heads down the hall.

"Hmm." Santana hums out with a nod of her head.

"What?" Her girlfriend wonders, looking at the Latina questioningly. Santana shrugs her shoulders and meets Brittany's eyes.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." She muses out loud making Brittany smile proudly before taking her hand in her own and leading them in the opposite direction of Quinn and off to English.

* * *

><p>Lunch had gone over pretty smoothly. Santana sat with Brittany, Quinn and a few other Cheerio's and surprisingly it was enjoyable. But, by seventh period the looks and the whispers were starting to get annoying. Santana had overheard a few of the girl's in earlier classes talking about her and that she totally doesn't deserve Brittany <em>or<em> Quinn. Another class she'd over heard a group of students discussing her and Quinn's breakup and how Brittany is a selfish, slutty friend that is probably going to cheat on Santana anyway.

It sucks, hearing things like that being said about yourself, but, to hear them being said about the person you love hurts like no other. It took a lot for her not to knock out that girl in third period math for coughing 'bitch' and 'cheater' when Santana took the seat in front of her. And it took even more willpower not to completely destroy the two kids in her History class when they were talking about Brittany sleeping with every guy on the football team and wondering how she's going to de-virginize the freshman without Santana knowing.

But now, in seventh period Physics, she doesn't really see the point in pretending like she doesn't feel the looks or hear the whispers anymore. That is, until she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Quickly, she digs out her phone and is greeted by the screen telling her she has a text message from Brittany.

_**I have a great way to welcome you back to school;) meet me in the Cheerio's locker room in 5 xox**_

Her eyebrows raise, along with her hand, and she suddenly can't hear anything but the pounding of her heart. Her teacher calls on her and she jumps out of her seat practically begging to go to the bathroom. He grants her the pass, handing it over dramatically which earns him an eye roll and soon enough Santana is on her way to the Cheerio locker room.

She can't even imagine what it is that Brittany has in store for her, the only thing she can picture is her girlfriend taking a shower in one of those luxurious new stalls Sylvester had put in over the summer. Or maybe she is just standing there in nothing but her Cheerio's skirt waiting for Santana to come and take advantage of her. Whatever it is awaiting her in that locker room, the anticipation is beginning to build up deep in her stomach making her pants start to get a little tight.

This is not the ideal situation for the first day of school. Brittany is sitting, perfect posture, in the chair beside Santana who is hunched over with her head in her hands. The typing of the secretary in the principal's office serves as nothing but background noise to the beating in Santana's chest. She is in some serious deep shit for so many reasons and she can already feel her mother's hand slapping the back of her head.

"Santana, it's okay." Brittany whispers and reaches out to rub her girlfriend's back. At first Santana scoffs and shakes her head, but instantly relaxes at the small circles Brittany's hand is smoothing over her back.

The door opens and Mrs. Lopez swoops in so quickly, neither girl even knew who it was until they hear her heels clacking against the floor in front of them and come to a halt. Behind her, moving at a pace just as fast is Mrs. Pierce and both women do not look pleased. Mrs. Lopez's lips are pursed and her hands are gripping tightly to the handles of her Dooney & Bourke bag while Mrs. Pierce is looking between the girls in confusion as well as concern.

"Mrs. Pierce? Mrs. Lopez?" The secretary asks and her chair being pushed back sends a scraping noise of the legs against the floor to echo in the tiny room. "Principal Figgins is ready for you both." She waves them towards the door to the principal's office offering a kind smile.

The door closes and Santana lets out a deep breath, her hands pressed together and her finger tips rest against her lips. Brittany's hand has stopped rubbing those circles and she wonders if the blonde is thinking about what is going to happen to them next. Her girlfriend looks sad as she watches their parents through the glass and the way their heads bob up and down as Principal Figgins and Coach Sylvester animatedly explain what had happened.

"Do you think they are telling them everything?" Brittany asks with wide eyes, looking over to Santana with uncertainty. The Latina shrugs, spares a glance at their parents as well and then shakes her head.

"I don't know B." She sighs then closes her eyes tightly because she can only imagine the version that Sylvester is telling them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think we'd get caught." The blonde admits quietly, her head downcast and a prominent pout on her lips. Santana sits up straight and grabs her girlfriend's hand bringing their clasped hands onto her lap.

"I know sweetie, but, I mean…" She can't help but travel back to the heat of the moment just before they got caught.

_Santana slowly pushes the door to the Cheerio's locker room open and the sound of it creaking echoes throughout the large and rather empty room. She can't fight the grin of excitement that covers her features, she can only have so many versions of what kind of sex filled activity Brittany has planned for them. They have been getting kind of adventurous with their locations and being back in school only gives them more ground to play on._

"_Santana?" Brittany's voice bounces off of the lockers and the tiled walls, finding Santana's ears perfectly and it's only a few seconds until she turns a corner and sees her girlfriend sitting on one of the benches between the lockers. "What took you so long?"_

"_Getting here is like going through a mouse maze." Santana comments. Since Sylvester redid almost everything that belongs to the Cheerio's, she wanted them to have their own wing hence the crazy long winding hallways to get to their newly furnished locker room._

"_Well, now that you're here." Brittany seductively interrupts her thoughts of her journey here and lifts her hand up to the zipper of her Cheerio top._

"Do you think we'll get, like, expelled?" Brittany asks, breaking Santana away from the memories of barely an hour and a half ago. The Latina shakes her head and squeezes her girlfriend's hand.

"Not sure, maybe not from school." She considers what trouble they could get into at the hands of Figgins and the options are pretty much nil. How can he really give them detention for what they did? It's embarrassing enough that they got caught and even worse that their parents were called. She's banking on the fact that her principal will recognize how insane her mother is and see that whatever punishment she bestows will fit the crime. "My mom is _so_ going to kick my ass."

"You think you'll get grounded?" The blonde asks, leaning her head onto Santana's shoulder and letting out a long sigh.

"Don't you?" Santana quirks an eyebrow wondering if her girlfriend thinks she's going to really get away with this scott free. She can feel the blonde shrug her shoulder and she chuckles to herself. "I wouldn't be surprised if my mom tells your mom that she'll punish me long enough for the both of us."

"_This is some hot, like, porno shit." Santana mumbles against her girlfriend's lip. Her hands keep moving from a blonde ponytail, to the smooth skin of Brittany's back and then to her legs that are rubbing up against her own legs. _

"_Mhmm." Brittany grins into the kiss, her head nods up and down and she runs her fingers through Santana's long, dark hair. _

"_I seriously can't go to class," Santana starts to speak in between kisses as she slides her hand under the fabric of the blonde's bra to grab her bare breasts. "Being this hard." Her hips jerk forwards to emphasize what she is referring to and a small moan escapes Brittany's mouth, pouring into Santana's at the way her girlfriend pinches her nipple._

"_You don't have to." She tells the dark haired girl, pulling away from their heated make out session and brings her hands down to fumble with the button of her jean shorts. Santana smirks and watches her girlfriend unzip her fly and she shakes her head._

"I am scarred for life B." Santana exclaims, but maintains a low voice considering the secretary is totally eaves dropping on them.

"Why?" Brittany asks, finding the statement not only absurd but kind of sad. Santana whips her head in Brittany's direction, widens her eyes and gives her girlfriend a pointed look.

_Santana throws her head back as her hand tugs at Brittany's ponytail only to push the back of her head in. She groans and bites her lip, trying her best not to send any echoing sounds out of this room to prompt investigation. She grins and looks down to watch as Brittany slowly then quickly slide her mouth up and down her hard shaft. _

"_God, so fucking good babe." Santana tells her in a low, sultry voice and she smiles when Brittany opens her eyes to look at her. The blonde grins, her lips still wrapped around Santana's cock and she hums out in enjoyment. "Fuck." The Latina's hips lift from the bench as Brittany takes her in deeply, the tip of her dick hitting the back of her throat._

"_Tell me when you're gonna come." Brittany reminds her sweetly, her hand pumping quickly at her member so that she can speak. Santana nods, her mouth hangs open as she pants completely enjoying the feeling of Brittany's hand moving over the spit she's covered her cock in._

"_Keep… going." Santana breathes out, her chest is heaving and one of her hands grip hard into the wooden bench._

_Brittany's lips are once again encircling the tip of her dick and she watches as those perfect, pink bits of flesh take in her entire length. Her brown eyes roll in the back of her head at the quicker pace Brittany sets with her mouth and the way she makes a tiny gagging sound each time her member hits the back of her throat._

"_Yes… yes." Santana's hips are continuing to meet Brittany's movements, almost frantically, because she feels her orgasm rounding the bend. "Uh, yeah. Keep going."_

"_For all that is unholy!" A voice not belonging to either one of them immediately catches their attention, heads snapping in the direction of Coach Sylvester standing at the end of the row of lockers they thought they were hidden within._

_Brittany's mouth quickly slides itself from Santana's cock, leaving it in her hand and an uncontrollable moan pops from the Latina's lips. Nervous and other colors of that emotion are stumbling through Brittany's body and her hand slightly grips at her girlfriend's member, probably not the best move. Within seconds, although I feels like this moment is lasting forever, Santana's head is thrown back in pleasure as well as embarrassment and her hips jerk with finality and she shoots her load all over the side of Brittany's face._

"_Oh my God." The Latina whimpers in defeat and tries to cover her face from the world._

"We both didn't hear her com… I mean, we didn't know she was there." Brittany rephrases her words but she can't help but smirk at her mistake. Ever since that moment from an hour and a half ago, the word 'coming' has kind of been a no-no.

"Brittany," Santana looks directly into her girlfriend's eyes, her vulnerability shining through. "I… I just can't believe this." She shakes her head, unable to verbalize one of the worst moments of her life. Neither Santana nor Brittany will admit it, but this is almost as bad as when Quinn saw them totally getting it on in the Lopez garage.

The door to the principal's office opens up and the two girl's sit there with wide eyes as their mother's are ushered out by Figgins. Sylvester walks by them but not before stopping and eyeing them both up for an uncomfortable amount of time in complete silence. Mrs. Lopez grabs Santana by the arm, pulling her out of her seat and slaps the back of her head and berating her in Spanish. Mrs. Pierce shakes her head solemnly and motions for Brittany to get up from her seat.

"What were you two thinking?" Mrs. Pierce asks once they reach the now empty hallways of McKinley. Brittany glances over at Santana who is practically being dragged down the hall by her mother and the Latina smirks.


	26. Chapter 26

_**hey friends, sorry it's been a while. but i hope you enjoy the newest update:)**_

_**read and review :) **_

* * *

><p>"When are you coming over?" Brittany asks, aimlessly flipping through channels, not really paying any attention to the television.<p>

"I'm not." Santana sighs, the disappointment in her voice so clear. "I'm grounded." Brittany pouts at this news because just this afternoon her girlfriend was fine.

"Since when?" The blonde wonders, because she doesn't understand how in only four hours of them being separated the Latina could find herself on house arrest. Santana grumbles to herself, only deep sounds of annoyance flutter through the phone line and Brittany can hear the rustling of papers that she assumes belongs to a magazine. "I thought you said your mom was pretty cool about the… 'thing'." She carefully refers to the beginning of the week when they were caught in the Cheerio's locker room. Apparently Mrs. Lopez felt that the embarrassment her daughter felt was punishment enough and figured that not being able to make eye contact with Coach Sylvester for the rest of the year would keep her in line.

"She freaked out on me because I 'allegedly' ordered like, seventy-five dollars worth of pay-per view and so she is making me live like a prisoner as my punishment." She explains in a huff. "I'm like fucking Cinderella over here." The Latina rolls her eyes and turns on her side making it easier for her to flip through the magazine on her bed. "She straight up just made me clean the bathroom with a toothbrush." Santana chuckles in irritation at the fact that she did indeed, from top to bottom, scrub the tiles with a toothbrush.

"That's gross Santana, I hope you're planning on getting a new toothbrush." Brittany scrunches her nose at the idea of her girlfriend brushing her teeth after that round of heavy cleaning.

"It wasn't my toothbrush B, that would be fucking disgusting." Santana cringes at that thought and could only imagine her mother eaves dropping and getting ideas on how to torture her more.

"Oh, good." The blonde sighs and relaxes in her bed once again. "Cinderella Santana sounds kind of hot though." She whispers seductively making the dark haired girl grin.

"Oh yeah?" She plays along wondering what other images she can make pop up in her girlfriend's mind. Just because she can't see her and touch her doesn't mean she can't tease her with visions of her in something sexy or doing something sexy.

"Mhmm." Brittany hums out in an even breath and Santana giggles because it's different talking all sexy to someone when you know you're going to see them in five minutes, but it's a whole other ball game when you're left with their words tickling down into your most intimate places. "Anyway," The blonde breaks the sex haze Santana is falling into, snapping her back into the reality that is lockdown. "How did you rack up that much in movies? I mean, _we_ usually just watch what you DVR'd." She points out in confusion, but it sounds more like investigating to Santana and she can't help but smirk. Part of her is slightly shy about explaining the complete details of her purchases but the other part finds it kind of kinky.

"Let's just say, these movies aren't exactly Oscar worthy." Subtlety never works best with Brittany and she can tell by the silence emanating from the other end that she is going to have to just come out and say it. But, playing this game is so much more fun.

"Oh, like those independent movies you used to be obsessed with and make me watch that one summer?" The cheerleader asks, but the little snort and chuckle that she receives lets her know she is so not on the right track.

"No Britt, I was renting porn." She states quickly, and she sits up in bed trying to occupy her mind as she waits for her girlfriend's response. For some reason she's nervous and all of those feelings about this situation being hot and kinky have kind of flown out the window because all she can hear now through the phone line is soft breathing. "You still there?" Santana asks after a few long seconds of complete silence.

"Uh…"

"Hello?" The Latina's eyebrows furrow and she pulls her phone from her ear to check to make sure that the call hasn't ended due to a bad connection, or that her girlfriend hung up on her. "Brittany?" She says again after bringing the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah." Brittany finally speaks, clears her throat and sits up on the edge of her bed. "I'm still here." Her lips twist and she can't fight that tugging in her gut that makes her want to be kind of annoyed at Santana. It's not a crazy idea that Santana watches porn, hell, Brittany has from time to time and they've even watched it together. But, _that_ much porn is kind of intimidating.

"Is, umm, is everything alright?" Santana inquires tentatively. They've never had an issue when it comes to sexual stuff before and she wonders if that's what this is, an issue. Brittany shakes her head and smiles, even though Santana can't see her, and then she nods a few times.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." She assures the other girl rather unconvincingly.

"Are you mad at me or something?" She decides to go right for it, jump right into it because if Brittany is upset with then she needs to know, she's not a mind reader.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Brittany counters in a challenging tone and Santana closes her eyes tightly and clenches her jaw. Her girlfriend is always so good at throwing the ball quickly back into her court by making her answer the questions she herself is trying to ask, this only proves to get her into some kind of trouble.

"I don't know." The Latina shrugs even though the other girl can't see her.

"So, then why would you even ask me that?" The blonde asks quickly.

"Because you're all quiet now, and you're never quiet." Santana points out with a sigh.

"I'm fine, I'm not being quiet." Brittany says defensively. "I just got distracted by the T.V." She lies, not wanting to get into her insecurities over porn, especially over the phone.

"Look, are you on your period or something? Because I can just let you go lie down or whatever." She brings her clenched fist to her forehead, instantly regretting the words as they came out of her mouth. But, it's too late, she's said them and she can't take them back and before she gets an answer or can even say anything else, which would probably only add fuel to the fire she hears the _beep beep beep_ that tells her the call has ended.

Her brow furrows and she looks at the screen on her phone to see the main menu of her phone, letting her know that Brittany is no longer on the other line. She presses her contacts and then Brittany's name to call her up again but is only greeted by her voicemail. With a huff and a groan she tosses her phone to the other side of her bed, this is not how the evening was supposed to go. They were supposed to sit on the phone for a few hours, maybe even talk each other into sneaking out and meeting up. She wanted to see if she could get Brittany to climb up the tree by her window so they could, do stuff. But now, she's left with the fact that she just royally pissed her girlfriend off and it was all her fault.

She crawls over to where she threw her phone and opens up her contacts again and scrolls down to the number of the Pierce house. It's only nine at night, which isn't so late but she doesn't know if it's still early enough to call someone's house. Plus, the last thing she really needs is to hear Mrs. or Mr. Pierce tell her something lame like Brittany's 'washing her hair', that's so _Saved by the Bell_.

With a roll of her eyes she drops her cell phone once again, not even watching it hit her fluffy comforter and she lets her body drop to the bed. Her lips twist in thought and she wonders if this is going to be one of those 'fights' that last for like, a day and then they are back to being okay. It just sucks that she has to wait to find out what kind of 'fight' this actually is going to wind up being. Maybe she's reading too much into it, maybe Brittany is just busy and that's all. Maybe she didn't say anything wrong or bad, yeah, that could be it. So with a shrug she leans over to her side table and shuts off her lamp, gets under the covers and prepares herself for a good night's sleep.

The next morning Santana takes her usual route to school, pulling up slowly in front of the Pierce's house and parks, waiting for Brittany to come bouncing out to her. She glances over to the front door and sees that it is still very much closed but doesn't think much of it because she is a few minutes early. Santana was still a little weary about the last conversation she and Brittany had the night before and wanted to be a tiny bit early to give them time to talk.

Her hand hovers over the horn and she thinks about beeping, but that thought only lasts a few seconds because she's never honked the horn at Brittany's before. She huffs and reaches for her cell phone wondering if she should send a quick text or call to see if she is ready to go but just as she opens her phone the passenger side door opens. She cautiously smiles as she turns her head in the blonde's direction and waits for her girlfriend to make eye contact.

"Mornin'." Brittany greets quietly, her face still turned away from Santana, and she reaches to grab her seat belt.

"Good morning." Santana drawls out, watching Brittany adjusting herself in the seat beside her. The click of the belt fastening sounds and the blonde finally leans her back into the seat, clasps her hands on her lap and looks ahead out the windshield. "I hope I didn't rush you, I know I'm early." She points out, motioning towards the clock on the dashboard for emphasis.

"It's fine." Brittany shrugs as she lifts her arms, bringing her hands to her ponytail to tighten it. "I've been up for a while, so…" Her voice trails off and she looks out of her window back towards her house, obviously avoiding Santana's eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Brittany questions, finally turning her head to face Santana.

"Why were you up for a while?" The Latina clarifies her line of questioning and Brittany gives her a pointed look, tilts her head and clears her throat. "Are we fighting?" She closes her eyes and lets out a long breath, the back of her head hits the head rest of her seat and she clenches her teeth waiting for the answer.

"What do you think?" Brittany retorts, getting Santana's eyes to pop open and meet her own. The dark haired girl shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders causing the blonde to sigh in frustration. "You know, not every disagreement turns into a fight."

"You hung up on me." Santana reminds her, her voice louder than before and her hands wave in the air to emphasize her point and Brittany's eyes widen and she sucks in a giggle of annoyance. "And what disagreement did we have, because I don't remember anything like that happening."

"Ugh, okay wrong word." The blonde shakes her head and leans her face into her hands. "Not every tiny incident is a fight, better?" She rewords, looking back up at Santana.

"I know." Santana throws her hands up in the air with a huff.

"But, you always make it seem like I make everything in to a big deal." Brittany tells her then sits back into the seat and slaps her hands onto her thighs.

"No I don't." The Latina scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief. Brittany turns to glare at her and laughs comically at her girlfriend's statement.

"'Oh, are you on your period'?" The blonde imitates the other girl's voice, clearly still irritated by the statement from the night prior. Santana's eyebrows scrunch together and her nose crinkles as she recalls herself ever saying that. "Last night, that's what you said to me." Brittany helps her out and she nods subtlely.

"Okay, well, in my defense you were being all weird." Santana explains herself causing Brittany to toss her head back as she laughs loudly. "What? You were. All of a sudden you got all quiet and acting like you weren't pissed about me watching porn."

"If you knew that's what bothered me then why did you ask me what was wrong?" Brittany counters with a raised eyebrow Santana suddenly realizing that she was caught of being in the know. The Latina sighs, shrugs her shoulders and relaxes her body into her seat once more, her eyes flicker towards Mrs. Pierce walking to her own car to leave for work.

"Regardless B, why the hell does it bother you? It's not like I'm cheating on you." Santana tells her and she nods her head as she crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for Brittany's response.

"Do you know how that makes me feel, knowing that you are watching _that_ much porn?" Brittany practically shouts, her voice bounces off of the windows of the car. "Is there something wrong with me?" She pleads, her eyes watering out of sheer frustration.

"Don't be ridiculous." Santana shakes her head and holds her hand up to Brittany, the gesture meant for the blonde to quit saying such things.

"Well, obviously it has to do with me or you wouldn't have to look elsewhere to get off." The blonde explains her point of view, which only gets her an annoyed groan from the girl beside her.

"I'm not looking elsewhere Brittany." She yells, turning her body fully in one motion to face Brittany. "I get fucking horny and jerk off, what the actual fuck!" Her voice rises at the end and she runs her fingers through her hair trying to not let this situation get the best of her. "You have that stupid fucking vibrator, but I'm supposed to be totally okay with that, right?" Brittany grumbles and closes her eyes as she rubs her temples.

"That is _so_ different." Santana scoffs at her girlfriend's statement. "I'm just using something to come, I'm not watching some guy pounding some girl out." The cheerleader cries out, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I just hate the thought of you getting off because of some girl in those movies."

"We've watched that shit together, I don't get the issue here." The Latina brings her thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of her nose and then with a defeated, quieter voice she continues. "Do you seriously think I would rather beat off to porn than fuck you?" She glances out of the corner of her eye in Brittany's direction, seeing as the blonde has her head hanging in her hands. "I can't even think about you without thinking about touching you or you touching me." She shakes herself out of her own stubbornness and fully turns to look at Brittany who is still staring at her hands. "I mean," She snorts to herself and reaches out to grab her girlfriend's hand. "If every morning when I wake up hard, I could just press play on a video of us banging," She chuckles a little louder, shaking her head at the image that sends feelings deep down into her gut. "That would be amazing." She strokes her fingers up and down her girlfriend's arm, smirks at her until finally Brittany smiles weakly through her previous sadness.

"Really?" Brittany's voice cracks.

"Of course baby." Santana leans the side of her head against the head rest and smiles wider. "The people in those videos, I watch what they're doing and I think of us doing those things." She blushes, her eyes lower for a moment and then she clears her throat.

"So it's not me, you don't want those girls?" The blonde sniffles.

"Hell to the no." The Latina assures her, squeezing her bicep affectionately making the other girl giggle. "And I'm sorry that I always resort to 'that time of the month' when you get upset." Her lips twist into a frown. "That's not fair." Brittany nods at her statement and leans into her touch.

"I still love you." The blonde says cutely and moves to press a kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Mmm, I love you too." Santana replies with a smile, humming into Brittany's mouth as the kiss deepens. "We're going to be late." She points out, opening her eyes at the feeling of the blonde grinning and shaking her head.

"Who cares?" She whispers as she continues to taste Santana's tongue with her own. "Both of my parents already left for work." The blonde tells her, reaching her hand down to rest it on her girlfriend's thigh and squeezes it.

"Yeah, I know." Santana mumbles, tilts her head to the side to get more into the kissing and she brings her hand to the back of Brittany's neck.

"Come on." She says, pulls back with a smile and tugs on the Latina's hand for her to follow her.

Brittany hops out of the car with a lot more bounce in her step than when she had entered it and she glances over her shoulder sending a wink in Santana's direction. Brown eyes are wide as she watches the blonde saunter up the steps of her house and she hastily shuts the engine off and practically falls out of the car, sprinting to catch up.

When she walks into the Pierce home she finds her girlfriend standing at the bottom of the stair case looking back at her. Brittany tells her to close the door as she lifts her own hands to her pony tail and yanks it out, freeing her long blonde locks in the process. With the door closed, she reaches for the zipper of her Cheerio top and pulls it down, quirking an eyebrow as she does so.

"Are you going to get yourself ready?" Brittany asks lowly, letting her eyes fall down towards Santana's crotch. The Latina wastes no time in unbuttoning her jeans, unzipping her fly and pushing her pants down to her knees along with her underwear to free her member. "You better get ready." The blonde tells her as she removes her cheerleading top, drops it to the floor and turns around to face the steps but keeps her eyes on Santana. "Because I want you to take me like this." She bends down, rests her hands to one of the steps pushing out her ass towards the Latina.

Santana's eyes widen, her jaw drops and her hand quickly grabs her now semi-hard cock moving it up and down. She licks her lips at the way Brittany is still staring at her from over her shoulder, grinning as she watches her hand move over her dick. Her feet finally begin to move bringing her body to where Brittany is bent over and she brings her other hand up to push the bottom of her skirt up to reveal her spank covered ass.

"Just don't get come on my uniform." Brittany tells her, her legs shifting weight from one foot to the other as she impatiently waits for fingers to dip underneath the clothe of her bottoms. Santana shakes her head and a throaty chuckle escapes her lips.

"Don't worry." She says, tucking her fingers under the elastic of Brittany's spanks and pulls them down to her ankles and watches as she steps one foot out of them to easily spread her legs for her. "Oh, God this is so hot." She groans, moving the skirt onto the blonde's back once again to move it out of the way.

She brings her tanned fingers to her mouth and gathers a good amount of saliva to coat the tip of her cock before she lines herself up at Brittany's entrance. Easily, she slides inside of the blonde, both moan out at Santana's cock being pushed deeply inside hitting Brittany's g-spot immediately.

"_Oh_." Brittany squeaks, her shoulder blades push together as her back flexes from the stimulation. Santana smirks and grips the blonde's hips to keep her in place as she pumps in and out, leaning back just enough to watch her cock glisten with Brittany's wetness.

She can't control the way her hips pick up speed and the how hard she slams in and out of Brittany. Her hands slip from sweat and she leans forward meeting Brittany's hands on the step, her lips coming in contact with the skin of her girlfriend's back. She grunts as skin slaps skin faster and louder, her own back arches and her forehead presses into the middle of the blonde's back.

"_Shit_." Santana hisses, her eyebrow furrows and her eyes shut tightly closed, her fingers curl into her palms. Brittany's panting and moaning picks up, throaty groans escape her lips and she watches one of her hands move across the step and grabs Santana's. "No!" The Latina whimpers, her hips jerking erratically for a few moments until falling completely still. "_No_." She whines, her breath hitting Brittany's moistened skin of her back. The blonde's eyes open a little wider when she feels a warm sensation inside of her and her girlfriend's body not moving any longer. She glances to the side, not sure if she's supposed to look over her shoulder to see what's going on and takes in a careful breath. "_Huh_." Santana grunts, her hips thrust one final time then let her upper body rest on Brittany's back.

Brittany returns from the bathroom, uniform back on as it was earlier this morning, and she walks into the living room to find Santana sitting on the couch staring at the blank television. She lets out a quiet sigh, flattens out the front of her cheerleading skirt and gives herself an encouraging nod to proceed towards the couch. As she sits down, she smoothes out the back of her skirt making sure to leave it wrinkle free, and she catches Santana's eyes flicker in her direction, acknowledging her presence.

They awkwardly sit there, hands on their laps, two feet of space separating them and every few seconds they nervously glance at one another. Brittany catches Santana's stare for a little longer than three seconds and offers a warm smile, which is half heartedly returned. She opens her mouth to say something but when nothing comes out, she decides to just close it again. Santana turns to face her and opens her mouth as well, only a squeak pops out and she looks down bashfully at the coffee table.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They both say at the same time, giggling at the fact that they said the same thing to one another. Santana gestures for Brittany to go ahead and speak but the blonde shakes her head, motioning for the dark haired girl to go first.

"I just… I'm sorry." She says quietly, her eyes looking down at her hands on her thighs and she bites on her lower lip.

"Don't worry about it." Brittany tells her, reaching over to rub her hand on Santana's arm. The Latina smiles warmly at the touch but shakes her head.

"That's _never_ happened to me before." She admits, looking back up at Brittany fighting the urge to turn away. The blonde half smiles and nods in understanding and her mouth opens to speak but she can't quite think of the right thing to say. "And I should have… like," She glances down at her hands, flipping them over so her palms are up right and shakes her head. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything, like, to you or whatever." She frowns, admitting how she didn't even get her girlfriend to climax. Brittany tries not to smile to hard but she does giggle a little bit which catches Santana's attention quickly. "What?"

"Well," Brittany smirks and scoots closer to Santana, throwing her arm around the Latina's shoulders and pulls her closer. "If you didn't run away, I totally would have let you go down on me." She winks and gets one of those uncomfortable chuckles from Santana who buries her head in her hands from embarrassment.

"It's not funny though." Santana whines, pressing her fingertips into her eyes as though that motion will erase the last hour from her life. Brittany stifles her laughter by burying her face into the crook of Santana's neck, kissing the skin there gently. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?" She asks nervously, turning her head to meet those blue eyes.

"Why would I tell anyone?" Brittany questions, tilting her head to the side innocently, watching her hand come up to brush some hair from Santana's face and tucks it behind her ear. "Baby, don't be embarrassed with me." She tells the Latina, bringing her hand to a tanned cheek to pull Santana's face towards her own. "Look at me." When Santana finally meets her eyes, the Latina lets out a sigh as a smile comes to her lips. "I wuv you." She says in her cute baby voice and it only takes seconds for Santana's smile to become brighter and real. "You're my wittle boo boo." Brittany continues, bringing both hands to cup Santana's cheeks, pushing them in making her lips pucker up and open. "Say you wuv me back." She shakes her head, which is kind of hard seeing as Brittany is holding her head in her hands and it makes the both of them giggle. "Say it."

"I wuv you Bwitt-Bwitt." Santana says through her squished lips, their laughter only growing. The blonde crinkles her nose, kisses the tip of her girlfriend's and watches her own hands slip from tanned cheeks. "I don't wanna go to school." She mutters, pulling her legs up onto the couch and huddling her body into Brittany's. "Can we stay here all day?" Brittany laughs as she wraps her arms around Santana and kisses the top of her head.

"No." The blonde states quickly getting a groan of disappointment from the girl in her arms. "But," She sing songs. "After Cheerio practice we can totally come back here." She whispers into Santana's ear.

"Mmm, I can't B." Santana whines and lifts her head up to look up at Brittany. "I'm gwounded." She pouts, receiving a giggle from the blonde.

"Does that mean you can't have visitors?" The blonde smirks, eyes flickering from eyes to lips.

* * *

><p>It's four and the girl's pull up to the Lopez house, putting Santana's 'plan' into action. She figures that if she shows up with Brittany, there's no way that her parents would deny her presence, she hopes anyway. When they open the front door to Santana's house they are greeted by the smell of dinner wafting around the home.<p>

"Mom, I'm home." Santana calls out and tosses her bag onto the table by the door, pulling Brittany through the house by her hand. "Brittany's staying for dinner." She says a little softer and glances over her shoulder and smirks.

"Santana, I swear if you don't pick up after yourself after you take a shower I'm going to start putting all the clothes I find into a garbage bag and toss it onto the lawn." Mrs. Lopez announces at the sound of her daughter entering the kitchen, her head down watching the spoon in her hand stirring the sauce she is making. "And," She looks up just in time to see that Brittany is standing beside her daughter, smiling at her. "Brittany, hello." She smiles in return and then glances over at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Did we forget what 'grounded' means?" Her head tilts to the side, giving Santana that patented Lopez glare.

"I'm pretty sure the rule is that _I_ can't leave the house except for school." Santana begins to explain, following Brittany who takes a seat at the kitchen table. "I don't recall anything about guests visiting." She shrugs her shoulders, gives her mother that smug smile and takes a seat on Brittany's lap.

"Don't test me Santana." Mrs. Lopez chuckles, shakes her head and wags her finger at her daughter's clear defiance. "Brittany, I take it you're staying for dinner?" Brittany gives her a wide but questioning smile. "Don't schmooze me blondie." The older Latina winks making the blonde girl laugh.

"Awesome, okay let's go to my room." Santana moves to get up from Brittany's lap but her mother's voice stops her.

"Uh uh young lady." She tosses a dish rag over her shoulder and crosses her arms over her chest, much like the youngest Latina does, and sends her daughter a pointed look. "You make the rules work for you, I just make new rules." Santana huffs, furrows her brow and slumps back against Brittany. "Brittany is allowed over, but, bedrooms are off limits and anywhere else that has a door that can close." She spins around and moves back to work on dinner.

"She's good." Brittany whispers to her girlfriend who can only nod in agreement. "Let's go watch something." She tugs on the dark haired girl's t-shirt and bounces her legs making Santana's body move up and down.

After dinner, Santana's parents go into the den leaving the girls to watch their shows in the living room. With a few DVD's set out in front of them on the coffee table, the couple weeds out the ones they are not in the mood to sit through and the ones they kind of want to see. When it comes down to two movies, Brittany lets Santana makes the final decision and watches with a smile as the dark haired girl skips to the DVD player. She lies down on her side, pressing her back against the couch and props the pillow up enough to get comfortable.

"Do you want popcorn babe?" Santana asks as she makes her way back to the couch with the remote in her hand and she grins when she sees how the blonde is lying down. Brittany shakes her head and lifts her arm motioning for Santana to come and lie in front of her.

She lowers her body to the couch, getting comfortable before Brittany drapes her arm around and across her stomach, pulling her closer against her own body. They lie there on the couch for almost the entire movie, neither realizing that the other has fallen asleep. Brittany is the first to wake up, her eyes squint towards the television screen that lets her know the movie is long over. She lifts her head and looks over to see Santana's face and smiles when she sees that her girlfriend had also fallen asleep.

Carefully, she places a soft kiss to a tanned cheek and her finger tips trail underneath the fabric of Santana's t-shirt feeling the skin there. The Latina shifts closer to her and hums out approval of the touch and Brittany smirks at the tiny smile that curls at the corner of Santana's mouth. She glances at the time on the cable box and sees that it's pretty late which means that Mr. and Mrs. Lopez most definitely went to bed a while ago.

The blonde gnaws on her lower lip, looks over her shoulder quickly and then looks back to where her hand is on Santana's stomach. She bunches up the white t-shirt a little more and traces her fingers around her girlfriend's belly button, leaning her cheek against the smaller girl's shoulder just enjoying touching her.

"Santana." Brittany whispers against Santana's shoulder while her hand lowers to the waistband of a pair of red sweatpants. "Santana." She says a little bit louder but still pretty quiet, her fingers dip beneath the elastic and she lowers her hand in until she feels what she's searching for. Her lips move against Santana's skin, traveling slowly up to her neck until her mouth is right by her ear. "Santana." The blonde breathes out once more, her fingers moving over her girlfriend's member from the base to the tip and she grins at herself because she can feel the other girl getting hard.

"Mmm." Santana hums out, her leg shifts a bit which only makes it easier for Brittany to move her hand about inside of her sweat pants. The blonde's fingers wrap around Santana's hardening member and strokes it with purpose, receiving a string of approving groans and hums escape her girlfriend's lips.

Brittany presses herself firmly against Santana's back, her body perfectly molding into the Latina who is instinctively pushing her body into the blonde's as well. Brown eyes open lazily and a smile graces Santana's lips as she brings her arm up and back to grip her hand at the back of Brittany's neck. She turns her head to look at Brittany over her shoulder and they smile at one another briefly before the blonde leans forward to press their lips together.

"This is a nice way to wake up." Santana comments, her panting starting to pick up along with the quickening of Brittany's hand on her dick. The taller girl giggles, kisses her lips again and then brings her mouth back to Santana's ear.

"Turn around." Brittany asks in a soft voice, kissing the Latina's ear lobe after she speaks. Her hand slows its pace and she carefully removes it from the confines of Santana's red sweatpants to let her easily turn to face her on the couch.

Santana of course does as requested though it does not mean she doesn't groan out when Brittany stops stroking her. When she turns on her side, they grin at one another and Santana's eyes flicker down to Brittany's lips and sighs in arousal at the way her girlfriend bites on her lower lip. They slowly lean forward to close the gap between them, kissing softly at first but soon becoming more passionate.

With Brittany's skilled tongue dancing with her own, Santana smirks into the kiss when she feels the blonde's hands pushing up underneath her t-shirt and coming to grasp at her breasts. She sighs at the tough, her erection full on and she pushes her hips forward making her bulge press against Brittany's stomach. The blonde giggles against her mouth, and she keeps one hand under her shirt while she moves her other hand lower.

"You wanna do stuff?" Brittany questions innocently, her finger playing just beneath the elastic band of Santana's sweats, her other hand still squeezing a tanned breast. Santana gulps through a grin and nods as she brings her hands to Brittany's waist bunching the fabric of her shirt up a bit.

"I thought that's what we were doing." Santana plays coy, lowering her chin to her chest to meet Brittany's eyes. "What did you have in mind?" The blonde smirks and looks down between them, watching her hand become free of the white t-shirt Santana has on.

Without a word, Brittany looks back up into brown eyes, smiles as she leans in to press a quick kiss to Santana's lips and then she turns around to face the back of the couch. Santana stares at her girlfriend's back curiously, and watches as the blonde lifts herself up a bit and brings her hands down to her cheerleading shorts to push them down. The Latina's eyes widen the lower the cheerleader's shorts get, her lips part as she watches them travel all the way down to her ankles and she kicks them from her body.

Brittany looks over her shoulder, bashfully smiles at Santana, and reaches for a tanned hand and brings it across her abdomen. She laces their fingers together and holds their hands against her stomach while pushing her backside into Santana's front, causing both of them to make noises at the feel of the Latina's bulge hitting Brittany.

"Britt, my parents are right upstairs." Santana reminds her, squeezing the hand in her own against Brittany's stomach.

"I'll be quiet." The blonde coos over her shoulder, offering her girlfriend a sweet smile as she grinds her backside into Santana's front garnering a groan from the both of them. "I just want to try it like this, again." She bats her eyelashes and Santana finds it pretty difficult to deny her girl anything when she looks at her like this. "Besides, it's kind of sexy to have to be sneaky." She winks, letting go of Santana's hand and reaching behind her to tug at the red sweatpants.

The Latina smirks, nods and brings her hand to her sweatpants as well, lifts herself up a little and pushes them down, squirming around until they are at her ankles. She kisses Brittany's shoulder, clasping their hands together once again around the cheerleader's stomach and moves her hips forward so that her hard on hits pale skin without a barrier. She tucks her left hand under the pillow she and Brittany are lying on and shifts her body forward until their bodies are flush against each other.

"Spread your legs." She whispers into Brittany's ear and within seconds of the request long legs are opening up for her. The blonde's free hand comes down between her legs and moves back to find her girlfriend's raging erection easily and guides it to her dripping entrance. "How are you this wet already?" Santana wonders aloud, eyes closing at the feeling of Brittany's core being soaked and she has barely touched her yet.

"Just thinking about you inside me gets me this wet." Brittany explains, making Santana groan at the blunt statement. "And how badly I want you to come inside me, ugh, put it in." She sighs, sexuality pouring out of her lips.

"Okay, hold on." Santana tells her and she brings her own hand back down to her member to give it a few quick strokes to get her to her full length. "Keep your leg up." She says, using her knee as well to keep Brittany's leg propped up so that she can slide herself right in.

She presses the tip to the blonde's entrance and with a deep breath pushes herself deep inside until her hips are flush against Brittany's backside. The cheerleader squeaks at the feeling of her girlfriend penetrating her fully, hitting that spot she had earlier in the morning. Santana giggles and brings her lips to Brittany's ear.

"Shh, you have to be quiet." Santana whispers with amusement as Brittany nods wildly.

She pulls out slowly, leaving just the tip in, looking down at her cock glistening with Brittany's arousal. When she pushes back in a throaty moan plays around in her mouth, her teeth clenched down tightly to keep in from echoing in the room. They both know Santana is trying to start slow to ensure she won't have another episode like this morning, but Brittany really wants to get her orgasm on and she brings her hand to reach around grabbing Santana's ass.

"Faster." She breathes out in a moan.

With a nod of encouragement to herself, Santana splays her hand across Brittany's stomach and picks up her pace. Sure enough, she soon gets a nice quick and hard rhythm going, as per Brittany's request, and the only sound besides skin slapping against skin is their heavy breathing. The Latina's other hand that was tucked beneath the pillow has moved to wrap around Brittany from beneath her, holding her tightly against her as she thrusts in and out of her.

The blonde whimpers, it's getting rather difficult to hold in the moans, groans and sighs of pleasure. So, in order to keep with her end of the bargain she grabs at Santana's hand and pulls it up to cover her mouth, keeping her hand over the back of the tanned hand. The Latina's eyebrow furrows at this and she brings her lips to the blonde's ear.

"Are you okay?" She asks nervously, her breathing heavy and hitting the side of her girlfriend's cheek. Brittany nods furiously, her other hand massaging Santana's ass as she slams into her from behind. "Are you sure?" She nods once again, faster and more erratically and it's when she moans into Santana's hand, loudly and forcefully that the Latina understands why her hand was brought to cover the blonde's mouth. "_Shit_." Santana grunts, her hips picking up pace because the feeling of Brittany moaning into her hand only heightens her arousal.

With a few more pumps Santana can feel her climax coming and with the hand not covering Brittany's mouth, she grips hard at her hip to pull her into every push she gives. She slams into her another three then four times and she groans into blonde hair as she empties herself inside of the blonde. Brittany's fingers dig into the flesh of her backside and she grinds back, Santana still buried deep inside of her.

She mumbles something into Santana's hand, but the Latina doesn't need to ask what because she already knows and she starts to jerk her hips again. The hand that was on Brittany's hip comes down to between her legs, and Santana brings her two fingers to her girlfriend's clit and starts to rub tight circles. As the moaning against her hand increases, her still hard cock slides in and out of Brittany's center, hitting that spot that's making the blonde's body quiver against her.

"Come on my dick." Santana pants, poking her tongue out to lick at Brittany's ear lobe. The blonde whimpers into her hand and she squeezes the flesh in her own for one final time before her body completely gives way to her orgasm.

She practically screams into Santana's hand, covers it with her own and grinds slow and hard back into her girlfriend. Her legs shake and her body shivers as she rides out the wave of pleasure, Santana's fingers slowing down the circular motions around her clit. When she finally comes down from her high, she lowers her hand from Santana's and let's her fingers release the flesh she'd been gripping at furiously.

The Latina carefully lets her hand fall from the blonde's mouth, receiving a quick and lazy peck to her fingers from her girlfriend as she does so. Brittany whimpers through a breath and she hums in the pleasure still coursing through her body. She looks over her shoulder to find Santana sending her a dazed smile.

"I wuv you." Brittany whispers, her breathing still unsteady, but she smiles when Santana giggles goofily.


	27. Chapter 27

_**so many feelings tonight, i just had to post an update. like i posted on tumblr, i've been re-reading some of the reviews and trying to work suggestions from you guys into this. so, i hope i'm giving you guys what you want:)**_

_**if you don't follow me on tumblr, first off, how dare you! haha jk, second, you can find me at .com**_

_**read and review, leaving me your secrets and fantasies and wishes, hopes and dreams. but most of all, your love.**_

* * *

><p>Santana is exchanging her books at her locker when she feels the presence of someone on the other side of the metal door. Slowly, she lifts her hand up to the outside to slightly close it and reveals her unexpected visitor. Her brow furrows and she sighs in irritation, even though it's fourth period, it's still too early for her to deal with the other life forms of this school that isn't her bubbly blonde counterpart.<p>

"What do you want?" She asks the mohawked boy who is leaning on her neighboring locker, his thumb tucked beneath the strap of his backpack that is hanging from one of his shoulders and has his usual devious smirk on his stupid face.

"I see what you're doing." Is all Puck gives her to go on, receiving a perplexed expression from the Latina who can only roll her eyes and move her books around inside her locker. "It's actually kind of genius, and I'll totally deny it if you repeat this but, you're kind of my idol this week." His smug head nod and curl of his lips does not go unnoticed and Santana glances around the hall to see if she is about to be victim of one of Puck's dumb jock like pranks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about jock strap, all I do know," She spits out in her best snarky tone and slams her locker shut then turns to face him as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Is that you're in my personal space." She eyes him up carefully, as though sizing him up and then stands up straighter, cocking her head to the side. "And if you don't move, you better pray that there is an effective procedure that can remove your balls from your throat."

Puck backs up, holds his hands up in defense and chuckles a bit. Her eyes narrow, watching how he adjusts his bag on his shoulder and shrugs, sending a quick glance over his shoulder to nobody in particular. When he looks back at her he leans in ever so carefully, fully aware that when Santana makes a threat she usually means it and he is rather fond of the current location of his nuts.

"First the captain of the Cheerio's and then her second in command." He whispers, but considering he's a dude, he has no clue what talking low actually means and Santana catches the eye of another jock passing by. "I thought I was the first one to try and nail all of the cheerleaders." He says factually and like he's some sort of Lothario, it kind of makes Santana's stomach turn remembering that her cheerleader had been one of the cheerleaders crossed of Puck's list. "I never thought to start at the top and then work my way down." He grins at her widely, like he's figured out some sort of secret and he wants details on how to become this kind of superstar that he is making her out to be.

"Wait," She shakes her head, eyebrows scrunching together in the middle of her forehead and she uncrosses her arms for a moment. "Where did you hear this?" Her voice cracks as she speaks, the last time she had an actual conversation with Noah Puckerman, she got suspended for a week and now suddenly she's his idol?

"I don't do gossip." He shifts against his spot on the locker beside Santana's and shoves his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "All I know is what I see." He explains with a casual shrug. "Last year you were all about Fabray and this year you're totally tapping out Brittany." He playfully places a soft punch to her right shoulder and she looks down bewildered at this friendly banter he is creating with himself. "Which by the way, if you two weren't doing this weird 'official' thing, I'd so go there for seconds. Though I will say, major props on getting with Quinn, you're kind of like a legend getting her to give it up." He winks, making Santana's head jerk back and her eyes widen, but before she can even think of words to actually speak the five minute warning bell rings and Puck pushes himself from the locker. "See you later stud."

She stares at the spot, now empty, while Puck walks down the hallway the opposite of where the Latina is facing. What just happened? What is going on? That's all Santana can think. Another thing she can't help but wonder is if this is the current piece of 'juicy' gossip circulating around the halls of McKinley. The last thing she needs is for this absurd rumor to run rampant through the student body and reach the ears of her girlfriend.

"What the actual fuck?" She mumbles to herself, her head tilting to the side and her eyes falling to the tile floors of the hallway while she replays the events that just happened.

By next period, lunch, she's decided to not dwell on the strange and very uncomfortable encounter she had with Noah Puckerman. She didn't hear one thing from anyone else during Math last class, so, she reasons that this whole 'going down the list of cheerleaders' thing is only in his mind. And even if it isn't, it's not true.

She meets Brittany at their lockers to find Quinn standing beside her girlfriend. They've been pretty civil since school started up, of course with the help of the girl that they both care about so very much. It crosses her mind to talk to Brittany about her earlier conversation with Puck, if that's what it even was, but figures it would only become a pointless fight or misunderstanding and the last thing she wants to do is upset the blonde.

As she tosses her books into her locker, Brittany and Quinn are talking animatedly next to her about Cheerio's and dancing, among other things that she tunes out. It's a low whistle that catches her attention, especially seeing as the hallway was very vacant last time she looked around. When she glances over her shoulder she spots Puck passing them and nods his head in the direction of the two blonde's he is walking by, shaking his head to himself when he turns his head.

In the cafeteria, the dark haired girl is finding it crazy difficult not to stare in Noah Puckerman's direction. He is sitting at his usual table, the football table, and she scoffs at how completely lame he is sitting on his chair backwards like he is one of those 'greasers' from _The Outsiders_. The boy leans forward to the middle of the table and even though she can't hear what he says, she can only assume it has something to do with her and the girl's she is with considering he looks over his shoulder at her.

"Santana?" Quinn's voice comes from what seems like out of nowhere and finally snaps the Latina out of her Puck hating daze. She turns her attention back to the two blonde's she is sitting with, shakes her head to free her mind of worrying and clears her throat as she reaches for her bottle of water.

"What were we talking about?" Santana asks, twisting the cap of her water and glances between Brittany and Quinn.

"_We_ were just discussing the winter formal and that we should totally go to my parent's cabin that weekend." The head cheerleader relays, leaning forward on the table to rest her chin in her hand.

"Yeah, we figured that since…" Brittany chimes in, nervously shifts in her seat but keeps her smile sincere and innocent. "The three of us are better, that, well, it would be fun to make plans that included all of us." She motions to the three of them.

"Wait, you want just the three of us to go to your parent's cabin?" Santana's eyes widen and she gulps, her eyes flicker over to Puck's table momentarily. Quinn's head jerks back and she raises one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Uh, no." She drawls out. "That would be weird on so many levels, I can't even count that high." Quinn closes her eyes as she shakes her head, trying to remove that idea from her mind. "I thought it would be fun to get a group to go up. I mean, the place is big enough." She shrugs her shoulders, turning her attention back to Brittany who she knows is on the same page as her and the blonde nods furiously.

"Hey ladies." The familiar deep voice from earlier creeps into their air space getting all three girl's to look up finding Puck, who is leaning his grimy hands onto their table. He appears oblivious to both Santana and Quinn's look of disgust and Brittany's expression of confusion. "Sup?" His head bobs up and down, making eye contact with all of the girl's, shifting his feet like its all part of his swagger.

"Hey." Brittany is the only one to give him a verbal greeting, but even her salutation is not very welcoming but more suspicious.

"What are we talking about over here?" He crouches down and rests his forearms onto their table, sending a wink in Quinn's direction completely missing her disgusted reaction.

"Winter formal." The head cheerleader admits, hoping that the topic of a school dance will make the boy want to quickly vacate their area.

"Lame, you girl's should totally bail on that." His lips push together, like he is trying to impersonate a young Elvis but is only coming off like a complete douche bag. "My mom's taking my little sister to go visit my dad in jail, so I was gonna have one of my kick ass house parties." He covers his mouth as he speaks, making this seem like top secret information and they are one of the select three to be privy to it.

"Actually, the three of us were just planning our own little party." Quinn bursts his bubble of trying to get the hottest girl's at McKinley to one of his lame ass parties. One of his eyebrows quirks up and he sends a smirk in Santana's direction.

"Is that so?" He lets out slowly, a stupid grin on his face. "Well, isn't that quaint."

"What are you babbling about?" Quinn huffs, she was over this conversation before it even began.

"Oh, nothing." Puck returns to a standing position but keeps his hands on the table. "I just didn't think you were into that kind of thing, that's all." He shrugs his shoulders as he eyes Quinn up and down.

"Usually I'm pretty good at reading the minds of perverted young school boys, mostly because my thought process mostly runs somewhere between hot scorching and just plain gutter." Santana interrupts everything, leans forward with her arms on the table and stares Puck down. "And, maybe it's that ridiculous landing strip on your head that you claim is a badass mohawk , but when I try to see into your thoughts I just come up blank." She spits out at him, sends him a wicked glare with a cock of her head and then leans back to see her slam finally sink in and revel in his dropping facial expression. But just as soon as confusion is about to settle on the boys features, his lips curl up and he is suddenly beaming once again.

"I have no idea what you just said, but are you planning a threesome?" Hazel, brown and blue eyes widen comically while the boy before them impatiently bounces on his toes waiting for the answer, hoping for it to be a 'yes'.

"What the…?" Quinn lets out, mostly to herself as she hears the words just spoken once more in her mind, staring at Puck incredulously.

"I mean, come on, the three of you are always together." He motions at all of them and finally removes his hands from the table to cross his arms.

"Are serious right now?" Santana finds her voice, her eyes narrow through the slits of her eyes while Brittany sits there in shocked silence.

"If you're not denying it, then I can only assume some hot girl on girl… on girl." He winks at the Latina who scoffs at him and waves her hand, wishing the motion would make Puck vanish. When none of the three girl's replies he leans forward once again onto the top of the table. "Two cheerleaders' is hot Lopez, just save some for the rest of us."

"You're a pig." Quinn shakes her head, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"And this one's being selfish." Puck states a little louder than he has been previous speaking but still rather playfully, his eyes on Santana.

"Selfish?" Santana shakes her head, again frazzled by Puck's choice in words.

"Dude, you somehow managed to pop the 'Fabcherry'," He points to Quinn. "Which was probably a fantasy of every guy in this school." The head cheerleader's jaw drops. "And then you get every students 'best friend' to become a one woman… woman." His own faces screws up as he repeats his own words in his head to make sure he said them right, and then he nods proudly. "I'm still impressed, but seriously, if you keep taking away cheerleader's from us," He points to the guys at the table behind him. "There'll be no one left to bang."

"You better watch your mouth Puckerman." Santana hisses, pushing herself to her feet and leans onto the table challengingly.

"Whoa." He holds his hands up in defense and chuckles. "Slow your roll. We all know that getting the holier than thou, bible carrying, girl next door into the sack was a feat in itself. And believe me, the guys at this school totally commend you." He presses his hands together and slowly bows as if praising her. "You put the work in for a full school year. But just as everyone in the school knows how difficult it is to get into that unbreakable barrier known as Quinn's tightly closed knees, it's also common knowledge that all you need is a wine cooler and a lollipop to get it on with Britt." He explains, his smug smirk never leaving his face. "All's I'm saying is, Brittany here isn't the kind of girl you have a long and 'monogamous' relationship with." He rolls his eyes at the word 'relationship', meanwhile, on the other side of the table Santana is seething, her knuckles turning white as her fingers dig into the table top. "She's like a birthday cake, everyone gets a little piece. So be a bud and let us have our cake again."

In the blink of an eye Quinn is on her feet and hurls herself over the table and slaps Puck right across the face. Santana stalks around, knocking away chairs in the process and doesn't actually stop moving even when she reaches the boy. Her hands come up and push his shoulders, sending him stumbling backwards as a slew of Spanish expletives pour from her mouth.

The rest of the cafeteria stirs and soon everyone is on their feet chanting 'fight' and circling around Quinn, Santana and Puck. Teacher's desperately try to push themselves into the ring to break up the fight, finding it difficult considering the student to teacher ratio in the room. Santana gets in another shove while Quinn gives him a piece of her mind, both unaware of the fact that Brittany has not moved from her seat.

Mr. Schuster and the guidance counselor finally break into the middle of everything and separate the two feisty girls from the football player. Puck gets sent to the principal's office due to the fact that he's a guy fighting with two girl's and was seen harassing them long before anything got physical. Miss Pillsbury tries her best to calm the Santana and Quinn down and explain everything, but seeing as they are still fuming and shouting between one another it seems impossible to get the full story.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Santana huffs, grabs her bottle of water, tosses her bag over her shoulder and reaches to grab Brittany's hand. The blonde follows her girlfriend willingly with Quinn hot on their heels.

They push through the crowd of students that are scattering away from them now that the entertainment is over. Quinn catches up to Santana's side and motions for them to head towards the double doors that will lead them out to the football field. Even though its late fall now and pretty cold, it's soothing against their heated with anger skin. The blonde leads the couple towards the stands where the town and school usual sit to cheer on the football team hoping to get a win but know they are in for yet another loss. They only come to a stop when they get to the middle of the bleachers, finally collapsing when they feel they are far enough from the school as possible.

Quinn sighs loudly, moving her Cheerio's bag to rest between her feet and she leans her elbows on her knees, resting her chin into her hands as she watches her friend's take their seats a little behind her. Santana wrestles with her water bottle, eventually giving up and tosses it, watching it bounce along the metal bleachers and hitting the fence separating the stands from the field. The three of them sit there for a long while, silence and the wind the only sound being shared as they mull over the events of the last fifteen minutes.

Santana opens her mouth to speak, turns her head in Brittany's direction but comes up empty when she sees the look on her girlfriend's face. She's seen the blonde sad before, sure, after The Notebook all she wanted to do was hug her stuffed animals and mope. When her grandmother passed away she was pretty sad too, but this was a look beyond that sadness and it broke Santana's heart into two.

All Quinn can do is sit there and watch Santana watch Brittany, while Brittany stares at her own hands in her lap. The usually peppy cheerleader had a thoughtful look on her face to go along with her sadness, though, Quinn can tell she is trying her best to mask that by not making eye contact with either she or Santana. When the sound of the bell, ending their lunch, echoes from the school into the football field they all jump, uncertain of their next move.

Gossip in a place like McKinley is like wild fire, and there's no doubt in any of the girl's minds that the story of Puck vs Santana/Quinn is going to be on everyone's lips. But, there's nothing any one of them can do except pick up their bags and head back inside and go to their next class, only hoping that another incident, such as the one in the cafeteria, occurs again.

Just like most days, Santana finds herself waiting for Brittany by her car as the blonde exits the locker room after practice. Her lips curl up when she sees that her girlfriend looks a lot brighter than she had earlier in the day and she pushes herself off of her car to go and greet her properly. She barely makes it two feet from her car by the time the blonde gets to her and they lean in for a quick kiss before getting into the car.

The music from the radio plays softly as Brittany plays idly with Santana's hand in her lap. The Latina wants to make sure that the other girl has recovered since the meltdown that happened in the cafeteria, but is too afraid that bringing it up will stir those feelings deep inside of the blonde and make her look like a sad panda once again. So, instead she smiles in her direction and squeezes her thigh gently.

The rest of the week passes, leaving them unscathed by Puckerman's dimwitted tongue and horrible manners. Quinn and Brittany laugh about practices and Santana listens to their stories, giggling at some of the things that Sylvester makes them do. Some of the jocks have been giving Santana a hard time, but she manages to brush it off rather easily, especially when Brittany leans in to kiss her cheek sweetly.

It doesn't really come as a shock when Santana returns home from school on Friday to find her parents packing their suitcases for a weekend trip to Boca. She rolls her eyes as she lies on her mother's bed, watching her pack all of her best hair care products and talking a mile a minute to her as she flips lazily through an issue of Vogue. By page twenty-five she realizes she's already read this month's copy and closes it abruptly, easily tossing it off to the side and lets out a sigh.

Her lips twist in thought of how she could spend her weekend, parent free. A party is so cliché, especially in this town. Every other weekend some brat or low life from her high school throws a party and she really doesn't feel like being part of that group of Middle American teenagers. The thought of 'party' only brings back the memory of the incident with Puck from the beginning of the week and she growls. It figures that she thinks of that when she is about to have the whole place to herself, what a downer.

The whole week she's wanted to hunt the kid down and kick his ass, but Quinn warned her that it wouldn't really prove anything and would probably get her expelled since the fight started on school property. She reasons that the blonde has a good point, but it still doesn't do anything to quell her desire to maim the guys face. She just can't for the life of her understand how someone could speak so horribly about someone like Brittany.

The girl is the sweetest person, thing even, to grace this earth. All Brittany knows is sweet and sincerity and she exudes innocence. Santana figures that perhaps, that last and wonderful part of the blonde, is what made Puck speak so crassly of her. It makes her stomach sink thinking about how guys, guys like Puck, who say that Brittany is easy when it's really that she is so trusting.

"What is wrong with you now?" Mrs. Lopez groans as she sees how her daughter's face is screwed up and seems to be deep in thought. Santana props her head up in her hand as she continues to lie on her side on her mother's bed, regarding the older woman with a look of confusion. "Well, out with it. I've got to run to the store before your father and I leave." She walks by the bed and over to her vanity to gather a few more things. Santana takes in a deep breath and wonders if her mother just may be the very voice of reason.

"Does daddy make you feel special?" She asks hesitatingly, and watches as her mother's hands continue to rifle through her jewelry box.

"Of course he does." Mrs. Lopez responds instantly. Santana nods to herself, well, at least she knows that fact. But, that's not exactly where she is going with this.

"Like, all the time?" She stretches her legs out, watching how her toes point down and then up, mostly trying to make it appear that this isn't about to turn into a serious mother/daughter conversation. Mrs. Lopez's hands finally still and she stands up straight as she turns to look at her daughter sprawled out on her bed.

"I love you Santana, I really do." The older woman tells her daughter with complete honesty. "And if you want to ask me something, go ahead and ask me." She smiles, moving towards the bed and kneels down to give her daughter her full attention. Santana's eyes flicker to the fabric of her mother's comforter, watches as her fingertips caress the smooth clothe and takes in a deep breath.

"I just…" She starts, only to realize that she really doesn't know how to verbalize her thoughts because they are all jumbled up and then there's Brittany's sad face that keeps popping up. "I'm starting to wonder if I make Brittany feel as special as she makes me feel." She finally looks up to find her mother's warm brown eyes looking right back at her. "More importantly, as special as she is." Her lower lip juts out and Mrs. Lopez can't help but smile and she leans forward to put a caring hand onto her daughter leg.

"Did something happen between the two of you for you to be this concerned?" The older Latina queries as she rubs her daughter's calf affectionately.

"No." Santana quickly spits out, only to shake her head at herself. "Well, kind of." She tucks some hair behind her ear and lowers her head back to the pillow. "Before we started dating, Brittany hooked up with a lot of people," She sighs, closing her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I just…" She groans a herself because these kinds of conversations are always difficult to have with her mother, and this is exactly why she tries her hardest to avoid them.

"Want her to know that she means so much more to you than just a warm body." Mrs. Lopez finishes for her, dipping her head so her chin is to her chest and gives Santana a knowing look, waiting patiently for a nod from the younger girl. "I see." She lets out in a breath when she finally gets that confirming nod. A tiny smile graces Mrs. Lopez's lips and she lifts her hand up to tap her fingers against them. "You know, when your father and I first started dating he took me to this little place that no one knew about. There was barely anyone there, but it didn't even matter because it felt like it was just the two of us anyway." Her gaze moves to the corner of the room as the memory replays in her mind. "When he picked me up, he brought flowers and even though they were carnations," She makes a face that gets a laugh from her daughter. "It was the thought that counted."

"What did you guys do?" Santana sits up from the bed.

"We went dancing and then, well, the rest is not for your ears." Mrs. Lopez giggles like a little school girl and Santana fights off the urge to cover her ears. "The point is that, we could be lost in a cave and he would still make me feel like the most beautiful and most important person in the world."

They smile at one another for a few moments, then Mrs. Lopez pats her daughter's head and gets up from the bed to finish packing for her weekend trip. With her back to her daughter she only continues to smile and she lays out a pair of earrings and a necklace she had been planning to bring but decides against it. She points to them, lying there on her vanity and she grins at Santana.

"These would look lovely with your black dress." She winks, making her daughter tilt her head curiously. "And I believe that those twinkling lights from Christmas are in the garage." She says in passing, like they had been talking about those the entire time. "Oh," Mrs. Lopez stops before she walks out of her bedroom door and glances back at Santana. "Just no candles, I don't need my house burned down."

She lies there for a few more moments, her mother's words swim around her head and she grabs her phone from her pocket. Slowly, she scrolls through her phone book until finally landing on the name she'd been searching for. Her thumb hovers over the name for about two minutes, unsure if this is the right person to call for such a request. But, truth is, she really has no other options at the moment and everything needs to be perfect. So with that, she sucks in a deep breath and presses call.

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez left about two hours ago and Brittany is supposed to be over by eight, so she's only got two hours to get everything set up. She's got her dress ready to go, set down on her bed, shoes on the floor and her mother's jewelry on her dresser. Her bottom lip finds its way between her teeth when she hears the sound of the doorbell, signaling that her little helper has arrived. When she opens the door she is greeted with the familiar smile she's beginning to get reacquainted with.

"Thank you so much for coming over." Santana says, reaching out to pull Quinn into her house by the arm. "I know this is kind of weird and probably so not right to ask any of this of you, but, I had no one else to call." The blonde smiles politely and nods as she walks into the home she once knew so well.

"Don't worry about it, we're trying to get our friendship back." She shrugs her shoulders and glances around the living room, a few memories flooding to her mind. "Besides, this is for Brittany." She turns back to the Latina to give her a firm nod. "So," Quinn claps her hands together, a bright smile on her face. "Where should we start?"

* * *

><p>Brittany doesn't know why, but here she is, standing in front of her full length mirror in a navy blue dress putting makeup on. Her hair is done, loose blonde curls cascading perfectly at her shoulders and the necklace that Santana had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. But, her girlfriend had called earlier and asked that she come over dressed up because they were going somewhere fancy. She knows it's not an anniversary, seeing as her kitten calendar tells her that their five month isn't for another two weeks.<p>

Regardless, she's leaning closer into the mirror to put on her eyeliner and smacking her lips together to spread the lip gloss she's just applied. When she'd asked Santana why and where, the other girl stammered and just told her to let it be a surprise. Brittany likes surprises, however, she doesn't quite understand the urgency for a surprise completely out of nowhere. Then again, she reasons, that's kind of the reasons they are surprises after all, something completely unexpected.

Santana's parents are out of town and somehow, the Latina talked Mrs. Pierce into letting Brittany spend the night. Of course, it wasn't that easy seeing as the woman gave Santana a good talking to and that this can't become a constant thing, sleepovers that is. But after a couple of minutes on the phone, Brittany saw her mother smile, look over in her direction and nod to Santana's request. The older woman even offered to drop Brittany off at the Lopez's, seeing as she didn't see it a good idea for her to drive in the shoes she decided on.

She pulls back from the mirror and takes in the image of herself. She wonders if Santana will think she looks good, lovely even. Since being with Santana, she's felt adored and loved and all those other words that describe the feeling of looking into someone's eyes and seeing that they only see you. It's an indescribable feeling really, and each and every day that passes, it only grows. Sometimes, she wonders if Santana sees the same thing in her eyes, she hopes so.

As she grabs her purse and places a few things inside, her mind back tracks to the beginning of the week and how utterly awful it had been. Tonight, she thinks, will be a nice break from the stomach turning encounter with Puck in the cafeteria on Monday. Before she was with Santana, she'd never been in an actual relationship. The only relations she had were sexual, no strings attached and although it was a route she'd chosen, it's something that left her quite unfulfilled. Puck was right, but only about the person she was before she fell in love, but that's only because she was lost and in denial. It hurts, but there are times she can't help but wonder if Santana agrees with the things that he had said. How could she not?

It's not easy to rid oneself of a reputation, especially the one that Brittany had made for herself. It seems entirely unfair that guys can sleep around and it's fine, but when a girl does it she is tagged as easy and as a slut. She just hopes that her girlfriend isn't one of those people. She knows she is silly for thinking that way, because if Santana had ever thought of her like that, they would have surely had sex long ago.

Brittany laughs at herself and the inner monologue she is having and shakes her head. She is being silly. She closes her bag up, runs her index finger around the edges of her lips to get rid of any excess lip gloss and she grabs her house keys. Her mother is already waiting by the door for her when she descends the stairs, and Mrs. Pierce is beaming as she watches her make her way down.

"You ready to go kiddo?" The older blonde asks, hand already on the door knob and turning it before she gets an answer. Brittany smiles and tells her mother she's ready, waving to her father before she walks out into the chilly fall air.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asks when her mother turns off of their block and heads right for Santana's. Mrs. Pierce chuckles and nods her head, confirming the younger blonde's suspicions. "And I guess you're not gonna tell me."

"Nope." She tells her daughter, glancing over quickly to eye her up. "It's a surprise."

"Surprise, surprise." Brittany mumbles to herself, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

It takes less than five minutes for the Pierce mobile to pull up to the Lopez house and before Brittany can get out of the car, her phone rings. Its Santana calling, she immediately answers it but with a bit of confusion seeing as she is on time. The Latina tells her to just come right in, that she's just finishing up getting ready and to make herself comfortable in the living room. Brittany agrees, hangs up, kisses her mother on the cheek and thanks her for the ride.

The blonde carefully makes her way up the walkway towards the house, her bag in her hand and a light shawl held together in front of her chest with the other. She takes the three steps up the stoop carefully, not wanting to scuff up her new shoes and also not wanting to fall flat on her face because she is kind of shivering from the cold. Before she reaches a hand out to open the front door, she looks over her shoulder and waves her mother one last goodbye, watching her families car back out of the drive way and slowly creep away. With the turn of her hand, she pushes the door open and steps in.

"Santana?"


	28. Chapter 28

_**Warning: do not read this in on a train, at school, in the living room with your parents, anywhere with your significant other, before dinner with your grandparents... just don't read in public. grab a glass of wine, bottle of beer, or whatever your drink of choice is and lock yourself in the bathroom/your bedroom/your car ALONE... you've been warned:)**_

_**hope you guys likey;)**_

* * *

><p>The blonde carefully makes her way up the walkway towards the house, her bag in her hand and a light shawl held together in front of her chest with the other. She takes the three steps up the stoop carefully, not wanting to scuff up her new shoes and also not wanting to fall flat on her face because she is kind of shivering from the cold. Before she reaches a hand out to open the front door, she looks over her shoulder and waves her mother one last goodbye, watching her families car back out of the drive way and slowly creep away. With the turn of her hand, she pushes the door open and steps in.<p>

"Santana?" She calls out curiously, her eyebrows knit together when she is not greeted immediately by her girlfriend's cute, raspy voice, but is instead welcomed by the dimly lit hallway of the Lopez house. She slowly shuts the door behind her, lets her shawl fall from her shoulders and turns toward the table beside the coat closet to put her bag down along with her shawl. "What the…?" The blonde breathes out because as she is putting her stuff down she notices a tiny candle, an envelope with 'read me' written on the outside and a single yellow rose.

Brittany releases the handles of her bag, places her shawl over the top, takes the note from the envelope and then lifts the yellow rose to her nose taking in its sweetness. Her eyes graze over the letters that make words that are in Santana's distinct handwriting, just the idea of the other girl writing to her makes her smile.

'_Brittany,_

_This single yellow rose represents our friendship. Without it, I don't know who I am. With it, I am the person I have always wanted to be. Go into the kitchen for your next envelope._

_Love, Santana_

_P.S. Blow out the candle because my mom will kill me if I set this house on fire.'_

Brittany giggles as she leans down to blow out the candle, setting the note back down but keeping the flower with her. She follows the directions given to her, keeping the tip of the flower lightly pressed against her nose as she walks through the still barely lit house. Her grin only widens when she finds Santana's Blue's Clue's nightlight plugged into an outlet by the window in the Lopez kitchen. She can only assume that is where her next envelope is, and she is right, because there lays a single red rose with another envelope.

'_Brittany,_

_This single red rose stands for my love for you. When I see you, my heart skips a beat. When I hear your voice, it makes me smile. With your hand in mine, I know that I am loved in return, and that makes me love you even more. Your next envelope is in the living room._

_Love, Santana'_

Now with two roses in her hand, one yellow and one red, Brittany finds herself walking out of the kitchen through the dining room and into the living room where she had passed on her way in. As soon as she steps down, cautiously because this is the darkest part of her excursion thus far. But, as she brings both feet down to the wooden floor of the Lopez living room, the room is illuminated instantly. Her attention is immediately drawn to the girl standing right in front of the bay window who is placing down the switch to the lights.

They grin at one another as Brittany slowly makes her way across the room, her eyes flicker around with intrigue because it's more spacious than usual. The coffee table is pressed up against the wall, the couch is against the opposite wall and the area rug is not even out. Once she reaches Santana she sees that the shorter girl is holding another rose, this time a pink one. The Latina sucks in her lower lip, sucks on it nervously, letting her eyes rake up and down the girl who finally reaches her.

"Thank you." Santana says, her voice soft and cracks a bit from trying to be so quiet, offering Brittany the rose. The blonde looks up from the flower and tilts her head to the side. "I," She starts again after watching Brittany take the rose from her with hesitation. "I looked up the meanings of roses." The Latina admits, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she giggles at herself. "Did you know that each color means something different?" She glances from the mini bouquet in her girlfriend's hands, smiling when the blonde shakes her head. "Yeah, me neither." Santana steps forward and wraps her hand around Brittany's, the one holding the flowers together and she lifts her finger to the yellow one. "Yellow means friendship." She moves her finger to the red one. "Red means, 'I love you'." Her eyes flicker to blues when she says this, and then she moves her finger to focus on the pink one. "I read that pink means 'thank you' and appreciation." Her shoulders shrug and she brings that hand up to cup the blonde's cheek.

"Why are you thanking me?" Brittany breathes out, her eyes searching out Santana's.

"For so many things really." Santana decides on quickly enough. "Thank you for being my friend, my girlfriend and…" She pauses, sucks her lips in again and tilts her head letting her eyes bore deeply into Brittany's. "You are so important to me. You're everything that I never knew I wanted." Her eyebrows scrunch together in the middle of her forehead, suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions. "And I want to make sure you know all of this." Brittany nods, bites on her lower lip and leans in to close the gap between them with a chaste kiss.

"So sweet." She mumbles into her girlfriend's mouth as she wraps her arms around Santana's tiny waist. "One question though." The blonde breaks their comfortable silence and pulls back from their embrace. "Why, I mean, not that I don't love this sweet, romantic side of you." She winks, getting a tiny chuckle from the Latina who rubs the back of her neck with her hands. "But I mean, our anniversary is in like, two weeks. Why now?" Brittany asks curiously and Santana regards her with a soft stare and a tiny smile before shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not?" Santana counters, her smile widening mischievously, finally receiving a laugh from the blonde. "Okay, okay, what else?" The Latina dips her head to find those blue eyes again.

"Hmm?" Brittany hums, lifting her gaze back up to meet Santana's stare.

"I can see another question being thought up." The shorter girl says, a smirk graces Brittany's lips and she nods.

"Why is everything against the wall? Where's the rug?" Brittany asks, glancing down towards the bare wooden floor of the Lopez living room. A chuckle from Santana's throat brings her eyes back up and she sees that the Latina is looking to the end table behind her, the only thing in the room that seems to still be in its place.

"I moved everything," Santana begins, reaches behind her and lifts up the tiny remote that Brittany recognizes as the one to her iHome system. "Because this is our dance floor." She explains further, aiming the remote to the iPod dock placed on the dining room table across the room, letting out the soft sounds of music. Brittany looks over her shoulder from where the music is playing, spotting the device easily thanks to the twinkling lights strung around the room.

"This is…" Brittany's words fall short of coming out, but the smile on Santana's face tells her that she understands.

"I remember you saying once that you always wanted to go out dancing, ya know, the way that people used to." Her shoulders shrug as she recalls a young Brittany's wish of dancing around a room at a fancy ball like Cinderella. "So," Santana bites on her lower lip, offers her hand and slightly bows. "May I have this dance?" Brittany beams from ear to ear, giggles and then curtsies before placing her hand into Santana's gently.

"I thought you'd never ask." She jokes, she's always heard people say that in movies and has finally gotten her chance to use the phrase.

"You should probably lead." Santana informs her, awkwardly moving her hand from the blonde's hip and to her shoulder as she lifts their clasped hands in the way she's seen done on Dancing with the Stars. "I don't really know what I'm doing here." She admits, glancing up at Brittany through her eyelashes, just in time to see a cute smirk play on her girlfriend's lips.

The blonde concedes, resting her hand just at the small of Santana's back and stepping closer, bringing their bodies close enough to almost touch. The Latina follows easily enough, knowing that Brittany is using the basics to lead them into a comfortable ballroom type dance. She laughs out when the blonde pushes her at the waist and makes her spin back into her arms, picking right back up where they'd left off in the steps.

Halfway through the song, and when Santana finally gets the movements without having to look down at her feet every few seconds, she clears her throat as her eyes rake down the form in front of her. She shakes her head in disbelief, her eyes widen for a moment until meeting those sparkling blue ones.

"You look beautiful Britt." Santana breathes out and Brittany bashfully looks away, her cheeks flushed and her lower lip between her teeth. "I mean it, you look like a princess." She adds, leaning her face forward to maintain eye contact with the blonde, to ensure that her sincerity is understood. Brittany smiles softly, tilts her head to the side and with an arched eyebrow, gives Santana a once over as well.

"So do you." She tells her, getting the Latina's cheeks to turn that cute tint of pink that they do when she is embarrassed. "But I always think you look amazing." She says in a quieter voice, bringing her lips to meet Santana's for a quick but gentle kiss.

"Do you like the lights?" Santana asks, finally breaking out of her 'Brittany stupor'. The blonde lets her eyes lift up to the white Christmas lights that are hanging around the corners of the room, lighting it up so elegantly, definitely creating an extremely romantic atmosphere.

"I feel like I'm in a Disney movie." Brittany replies with that airy voice. "Like this is a dream or something." She continues as she and Santana dance around the unusually empty Lopez living room.

"So you like it so far?" The shorter girl chuckles as she watches the amazement float over the blonde's face.

"Like it?" Brittany challenges with a quirked eyebrow. "I love it, Santana." She assures her, squeezing her hip affectionately. "And I love you." Her lips set a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before she steps back, separating their bodies to spin Santana around in a circle, slowly bringing her back into her.

"Dancing's fun." Santana muses when the songs change. Brittany hums, her head nods up and down in agreement as she brings the girl's other hand up around her neck and circles her own arms around Santana's tiny waist.

"I know." She whispers into her ear, letting her mouth press little kisses to the skin just below.

They move around the room effortlessly, in each other's arms, for a few more songs until Santana reminds her that there is more to come with this night. She asks Brittany to take a seat on the couch that is up against the wall while she prepares dinner for them. The blonde offers help to cook but Santana only chuckles and tell her that the food is all ready, she just wants to make it presentable for her girlfriend.

When all is ready, Santana calls out to Brittany to come into the dining room. As she turns the corner of the wall where she's been sitting, the blonde is greeted with a beautiful set up on the dining room table. She giggles when she notices what it is that they are having for dinner and gives Santana a knowing smirk.

"We have peanut butter and jelly," The Latina motions towards the serving tray. "Peanut butter, with more peanut butter." She winks at her girl who is standing beside her, and then motions to the other end of the tray. "And of course, we have peanut butter and Fluff." Brittany hums her approval and much appreciation at her girlfriend taking the time to make her favorite treats. "And clearly, cut in little triangles because, well, I don't know any other way." She comments with amusement as Brittany leans into her side and kisses her cheek.

"This is adorable S." The blonde coos into her ear.

"I know this isn't fancy, doesn't really go with our elegant evening wear." Santana gesturing to their clothes and hair, and shrugs her shoulders. "But I know how much you love peanut butter and anything sandwiches."

"This is perfect, trust me." Brittany tells her, lacing their fingers together and letting Santana guide her into a chair.

"Would you like a glass of milk, grape soda, apple juice or water with your sandwiches?" The shorter girl asks, pointing to each of the named beverages that are presented on the table along with their treats. Brittany's eyes widen at the array of all of her favorite drinks out on display.

"Baby," The blonde sighs, feeling a little overwhelmed with how much and how well Santana actually knows her. It's kind of mind blowing and makes her stomach and heart do all kinds of aerobic activities inside her body. "You really didn't have to go crazy with all this." Santana places her hand on Brittany's thigh, caresses it over the smooth fabric of Brittany's short dress and shakes her head.

"I didn't go crazy, B." She tells her. "When it comes to you, I'd do anything, even if it's just get you your favorite drinks all at once, or make your favorite sandwich and cut them into little triangles." She explains carefully, keeping their eyes locked as she speaks. "Know that." The corner of Brittany's mouth curls up forming a half a smile on her face and her eyes glisten in the dimly lit room with tears of adoration as well as appreciation. "Now here, take a bite." Her smile turns into a full fledged one as Santana lifts one of the tiny triangular sandwiches to her lips for her to try.

They take turns feeding each other the cute little snacks, savoring the ones that Santana had sneakily made, peanut butter and Fluff _and_ jelly. They laugh at the corny jokes they take turns telling, a few knock knock jokes and then one Brittany's dad had told Santana once on a trip to camp while Brittany was asleep. The blonde fawns over her girlfriend, playing with the ends of her hair, letting her fingers twirl the locks around and then untwirling them as they continue their conversations.

When the meal comes to a close, Santana puts off cleaning up, telling Brittany that there is one last place of this 'surprise night of romance'. She takes her hand and leads the blonde out of the kitchen, through the living room and down the dark hallway where the first floor bathroom is, the walk in closet where Mrs. Lopez 'hides' Christmas gifts and the den.

She pushes the door open to the den and then steps back, ushering her girlfriend into the room to be the first one inside. When Brittany steps in, Santana flicks the switch on the wall, illuminating this room with it's decorative Christmas lights, almost like the ones in the living room. The only difference is that these are those big bulb color ones, the ones Brittany picked out the one year the Lopez's went shopping for new Christmas decorations.

"I know how much you love Christmas." Santana whispers into her ear as she steps in behind the girl who is marveling at the room. "And how much you used to love making the 'bed' when we had sleepovers." She adds, pointing ahead of them and down, towards the copious amounts of sheets, blankets and comforters almost completely covering the floor of the den, creating a make-shift bed.

"That looks so fluffy." Brittany sighs out, the child still in her wanting so badly to just dive into the plush looking floor of blankets. Santana chuckles, being able to read her girlfriend's mind so easily and she kisses the inside of the blonde's neck.

"Why don't we get comfortable and then you can jump in." She explains, letting her finger trail itself beneath the strap of Brittany's dress and letting her lips move from the cheerleader's neck to her shoulder. "You take your shoes off and get settled, I'll be right back." With a final kiss to Brittany's cheek, Santana turns and makes her way down the hallway, leaving the blonde to take in the state of the room before her.

The floor looks just as it would have if they were nine years old and having a slumber party. It seems as though Santana has literally taken every single blanket and sheet in the Lopez house and used them to cover the floor, her own down comforter on top of all the rest. The blonde steps in further, takes a seat on the arm of the couch and brings her ankle up to rest on her knee to make it easier for her to remove her shoes. Once those are off, she reasons that there is no reason for her to be wearing the dress any longer; Santana _did_ say to get comfortable.

She unzips the dress with ease, good choice on her part to pick the dress with the side zipper, and she slowly shimmies it down the length of her body. It hangs from her fingers when she picks it up from the floor and walks it over towards the computer chair to drape it over, being a Cheerio has given her an irrational fear of wrinkles, she wants the dress to maintain its smoothness. She stands there admiring the room, the way the red, green, orange and blue lights are strung up around the walls of the room and how Santana even brought out one of those tiny ceramic Christmas trees her mother always puts in the bay window.

"I think it's safe to say that you have the best body in the entire world." The husky voice that she would know in complete darkness breaks her from her musings, and she glances over her shoulder to find Santana standing in the doorway with an appreciative smirk on her lips. Her own blue eyes rake over the form of the Latina, she turns her body to face her, not even hiding her gawking and she nods with a smile.

"Are those the underwear I got you?" Brittany asks, eyeing up the waistband of the boxer briefs that Santana is wearing. The shorter girl chuckles lightly, nodding, and runs her thumb on the inside of the elastic. "I told you that you would look hot in those." The blonde reminds her in a sing song kind of voice, reaching her hands out as she steps a little closer to her girlfriend.

Santana puts her hands out, letting Brittany take them in her own and pull her towards the part of the room where the blankets are spread out for them. It's as soft as the blonde expected it to be, maybe even softer, and she cuddles her body into Santana's as she lets the delightful feeling of the warm body holding her coincide with the feather like gentleness beneath her.

She inhales, taking in the scent of Santana, that distinctive sweetness mixed with something Brittany can only think of as her fierceness, if fierce had a smell, it smelled like Santana and it was beautifully intoxicating. The Latina's lips ghost over the skin by the blonde's ear and she hums out a sigh, happy with everything, simply content. She sucks in some air, her lips part and her chest stutters as she decides to break the comfortable silence that has come over them within the last fifteen minutes.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear. "I want you to feel how I feel." She brings her hand up and covers the spot over Brittany's heart, just above the fabric of her bra.

"Santana, I know." The blonde assures her, bringing her hand over her girlfriend's, her head nodding up and down as her chest begins to rise and fall at a quicker pace.

Somewhere between removing each other's bras, taking turns to shimmy out of their panties and underwear, the couple finds themselves slowly falling down to the cloud of blankets beneath them. Their bodies instantly connect, legs entwined together, hands finding skin and lips tasting lips. When they pull apart, their breath mixes and they remain silent.

Brown eyes stare deeply into blue eyes, wondering if it actually is possible for Brittany to see it, all of it, the feelings that are so woven within her heart, mind, body and whatever else they can be kept. Her hand turns over, letting the back of it rest against the blonde's bare chest so her palm can feel her girlfriend's. Their fingertips touching get them to grin back at one another, both moving their faces closer to let their lips graze.

Santana presses forward, pushing their lips harder together into a set of deeper kisses. A grunt of a groan escapes Brittany's mouth which pours into Santana's, who greedily takes it in, tasting it on her tongue and swallows it. With another firm kiss to the blonde's mouth, their foreheads rest against each other, their heavy breath mixing together as they watch Santana's hand lift from Brittany's chest and above her head.

With a single finger, the others spread apart to only use the one digit, she brushes some of Brittany's hair from her face and watches her action intently. The pads of her fingers come to caress soft, pale skin gently, tracing out the dips and curves of Brittany's cheeks, chin and lips. Her eyes find the ones looking up at her once again, a breath of a smile coming from her parted lips hitting the blonde's tongue as her mouth hangs open watching Santana's ever so slow movements.

"I remember when we were younger." Santana whispered, her eyes trained on the way her finger presses just underneath Brittany's chin and lifts it up just so. "You danced in the talent show." Her gaze flickers to meet Brittany's for a moment, sharing a soft grin. "You were so nervous, but you looked so pretty in your dress." She dips her head down to place a small kiss to the blonde's chin. "It was purple." She chuckles, moving her lips to leave another kiss right beside where the first one went. "Your mom told you to pretend that you were dancing in the backyard, you know," Santana pauses for a moment to look back up at Brittany to see if she remembers.

"Like it was just you and me." She croaks out, her voice unsteady and her breathing uneven.

"And you did." Santana beams, letting her lips find the dancer's skin with her mouth again. "I knew then just how special you were." Her tongue pokes out, allowing her to taste the sweetness of Brittany's neck, trailing it all the way up to her chin and then all the way down to her collar bone. "You make me want to be better." She can't help the way her voice cracks when she says this and tries to cover it up with more kisses, but Brittany hears it and soon her hands are covering the sides of her face pulling her back up to eye level.

"You're the best person I know." Brittany tells her, chest heaving and lips being moistened by her pink tongue. Santana stares back at her curiously, and then amazed, then she just stares at her like she is the only person in the world.

With a gulp, a lick of her own lips and a dip of her head she kisses Brittany right on the mouth. She whispers 'I love you' as their lips part, before their tongues meet, and she presses her free hand down to the covers beneath them. The blonde's hands soon become lost within dark locks, pulling Santana's harder into her own wanting to taste all of that mouth.

"I want you." Brittany whimpers, eyes pop open and Santana can see the desire behind those blue eyes she knows so very well. A long, toned leg bends upward, the inside brushes against a tanned hip and ribcage, while hands move from hair to a back with fingers digging into the flesh. "Tell me you want me." The blonde rasps, her head lifted from the pillow so she speaks directly into Santana's ear, letting her lips ghost her girlfriend's ear lobe. She grins, bites her lower lip and lets her fingers tickle the skin under her touch when she feels the Latina shiver. "I want you to tell me." She adds, tilting her head to the side when she feels Santana's kisses moving to her neck.

"Mmm." The girl above her hums into her skin, she can feel a tentative smile tweaking at the corners of her mouth. Brittany's back slightly arches up from the plethora of comforters beneath her at the feeling of Santana's fingers dancing down the front of her body. Her head comes up so she can see what the girl hovering over her is doing, wanting to see how she plans to touch her. "I want you." She tells Brittany and uses the strength of her body resting on her forearm to lift her head up to look at her face. "I always do." Her head nods up and down, a bashful smile graces her lips before she clears her throat.

Santana turns her body just enough for the both of them to watch the outsides of her index and middle finger graze the inside of Brittany's thigh, both letting out airy giggles when the blonde moves her leg, spreading herself wider. Her hips involuntary jerk, subtlely, but obviously considering how quiet and still everything else in the room is. Brittany tickles up and down the tanned arm, the one connected to the hand that is teasingly moving between her thighs, as though waiting for her to beg and plead to be touched.

"You're so hard." Brittany points out, her eyes are glued to her girlfriend's raging erection that is pressing into her side as well as Santana's stomach. The Latina chuckles, nods her head and takes a look at what she can already feel is a stiffy.

"Yeah, well," She shrugs her shoulders, not at all lifting her hand from between the blonde's legs and then shakes her head. "You're kind of sexy Miss Pierce." Santana winks and leans in to press a kiss to the tip of the other girl's nose. "No." She mutters when she sees her girlfriend lower her hand, the obvious intention to help her out, but the hand stops and blue eyes flicker up. "Not yet." Santana whispers, a tiny grin on her lips, letting their lips meet for a quick but meaningful kiss.

"But what…" Brittany starts but is only silenced by Santana's shaking head.

"Trust me."

The hand that had been tickling the inside of her thigh moves over the top, fingertips and nails trickling over her hip bone until being splayed across her stomach. Santana's thumb moves over the skin, watching her ministrations carefully and with admiration at the way it feels. She kisses Brittany's shoulder, then neck and then at the spot just above her left breast. The hand lowers, finally making its journey towards the much needed destination, and the blonde quivers at the feeling of fingertips brushing over the smooth skin of where she'd recently shaved.

Even though these fingers have been touching her body for well over forty-five minutes already, when they reach this spot they feel cold, but it's welcoming and her stomach shakes. A tiny sound pops from her throat when Santana's index finger runs along her slick folds. The Latina sucks in air, eyebrows raise and her jaw nearly drops at the moist sensation already present at her girlfriend's centre. Of course Brittany is not at all surprised, knowing full well just how incredible aroused Santana can make her, but it doesn't make her smile any less when each time Santana is left in awe.

The tip of her finger slides all the way up, quickly bumping into the bundle of nerves that is swollen with want and need, slightly coating it with her own juices. Brittany's breath catches in her throat, hands grip at Santana's shoulder and bicep as though trying to still herself even though her hips seem to have a mind of their own. Soon enough, the blonde can feel Santana bring the tip of her middle finger to join the other, using them just to glide up and down at her entrance.

Her wrist turns, Brittany can tell because of the way the fingertips move against her and she adjusts to spread her legs more. Santana kisses her cheek, tells her she's beautiful, and then slowly slides one finger inside of Brittany. A long, almost whimpering moan escapes the blonde's lips, letting some of the air she lets out hit the side of Santana's face when she turns her head. At a torturous pace, the Latina pulls her finger out, leaving the tip inside to only slide it back all the way in. She repeats the process, at the same speed for a few more times, her eyes taking in the expressions changing over her girlfriend's face.

"_Uh huh._" Brittany sighs, her head nods up and down, her hands loosening and tightening around Santana's limbs.

"_Hmm_." The Latina squeaks as she lets out a breath, getting a cute smile from the beautiful blonde below her. Her lips find Brittany's shoulder once again, her tongue pokes out as her lips part and she sucks gently onto the flesh.

The finger sliding in and out of her moves faster, with a firmer touch than before, curling slightly up and presses into a sensitive spot. Brittany's hips jerk up, her girlfriend's palm hitting her clit in the process causing her to legs to squirm and fidget beyond her control. She performs the same action and gets the same results, and she turns her head so her nose presses to Santana's cheek and she breathes hotly into the Latina's ear.

"_Yes._" It comes out slightly high pitched, but it's a barely there whisper that instead of hurting Santana's ear drums, it sends chills down her body and goose bumps form over her skin.

Her finger continues to curl with each outward thrust, letting her palm brush against Brittany's clit every other time to get her to wriggle beneath her. Her mouth moves along the damp skin of the blonde's shoulder and over to her neck, kissing and tonguing her way up her cheek and finding the corner of Brittany's mouth.

"You feel amazing." Santana murmurs before kissing there, getting a shivering 'mhmm' in response along with a few nods from the blonde.

She dips her head, letting her nose rest to Brittany's cheek and slowly lowers the top of her body down her girlfriend's, her nose and lips grazing every inch she can. Her full lips close around a hardened nipple, flicking it with her tongue and sucking on it eliciting louder noises from the body she is manipulating with her own. Both of Brittany's hands wage war on placement, moving from the Latina's neck to her back and then her arms only to start the rotation all over again.

Still with only one finger, she uses more pressure, pressing up as she pumps in and out of her girlfriend's soaked entrance, teasing her clit with the heel of her hand every time she thrusts in. The blonde's lithe legs squeeze in and then spread out wider as the speed picks up, hips lifting from the down comforters beneath her to meet each movement. Sweat collects at the small of Santana's back and at her brow, her own arousal only growing with each pant and moan that pours from Brittany's lips and the way her throat pushes out strangled sounds of pleasure.

Her mouth releases the stiff peak she's been feasting on, kisses it gently before poking her tongue out to lap up the taste of her girlfriend's perspiration between her breasts. There's something so tantalizing about the sweetness of it, it intrigues the dark haired girl how sweat can taste so delicious, but she doesn't dwell on it for long because all she can seem to do is enjoy it. Her nose presses against the blonde's sternum for concentration and to dismiss the burning in her forearm. The pain is not a problem really, a minor discomfort that she is more than willing to ignore, because the sight beneath her is too much and too beautiful to disregard.

She glances up from her place, the area between Brittany's chest where she has taken refuge, to see her girlfriend's head back to the pillow, almost fighting to keep it raised. Her neck is arched, shoulders pressed into the makeshift bed, and the small of her back is lifted from the sheets as well. It's coming, she's going to be coming, and the thought or rather the knowledge of that makes Santana think that it's entirely possible for her to come without even being touched.

"I want you to come." Santana pants against her lover's chest, kissing the other breast quickly on her way back up to meet Brittany's eyes. "I want to make you come baby." Her voice cracks and she isn't entirely sure why. When those blue eyes frantically lock into hers, she can't help but gulp in reaction. She groans out an unsteady sound when a loud cry crawls from Brittany's throat, a sigh of surprise and a high pitched moan like breath empties out into the room.

"_Yes_." Brittany yells out, pulling one of her hands away from Santana's bicep and throwing her forearm over her forehead. "_Yes!_" Louder this time with her hips jerking into the tanned hand that is hovering over her most intimate spot and pushes the digit further inside of her with each motion. "_Oh_, Sa…" Her girlfriend's name trails off at the tip of her tongue letting her lick her lips as her heavy breathing has dried them out. "San…_ tana_!" It comes out so slowly, like she's testing the name out for the first time and the Latina can't help but think of how incredibly erotic her name suddenly sounds.

When Brittany's body stills, back arched and hips raised, Santana slows her thrusts but does not cease. She lessens the pressure, gently curling her finger only pressing gently on it to guide Brittany near the end of her orgasm. Their lips meet in a frantic kiss, realizing how cold their mouths are from hanging open for so long and relishing in the safety the taste of the other's tongue provides. The blonde hums into her girlfriend's mouth, a smile forming into the kiss and her arm rises from her head so her hand can find a part of Santana to touch.

Brittany grunts in surprise and somewhat disapproval when she no longer feels Santana inside of her, her curious blues finding determined browns looking back at her. The Latina smirks, taking note of the cheerleader's hips still moving of their own accord, as though savoring every single bit of the orgasm she is still riding out. She watches Santana shift so her body is on top of hers, but not touching, and a squeak pops from Brittany's lips.

"I want to go down on you." Santana tells her while she brings the still glistening finger up to her lips and slips it between her luscious lips. "Mmm," She moans, lips still wrapped around her digit. "You just taste so damn good." She winks after removing her finger, settling her hand down by Brittany's waist onto the sheets and blankets.

Without waiting for a response from her girlfriend, Santana lowers her body down Brittany's, letting her lips find patches of skin to adorn with open mouth kisses and licks. She adjusts herself into position between the blonde's legs, letting Brittany's thighs rest on her shoulders, heels to her back. Her head turns so she can leave a trail of tiny pecks to the insides of both legs, but unlike before, she doesn't waste her time in getting to the point.

Her mouth soon finds the spot she feels the need to get reacquainted with, setting a kiss right to the bundle of nerves that seems to still be aching for attention. Brittany's hand finds the back of Santana's head, gently pulling her closer but not wanting to be forceful. The Latina can't help but chuckle through a smile as she moves forward once again, opening her mouth to give the blonde's pussy a full on kiss, tongue and all.

"_Oh!_" Brittany moans, her eyes roll in the back of her head and she bites on her lower lip. Santana's hands tuck beneath the blonde's ass and grip at the back of her hips to keep her flush against her mouth. "_Ungh_." A strangled grunt echoes into the den, only urging Santana on and she dips her tongue deep within the blonde.

"_Mmm_." Santana hums against Brittany, her tanned fingers dig into the flesh of her girlfriend's backside. "Brittany." She says between kisses, her voice dripping with arousal and lust and want. "Brittany, baby." She repeats, the term of endearment getting the blonde's attention quickly and she lifts her head questioningly. "I…" She begins, but then suddenly feels slightly self conscious and nervous. Her eyes glance down at the blonde's glistening core, making her lick her lips, a natural reaction for her.

"What is it honey?" Brittany asks sweetly, her head tilts to the side and her hand moves from the back of Santana's head to her cheek and caresses it with her thumb.

With a deep breath, one last kiss to her girlfriend's most intimate place, Santana clears her throat and moves herself from her lying down position between Brittany's long legs. She shifts upwards, but with the cheerleader's legs still over her shoulders, only showing her flexibility which Santana takes full note of. They giggle at one another as they take that little fact in and the Latina lowers her face to kiss Brittany, letting her taste herself on her lips and tongue.

"I want to ask you something." Santana tentatively starts, her eyes flickering from Brittany's and to where her hand is situated by the pillow. "And, it's kind of… well," She rolls her eyes at herself, wondering when she'd gotten so embarrassed when it comes to sex, especially with Brittany. "I've been wanting to try something because, I think you would like it and I mean…"

"What it is?" Brittany giggles out gently, her hand still lightly touching her girlfriend's cheek and finally gets that smile she wants from Santana.

"I…" Her lips twist, wondering if she is actually going to be able to say these words out loud, because inside her head when she's thinking about it appears to be a different story. But she sucks it up, lowers her mouth so her lips ghost over Brittany's ear, she whispers, "I want you to sit on my face." She takes a few long seconds before pulling herself back up to read Brittany's expression. It's not so different than the way the blonde looked before she said those words, but her eyebrows are a little closer together and her eyes do show a bit of confusion so she elaborates a bit more. "You know, I want to like, eat you out like that."

Brittany's mouth opens, forming into the 'o' shape of understanding and she nods once as her eyes trail around the corners of the room. Santana stays still, arms stretched out with her fists pressed into the ground holding herself up as she waits for some words in response. The blonde brings both of her hands to the sides of Santana's arms, running them up and down softly over her girlfriend's muscles and smooth skin.

"You really want me to do that?" Brittany asks, sounding intrigued but definitely surprised, not so much by the bold request but more because Santana is so nervous about it. The Latina gnaws on her lower lips, not even trying to hide the grin that comes to her face, and she nods quickly.

"So fucking bad." She admits, turning her head to kiss the inside of Brittany's knee that is still very much resting on her shoulder. "I think you'd look so fuckin' sexy above me, rubbing yourself onto me." She smirks and kisses the other leg. "Making my tongue go deep inside of you, the way you like it." She rasps out with a wink and it only takes a couple of seconds for Brittany to nod her head slowly and say 'okay'.

Their lips meet for a long, sweet kiss as they adjust their positions. Santana helps Brittany lower her legs from her shoulders, resting her feet to the plush cushioning beneath them, and twists her body so that she can lie on her back. Her hands lean down behind her, holding her up into a sitting position while Brittany shifts between her legs and onto her knees. When their lips part, blues eyes glance down between tanned legs to take in just how hard her girlfriend is, but before she can do anything about it Santana is grabbing her arm and shaking her head.

The Latina shimmies down into a lying position, smiling as the blonde watches her, throwing her leg over Santana's torso so she is straddling the girl. The shorter girl's hands come to rest at the dancer's thighs, gently pressing her fingers into the flesh there, massaging with her palms and fingertips. Brittany stays still in her kneeling position with her knees just a few inches away from Santana's arm pits with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Here." Santana softly tells her, grabbing for both of the blonde's hands with her own and tugs her gently in the desired direction. She can sense that Brittany is not quite sure where to go, where to move, what to do and so she shows her. "Bring your knees over," She motions with her head towards the spot right beside her where the pillow no longer is. "Here." She finishes with a smile when Brittany does so, without much direction, and is now kneeling over Santana with her most intimate spot hovering over her mouth. "Okay?" She asks, cautiously turning her head to kiss her girlfriend's leg beside her. Their fingers lace together, Brittany lifts herself up a little more so that she can see Santana's mouth.

"Are you okay?" Brittany questions nervously, keeping herself held up. Santana giggles, nodding her head up and down and rubbing her thumb to the back of the blonde's left hand.

"Yes." She tells her, a smirk playing on her lips. "Trust me, okay?" Brittany bites her lower lip, nods as well and takes in a deep breath. "Okay."

They finally decide that everyone's 'okay' and with a tiny tug on Brittany's hand from Santana, the blonde carefully lowers herself to her girlfriend's waiting mouth. The contact is instant, seeing as Brittany is the one in charge here, and Santana's mouth is immediately greeted by the wetness of the blonde's wet center. She hums in delight, eyes widening at the weight of Brittany pressing herself onto her making her member twitch against her stomach. She bends her own knees and her hips jerk up in dire need of some kind of touch down there, but all in due time she tells herself.

"Mhmm." Santana groans, letting her mouth open and her tongue slip through Brittany's fold tasting her sweetness once again. Her head moves to nod, to let the girl above her know everything is good, the movement itself gets a reaction.

"_Ungh_." Brittany moans in a high pitched tone and her hips grind down, gently of course, for some more friction.

The Latina pushes her tongue through her girlfriend's slick folds and thrusts inside of her, feeling a new depth at this new angle. Their hands tighten, their fingers woven into one another, keeping the other as steady as possible while Brittany's forehead creases at this new sensation. Santana opens her mouth wider, still keeping her tongue moving in and out of Brittany, but wide enough so that her top lip comes in contact with the blonde's clit.

"_Oh_…" Her eyes close briefly and she drops one of Santana's hands, reaching with her free one to grasp the couch cushion in front of her. She squeezes it into her fist, opening her eyes to look down at Santana watching her. The Latina's now free hands finds itself sliding up the cheerleader's thigh until finally coming to rest at the spot just below her belly button, moving to urge her on in grinding down onto her face. "_Hmph_, Santana, you look so… _hot_." These words come through clenched teeth and she leans her head forward, just shy of it resting against the couch cushion along with her hand. "_God_," She tosses her head back momentarily, only to bring her focus back to the girl between her legs. "You're so _fucking_ good at this." She moans, the fingers of her right hand digging into the back of the left one of the girl beneath her.

The Latina's hand on the blonde's stomach lowers until her thumb comes in contact with Brittany's clit and she presses it, getting the girl above her to jerk her body under her touch. She grins as she continues to push her tongue inside of Brittany, loving the feeling of her muscles tightening around her as she moves it. The blonde's breathing picks up, her chest heaves and her eyes fight to stay open as the speed on both her clit and the thrusts go faster and harder.

Her hips move along with the motions, and any inhibitions of jerking her hips too hard into her girlfriend's very pretty face have gone out the window. It also doesn't help at the hums and moans she hears and feels hit her body as they come pouring out of Santana's mouth and hit her in all the right places. With more pressure, she pushes herself down hard, the shorter girl's tongue reaching as far as it will go and her thumb continues to rub tight circles around her clit, Brittany's legs tighten around her girlfriend's head. She grinds down, not too hard, but enough to send her over the edge for a second time.

Santana savors the taste of Brittany's orgasm, loving the way it feels around her tongue as the blonde's body reacts to the way she touches her so intimately. Her hand moves from the dancer's stomach to her back to help guide her in her movements, to let her feel comfortable with everything that she has doing and has been doing to get off. The fact that she has just gotten off nearly humping Santana's face sends a shiver of added arousal to the pit of Santana's stomach and she can feel pre-cum drip from the tip of her cock and onto her stomach. This feeling only spurs the Latina on to continue moving her tongue in and out of the blonde as she rides out her second orgasm.

"_Uh, uh_… _oh, yes_." Brittany moans in a grunting formation of words, or non words.

Santana shifts her shoulder, brushing it up against Brittany's inner thigh causing the blonde to open herself wider. This movement gives the shorter girl the opportunity to dislodge her mouth from the blonde's center, take a breath with her mouth and grin up at her, the skin around her lips glistening.

"Lift this leg up." She politely motions for Brittany to lift her left leg up and when she does so, Santana quickly rolls out from underneath her and positions herself behind the still kneeling Brittany.

"What… are you doing?" Brittany asks breathlessly, still working her body through the high, taking in to account that her girlfriend is situating herself right behind her.

Tanned hands come to rest at the cheerleader's hips, pulls at them gently so that her backside sticks out, and then presses her chest to the blonde's back. Her lips meet Brittany's sweaty neck, leaving lingering, passionate kisses towards her ear.

"I'm making love to you." Santana whispers, lowering one hand from Brittany's hip to grip at her raging member that has been otherwise ignored this whole time. She groans at the feeling of stroking herself, Brittany's sweat along with her own helping with the motions. "I love you so much babe." She mumbles into Brittany's back, pressing a sloppy kiss between her shoulder blades before resting her forehead there to watch as she brings the tip of her cock to the blonde's soaked entrance.

"_Ungh_." Brittany hisses in a squeaked moan, the initial contact of Santana pressing into her so appealing right now on so many levels. She lowers the upper half of her body, allowing her butt to stick out a little further to make things a little easier on the girl behind her.

"_Hmph_." Santana grunts, pushing her full length into Brittany, bringing her hips flush against her girl's backside. "_Fuck_." She breathes out, lifting her forehead from the blonde's back and watches as her hands come up to caress the moist skin in front of her. "Are you still coming?" She asks, already finding a steady pace for them. The question itself causes a whimper to tumble from Brittany's lips, but if that isn't anything to go by, the look she throws over her shoulder with her lower lip between her teeth and the frantic nod sure is.

Santana doesn't slow down to let Brittany catch up with her second orgasm and get ready for a third, no. Her hips jerk quicker, her hands grip tighter at the blonde's waist, wanting the end result to be something that neither one of them forget. She trails one of her hands up the blonde's torso, grabbing at the flesh of her breasts and squeezes each one with vigor all the while pulling at the blonde to straighten up. Soon, Brittany gets this, and lifts her upper body until her back is pressed up against the front of Santana's body.

"_Oh my God, oh my God_." Brittany chants, her hips moving in circles and back and forth as Santana pumps in and out of her. Her hands reach behind her to grab at any part of Santana that she can find, her neck, arms until deciding on one on her neck and one on her backside. "_Fuck_." She groans as her own hand pulls Santana to use more force and faster speed.

But just as quickly as she has been moving, she slows it down, drawing out each and every thrust at a glacial pace. The longer and slower she moves her hips the longer and louder the moans escape Brittany's lips. She smiles to herself, then against the blonde's neck, then her cheek until finally she is smiling against Brittany's lips. Their lips open, push their tongues into one another's mouth for a deep, long languid kiss full of passion. Tanned hands come up to cup perky, milky white breasts, manipulating them to form to her palms with the perfect pressure.

The blonde's hips move along with the pace created by her girlfriend, letting the rhythm settle between their bodies in a pleasurable way. She groans and sighs into the Latina's mouth, whimpers against her lips when Santana licks her lips with a flick of her tongue as her hands become lost deep within those dark locks. With a smirk, Santana pulls her head back to fully look at Brittany who has her neck craned to the side enough to make eye contact with her lover.

"Do you want to, ya know," Santana whines through her pants, her hips having a trouble maintaining this pace. "Do this face to face?" Her eyebrows scrunch together in that cute, innocent, uncertain kind of way that makes Brittany's knees go weak. The blonde smiles through those unshed happy tears and she nods, rubbing her fingertips into the Latina's scalp as she does so.

Only for a moment, Santana slips her cock from the comfortable place it's been nesting in between Brittany's legs. The blonde turns over, resting her back against the pillows they both quickly set up against the foot of the couch so that she doesn't have to lie on her back. Santana shuffles closer, Brittany's legs on her thighs and spread wider than before, perfect for her to fit with room to move.

She takes her dick with one hand, brings the other to the couch cushion, and they both watch as she brings the tip of her penis to Brittany's entrance. Santana doesn't wait to tease as she normally does, she pushes herself past the blonde's swollen folds and buries herself deep inside of her. They groan against the other's sweaty skin, pale hands come to a tanned back and nearly claw at the skin as hips meet hips.

"I am so in love with you." Santana mumbles against Brittany's collar bone, trailing kisses up to reach her lips. When she hears a whimper she pulls back to see the blonde's eyes tightly shut, her mouth hanging open and her chest heaving. "_God_, you're so sexy." She leans her head down to kiss the tops of her girlfriend's breasts as her hips jerk faster and faster, harder and harder.

She pulls all the way out, leaving just the tip in and at the high pitched sounds coming from Brittany she takes herself in her hand and starts jerking off. The tip of her cock rubs perfectly at the blonde's clit, causing her eyes to pop open and air refuses to enter or leave her lungs, blues eyes locked on to brown ones. Brittany nods up and down frantically, her hand comes down to Santana's forearm that is burning from exertion.

"_Santana_!" She yells, finally finding the ability to breathe again, and she takes in a sharp gasp of air just when her legs start to quiver and close in around Santana's hips. "_I_… _I feel_, I'm gonna…" She pants, not able to even speak because her mind is going blank, her vision blurry, only able to make out the face of her girlfriend along with white dots dancing before her eyes.

The Latina pushes herself deep in again, quickly bringing herself almost out and jerking off once again letting the tip of her dick rub just inside of Brittany. The blonde winces, her head flicks to the side, then back to give her full attention to Santana and her hips jut up from the ground and still.

Her legs tighten and loosen, seemingly out of her control along with the rest of her body that shudders and her hands not even sure what to do. She grasps at any and every part of Santana's body as a gush of liquid pours from her body and covers her girlfriend's member and hand. Her eyes widen at the feeling of completely letting go, only to go wider when she feels Santana's entire length being buried deep inside of her once again.

Santana smiles down at her girlfriend, leaning her clenched fists down against the comforters, blankets and sheets beside Brittany's convulsing hips. She pumps in and out of her faster and faster, slamming her hips down and up into her girlfriend, breathing heavily at the feeling of Brittany's muscles quiver and tighten around her cock as she orgasms. The blonde's climax continues to drip out of her as Santana's cock slides in and out of her, their moans and groans only increasing with each motion.

Brittany doesn't even get the chance to catch her breath before she has another orgasm, her voice cracks as she screams out in full release. Her back arches up from the pillows and her head flies back while her hands grab at Santana's ass, squeezing it hard and gentle at the same time.

"_Holy shit, fuck!_" Brittany yells out, the sweat from her body and Santana's body making their chest slip and slide over each other's skin. "_Oh… my… San…tana!_." The end of the Latina's name trails off into a high pitched moan which is when Santana's hips nearly still, the blonde's hips still grinding up into her own.

She feels herself empty into Brittany, jerking her hips once then three times more to fully come inside of her, still feeling the blonde's pussy muscles tighten around her cock as she rides her third orgasm out. Their lips meet for a quick kiss, unable to catch their breath to have a longer more passionate kiss, but it doesn't matter because the passion is everywhere.

Brittany grins goofily, their hips moving slowly against each other as they continue to let their orgasms ride off into the sunset. Her fingertips are buzzing, her toes nearly numb and she can even feel her hair shivering, that's how amazing back to back, insanely mind blowing orgasms with Santana apparently are. The Latina chuckles, her breath still unsteady, and she brings her lips back down to Brittany's.

"You feel good baby?" She asks softly, licking her own lips and tasting Brittany's mouth and sweat on her tongue. Brittany laughs, raises her eyebrows for a moment and watches her hand come to Santana's chest and the way her fingers slip and slide against her wet from sweat skin.

"I… I don't…" She stammers and takes in a breath, gulping as though that will get the air to her lungs faster. Her head shakes from side to side and she giggles some more. "You… I can't words right now." She admits airily, getting a chuckle from the girl above her, and she finally lets her body fall back to the pillow. "Fuck." She sighs in defeat and a small smirk playing on her lips. "Just…_fuck._"


	29. Chapter 29

_**enjoy my loves:) let me know your thoughts, concerns and hopes and dreams;)**_

_**ps, if you don't follow me on tumblr, then you should know there is a Christmas chapter in your near future. hugs and kisses!**_

* * *

><p>"You feel good baby?" She asks softly, licking her own lips and tasting Brittany's mouth and sweat on her tongue. Brittany laughs, raises her eyebrows for a moment and watches her hand come to Santana's chest and the way her fingers slip and slide against her wet from sweat skin.<p>

"I… I don't…" She stammers and takes in a breath, gulping as though that will get the air to her lungs faster. Her head shakes from side to side and she giggles some more. "You… I can't words right now." She admits airily, getting a chuckle from the girl above her, and she finally lets her body fall back to the pillow. "Fuck." She sighs in defeat and a small smirk playing on her lips. "Just…_fuck._"

Carefully, and still with an amused smile on her face, Santana leans back on her heels and slides her member out from inside of Brittany. They sigh, groan, and laugh softly at the feeling of the cold air hitting their moist body parts and how it feels so strange to suddenly have this tiny distance between them. Brittany watches, with a glazed over look in her eyes, her girlfriend come up beside her and lean against the pillow she's been camping out on for the better part of the night.

The blonde notices the girl next to her shiver, so she reaches as far as her body will allow her, she's still pretty exhausted right now. Tugging on the side of the comforter, she pulls it over their bodies making sure to get it all the way over Santana's. The Latina glances over at her, still grinning that goofy look and rasps out a 'thank you' while pulling the blanket across herself.

"Are you cold?" Brittany asks her while Santana turns her body to face the blonde, and drapes her arm across the cheerleader's stomach beneath the blanket.

"No." She assures her shaking her head from side to side, but Brittany can't fight a chuckle because her girlfriend's teeth chatter together that tells her otherwise. Instead of asking again, the blonde simply shuffles her body closer, letting her warmth comfort the Latina.

"You know," Brittany starts after some quiet time between them, her eyes focusing on the locks of damp hair she is currently playing with between her fingers. "I…" She pauses, stills her hand and her glare flickers across the room and Santana can see her throat move visible up and down as she swallows. Her lips tighten together and the dark haired girl can tell that by the way her chin quivers and cheeks twitch that the blonde is going to desperately try to hide the fact that she wants to cry. "I've never had anyone make me feel…" She looks back to Santana's face, wanting to look into her eyes but finding it difficult at the moment. Her nose crinkles and tiny droplets of tears come to the brim of her eyes, she chuckles and then shrugs her shoulders. "The end." She laughs again, that soft angelic tone that sounds like the wind chimes that hang on the deck of Santana's Abuela's house.

Her hand comes up, letting the back of her index finger delicately brush away the tear that barely makes its way from her eye and thumbs away the other one in the same motion. She finds Santana still watching her, intently, as she sniffles away all of this sudden emotion and she clears her throat to avoid it some more. Her hand moves from her face and she hastily tucks some of her messy blonde hair behind both ears, letting it settle somewhere over the comforter where Santana's arm is nestled beneath the fabric.

Brown eyes continue to take the features of the girl beside her, in her arms, and the girl who has undeniably stolen her heart. Her brow furrows, her lips curl upside down at the corners of her mouth and her teeth clench tightly together as this pang of something burns in her chest. She watches as Brittany's blue eyes scan over the patterns of the stitches on her black comforter, tracing over them with the tip of her finger, sniffling every once and again.

The words are there, right on the tip of her tongue, the ones that tell Brittany that she is the most special person in her entire universe and the best thing that has ever happened to her in this miserable world. But, for some reason or another, these words just don't seem to feel like enough. They're just words after all. So, instead of giving the blonde a list of why she deserves the world's most beautiful things and then some, Santana settles on resting her chin onto her girlfriend's shoulder and pulling her body closer against her own.

A tiny, sigh of a sob pops from Brittany's lips as she turns into Santana's arms, burying her face into the Latina's chest as she shuffles further down the makeshift bed. Her lips, through the soft sounds of her uneven breathing, press gently against tanned skin while her hand splays across Santana's back. The dark haired girl pushes her other arm under the pillow they have been sharing, giving her the ability to wrap both of her arms around the girl she loves. Her fingers tickle up and down the cheerleader's back softly, affectionately, and she kisses whispers from her heart into Brittany's blonde hair.

"I'm sorry." Brittany mumbles against Santana's chest, receiving a very confused laugh from the dark haired girl.

"What? Why?" She asks, pulling her head back to look down at the blonde settled against her body. Brittany lifts her head up to meet Santana's eyes, her pale cheeks wet with fresh tears. "Oh sweetheart," Santana frowns, bringing her hand from Brittany's back to her face and wipes the tears away with her thumb. "Please don't be sad." The concern in her brown eyes only creates more tears that she is finding hard to keep up with.

"I'm really not though." The blonde tries to assure her, the weak smile that comes to her lips only garnering a chuckle from the Latina.

"Baby," Santana tilts her head the best she can considering she is resting it against the pillow. "Then why are you crying?" She questions, bringing her fingers to Brittany's chin to lift her head a bit higher.

"Because, you love me so much." She replies, her voice cracking as she speaks, and this time her smile meets her eyes. Santana laughs out a smile and shakes her head from side to side before leaning down to press her lips to Brittany's.

They lay there, Brittany in Santana's arms, for a little while longer just staring back at one another. It doesn't take that long for the blonde's tears to stop flowing, but this doesn't mean that intense emotions have stopped coursing through her body. They place lazy, sweet kisses to each other's lips as they breathe evenly, their bodies finally regaining their strength from the prior activities from not too long ago.

Their stomachs start to growl and Brittany suggests that they finish off the rest of their peanut butter and whatever's leftover while watching a movie. The blonde offers to get up and retrieve said teats, putting her girlfriend in charge of picking out their entertainment. Santana agrees and grins to herself from her propped up position as Brittany slowly gets up from their 'bed' and saunters over towards the rumpled up boxer briefs the Latina had on earlier. They smirk at one another as the cheerleader's long, toned legs slip through the underwear and pulling them up her body. She poses for her girlfriend for a few moments, getting a sexy wink from Santana in the process, before making her way to the kitchen.

Santana shifts to a kneeling position and shuffles her way towards the entertainment center set up in the den. She pulls open the door that houses all of the DVD's in the house, excluding her own collection which is stowed away in her room beside her television. Her eyes scan over possible movie titles, finally picking out two, figuring her girl can make the final decision.

"Hey cute butt," Brittany says as she re-enters the room, sandwich tray in hand and wriggles her eyebrows at Santana who chuckles. "What'd you pick?" She asks through a mouthful of peanut butter and Fluff as she stands beside her kneeling girlfriend to check out the DVD covers.

"You_ know_," Santana interrupts the blonde. "I'm beginning to think that you got me that underwear because _you_ look hot in them." She points out, slipping her finger just under the elastic part around her girlfriend's thigh.

"_Hmm_," Brittany hums, watching Santana's finger move around and back inside the top of the underwear. "I think you've found me out." She jokes, raising an eyebrow for good measure before carefully placing the tray of treats beside their comfortable, self made bed on the den floor.

"So," Santana swivels around on her knees to where Brittany has taken a spot against the pillows much like before, and she lifts up two DVD cases. "It's between these two." She glances briefly at her choices, then over in the blonde's direction to gauge her response. Brittany's lips twist in thought, her head tilts to the side and Santana can see her eyes are flickering from one box to the other.

"That one." The blonde points her finger towards the movie in her girlfriend's left hand decidedly with a firm nod.

"Done." Santana smiles before turning her attention back towards the television and fixes the DVD player up with her girlfriend's desired movie.

On her way back over towards the pillow that is resting against the couch, Santana takes notice to the fact that Brittany is shimmying out of her boxer briefs, tosses them to the side only to slide beneath the top comforter that happens to be from Santana's room. The shorter girl smirks because she was kind of wondering when those were going to come off again, but her thoughts are cut off when the sound of the movies menu screen comes on. Brittany lifts the blanket up enough for Santana to slip in and take up the spot right beside her and drapes her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, pulling her close.

"I love this movie." The blonde notes while handing the other girl one of the left over sandwiches and motions with her head to the television. Santana hums in response, a small bite of food moving around in her mouth and she lifts the remote to start the movie up.

Brittany had picked _Adventures in Babysitting_ for them to watch as opposed to her usual and maybe more obvious choice, _Clue_. But she was in a 'don't fuck with the babysitter' kind of mood, something about Elizabeth Shue being all tough and then singin' the blues made her giggle and goofy. She loves this movie because it's one of those movies that remind her of the sleepovers she and Santana used to have back when they were young. Plus, she loves this movie because Santana loves this movie for just the same reason.

"I can't believe that dork is the 'badass' brother from _Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead_." The dark haired girl points out as she shifts under the covers, slowly wiping the corners of her mouth free of any offending crumbs. Brittany's eyebrows scrunch together in the middle and her nose crinkles.

"That's the same kid?" She asks, tilting her head to the side as she watches said boy grace the television screen. Santana nods, leaning her body further into Brittany's side and lets out a sigh of content. "Weird." The blonde breathes out, finally seeing that her girlfriend is right.

They continue to watch the movie, every now and then reciting the dialogue that they know by heart and yelling at the screen when the characters are getting themselves into trouble. Brittany makes Santana 'sing the blues' along with the group of misfits and claps when she gets really into it, laughing loudly when she even says the line the guy says, 'nobody leaves without singin' the blues'.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Brittany asks softly, pressing her finger into Santana's cheek when she catches her girlfriend smiling widely after they got lost in the movie again.

"Nothing." Santana lies through a chuckle, shaking her head from side to side, trying to cover her cheeks with her hands to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

"Mhmm, sure." The blonde rolls her eyes and playfully pushes her hand against her girlfriend's shoulder. "You know you're going to tell me."

"Oh is that so?" Santana replies, looking at Brittany with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"Yep." Brittany smiles widely, nods, and then throws her leg over Santana's so she is straddling her, an easier way for her to tickle both sides of her girlfriend's stomach.

"Stop!" She yelps in hysterics, trying in vain to fight off the cheerleader's hands and vice like grip on her hips. "Brittany!" Santana squeals, tears form in her eyes she is laughing so hard.

"Give up?" Brittany asks her in amusement, not ceasing in her tickling attack until she hears the words.

"Yes." Santana hisses, her breathing labored she's gasping for air. "Yes, I give up!" She hollers, finally getting a hold of the blonde's wrists and stilling them.

With a deep breath, even though this still does not get her caught up on her bodies need for oxygen, she watches and feels Brittany sit back onto her lap and stare at her. Her hands loosen their grip on the dancer's wrist and their hands meet, letting their fingers lace together and eyes meet. They smile at one another, both still trying to catch their breath and both ready if there should be another tickle attack.

"So…" Brittany says slowly, hoping that this will get Santana to admit why she was grinning like an idiot.

"So," She rolls her eyes at herself, disregards the tiny burn in her cheeks and clears her throat, eyes fixed on her fingers playing with Brittany's. "I was just thinking about earlier." She says, her voice coming out so low that if there hadn't been a brief pause in dialogue from the movie, Brittany is pretty certain she would have missed it. When she glances up from their linked fingers she sees the look in those blue eyes, asking her to continue. "I don't think you really get just how hot you are when you come." Brittany smirks, bites on her lower lip and nods, breaking eye contact for a moment. "And I was thinking about how I made you squirt," Santana adds, her voice raspy and deep. "Again." She catches Brittany's stare and winks, getting a tiny giggle from the blonde sitting on her lap.

"Do you want a high five?" The cheerleader inquires with a quirked eyebrow, unclasping their hands and raising her own in a playful manner. Santana smirks back at her and proudly accepts the offer, giving her girlfriend a nice high five. "You are such a loser." Brittany shakes her head and lightly slaps her palm against Santana's forehead, making the girl laugh.

"A skilled loser." She defends, grabbing at Brittany's hand before she can slap her again. She looks down at her chest when she feels the blonde's hand press against her, and then a little lower when she feels the girl on her lap shift a tiny bit closer.

"A really, _really_ skilled loser." Brittany husks, eyes trained on the finger she is running down the front of Santana's body and then lower when she feels her girl's hips move slightly.

"You're so smooth." Santana mentions as she runs her own fingers over the soft skin a few inches below Brittany's belly button.

"Mhmm." The blonde hums against the other girl's lips, giving her a quick, sweet kiss. "I shaved." She explains, though she figures it should be fairly obvious why it is smooth down there.

"I like it." Santana smiles, her eyes glancing up briefly to meet Brittany's, those blues watching her curiously. "Ya know, it's sexy and…" She shrugs her shoulders, too busy looking down at the bare skin between her girlfriend's legs to find anymore words to describe.

"_I know_." Brittany chuckles, letting her lips find Santana's once more for another short kiss, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend's fingertips caressing her body.

"We're missing the end of the movie." She tells the blonde, moving her hand to poke the girl in the side, making her fidget on her lap.

"We've seen it a million times." Brittany says, waving her hand up towards the television without turning her head. Santana smiles up at her and nods, her hands finding a comfortable place at Brittany's hips. "Here," The blonde shifts, moving herself from her girlfriend's lap momentarily and motions her hand to the blankets beneath them. "Lie down." She softly tells her, and Santana does as requested, shuffling herself down until her head is resting on the pillow and watches Brittany straddle her once again.

The cheerleader keeps the covers around them, they stop just at the small of her back and she makes herself comfortable on Santana's lap. The Latina grins at the gentle way Brittany leans forward, bringing her hands to rest at the sides of her head, their chests inches away from touching.

"What are you doing?" Santana giggles out airily, lifting her hand up to move some blonde hair from Brittany's face to tuck it behind her ear.

"Stuff." The blonde laughs as well, letting her eyes rake over the way her girlfriend's face looks in the lighting of the den.

"What kind of stuff?" She asks, amusement written all over her face, continuing to just watch Brittany hover over her.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Brittany asks in return, returning her gaze to brown orbs that are staring back up at her.

"Why do you answer a question with a question?" Santana fires back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, causing Brittany let out a long laugh.

But instead of answering, the smile fades from her face, not entirely though, and she lowers her lips down to one of Santana's breasts. Before she reaches it, she pokes her tongue out and licks her nipple getting an instant reaction out of her girlfriend in the form of a gasp exhaled against her blonde hair. She flicks the peak a few times, enjoying the way it stands to attention, much like the lower part of Santana that is having its own reaction to this attention.

Inwardly she smirks and briefly glances down to see Santana's member twitch, letting her know that her ministrations are having their desired effects. Her blues eyes flicker to her girls other breast, taking notice to the way her chest is rising and falling at shakier and quicker pace than before. She moves her mouth over towards the other nipple, doing the same as she had the one before, but this time taking it into her mouth fully once hard. Brittany sucks on it, flicks it with her tongue and gently nibbles on the stiff peak feeling herself becoming aroused at the airy sounds escaping the girl beneath her.

"You're being a tease." Santana sighs out, her hands moving up and down the dancer's toned thighs, reaching around every few times to squeeze her ass

"Mhmm." Brittany hums with her girlfriend's nipple still between her lips.

"_Hmm_." She groans through her nose, hands grip harder at the bare flesh of Brittany's backside and her hips moves up.

"You're so special to me." The blonde mumbles, her lips continue to move across tanned flesh, kissing the skin between Santana's breasts. A groan follows her statement, the other girl's head is thrown back against the space between where the pillow and the couch meet, her hand splayed out against the spot between Brittany's shoulder blades. "I think I've loved you forever." She whispers, as though it's something she's only just figured out, trying to place her lips to spots that keep moving just out of her reach at every hitch of Santana's breath. Her hands rub up and down toned arms, squeezing at biceps and shoulders while her hips move of their own accord. Her hips rock and gyrate in the way her heart beats for the simple need of Santana. "Baby, I want you to…" Her words fall short because her lips are too busy finding Santana's.

They kiss, their mouths molding to one another's, the movie completely forgotten and everything else becoming a blur of fluttering lights and ornaments around them. Santana's knees bend, forcing Brittany further up into her lap and her hands fall to the small of the blondes back. The shorter girl whimpers against her girlfriend's lips, the way long slender fingers run up and down her skin and how her skilled tongue traces her plump lips is intoxicating.

"Fuck me." Santana breathes out, her eyes half open and half closed. She can't even control that part of her functions let alone anything else. Her hips move up and down from her sitting position, desperate for any kind of feeling from Brittany, who is still perched above her ever growing member. "_Brittany,_" It's hushed, the way it comes out, and the air of her words barely hits the corner of Brittany's mouth, it's more of a whimper. "_Fuck me_, baby." She hisses, tilting her head to the side and pushing her forehead so hard into Brittany's, as though their brain can become one if she urges herself a bit more forward.

Brittany sucks in a moan, or maybe it's a whimper, it's something that is high pitched but so airy, like a breath that is caught in a revolving door and just missed of just heard. She tightly closes her eyes, her jaw hangs down, her tongue moving rigidly inside her mouth like she is trying to taste the need and lust on Santana's breath. Slowly, she slides her head from her girlfriend's forehead and onto her shoulder, letting it lie there as she brings her hand down to grip at her quivering member. Santana's hips shift beneath her touch, jutting up into her hand like it's the first time she's been touched in years.

They both chuckle at this, both thinking the same thing, both sets of eyes still very much closed but bodies still moving on the same wave. Brittany's hips that are still rocking along to their own beat, rise as she moves up on her knees to bring her entrance to hover just above Santana's now raging hard on. Her head slowly turns, bringing her lips to ghost over Santana's ear lobe, flesh rubbing against flesh in a feather light touch.

"Touch me." She breathes into her girlfriend's ear. It's not a new request, Brittany is completely turned on by Santana, she just wants her to feel it. A warm, but shaky hand comes between her thighs, finger tips tickle up the inside of her legs before gently brushing up against her most intimate spot. "_Ugh_." She hisses, almost pants out against her girlfriend's neck, leaving a patch of moist heat against her tanned skin. Santana rubs the tip of her index finger at the blonde's entrance, spreading the moisture she feels there around, as though sharing it with the rest of Brittany's body.

"I want to feel this," She hums into Brittany's skin, right at the space between where her ear and cheek separate. "_All_ over my cock." She finishes before she slides the length of her finger inside the blonde. Brittany smiles out a sigh, it could have been a moan, but it sounds like both really, and it only makes Santana smile in victory.

Brown eyes slowly at the feeling of skin lifting off of skin. Brittany picks her head up from Santana's shoulder, bringing herself to eye level with the Latina and locking eyes with her. One arm is wrapped around Santana's neck, the other dangerously roaming somewhere between their bodies. The shorter girl removes her finger, letting slip out carefully, wanting to savor the feeling for as long as possible. She smirks when at the last second, her hand gets swatted away by Brittany, who only continues to hover.

"Santana?" Brittany whispers, her head tilts to the side and her fingers brush lightly against Santana's neck where her hairline ends. "We can make love to each other, right?" She asks, her voice so innocent and unsure, but Santana turns her head to the side just the same.

"I…" Her eyebrows furrow, and her mouth hangs open a little longer. "Uh." She stammers, looking to the side for a moment, her hands still moving around on her girlfriend's back.

"Because," The blonde interrupts, wanting to continue on her thoughts before they go on a tangent of technicalities, and she bashfully glances down between their bodies. "I want to make love to you." She looks up through her long eyelashes, a small smile on her lips and her fingers playing with the hair by Santana's neck.

Santana's eyebrows knit together, her mouth closes and her head lifts up high. Her eyes flicker around the room, falling on those blues and then around the room again. Her head jerks back, moves forward, then jerks back again and her mouth hangs open. She looks down, not exactly at their bodies or the space between them, but just at a place where she can stare to think for two seconds.

"Br…" She tries, but the blonde's name doesn't fall from her lips as easy as it normally does. "I…" Nothing again, so she tilts her head swallows hard and then clears her throat. "B you j…" Santana stammers for a third time, only relaxing when Brittany's hand comes up to smooth out her long dark hair, her long fingers running through it and brushing it to the side. Their eyes meet, and Santana can't fight the smile that comes to her lips.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks, her eyes wide and full of concern and soon enough her hand is up in Santana's vision, and her thumb is rubbing against the skin just below her eye.

"Nothing." Santana turns her head, trying to get away from the blonde's bothersome thumb.

"Stop it, are you…" Brittany says softly, placing both of her hands on the sides of Santana's face and holds her still. Her blue eyes search brown ones, scanning over the tracks left on tanned cheeks and her brow furrows. Santana sniffles, lifts the back of her hand to her nose and wipes it quickly, hoping the swift movement will go unnoticed.

"Yes Brittany!" She hisses, bringing both of her hands up to cover her eyes, wiping them furiously before meeting those blue and piercing blue eyes once again. "I'm crying." She whispers, almost embarrassed to admit the truth. "I'm freaking crying, happy?" She chokes out, a few more tears coming down her cheeks before she finally gains control over them.

Before Brittany says a word, before Santana can even spit another defense out, the blonde lifts herself above her girlfriend, grips at her member and places it just in front of her entrance. Slowly, she glides down until the back of her thighs and ass are flush against Santana's skin, both let out ragged breathes of sighs and eyes widen at the quick yet careful move.

"Are _you_ happy?" Brittany asks, her voice low and raspy, so unlike the peppy voice she normally exudes during a normal day out and about. Santana's chest heaves, her breath catches in the back of her throat and she groans as she smiles and glances up at the blonde through her thick, dark and slightly damp eyelashes. "You're always so worried about _me_ being happy, and feeling good… what about _you_?" She wonders, fingers running through dark hair and tugs at once her hands reaches the bottom of strands. Brittany slowly lifts her hips, bringing herself to hover just over Santana's thighs but keeping her member inside of her and then lowers herself at a torturously slow speed and soft pressure.

"_Ungh_." Santana hums out from the back of her throat, her hands fly to Brittany's hips to keep her moving at whatever motion she plans on setting for the two of them.

"I'm not the only one who is important in this relationship." The blonde informs her, bringing her forehead to lean against her girlfriend's once again, using it as a kind of leverage to her other motions. Her hand comes up to grip at Santana's neck, her other hand rests at a tanned hip. "In_ your_ eyes," She starts, letting her hips move up then down. "It's me." She moans when her ass hits Santana's thighs. "But," She grinds down into her girlfriend, making noises erupt from both of their mouths and onto the others tongue. "The way _I_ see it, _you_ are the most important." Her mouth lingers in the air, just a few breathes away from Santana's, the hot air leaving the tip of her tongue coating the Latina's lower lip in a tiny heat wave. "Then again," She leans back on Santana's lap, no longer moving herself up and down the length of her girlfriend's shaft, putting some space between their torsos as well and she smirks. "That's just me."

Santana stares back at her, not sure if she is supposed to say anything, and not even sure if she even has anything _to_ say. Right now she is pretty sure that she is rendered speechless, to an extent, so instead, she settles for surging forward and knocking Brittany onto her back against the cushion of the dozen of sheets under them. Long, toned, pale legs fly up into the air and around Santana's mid section and the blonde squeals at the sudden change in position.

Their bodies, the parts that are still very much connected, glide and slide in and out, against and with the other. Santana grunts while Brittany sucks in air, a high pitched noise coming from her lips along with her perfectly placed thrusts. Tanned hands press down into the plush cushion of the sheets and blankets under their connected bodies, fingers dig into the material while her hips jerk and thrust quickly against Brittany's.

"Wrap your legs around me." Santana says through a few grunts, her eyebrows knit together as she concentrates fully on her actions. Brittany lifts her chin, her neck slightly arches up from the floor and throws her limbs around her girlfriend's body, arms around her neck and legs around her waist. "_Hmph_." Santana continues to push herself deep inside of the girl below her, pulls out only to slam back into her over and over again.

"_Yeah_." Brittany sighs out a moan, her eyes looking back up at Santana through slits and her mouth hangs open. "Mhmm." She nods, while the heels of her feet dig into the small of Santana's back to make it easier for her cant her hips up, moving herself along the length of her girlfriend's hard cock.

There's the sound of breathing, heavy pants really, slick skin slapping and sliding against slick skin and tender whispers of need and assured love. They smile at one another when they catch each other's eye, both leaning for a kiss that is sloppy but neither one really minds. Brittany can tell by Santana's frantic moving hips and the way her back is arching that she is close, and she tries her best to keep her own motions in time to help the process. Her hands slide up and down her girlfriend's sweaty back, unsure of the most useful place to keep them.

"_Britt_." Santana husks out, her forehead comes to rest hard onto Brittany's and her hands come to cup the sides of the blonde's face. Their eyes lock and their mouths ghost over one another's as they taste the other's impending climax. She shivers above her for a brief second, until her hips press forward and still. "_Ungh_." She groans and then a sigh pops out when she slides her dick in and out of Brittany once again a few more times.

Brittany smiles, to herself mostly, but also up at the girl hovering above her who is flying through her high. She brings one of her hands down between their bodies and presses two fingers to her clit, allowing her to slowly but surely follow Santana in her journey of euphoria. Her back arches as well, up and into Santana, who is still reeling in ecstasy as she continues to empty herself inside of the blonde. Simply watching her girlfriend over her is as arousing as actually being touched, so watching her come makes it easier for her to follow suit.

Santana's body falls limply on top of Brittany's, her breath hits the wet skin of the blonde's chest and she chuckles when she sees how the change in air makes her nipples hard. Her hands come to Brittany's sides and she forcefully tucks them underneath her so that she is holding their bodies tightly together. The cheerleader loosens her legs from around the shorter girl, but lets them linger somewhere at the back of her thighs.

"Sleep?" Brittany hums out in exhaustion and the nods against her chest is enough of an answer for her. So she closes her eyes and lets everything fade away, everything, except the feeling of Santana in her arms and the weight of her on top of her.

* * *

><p>When Santana opens her eyes, she is unkindly greeted by the sun streaming in through the window and right onto her face. She grumbles to herself and turns onto her side to face the other direction, her arm reaches out towards the space she expects to find Brittany, only she comes up empty. A soft giggle rouses her, making her brow furrow and the corners of her lips to turn upside down.<p>

"Hmm?" Santana mumbles, as she slowly opens her eyes, prepared to shield herself from the blinding light of the morning. When she opens them fully, she finds her girlfriend sitting a few feet away from her with a cup of coffee in her hand, keeping it close to her mouth where her lips form a smile. "What are you doin?" She asks, her voice raspy and still full of sleep. Brittany smirks, tilts her head and then shifts forward, careful enough to not spill her drink.

"I made coffee." The blonde informs her, raising her mug a bit higher as proof to her words. Santana lazily blinks and smiles back up at her girl, while motioning with her hand for her to come closer.

"Put it down and come back down here." She tells her, holding her arms out and open, an inviting place for Brittany to cuddle into. The cheerleader breathes out another giggle, nods and turns quickly to place her coffee mug down onto the glass table beside the couch in the Lopez den. Santana hums out her approval, letting her lips touch Brittany's bare shoulder and slides her hand underneath the tank top she is currently sporting. "This should come off though." She whispers against her skin, as her hand lowers and she thumbs the elastic of her boxer briefs the blonde must have slipped on. "These too." Brittany laughs, tosses her head back against Santana's chest for a moment, before sitting back up and performing the tasks as requested.

Soon enough, her naked body is once again pressed up against Santana's, with Brittany's back molding into the shape of her girlfriend's front. Their hands clasp at the front of the blonde's stomach, and Santana's chin comes to rest at her arm so she can look down at Brittany's face.

"You were amazing last night." Santana softly says, her lips press down gently to Brittany's bicep.

"So were you." The blonde assures, bringing her free hand up to caress the other girl's toned arm that is draped around her body. They grin at one another, a goofy look in their eyes, and they slowly lean towards the other until their lips finally meet.

"Mmm." She moans into the blonde's mouth. "You taste delicious." Brittany chuckles, letting her tongue be tasted by Santana's for a few more seconds. "Mmm." She continues, her eyes closed, completely satisfied with everything at this moment and only sighs when Brittany pulls away to break the kiss.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asks curiously, her eyes boring into brown ones that are only looking back with wonder. Brittany turns in Santana's arms, their legs intertwine and their chests brush against one another's. She lifts her hand up to twirl some of her girlfriend's dark hair around her finger and she thoughtfully glances down at the motion.

"Because you're you." Santana tells her after a few moments to contemplate, and she shrugs her shoulder like that should be a good enough answer. Brittany's eyes flicker back up to meet hers and she's wearing an amused smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The blonde questions some more, tilting her head further into the pillow and watches as Santana prepares to answer.

"Everything." She whispers just before her lips meet Brittany's.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy whatever it is you celebrate:)**_

_**So this chapter... well, I had initially wanted to do a Christmas chapter, as I said on tumblr, but... even though it kind of is, there is def something twisty within it. I guess you can say I took two ideas I had and mashed them together. Enjoy:)**_

* * *

><p>Brittany smiles as she pulls her locker door open, gazing with a glimmering eye at the holiday decorations hung around the inside. She lifts a hand, delicately fingering a silver ornament that has been perfectly placed on the hook beside her Cheerio's jacket. It has her name on one side and Santana's name on the other, part of the surprise décor from her girlfriend.<p>

It's no secret how much the blonde loves her holidays, Christmas especially, so the dark haired girl spared no expense when she snuck into the hallway during sixth period to put up all of the garland and shimmering glittery goodness. The ninety-nine cent store sure had a lot to offer, so she went crazy, spending nearly twenty-five dollars on the decorations for her girl's locker.

A hand on her shoulder brings her attention away from her shining locker and she turns around to find the culprit of such exquisiteness grinning widely at her. Santana taps the tip of Brittany's nose with her finger, giggling when the blonde does, and she lifts her other hand revealing a candy cane with a red bow wrapped around the middle.

"The AV club was having a bake sale during my free." Santana shrugs her shoulders, eyes flickering to the treat and then back up to Brittany. "Everything else looked like they stole it off the back of an Entenmanns truck that was left in an alley." Her lips twist in disgust, remembering the horrid looking cookies, cakes and various other 'homemade' baked goods. "Then I saw they had candy canes, and they had your favorite, strawberry." Her smile returns when Brittany's eyes light up and gladly takes the candy from her finger tips. "I figured, how bad can candy go if it's wrapped up in plastic."

"Thanks." The blonde says softly as she leans in to place a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Welcome." They glance around the hall as their fellow students walk by quickly, wanting to get their Christmas break started as soon as possible.

Santana takes a step back and turns towards her own locker, gathering the books and other junk she's going to need over the break. They grin back at one another as she closes it, only a few books in her hand and she offers her free one to Brittany who gently takes it with her own.

"So, my mom was saying that she wants to have a Christmas movie marathon this weekend." Santana starts, their arms swinging between their bodies while they walk towards the doors of their high school that lead out to the senior parking lot. "You know how she likes to do this every year." She reminds the blonde, nudging their shoulders together and rolling her eyes when Brittany glances over at her. "Anyway, she said it'd be totally cool, if it's alright with your parents, that you stay over and we make a night of it. Stuffing our faces, singing along to _Frosty the Snowman_ and _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_." She half smiles over in her girlfriend's directions, arching an eyebrow and sending her a wink. Brittany giggles, brings her free hand across her body and grips gently at Santana's arm.

"Will there be brownies?" The blonde questions in a serious tone, garnering a chuckle from the girl beside her.

"Do you want brownies?" Santana asks in the same fashion, trying to control the smirk daring to surface.

"Mhmm." Brittany smiles widely, nodding her head up and down in emphasis.

"Then there shall be brownies." The dark haired girl nods along, laughing when they reach the car and Brittany twirls her in a circle before she separates their hands and jogs over to the other side.

Once inside, Santana lets the car run for a little while, wanting to warm it up before she turns the heat on full blast. She looks over to Brittany when she hears the distinct sound of a wrapper being pulled apart, and she finds the blonde tearing open the candy cane. She grins to herself as she watches Brittany taste the candy cane carefully, sucks on it for a few minutes, as if tasting Christmas like she does every year around this time.

But, the Latina's eyebrows furrow when she sees a small grimace take over her girlfriend's face. Brittany slowly pulls the strawberry candy cane from her lips and looks at it incredulously. Her head tilts to the side and she pokes her tongue out to taste it once again, this time with purpose, yet the face remains.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks, inwardly cringing at the thought that she may have inadvertently purchased an expired treat for her girlfriend. Brittany hums, tilts her head to the other side and tries sucking on the candy once again.

"Does this taste funny?" She questions with much uncertainty, holding the pink and red candy cane out between them towards her girlfriend's mouth. Santana quirks an eyebrow at the blonde, then at the candy, then at the blonde again as she slowly leans forward and wraps her lips around hopefully not expired food. She chuckles through her taste test, bites off the end and sits back into her seat.

"I don't know babe, tastes pretty fucking delicious to me." Santana shrugs, reaching for the dial to the heat and turning it up all the way. She smirks as she throws the car into drive and carefully, but still with cool factor, pulls out of the parking lot. "Maybe you're getting a cold." Brittany twists her lips and stares at her candy that looks so delicious and sadly wraps it back up to put into her bag and save it for a later time.

"I hope not." Brittany muses, resting her arm on the center console. "It would suck to be sick on Christmas." She pouts for a moment, but is quickly brought out of it at the feel of Santana's hand on her thigh.

"When we get back to my house, I'll get you a big glass of orange juice." She offers. "That's what I always do when I feel like I'm getting sick." She explains.

"Ooh!" Brittany cheers with a few claps as she pops up in her seat nearly scaring Santana out of her own to the point she almost veers off the road. "Does this mean your mom is going to be making chicken tacos?" She eagerly asks, leaning herself over the console and smiling out a grin. "She makes the best chicken tacos, and she always makes them when we have marathons." She points out excitedly, and Santana can't help but laugh at this.

"Yea, she's making chicken tacos." She shakes her head, realizing that she is never going to get tired of her girlfriend getting happy and joyous over the tiniest of things.

* * *

><p>Saturday evening arrives and Santana is comfortably enjoying the smell of her mother's ever famous chicken tacos from her spot on the couch. Currently, she's thumbing through the entertainment for the night, also known as her mother's 'holiday DVD obsession collection'. The essentials are all there, every one of her mother's favorites, some of which are hers as well. Brittany's top choice is somewhere in between and then there are even some that are on VHS that Mrs. Lopez had taped off of the television.<p>

The front door squeaks open, taking her attention away from the movies in her hands and she places them on the coffee table as she sits up to look over the back of the couch. Brittany comes walking in, unbuttoning her Cheerio's jacket and wiping her feet on the long rug Mrs. Lopez has set in the hall in front of the door.

"Hey girl." Santana greets, tossing her legs over the couch, jumps to the floor and quickly glides across the floor to meet her girlfriend. "You want a sweatshirt?" She asks when she feels how ice cold her girlfriend's hands are, but Brittany smiles sweetly, shakes her head and rubs her hands together.

"I'll be fine." She assures the other girl and brushes by her and heads towards the kitchen. "Mmm, Mrs. Lopez, smells so good." Brittany announces as soon as she enters the kitchen, smiling at her girlfriend's mother who glances over her shoulder from her spot in front of the stove.

"It's almost ready girls." Mrs. Lopez informs the girls, waving one hand in the air, a motion she uses when she wants her daughter to set the table. "It's just the three of us." She reminds the teenagers and she smiles when she feels Brittany's hands gently squeeze her shoulders.

"Like we'd let anyone else in on our holiday fun." The blonde giggles out before moving around the kitchen like it was her own, pulls cabinets open and takes some glasses to the dining room table.

"Santana," The older Lopez calls out, her eyes still focused on the chicken she is stirring in the pan in front of her. "Don't just stand there, we are not your maids. Go help your girlfriend." She shoots her daughter a look, arching one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and the menacing glare works faster than normally because within seconds of its delivery Santana is running through the kitchen and into the dining room.

"FYI," Santana starts, her voice just above a whisper as she takes the three plates from the cabinet in the dining room. "I've decorated my entire room with mistle toe." She tells the blonde, arching an eyebrow and sending her a devious smirk, which gets a small chuckle from Brittany.

"You _would_." She shakes her head, clearly not at all surprised that her girlfriend would do such a thing. After placing down the flatware and setting up the rest of the table, Santana sneaks up behind Brittany and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Gimme a kiss." The shorter girl whispers, letting her chin rest on the cheerleader's shoulder. Brittany laughs, turns her head and pecks Santana quickly on the lips before dislodging herself from the other girl's embrace. "_Hey_." Santana pouts at the quickly moving blonde.

"I'm hungry." Brittany points at her before vanishing into the kitchen where she can hear her mother announcing that dinner is ready.

The two women emerge from the kitchen carrying in the goods for their traditional Christmas movie marathon meal. They place the dishes in the middle of the table and the teenagers sit down with giddy grins as they watch Mrs. Lopez pour three glasses of sparkling cider to commemorate their yearly event.

"Okay, let's eat." The eldest Lopez declares, preparing to sit down but then at the last minute stands up. "Oh, forgot the sour cream." She claps her hands and heads back into the kitchen while Santana and Brittany start to hungrily fix their chicken tacos up.

"I have been salivating all day just thinking about this." Santana mumbles as she piles up the chicken mixture into her tortilla, getting a giggle from her girlfriend. Brittany is perfecting her taco, rolling it up just so and lifts it up to her mouth ready to enjoy, but she pauses at the last second and her nose crinkles.

"Does this smell weird?" Brittany asks in a low whisper, her head turned towards Santana and she motions towards her hands that are holding the taco. Santana's eyebrows furrow and she thinks about the smell of her mothers' cooking before she shrugs and sniffs her food. Deciding it smells delicious she shakes her head at her girlfriend.

The blonde figures it's just her senses and starts eating, she never uses sour cream so it doesn't matter that Mrs. Lopez has yet to return with it yet. The first bite is interesting to her, taste wise, and she moves the food around her mouth slowly before finally swallowing it. She takes a couple of moments before another bite, listening to Santana's fork and spoon clang against her plate as she continues to create her monstrosity of a taco. Another bite and another odd taste, which is weird because she's had Mrs. Lopez's food for as long as she can remember.

"Babe you okay?" Santana mutters under the sound of her mother's footsteps getting closer to the dining room. Brittany smiles back at her and nods, sure she's fine.

She tries to take another bite but it's either the smell or the taste and her stomach churns at the thought of having any of it near her nose or mouth. She sets her taco down quietly on her plate and plays with the napkin in her lap. After Santana's mother enters the dining room, sour cream and tobasco sauce in hand dinner continues on as it normally would, with small talk here and there between mother and daughter. Meanwhile, Brittany is nodding and humming in response to the random chatter between the other two in the room, her fingers playing with the soft tortilla stuffed with usually chickeny goodness.

Not wanting to be rude, Brittany tries once more to take another bite of food. But that does it. Her hand comes up to her mouth and she all but drops her taco and fork onto the plate, the noise itself brings attention to her. She mumbles a rushed 'excuse me' before pushing her chair back and sprinting off in the direction of the bathroom just down the hall.

"Oh, is she okay?" Mrs. Lopez wonders aloud, watching the blonde vanish into the hallway as she and Santana watch her until the bathroom door shuts and then look at one another.

"Don't worry mom, definitely not your cooking." Santana comments as she goes in for her second helping with a big smile on her face.

However, the sound that echoes into the hallway causes her to drop the spoonful of chicken back into the bowl and her head to crane towards the direction of the bathroom. Mrs. Lopez stills and glances over her shoulder, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised and she places her food back onto her plate. She turns back to face Santana giving her a perplexed look and jerks her head towards the hall for her daughter to go check on her girlfriend.

"Be right back." Santana mutters, pushes her chair back, wipes her hands clean and moves to make her way to the bathroom to see if Brittany is okay. She knocks twice as she leans her shoulder against the doorframe. "You alright in there?" She asks softly, uncertain if Brittany even wants to be bothered with her girlfriend's worry right now, because if she was puking she's sure she'd want to be left alone. A whimper or some type of sound comes from the other side of the door and her eyebrows knit together in confusion, so she knocks again. "Britt? You okay?" Her question is answered by the click of the door unlocking, so she opens it up to find Brittany on all fours in front of the toilet bowl. She slowly enters, leaving the door open only a crack behind her, and kneels beside the blonde.

"I think I'm sick." Brittany dry heaves as she hovers over the toilet with one hand clutching the porcelain and the other flat against the white tiles of the Lopez bathroom floor. Santana moves to hold her hair back with one hand while the other rubs small circles on her back.

"Shh, it's okay." She assures the blonde, glancing briefly into the bowl to see if she's actually throwing up or just having a dry heaving bout. Her intrigue is answered when Brittany throws up the little bites of taco she actually ate.

"Oh," Mrs. Lopez's voice comes from out of nowhere and Santana's head snaps in her direction. "Honey are you okay?" She asks, her motherly voice shining through and a tiny pout forms on her lips. Santana frowns and her nod answers her mother's question. "I'll go grab some soda and a wet clothe." She informs the girl's, vanishing as quickly as she came.

Brittany groans, grabs a piece of toilet paper and wipes her mouth as she kneels up and flushes the toilet. Santana moves back, giving her girlfriend space to move, and watches her pull the lid to the toilet down and stand up enough to sit on it. She herself moves from her kneeling position and stands in front of Brittany, not quite sure what to do to make her girlfriend feel better.

"Do you need, like, Pepto?" Santana asks, her fingers twisting around one another as she continues to watch Brittany fix her hair and dab her mouth with the toilet paper. The blonde shakes her head, rubs her stomach softly and sobs a bit, her breath still shaky from vomiting.

"No, I think I'm fine now." She replies, her voice low and unsteady. Santana twists her lips, puts her hands behind her back and leans against the wall.

"Did you just get you period?" The Latina inquires, her head tilts to the side and she shrugs her shoulders. "Remember like, two months ago when you had such bad cramps you got sick." She points out, in hopes of figuring out the mystery. Brittany closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, and then slowly lifts her eyes to meet Santana's.

"I'm late." She whispers. At first Santana has no reaction, she just stares back at Brittany in confusion and her eyes flutter around the room trying to piece together the cryptic message.

"I, don't…" Santana stutters, shaking her head from side to side to show the blonde she doesn't quite get the meaning of her words. So, Brittany places both hands on her stomach, looks right into Santana's eyes and takes deep breath.

"I'm. Late." She emphasizes her words more this time, hoping that this time, Santana will understand without her having to actually say those words.

Santana's eyes widen, she breathes roughly through her parted lips and she's pretty fucking sure that her heart has totally stopped beating. She can feel her ears are burning, they're probably beet red, a vast difference from the most likely pale color flushed over her cheeks. Her eyebrows knit together only to separate quickly and she tries tilting her head to the side but can't quite control her motor functions.

Her gaze flickers from the blonde's lips, to her toned stomach and then back to her eyes where they originally were focused on. A sound croaks from her throat, but it's nothing coherent, nothing that sounds like a word at all. She can see the clearly terrified look on Brittany's face, how her eyes are shimmering with quickly forming tears and the way her lower lip is quivering as they sit in silence.

"Here you go Brittany." Mrs. Lopez's voice reaches the bathroom first, warning the girl's of her impending presence. Santana clears her throat and steps away from where her girlfriend is still sitting on the lid of the toilet seat, letting her back lean against the tiled wall. Brittany shifts in her seat, lifts her hand up to quickly wipe under her eyes and clears her own throat as well. "It was probably all of the excitement, I know how you get around Christmas." The woman coos, kneeling in front of her daughter's girlfriend and holding a glass of seltzer out for her to take. When she does, Mrs. Lopez smiles back at her and brings the back of her hand to Brittany's forehead to check for a temperature. "Hmm," She hums out in relief. "Cool as a cucumber." She taps the blonde's nose with the tip of her finger before pushing herself back up to her feet. "Come on sweetie," She hooks her arm through her daughter's, tugging her to follow. "I'm sure Brittany would like a few minutes to collect herself alone." Santana looks back at Brittany over her shoulder, that perplexed and frightened look still covering her face, and she nods.

"O-okay." Santana stammers, allowing her mother to lead her out of the bathroom and back downstairs.

She's in a daze the entire journey back to the dining room. It's not far, it's actually just down the hall, but still, it gives her more than enough time to replay the possibly life changing words she heard only a few moments ago. Her mother is the first to sit back down at the table, ready to finish the rest of her meal and she cocks her head to the side when she notices her daughter standing stock still by her chair.

"You better not waste that food Santana." Mrs. Lopez warns her with a mouth full of chicken taco, her eyes dart down to the beginnings of the second one her daughter was making. Santana shakes her head of the events from the bathroom and slides back into her chair.

But all the while she fixes her second helping up, she glances over towards the bathroom door where Brittany is still hidden behind. She's late, like, late meaning something neither of them are even close to being prepared for. This is a lot to handle right now and she can't shake the full feeling deep inside of her gut.

"I'm sorry mom." She pushes her plate to the middle of the table, international Lopez sign for 'I'm done'. Mrs. Lopez frowns, shakes her head and then shrugs her shoulders.

"More for me I guess." She finishes the rest of her own taco slowly while her daughter glances over her shoulder down the hall. "I'm sure your brother will eat the rest when he comes home."

When Brittany finally comes out of the bathroom, she looks a lot better than she had, the color is back in her cheeks but Santana can read the worry in her dark blue eyes. She motions that she is going to head upstairs and wait for her girlfriend to finish cleaning up. Santana nods, but she is in a daze as she clears the table of plates, fills the dishwasher and packs up the rest for her father and brother to enjoy later.

"I guess no movie marathon tonight?" Mrs. Lopez pouts as she curls up into the couch, remote in hand. Santana twists her lips, looks up the steps and shakes her head.

"I'm sure Britt wants to go home." She mumbles incoherently while she begins to ascend the stairs.

"Okay sweetie." Her mother waves her off and is soon lost within a sea of holiday movies gracing the television.

Santana slowly walks up the steps, uncertain of where this next conversation is going to take her. There are so many possibilities here. When she reaches the top step, she comes to a halt. These next few steps might be life changing. Her future, the one she's got planned out in her mind, may actually be drastically altered in the next few minutes.

Finding the ability to walk again, she finally reaches her bedroom door and cautiously pushes it open. She isn't exactly positive what she is going to find on the inside. A possibly distraught Brittany, an inconsolable Brittany, a distant Brittany or an ecstatic Brittany because there are really so many choices here. She is not all the surprised to find her girlfriend sitting on the edge of her bed, hands in her lap and her head down. Santana can tell by the way her shoulders are shrugging ever so slightly up and down that Brittany is crying.

Carefully, she shuts the door behind her and locks it slowly, waiting for that 'click' to inform her it's locked. She walks over to the bed and lowers herself to her knees and reaches out to grab Brittany's hands. This catches the blonde's attention, and with a sniffle, she raises her head just a bit to meet Santana's eyes. The shorter girl smiles softly, not wanting to scare the blonde off into an even harder crying fit.

"Do you want…" Santana begins, but sighs out with uncertainty. She clears her throat and squeezes Brittany's hands. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?" She finally decides on, because this is the most practical way to start this process. Brittany sucks in her lower lip, her chin quivers and as one lonely tear trails down her cheek, she shakes her head. Santana nods, smiles a little wider and mouths 'okay'. "So then, we'll go to the store, we'll get, like, a few and you can take them."

"I can't take them at my house." Brittany sobs out quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them even if the television from downstairs is probably so loud that Mrs. Lopez can't hear them at all. Santana looks around her room, like the answers will be written on the floor or the walls, but she nods understanding her girlfriend's fear.

"Okay, do you want me to run to the store and buy some?" She asks gently, her head tilts to the side and she leans down to press her lips to Brittany's hands. "I can tell my mom that you need, like, ginger ale or some shit." She shrugs her shoulders, because she can definitely come up with a much better lie than that but it was the first one she could think of.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany mumbles, leaning forward until her forehead is resting against Santana's.

"Babe, don't say you're sorry." She shakes her head and closes her eyes, the sight of Brittany crying has never sat well with her. "You didn't do anything wrong." She assures her, letting her thumbs graze the back of the blonde's hands that she can feel are trembling within her own.

"What are we gonna do?" She cries, her chest is starting to heave and Santana is sure there is soon going to be a wave of tears coming her way if she can't make Brittany calm down.

"Shh." Santana brings one of her hands up to cup Brittany's cheek, rubbing her thumb across her cheek to soothe her. "It's gonna be okay honey." She whispers and leans in to press her lips to Brittany's.

After about fifteen minutes, Santana's gotten Brittany to agree to lie down beneath the covers while she heads out to the store. When she gets down the stairs, she finds her mother is too engrossed in some Lifetime Christmas fiasco to even realize her daughter is leaving the house, this she is ever so much grateful for.

The drive to the drugstore is actually less than five minutes, but tonight, it feels like an eternity. Probably because she's had to turn around about three times due to the fact that she is so lost in her own thoughts. Her hands are slipping around the wheel because her palms are sweaty and she keeps shifting in her seat because her legs are tingling and not in that 'I'm gonna come' kind of way either.

_She's_ not ready for a baby, and she can't imagine Brittany is either. How is Brittany supposed to go to a dance school, or go to college on a cheerleading scholarship if she's with child? How is Brittany supposed to do _anything_ if she is pregnant at seventeen? What would the Pierce's do if their youngest daughter winds up being pregnant? God, what would the Pierce's do to Santana if Brittany is pregnant? _Fuck_, what will _her_ parents do?

Her index finger comes to the collar of her shirt and she stretches it out a bit, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed at all of the maybe's running through her head. She totally cannot have a kid right now. But, what if Brittany _is_ pregnant, will she have it. What if she doesn't want to have it? Santana tries to reason with herself that she is totally okay if her girlfriend wants to have an abortion, they are way too young for this shit. But, then again, she wonders if she _would_ be okay with an abortion. That's something that will forever stay with the both of them, regardless if they are together forever or not.

As she finally pulls into the parking lot of the drugstore and into a spot, she slowly puts the car in park and shuts it off. Her mind is going a million miles a minute right now because there are so many choices and so many roads now. What if they did have it but gave it up? She figures she would rather the kid have responsible, grownups for parents and not irresponsible horny teenagers who have no jobs. But, that's another thing that would always be in the back of her mind, and definitely Brittany's.

When her mind momentarily returns back to the here and now, she finds that she has somehow made her way inside the store and standing right in front of the assortment of pregnancy tests. Her eyes widen at how many there are to choose from. She looks left, then right, then up and then down before deciding that it can't hurt to literally get one of each. As she reaches the end of the aisle with her basket filled with pregnancy tests, she grabs the biggest box of condoms and tosses it in.

The drive back home feels even longer than the ride there. This is like the drive of doom, full of dark and twisty turns of complete unknown. Her house seems so much scarier when she pulls up to the curb. The only lights shining are the living room and the one from hers, where Brittany is waiting for her. She shuts her eyes tightly, prays to whoever it is that is listening, grabs the bag tightly and gets out of the car.

Her mother is still invested in the made for T.V. movie when she enters the house, so she doesn't bother telling her she's home when the woman probably hasn't even realized she left in the first place. Instead of moseying her way up the stairs like she did before, she literally sprints, taking two steps at a time. As soon as she opens her bedroom door Brittany sits up to the edge of the bed, eyes wide and fear etched all over her face. Santana motions to the bag of supplies in her hand and waves for the blonde to follow her.

They don't speak as they make their way to the bathroom. Santana lets Brittany go in first and makes sure to lock the door behind her when she shuts it. The blonde stares while her girlfriend starts pulling out boxes upon boxes of pregnancy tests, lining them up onto the bathroom counter.

"Do you, like…" Santana nervously looks down at her hands as she sets the final two boxes down. "Do you want me to wait outside?" She asks, looking through her thick eyelashes at her girlfriend who swallows uncomfortably.

"I…" Brittany's voice cracks so she clears her throat and she breaks eye contact with Santana. "Yes please." She nods twice.

Santana's mouth opens to respond, but she just closes it back up. She fixes up the boxes again, as though positioning them differently will affect the outcome or whatever. Her hand comes up to brush just under her eye but Brittany can't get a good enough look to see if she is upset. She watches Santana run her fingers through her hair, turn towards the door, but then quickly spin back to her and crushes her in a tight hug. She feels her lips on her cheek and her warm breath on her neck.

"I'll be right outside." She tells the blonde. "No matter what, I love you." Santana reminds her. "And I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Santana twirls back towards the door, she doesn't want Brittany to see that her eyes are glistening with tears. She quickly opens the door and steps outside, leaning against it once it's closed. Taking a deep breath, she sighs out through her knows and closes her eyes. This is not how she thought her Christmas vacation was going to start. Sure, the holiday season is supposed to be happy, bright and full of surprises. She just didn't expect a surprise like this.


	31. Chapter 31

_**first, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, as well as all of them thus far. i seriously love hearing your thoughts and getting feedback.**_

_**second, not gonna lie and wanna give you a heads up, though this chapter has a few *haha* parts, it's pretty fucking angsty. but i mean, honestly, its a serious issue so... yeah.**_

_**third. enjoy:) love u**_

* * *

><p>After the door closes, Brittany slowly turns to face the counter where Santana had lined up the eight or so pregnancy tests. She runs her fingers through her hair, her stomach already tightening and grumbling with nerves and disappointment. Never had she ever imagined she'd be one of those girls standing in front of an array of pregnancy tests at the age of seventeen. This was a sight she imagined in her future, her very far and distant future.<p>

With a deep breath, she reaches out for the first box her hand touches and she carefully pulls at the tabs on the end. It seems simple enough as she eyes up the applicator, holding the tiny paper that has directions written on it. She walks over to the toilet, and with her focus still on the white, shiny sheet of instructions, she lifts the lid up.

"Okay." Brittany breathes out through puffed cheeks as she turns around and lowers her pants and takes a seat. She spreads her legs a bit and brings the applicator to where step one tells her to.

It takes a little while, but eventually, she has all eight tests lined back up on the counter with their respective boxes and instructions beside them. Luckily she drank that bottle of Gatorade Santana always has on her bedside table, so the need to actually pee wasn't a problem here. The problem instead is the waiting and the possible result. With a hard swallow, she washes her hands, dries them off and walks ever so slowly back to the door ready to invite Santana back into the room that pretty much will decide their entire future.

When she opens the door she finds Santana sitting on the ground on the opposite wall, elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She whispers out her name causing her head to snap up and to almost immediately spring up to a standing position. Santana rushes to the door and ushers Brittany back inside the bathroom, shuts the door behind them and locks it. Her eyes become just as wide as they had earlier when she takes in the sight of all eight applicators set along the counter top. She nods, not sure what else to do, because so far Brittany's done everything right it seems.

"How long do we wait?" Santana asks in a low voice as she shoves her hands into her pockets.

"Nine minutes." Brittany replies in the same fashion, her eyes darting from the tests and her hands.

"Okay." She whispers more to herself than to Brittany. When she glances over to the blonde her heart nearly breaks, because, sure she's fucking scared shitless, but she can't even imagine what Brittany is feeling right now.

Truth of the matter is, yeah this will royally change Santana's life for sure, but for Brittany this changes nearly _everything_ in her life. Not only will she not be a teenager any longer, but her body will never be the same. Inwardly, she cringes at the idea of seeing Brittany giving birth, she's seen that Miracle of Life video in health, that shit is serious.

"No matter what." Santana breaks the unintended tension, reaches out to grab Brittany's hand and tugs her closer. They finally make eye contact and Santana offers the blonde a tentative smile while squeezing her hand. Brittany nods, tries her best to return the smile, but it's close to impossible. "Come here." She pulls on Brittany to follow her to take a seat on the cool tile floor up against the wall.

She follows, but the uneasiness in her steps does not go unnoticed, and when they reach the ground, Santana holds her close. They kiss each other's cheeks, lean their heads together and rub their hands up and down one another's arms for comfort. Every few seconds Santana checks her phone for the time, but it doesn't exactly make this waiting feel shorter.

"I think it's time." Santana mumbles, her lips against Brittany's shoulder as she speaks. The blonde lifts her head from the bathroom wall, opens her eyes and turns to look at the girl beside her. Santana's lips purse together, trying to offer a smile or some kind of facial expression that exudes the feeling that everything will be okay.

"Wait!" Brittany shouts in a whisper, her hand clutching to Santana's arm and holding her back from getting up from the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks, her voice shaky because there is so much in this room that is scaring her right now and Brittany's tone and face is not making her feel at ease.

"What if it's positive?" Brittany wonders, her eyes flicker from Santana's and to where their bodies are touching and her chin quivers as her mouth opens and shuts. "What if I'm pregnant?" She breathes, tears come to the brim of her eyes and this is the sight that causes Santana's knees to go weak and her heart to almost give out. She kneels in front of Brittany, takes both of her hands into her own and kisses the backs of them, hard.

"I don't know." Santana admits, her own voice betraying the strength she is desperately trying to have for the both of them. She swallows the lump in her throat and shakes her head, finding that Brittany's tears have found their way into her own eyes and she blink them away hurriedly. "Whatever you think is best." She offers, and lifts one of her hands up to tuck some stray hairs from Brittany's face and behind her ear, cupping her cheek in the process. "It's…" Her eyes fall down to their connected hands and she shrugs her shoulders as she comes to a conclusion in her head and heart. "It's your decision." She looks up at those blue eyes that are shimmering with unshed tears. "I already told you I'm not going anywhere." The blonde nods, sniffles a bit and brings her hand up to wipe the tears that have sprung loose from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I just…" She stammers, suddenly unable to control her emotions at the sight of Brittany letting herself cry freely and she can feel her own tears tumble over her puffy cheeks and to her lips. "I don't want you to do what I want."

"What _do_ you want?" Brittany asks, not expecting that type of proclamation from her girlfriend. Santana shakes her head a few more times, wipes at her cheeks furiously and sniffles as she rubs at her nose with the back of her hand.

"I _don't know_." She sputters out, tasting the salty liquid on her tongue as she speaks and her hands drops from Brittany's cheek and onto her shoulder instead. "Every time… I play scenario in my mind," She points to her head for emphasis as she sobs, trying to speak but unable to keep a steady breath to do so. "You wind up hating me." She completely breaks down, her face falling into Brittany's chest and her hands to the sides of her waist, resting against the tile floor.

Brittany's mouth hangs open in complete shock, and her body stiffens for a moment in surprise. Her own emotions betray her, and soon she has her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's body, holding her close and smoothing out her hair. She coos calming words into her ear, all the while still trying to control her own free falling tears. Both of their chests stutter with each breath they try and take, and their hands shake as they try and make the other feel better.

"I…" Brittany croaks out, unable to find her voice, so she clears her throat and licks her lips. Santana's body stops convulsing against her own, as she silently waits to hear what Brittany has to say, her face still hidden within the fabric of the blonde's shirt against her chest. "I'm not ready for a baby." She whimpers, her words get lost within the dark locks on top of the Latina's head and her arms only tighten around her girlfriend's body.

They sit there for a little while longer, the tests waiting for them not at all forgotten, but patiently waiting for the couple to prepare for any and every possible outcome. Eventually, Santana collects herself enough to peel her body from Brittany's and pushes herself up to her feet. She offers her hand to her girlfriend, who accepts, and is soon brought up to her feet once more alongside her girl.

"Can you look, I can't." Brittany whispers, tugging on Santana's hand to make it clear she is uncertain about being able to handle all of this. They share brief eye contact, enough time for them to nod and for Santana to send Brittany a soft smile.

Nervously, she reaches out a shaky hand and picks up the first applicator and brings it up to her eye level. Her eyes glance down at the box and directions, not quite sure how she is supposed to be reading this stick in her hand. Her dark eyebrows scrunch together in the middle, her eyes narrow and she gnaws on her lower lip while her gaze flickers from stick to paper to box over and over again.

She lets out a heavy breath as she puts down the first one to quickly reach for the next and doing the same as before. Her eyes focus on the stick and then down at the piece of paper that holds the directions for the second test, head flicking back and forth between the two. Meanwhile, Brittany anxiously and frantically waits for any kind of reaction from Santana, whose hand is still in her own.

"Santana?" Brittany finally says, tugs on her girlfriends hand and steps up beside her at the counter. Everything looks so very confusing and she can barely make out anything going on with those sticks she's just peed on. All she knows is that the results pretty much hold their future. She sees Santana drop the second and then the third and so on until there are no more to be lifted and read. "What is it? You're scaring me." Her voice shakes along with the rest of her body and she is startled when Santana spins around to face her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"It's negative." She states and blinks a few times. "They are all negative." The corners of her lips start to curl up until she is smiling. "You're… we're not…" She shakes her head and steps closer to Brittany and wraps her arms around the taller girl's waist. Pulling their bodies close until their flush against each other, she brings her lips to Brittany's ear and lets out a sigh of relief. "You're not pregnant." She whispers while her hands come to the blonde's back and she rubs up and down in a comforting way. Brittany lets out a sigh as well, but it more or less comes out sounding quite like a sob and she tightly wraps her arms around Santana's neck.

When they finally do pull apart, they give one another a relaxed smile before turning their attention back to the bathroom counter top that looks like scene from Teen Mom: The Stick Turned Blue Episodes. Santana gives the tests that are now splayed in complete disarray on the counter, a last once over before she hastily grabs the plastic bag they arrived in and starts throwing them inside. Brittany stands there watching in slight horror at how quick and silent her girlfriend shoves the boxes and applicators into the bag and ties it up tightly.

"What are you doing with those?" The blonde asks, breaking their sudden but momentary and tension filled silence. Santana glances at her briefly, too worried about the answer to really look at her.

"I'll hide them in my room for now." She lets out with a sigh and shrugs her shoulders. Brittany's nose crinkles and her eyebrows knit together.

"That's gross." She states in a monotone voice. "I peed on those." She reminds the dark haired girl who only stares at her with a blank face and one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched.

"Yes, yes Brittany, you did." Santana says in a hushed tone, but her voice has an edge to it. "Would you rather I just toss them in the trash bin in here?" Her hip cocks to the side and the hand not holding the bag of evidence rests onto her waist. "Maybe let my mom find this goody bag of pregnancy tests _used _by _my_ girlfriend. I can already feel the slaps on the back of my head at that find." She blurts out in frustration and her heart is pounding so hard into her brain she almost doesn't catch the look of shock on her girlfriends face. "Look," She sighs once again, shuts her eyes tightly and clenches her jaw. "I'm gonna hide it in my room until I can sneak it out, okay?" She explains in a gentler tone, reaches out to grab Brittany's hand and squeezes it apologetically. The blonde nods her head and glances down at the bulging bag. "Come on."

When they reach Santana's bedroom, Brittany watches on as her girlfriend stuffs the plastic bag into a far corner in her closet. She can just make out the whispered curses as Santana fights the bag into a secret, shadowy place. Once she emerges half of her body from the closet, she turns to find Brittany standing awkwardly at the edge of her bed, her hands fiddling with one another in front of her.

"I think we should still see a doctor, well," Brittany looks up when she hears the wrestling of plastic end, and she finds Santana staring at her questioningly. "_I_ should go see a doctor." When Santana's eyebrows raise, Brittany twists her lips and looks back down at her hands and at how her fingers are twisting by her waist. "You know… my gynecologist." She clarifies, finally getting an understanding grunt and nod from the shorter girl. "I'd have to tell my mom." She tells her in an almost whisper.

"Do you want to tell your mom?" Santana asks worriedly, not sure if she should be scared or angry if Brittany wants to tell her mother about all of this. The blonde takes a few moments to consider it, bites on her lower lip and then blinks a few times at Santana.

"Not really." She shakes her head and shrugs her shoulder. "The only reason I'd have to tell her is because she usually makes my appointments there, plus, I have to get the insurance card from her." She explains. "Or my dad." This causes Santana's eyes to widen and her breathing to nearly stop all together. "Don't look like that." She pleads, taking a tentative step towards her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Britt, but how am I _supposed_ to look when you say you want to tell your dad that you want to get a pregnancy test done by your doctor, ya know, just to be on the safe side?" Santana spits back, her eyes fixed on something just beyond Brittany.

"Supportive." The blonde simply tells her, but the response she gets from that is a scoff and an eye roll.

"Have I been anything but?" She challenges, finally meeting Brittany's eyes and tilts her head. "Did I not just pretty much run out and get this shit? I mean, I didn't even… what else do you want me to do here?" She shifts from foot to foot, suddenly uncomfortable under the seemingly scrutinizing glare she is getting from her girlfriend. "Besides, you took like, a dozen pregnancy tests and they all came out negative. _Why_ do you need to go to the doctor?" Santana asks curiously, and Brittany closes her eyes to hide her own eye roll and shakes her head as she breathes out an unamused giggle.

"_Because_, I'd like to hear it from a professional." She explains carefully, taking a step back to lean against the wall with her hands placed behind her. "I just want to be positive. I won't feel better until I know for absolutely sure. Okay?" Santana stares at her for a few but very long seconds and finally concedes with a nod of her head.

"Alright, but, I mean do we really have to tell your parents?" The shorter girl presses the issue of anything but telling the Pierce's, she can just hear her mother cursing and banishing her to some sort of sexual deviant disciplinary camp. "What about Planned Parenthood? There's one nearby." She suggests and she can tell that her girlfriend is mulling over the thought of going to one of those walk in clinics.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany patiently wait in the small room at Planned Parenthood in the next town over. There was no way they were going to chance being seen in Lima by anyone that they know or by anyone that may know their parents. The blonde is flipping carelessly through a magazine that was on her chair when they walked in while her girlfriend idly checks her phone to keep her occupied.<p>

Every now and again they glance around the room where there are young girls with nearly bursting bellies, an older woman in a business suit and a college aged girl clutching on to the hand of her boyfriend. In the far corner is a mother holding her purse tight and her mortified looking daughter. Even though the home pregnancy tests, all of them, came up negative, Santana insisted Brittany go see an actual baby doctor just to be on the safe side because after all, she had the symptoms of early pregnancy and she is not about to play with fire.

After waiting about twenty minutes the door finally opens and a women in salmon colored scrubs with a clip board calls out Brittany's name. The couple smiles uncomfortably at the rather jolly woman, and they head on over to the door being held open for them. She points them in the direction of room four and tells them she will be in shortly to get a history, wanting to give Brittany time to prepare herself for her first visit here at Planned Parenthood.

Santana closes the door to room four for them while Brittany moves towards the examination table and fingers the tissue paper laid upon it. She shivers, she always wonders why doctor's offices and examination rooms are always so chilly. Santana does take note to how extremely chilly it is in this room and isn't sure how to make the chill of everything else lingering around them defrost along with the coldness in the room. Nervously, she moves to stand beside Brittany to take her jacket from her and fold it onto a chair in the corner.

"Are you okay?" She asks when Brittany turns around to face her, and watches the blonde as she is tightening her ponytail as she looks around. The blonde shrugs and gets a nod at the response, obviously how 'okay' can she be? "I'm sure we are still in the clear babe." Santana assures her and rubs her hands up and down her girlfriend's arms to warm her up.

"I know, but," Brittany bites on her lower lip and looks to the floor momentarily. "What if, like, something's wrong with me?" She wonders aloud, her eyes widen when she meets brown ones.

"What do you mean?" Santana inquires, her head tilts to the side and her hands still on Brittany's arms.

"Okay Brittany." The woman's voice from earlier bellows into the room and the creaking of the door is just a second warning of her arrival. The girl's pull apart and turn their attention to the door where the nurse is closing it, clip board still in hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Wendy, I'm the nurse helping out Dr. Harrow today and I will be gathering some history." She takes a seat on one of those rolling chairs and slides across the room while she motions for Brittany to have a seat on the table. "So, tell me, what brings you here today?" She clicks her pen and glances up at the blonde who flickers her eyes in Santana's direction.

"I…" Brittany starts, her legs begin to swing and sway as they hang from the examination table. "Uh, well, my period is late and I thought maybe I was pregnant." She continues, looking at the nurse who she can see is taking notes. "But then I took a few home pregnancy tests and they all came out negative." The woman in salmon colored scrubs nods as she jots down the information.

"I see."

"But, I mean, I'm late and my stomach has been acting funny." She adds and the woman before her takes in a deep breath as she lowers her clip board and looks up at Brittany sweetly.

"How late are you?" She kindly asks.

"Almost four weeks, but I'm on the pill, so isn't it supposed to be regular?" Brittany answers with a tilt of her head, meanwhile Santana's eyes widen at how long her girlfriend has been waiting for her monthly friend.

"Yes, but how long have you been on birth control?" Wendy asks her, her eyes still fixed on the sheet on the clip board.

"Less than six months." Santana quickly responds for her girlfriend, and gets a look from the nurse who nods and writes that down.

"Sometimes our bodies need time to adjust to something new. Your body may have been used to kind of marching to its own drum so to speak." She chuckles out at her explanation. "It's sort of like when you're working out, you don't get results right away but eventually you get just what you want. You understand?" Brittany slowly nods. "Have you had nausea, vomiting or both?"

"Yes, both." The blonde mumbles, her eyes focused on the woman's hand scribbling away.

"Stomach pains, like cramping." Her eyes flicker up to Brittany's for a moment as she waits for a response.

"Kind of, but it just feels like I'm waiting for my period to come. Those kinds of cramps." Brittany tells her.

"Has there been any change in your diet, or maybe at school, has there been any stressful situations that you have been worrying about?" She asks and leans the clips board on her lap as she waits for Brittany to stop tilting her head from side to side as she thinks about it.

"It's senior year." Brittany finally decides on with a shrug of her shoulders. "This whole year is stressful." The salmon scrub wearing woman laughs, even tosses her head back in hilarity.

"Ain't that the truth." She nods in utter agreement. "Stress and worry can do incredibly strange things to your body. Enough stress can cause your hormones to fluctuate regardless if you are on a set schedule like the pill." She explains carefully and slowly enough for both girls to understand. "I'm pretty sure with college choices, relationships, sports and grades you are probably a very busy bee this year." Brittany nods at this statement. "I guess I can check off that you are sexually active." She states more than asks and glances up at Brittany from her papers and she notices the blonde look over at the dark haired girl beside her.

"Yes." Brittany replies quietly. The two girls pick up on the way Wendy's eyes flicker between the two of them questioningly and the cheerleader can feel the way her girlfriend's hand tightens around her own.

"With me." Santana clears all confusion for the woman in scrubs sitting before them, and Wendy clicks her tongue, clears her throat and makes a tiny note on her sheet. "Just me." Santana adds for good measure. Wendy lets out a sigh and then places the clip board onto her lap and turns her attention to Santana.

"And you're fertile?" The nurse professionally asks, patiently waiting for the young girl to answer.

"Mhmm, yes, according to my doctor, very much so." Santana nods her head and sucks her lips to bite on them, she wasn't expecting to be getting asked questions here. Wendy nods, lifts her clip board once again but only to glance it over before placing it back down again.

"Alright, so the home pregnancy tests were negative but you want to make sure." She asks the girls who nod, finally feeling relieved that the hard questions are over and done with. "Normally, those are pretty good but in honesty, sometimes they do fail to be accurate. But to be on the safe side, we can do a urine test and a blood test." She gently taps Brittany's knee and offers a kind smile. "And if you still aren't satisfied we can do a vaginal ultrasound. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Brittany nods again, it seems to be the only movement she can actually do.

The girls watch as Wendy pushes her chair so it glides across the room and she places the clipboard down onto a desk and she pulls open a cabinet to retrieve a tiny little cup. When she slides back towards them, she writes Brittany's name on the clear plastic cup and then hands it to the blonde.

"The bathroom is right down the hall on the left. Fill this as much as you can, and when you're done, there's a door in the wall." She motions her hands to create a box in the air. "Open it and put this cup on one of the shelves and we'll test it. Should take only a few minutes." She smiles at them as she stands up from her chair. "After that I'll take a blood sample so we can test that, okay?" They both nod in response and within seconds, Wendy is gone and they are sitting their holding a plastic cup with Brittany's name on it.

"Do you want me to walk with you to the bathroom?" Santana breaks the current silence between them.

"Yeah." Brittany stands up from the exam table and pulls on Santana's hand to lead them out of the room.

The hallways of Planned Parenthood are dull and very narrow. Luckily though, there are no other people occupying their current path or the bathroom for that matter. Santana tells Brittany she'll be right outside waiting for her as she leans up against the wall. And it's within a matter of minutes that Brittany emerges from the bathroom that they are walking back towards room four. About ten minutes of waiting, Wendy walks in with a sheet of paper that she claims are the results of the urine test.

"Your urine test came out negative." She informs them, and they both let out happy sighs and smiles of relief. "And everything else seems to be fine here." She adds, her eyes glancing up and down the length of the piece of paper in her hand. "Now, if you'll just hold your arm out like this," Wendy shows Brittany just how to straighten her arm so she can take the blood sample. "Exactly." She smiles up at the blonde as she prepares to wrap the rubber band looking device around her arm and wipes a cold wet swab across her skin. "Now this is going to pinch a bit, but I'll be quick."

Brittany squeezes Santana's hand hard with her free one, and turns her head away from having to watch Wendy stick her with a needle. The woman is right, it feels like it's over before it even starts, and the next time Brittany looks over she's got a gauze pad and a band-aid covering her arm.

"Doing good hun." Santana whispers as she lifts Brittany's hand to her lips to place a soft kiss there.

"Okay, now I'll be back shortly." Wendy winks, tube of blood in her hand, and soon the door is closing behind her.

"Feel okay?" Santana asks, bringing her other hand to cover the one of Brittany's she's holding. The blonde nods, she can't help but be quite with all things considered. "What were you talking about before B? About something being wrong with you?" She wonders, finally getting the chance to bring up what Brittany had been saying earlier before Wendy barged in. Brittany looks down at her arm and then her hand wrapped up in Santana's.

"Well, what if I can't… ya know… like what if I'm broken there?" She asks with worry, her lower lip just out and her eyes look so sad. Santana's brow furrows and her nervous smile fades away as she moves closer to Brittany.

"Britt, I mean, I'm sure you're fine down there." She motions with her head and hands towards the area where a baby would even occur or be grown or whatever the correct terminology is. "You get your period, so, I mean, the plumbing and whatnot is working, right?" Santana questions with a tilt of her head.

"What if I'm shooting blanks?" Brittany asks, her voice raises an octave and it makes Santana chuckle a bit. "It's not funny." She slams her hand down onto the table she's sitting on.

"No, I know. It's just, I don't think lady bits can 'shoot blanks'." She explains her sudden amusement but Brittany only gives her a cold look. "Wait," Her eyes widen and her face drops. "Can they?" She asks in complete wonderment and confusion.

"Are you serious?" Brittany inquires with a blank stare, all she can do is blink back at Santana who stares back at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Shit, baby, I'm sure…" Santana rushes to rectify her obvious fault and brings her hand up to rub at Brittany's back but the blonde brushes her off. "Brittany," She whines, sometimes she doesn't know why she speaks before she thinks. "Britt, I'm sure that if something was irregular that it would have come up before. Like at your vagina doctor." She reasons, slowly lifting her hand once more to provide her girlfriend some comfort and this time she's not given the cold shoulder. "And Wendy said everything was fine."

"You can't tell that stuff through pee Santana." Brittany bites back, still a little upset at her girlfriends emotionally incapacity. The shorter girl's eyebrows knit and she twists her lips in thought.

"Maybe she can tell through the blood test." She figures it's worth a shot, and Brittany's shrug only informs her that maybe her idea isn't shot to shit. "Are you gonna get that vaginal ultra-thingy?" Santana quietly asks after a few moments of complete silence. To her, it sounds weird and probably uncomfortable and she wonders if Brittany will want her to stay here for it if she does decide to do it.

"If this comes back negative, then," She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "No. That sounds uncomfortable and weird." Santana smirks to herself, sometimes she's pretty sure that Brittany can read her mind.

When Wendy returns, her smile comforts Santana, because she can't imagine the woman entering the room of two teenagers wearing a big grin only to tell them that they are having a baby. Brittany smiles with her eyes closed and lets out the biggest sigh of relief Santana's ever heard when Wendy informs them that the blood test has also come back negative. She asks them if they want the bill to be mailed to them which they immediately jump from their seat and yell 'no', this makes Wendy chuckle because she tells them she is only kidding.

* * *

><p>One hundred and fifty dollars later, the girls are heading back to Lima in silence. Santana wonders how she should broach a conversation, because after this experience, nothing seems to be the proper ice breaker. She muddles over bringing up the winter formal, but then decides against it because that will bring up Quinn's cabin and then sleeping arrangements and then that's when they would usually get all gushy and talk sexy to each other.<p>

But, at this moment, it seems wrong to even think about sex. Her eyes nearly cross as she drives because now she can't stop _thinking_ about sex. Are they ever going to have sex again now? Are they going to wait? Does she have to give Brittany some space, time or space _and_ time? Is she supposed to be as affected too and seem disinterested in sex? 'That's impossible', she thinks and she shakes her head.

"At least we have a friend at Planned Parenthood now." Santana jokes, no longer able to take the excruciating uncertainty of what all of the silence means. She glances over at Brittany whose eyes are closed, lips in a tight line and is shaking her head. 'Shit', she thinks to herself, too fucking soon. "It's a joke Britt." She explains after a few beats, her hands running awkwardly over the steering wheel and she shifts in her seat. "I don't really know what to say here, I've got… like a million and one things going through my head and all of them sound horribly wrong." She admits, and she can feel herself starting to sweat under the sideways stare the blonde is giving her. When it finally flickers back to the passenger window, she nervously bites her lower lip and tries to keep her focus on the road.

"This is exactly why I was scared about not using condoms in the first place." Brittany finally mutters to herself, but her words are heard considering the car is void of any other sound. Santana's eyebrows knit and she throws the blonde her own version of the sideways glance.

"We _do_ use condoms." She replies sharply, sighing through her nose as her hands grip harder to the wheel. Brittany rolls her eyes and tugs at the hem of her coat.

"Not _all_ the time, Santana. Don't even pretend like we use them every single time we have sex." The blonde reminds her, slight annoyance and frustration in her voice. "I can't even _remember_ the last time _I've_ bought any." She adds as an afterthought. "And we _both_ know you hate using them." She points out and the huff Santana lets out does not go unnoticed.

"So, wait," Santana shifts in her seat and grips the wheel with both hands. "Are you trying to blame this on me?" She asks incredulously, a tiny unamused laugh escapes her lips. "I don't recall hearing you complaining or begging me to put one on." She notes with a tilt of her head and rolls her eyes. "'_Santana, fuck my pussy raw_'." She mimics Brittany's voice in a shrill manner, causing the blonde's eyes to widen, nose crinkle and lips curl in irritation. "'_Come inside me baby, fill me up with'_… ouch." She yells when she gets a punch in her arm and her head snaps in Brittany's direction. "What the hell Britt?"

"Are you _seriously_ fucking talking to me like that right now?" Brittany all but shouts, her mouth hangs open in shock and disgust.

"Well, what are you so worked up about?" Santana hisses, narrows her eyes at Brittany before focusing them back on the road as she clenches her teeth. "You're _not_ pregnant, false fucking alarm." She sighs rubbing her arm, it's kind of silly to her to fight about something she was sure was resolved when the doctor said 'negative'.

"We just had a pregnancy scare!" Brittany screams, turning her body all the way to face her girlfriend, startling the other girl at her volume. "_I_," She emphasizes. "Just had a pregnancy scare." Santana nods at this statement, it's true.

"Yeah," She slowly says, in one of those calm but patronizing tones. "_And you're not pregnant_, hence the 'scare'." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Are you _delusional_?" The blonde blurts out, receiving a cross look from Santana. "_We_ had a 'scare' because we've been irresponsible. Because, all you care about is getting your dick wet." She spits out, leaning her body against the passenger door so hard it makes a loud bang. "My sister was right." She mumbles to herself, shaking her head from side to side and sends her glare out the window. Santana scoffs and glances over at the blonde.

"What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asks demandingly as she stops at a red light and looks at Brittany waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." Brittany replies softly, not bothering to meet Santana's questioning eyes.

"No," The Latina smacks her hand against the steering wheel. "Tell me what your smart fucking sister said about me." She chuckles, her head shakes side to side in disbelief. "I'm _dying_ to know." From the corner of her eye she sees the light turn green, so she turns her head forward once again.

"No, you're just gonna get mad."

"_Oh_, and I'm in _such_ a great mood right now." She mocks. "You've made it very clear that this is _my_ fault, so you know what, spare me your older sisters wise words of fucking wisdom." She waves her hand as though waving Brittany and this conversation away.

This time, instead of a retort, there is only silence, which is shortly followed by a sniffle. Santana sighs through her nose, lightly shakes her head at herself and looks out of the corner of her eye towards her girlfriend. She didn't mean to make Brittany cry, hell, she didn't mean for _any_ of this to happen.

"Look, Britt…" She slowly starts, but when a whimper and a few sniffles follow the sound of Brittany shifting in her seat.

"Don't." Brittany shakes her head and it's clear I her voice she is in fact crying. "Just take me home." She says coldly.

"So, you don't even want to finish this?" Santana asks, anger present in her tone.

"Why? Anything I say you're just gonna have some wise ass comment to make, like I'm some stupid person we go to school with." She sputters through her tears. Her head lifts up and she stares out the window when she feels the car slow down and pull in front of a row of houses just around the block from her own. "What are you doing? Why are you stopping?"

"Because, I don't think you're stupid like I think everyone else is." Santana bites her tongue, not wanting to be so harsh with her girlfriend, but finding it so hard to control her temper. She unbuckles her seatbelt, allowing her body to twist in her seat so she can face Brittany. "I get that this is some scary shit, especially for you." She starts slowly and gently, after taking a few long breathes to calm herself. "If that test came back positive, I just…" Her eyebrows raise and she rubs her cheeks furiously while blowing air through her lips shakily. "But, like, it's scary for _me_ too." Santana leans a bit forward to emphasize her point and she watches Brittany nod, even if she is still staring at her hands.

"I wasn't saying it's not." Brittany says through light sobs, bringing the back of her hand up to wipe under her eyes.

"I _want_ to have babies with you." Santana states, finally reaching out to grab Brittany's hands and the sniffling pauses for a second as the blonde lifts her gaze to meet her girlfriends. "_Someday_." She continues, dipping her head till her chin rests to her chest. "I mean," Santana lowers her eyes, nervously twists her lips and then bites on the lower one before clearing her throat. "I _hope_ that you're the one I have babies with." She shrugs her shoulders, finding it difficult to bring her eyes back up to meet those blues. "But, like, there are so many things I want to do with you before all of that." She rubs her thumb in small circles on the back of Brittany's hands, and they finally catch each other's stare.

And it's then that Brittany notices the shimmer in Santana's brown eyes, the tell tale sign that her girlfriend is going to cry any moment, and probably trying her hardest to hold it in. It only makes the blonde want to burst out into hysterics and throw her arms around the dark haired girl, but she doesn't.

"I'm not ready to grow up just yet." Santana says, her voice cracks a little in the middle of her statement and her eyebrows scrunch together. "But, I also don't want to be a kid without you." She lifts their clasped hands up to her mouth and kisses her girlfriend's fingers. "Okay?" She tries her hardest to look deeply into Brittany's eyes, but the girl is making it so damn hard because she breaks their stare and focuses on everything _but_ Santana.

"Take me home." She repeats, her voice so innocent and soft and slightly broken. "Please."

Santana stares at her a little longer, wanting so badly to break through this tiny barrier Brittany is putting up, but it's useless. So instead of giving up gracefully, she huffs and forcefully pushes the blonde's hands away from her own and hastily throws the car into drive.

"_Fine_." She spits out under her breath, clenching her jaw tightly. "What-fucking-ever." She adds in a tiny, but spicy tone.

When she pulls up to Brittany's house, she keep her eyes trained forward as she hears the girl beside her gathering herself and her things together. She hears Brittany's mouth open, like she's going to say something, but it closes so she figures she isn't going to give in either. The door handle clicks and she's betting that in about two seconds her car door is going to slam shut, but she is surprised when the slam doesn't come.

"You're being a fucking asshole." Brittany shouts at her, fully turning her body to face Santana who has yet to look at her. "Poor baby Santana," She mocks, reaching forward to grab her girlfriend's face and pulls it to make her face her finally and Santana jerks her head to free herself from Brittany's grasp. "I'm _so_ sorry that I want to go home, lie in my bed and curl up in a ball and cry." Santana gives her a confused and annoyed look, her head shakes slightly from side to side as she continues to let Brittany have her ranting floor. "Yeah, I'm not pregnant, fantastic!" She yells at the top of her lungs, and it's clear she is pretty much on the verge of breaking down. "But you know what, that test could have very well been positive just as much as it was negative. And then what?" She challenges, throwing her hands up in the air almost as if in defeat to her own questions and statements. "You say you'll be there, and that I have nothing to worry about. But I do, I worry, and I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"Why would you worrying bother me?" Santana finally joins in on the conversation, her voice just as booming as Brittany's.

"Why doesn't it?" The blonde asks back, her voice cracks as it raises in volume. "It should." She points out, only to receive an extremely perplexed look from her girlfriend. "You should worry when I worry, especially about things like this!" She waves her arms in the air as though it will help make her point.

"I am so fucking confused right now Britt, what the fuck are we fighting about?" Santana shouts back, and she unbuckles her seatbelt to turn and face the blonde. Brittany pinches the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb and lets out a slow, long sigh through her nose.

"Because you're pissed that I want to go home." She whispers, clenching and unclenching her teeth. Santana chuckles, her head flying back at this information.

"I am not." She tells the blonde, reaching out to grab at Brittany's hand. "I was pissed because I said…" She looks down at their hands for a moment, and waits for the loudness in her voice to turn down and she smiles. "I was mad because I just told you that I want to have babies with you, _someday_, and then you tell me to take you home." Santana explains in a soft voice, her fingers nervously pressing into Brittany's nails. "It was kind of a kick to the balls." She admits with a shrug. "And the heart." Her lips twist and Brittany can once again see those brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I know it's too soon to say stuff like that, especially after all of this crap we, you just went through. But it's the truth and I figured what better time to hear something like that? Ya know, after a scare and shit." She wipes just under her nose and clears her throat, only to finally look up when she feels Brittany's hand squeeze in her own. "And its Christmas time, I don't want to be in this weird limbo funk." The blonde nods in understanding and she shifts in her seat to move closer to her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Brittany gently says, and lifts Santana's hand to her lips so she can place a kiss to the back of it. Instead of questioning it, the shorter girl just shrugs and nods then sends her girl a sweet smile.

"I love you, and I just want you to know." She adds as an afterthought.

"I do know." Brittany reminds her. "Just give me time?" She almost hesitates to ask, but, she needs it and Santana can see it in her shimmering blue eyes she doesn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Yeah, I can do that." She agrees as she leans forward to quickly peck her girlfriend's lips. Brittany kisses her once more, a little bit longer and deeper this time, before she makes her move to leave the car. Just as she is about to close the door, Santana leans over to the passenger side seat and holds her hand out for Brittany who slowly takes it. "Everything between us… we're good right?" Santana nervously questions.

Without words, Brittany crawls back inside the car, places both of her hands on either side of Santana's face and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. At first it's only their lips gliding and smacking against each other, but slowly, their tongues manage to join in. They sit there kissing for a good ten minutes, both hoping that everything they have said and haven't said is understood, forgiven and heard. When Brittany pulls away from her girlfriend's lips, she wipes the bottom of her own and then Santana's bottom lip and winks.

"I love you too." Brittany sweetly whispers just before placing one last kiss to the corner of Santana's mouth. "We're perfect." She adds and taps her girlfriend's nose with the tip of her finger. "I'll call you later."

And with that, Brittany exits the car, leaving Santana slightly breathless and with a glazed over look in her eye. She smiles to herself as she watches her girlfriend walk up the pathway towards her house and the way she quickly runs up the steps to her front door. At the last minute, Brittany turns around and waves before vanishing into the house.

As she drives around the block towards her house, Santana can't help but play everything this weekend has done to her. She and Brittany fought the hardest and the most this weekend than their friendship and relationship combined. As she mulls over some of the words her girlfriend had tossed her way, she can't help but feel a bit guilty. While Brittany was sitting next to her, probably feeling nervous about every single thing in the world, Santana was thinking about sex and when they were going to start having it again, if it was even off the table.

It becomes clear to her that she and Brittany are going to have to have a long and thought out conversation about some serious grown up stuff. And even though it sounds boring and kind of annoying, she doesn't quite mind it that much. Maybe this Christmas will not only bring her bling, new shoes, that iPad she's been begging for, but perhaps it will bring her and Brittany even closer than they already are. If that is even possible, then she seriously cannot wait for Christmas to seriously begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN #2: so, yeah, it was gettin pretty real up in there! reasons why, well, i've never, ever been in that situation. however, i can only imagine how incredibly confusing, nerve racking and friggin scary it could be. so, i decided i wanted to make it as uncomfortable as possible. especially between the two of them. sorry i'm rambling. i hope you liked it. i know i promied an Xmas chapter... this took control over me.. but dont worry i'm getting there:)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Happy New Year! and all that jazz! love all of you. hope the new year is treating you well. **_

_**here is the newest installment, read and enjoy. tell me your deepest desires... of this story of course;) lol**_

* * *

><p>Brittany enters her room, it's late, but she couldn't get comfortable so she decided to take a shower. She slowly unwraps the towel from around her body and tosses it towards her hamper before she makes her way towards her awaiting bed. Her hand blindly finds the hair band on her nightstand and she effortlessly ties her hair up in a messy bun. She rubs at her eyes, then her cheeks and kneels to her bed hoping that when the rest of her body falls to the mattress, the stress of the past few days will fade away.<p>

But, as her head rests to the pillow and she clutches her comforter close to her chest, she feels anything but the relief she is hoping for. Her eyes that are so heavy with much needed sleep, will not stay shut because her mind is running in circles and her heart is too busy racing, pounding against her chest. Forcefully, she closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, lets it out slowly and shifts in her spot under the covers.

She had told Santana she would call her later, but she still hasn't made that phone call. There are so many things she wishes that her girlfriend would just know, because saying the words out loud seem so difficult and when she thinks she's found the right ones they taste so wrong on her tongue.

With a roll of her eyes, she gets back out of bed and walks over to her dresser and yanks the top drawer open. She grabs a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, it's suddenly too cold to sleep in the nude. Sometimes, when all she wants to do is let go and forget, she sleeps naked. Santana thinks it's cute and sexy, but right now, Brittany isn't feeling very sexy or cute for that matter.

Sweatpants and t-shirt on, she heads back over towards her bed, fully prepared to get some sleep or at least toss and turn some more, only her attention is caught by her phone vibrating from her nightstand. The lit up screen tells her she has one new text message, it's from Santana. She's not really all the surprised, actually she kind of expected to hear from her girlfriend earlier. She half smirks because she can picture Santana pacing around her room, checking the clock, and debating on how long to wait to get in touch with Brittany. Her thumb hovers over the screen, just staring at her girlfriend's name for a few more moments before she finally swipes to open up the message.

_**Let me hold u.**_

Four words, that's all. But, especially from Santana, she means to say so many other things and Brittany knows this. The blonde smiles sadly down at the message as she replays the entire drive home from the clinic today. She presses the reply button and takes a seat at the edge of her bed, preparing herself to form some sort of response to Santana's message. As she thinks of something to say, another message pops up on her screen and she quickly opens it.

_**We don't have 2 talk, or n e thing. I just… I need to hold u B. I can't sleep.**_

Brittany glances over at the clock sitting on her nightstand and she's actually surprised at how late it is. It's nearly midnight and she's been sitting around in her room like a drone for about eight hours. Her mother checked on her earlier when Santana dropped her off, but she shooed the woman away claiming to have a migraine and that she just needed to sleep. Of course the one thing she thought she needed is something she is having a hard time acquiring.

Once again, she opens the reply box to actually respond to both of Santana's messages, but like before she is interrupted. A few tiny snaps, or taps rather, against her bedroom window. Her eyebrows scrunch and her nose crinkles in confusion because even though it's pretty gross outside, it's certainly not windy. At first, she just shakes her head figuring that she is hearing things due to the sleep she can't find and the stress and she returns her focus to the message she has yet to type out. But, then it happens again and then again.

She pushes herself up from her bed, phone still in hand, and walks over to her bedroom window. Carefully, she pulls the curtains back and squints her eyes as she looks out into the darkness of her front lawn. It takes a few seconds, considering the street lamps do absolutely nothing with providing even the most minimal of light, but eventually sees. Down on her lawn, just a few feet away from her mother's flower bed, which is completely non-existent currently considering the winter season, is Santana.

Her girlfriend is bundled up in one of her brother's winter jackets and some sweatpants, that much she can see. The phone in her phone starts vibrating and she realizes that it's an incoming call, clearly from the girl standing on her front lawn in the cold weather of a winter night in Lima.

"Hey." Santana says softly when she hears the click of Brittany answering her call. The blonde doesn't respond, she can't seem to speak at this second, but the girl on the other end of the line doesn't mind. "Your light was on, I figured…" Her voice trails off, but there's something so warm in her voice that it makes Brittany feel a little better than she had moments ago. "Brittany, I… can I come up?" She asks, and the hesitation in her voice nearly echoes off of the walls inside the blonde's bedroom. Brittany lifts one of her hands to window, letting her fingertips touch the cool glass, only feeling a tiny fraction of the temperature outside and she nods.

"Please." Her voice cracks and as soon as her words escape her lips, Santana vanishes into the nights shadows.

The call ends soon after and the only sounds, besides her bare feet padding across the wooden floor of her bedroom, is the sound of the key on Santana's key ring for Brittany's house unlocking the front door. The door creaks only slightly, and she can tell even without seeing, that the other girl is trying to be as quiet and as careful as possible. There are soft footsteps to be heard making their way up the stairs, and soon down the hall and heading towards her bedroom. When her bedroom door opens, she can only stand still and stare at it.

Santana walks in, sounding a tad out of breath and still shivering from standing outside for who knows how long. Brittany watches her remove her brother's jacket, and she thinks about how it's too big on her, but that it's probably really warm. Underneath, her girlfriend is only wearing a tank top and she takes notice of how the bottoms of her sweat pants are wet when she kicks off her shoes.

"You're pants are wet." Brittany tells her, her voice barely audible, and she points towards the darker gray parts of the bottom of her pants. Santana glances down at sees that they are indeed wet, and she cautiously tucks her thumbs into the elastic part of her sweats.

As she pushes her pants down to her ankles leaving her in only her boxer briefs, she watches as Brittany walks over to her bed, pulls the comforter back, and slides into it so easily. Stepping out of her damp clothes, Santana carefully removes her socks, finding that they too are wet. Slowly, she walks towards the side of the bed that Brittany has clearly left for her and she stands there staring at it for a few seconds. She swallows the lump that has suddenly formed in her throat and she leans towards the lamp by the bed and flicks it off, the moon now lighting her way.

There on the other side of the bed is the back of her girlfriend. She's curled up, knees close to her chest and Santana can only assume that her hands are tucked beneath her chin. Leaning forward, she tries to ease herself onto the bed without disturbing Brittany much, but it seems she is defeated because Brittany's body moves with every press of her hand to the mattress. When she finally lies down, she watches how the blonde's body rises and falls with each and every breath she takes. She reaches out and caresses the blonde hair that has fallen free from the hair tie meant to keep it in place. Her fingers graze Brittany's shoulder and she nearly jumps when the blonde's hand comes from out of nowhere and covers her own.

Brittany shuffles backwards, only a tiny bit, and she tugs on Santana's hand that is resting on her shoulder. Taking a hint, she moves closer to the blonde until she is fully spooning her and allows her hand to be pulled to the front of Brittany's body. Her head rests just behind the cheerleader's, taking in the scent of her hair and her body as her chin moves to the spot on her shoulder where her hand was seconds ago.

Their hands, now clasped, move to press up against Brittany's chest. It's small, almost not even really there, only it is. Just below her ear, right above her neck, Brittany feels Santana's lips ghost over her skin placing a kiss there. She ignores the tears that pool in the corner of her eye and she lets out a shaky breathe against the blonde's neck.

"Goodnight." Santana whispers, her arm and hand squeezing Brittany tightly into her. "I love you."

And just like that, Brittany falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany wakes up and her vision is foggy from the sleep still in her eyes. She doesn't need to see that Santana is still here though, because she can feel her girlfriends arms still wrapped tightly around her. It almost seems as if they haven't moved an inch since they fell asleep last night. Her mouth opens and closes a few times to try and get the dry feeling out. She clears her throat, as quietly as possible, because she isn't sure whether or not Santana is still sleeping. When a yawn escapes her, she is unable to fight off the wake up stretching her body is used to, causing her body to shift and stiffen under Santana's grip.<p>

"Hmm?" The girl behind her hums, her arm tightens around the blonde, pulling her closer against the front of her body. Brittany nervously looks out of the corner of her eye, turns her head a bit and finds that Santana still has her eyes closed.

Ever so carefully, the cheerleader somehow turns herself around without disturbing her girlfriend. Face to face, Santana remains asleep, and Brittany's eyes that are now free of that sleepy fog study her features. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed, worried, and her lips are nearly pressed in a straight line, only parted a tiny bit. There's a small crease between her eyebrows where Brittany assumes the worry lies, and she lifts her hand up to gently press her finger into the crease. It smoothes out at the blonde's touch, and the rest of her face relaxes as well.

Blue eyes trace over the way Santana's cheeks are cutely puffy, and she watches her finger trail down the length of her nose until it grazes over the tip and lands to softly touch her lips. She's barely touching the Latina's luscious lips, but she can feel that they're chapped beneath the pads of her fingers. Her eyes fall from Santana's face and to her neck where she can see the artery in her neck pumping and bumping at the beat of her heart. Her arms are tan and toned, Brittany admires the way Santana's muscle is defined more prominently than usual with the way she has her arm protectively around her.

Her silent admiration of everything Santana is interrupted however, when the sound of her bedroom door creaks open. She lifts her head up quickly in the hopes of catching the attention of her intruder before they loudly announce themselves and wake up her girlfriend. Standing in her doorway is her mother, eyes down at the back of the body hiding the rest of her daughter.

"Shh." Brittany hushes out, bringing her finger to her lips for good measure.

There's no mistaking the long flowing dark locks, Mrs. Pierce would know it was Santana without even needing to see an inch of her. But, this does nothing to stop her brow from furrowing and head to tilt to the side questioningly. The teenager sucks in her lips and lets out a sigh through her nose, her eyes flickering down to the sleeping girl whose arms she's in.

"I thought you weren't feeling well?" Mrs. Pierce asks with a raised eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. Brittany dips her head, bringing her chin to her chest and she nods. "Well, breakfast is almost ready." She tells her daughter in a soft voice as she reaches for the door knob. "Don't be a bum." She calls out before shutting the door behind her. Brittany lets out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and she looks back down at Santana, whose eyes are still closed, lips still slightly parted and the crease back in her forehead.

"Is she mad that I'm here?" Santana croaks out, completely catching Brittany off guard. When she doesn't get a response, she clears her throat and shifts around under the covers. "If you want, I can go home." She offers, unsure of the answer and too nervous to open her eyes and read it on Brittany's expression. Her eyes pop open when she feels soft, warm fingertips brush against her cheek. "I mean, if you want to be alone, I completely understand." She blurts out, feeling unsure with the way Brittany is staring at her and not saying anything back.

"Don't go." The blonde finally snaps out of her daze, realizing she hasn't been answering her girlfriend. "I…" She looks down between their bodies and watches the way her hand comes up to play with the neckline of Santana's tank top. "I didn't really want to be alone last night." Her head shakes from side to side and she slowly lifts her eyes to meet her girlfriend's gaze.

"I know." Santana breathes out, her voice still low and husky.

"How?" Brittany asks, a faint smile plays on her lips as her finger moves from Santana's tank top and to a lock of her dark hair.

"Because, I know you." She replies easily, shrugs her shoulders and grins. "I know you better than you think I do." Santana leans forward, but only just enough to lightly brush her nose against the tip of Brittany's, and then she pulls back. "I know you better than _I_ even realize sometimes." Her lips twists and she finds her eyes fall down to the lock of her hair Brittany is twirling around her fingers.

Santana chuckles at Brittany when her eyes roll when her mother yells from the bottom of the stairs to remind her that breakfast is ready and getting cold. The blonde taps her hand against the other girl's shoulder and motions with her head that they should get downstairs. They take their time moving, tossing the blankets off of their warm bodies only to be met with the chilly air of the room.

"Here." Brittany says softly before handing Santana one of her Cheerio sweatshirts, which the dark haired girl takes gratefully.

"Thanks." She mumbles as she struggles to pulls her head through and pushes her arms into the sleeves. Turning to the door she bends down to grab her crumpled sweatpants, in the same place she'd left them when she had taken them off in the early hours of the morning.

When they reach the hallway, they are greeted by the sweet smell of syrup and the over powering scent of bacon wafting through the air. They both take it in, small smiles etched on their faces as they descend the stairs, following the deliciousness that fills the Pierce household.

"Oh look, they're up." Mr. Pierce announces before he shoves a forkful of pancakes into her his mouth. Santana shoves her hands into the front pocket of her girlfriend's sweatshirt and sends him a nervous smirk. "Nice of you to join us this morning Santana." He jokes with a wink, quickly going back to his morning paper while his wife prepares plates for the teenagers.

"Do you feel better sweetie?" Mrs. Pierce asks as she places the two plates onto the table and wipes her hands on the dish towel she has on her shoulder. Brittany looks up at her mother just as she is about to sit down, tossing a quick glance over in Santana's direction.

"Umm," She starts, giving herself an extra few seconds as she settles down in her chair. "A little." She offers, with a small shrug of her shoulders and then looks back over at Santana to send her a quick smile.

"Well, if you don't feel a hundred percent by tonight, maybe we should make a doctor's appointment." Mrs. Pierce comments as she reaches across the table for the syrup and starts to drizzle some over her stack of pancakes. Santana fidgets in her seat, her eyes boring in Brittany's direction, desperate to get the blonde's attention. "Can't have you being sick for Christmas, that just wouldn't be very fun." The older blonde says, grinning at her daughter and winks before taking a bite of her breakfast. Brittany nods in agreement, her fork busy stabbing her food as she brushes her feet against the tile floor and she finally looks over at Santana.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Brittany says, and puts her fork down so she can push her chair back. There's no time to ask her to stop or where she is going, all Santana can seem to do is watch her girlfriend vanish somewhere between the living room hallway and the staircase.

Unbeknownst to the Pierce parents, Santana is having an inner battle. Brittany has just left her alone and for some reason or another, Santana can't fight that annoying voice in her head that tells her that everyone knows what they've just been through. Mr. Pierce is quietly reading his newspaper and Mrs. Pierce is smiling, giddily enjoying her breakfast in silence. Her lips twist as she watches them, obviously they have no idea, Brittany wouldn't tell them without letting Santana in on that information. Besides, she's pretty sure she wouldn't be sitting here with the Pierce's had they been in on the pregnancy scare of 2011.

Seven minutes later, she knows this because she's had her eyes glued to the clock on the stove, Brittany finally returns and with a tad more color in her cheeks than she's had in the past few days. Santana curiously watches as the blonde plops right back into her chair, picks up her fork, and takes a big bite of her breakfast. She washes it down with a sip of orange juice and right before she goes in for a second forkful, she looks at her girlfriend.

"Can you take me to the drugstore after breakfast?" She asks softly, not wanting to disturb the rest of the people at the table. Santana's eyebrows furrow and her eyes flicker in the direction of both Pierce elders who are paying no mind, well, except for the questioning look Mrs. Pierce shoots her daughter.

"Uh, yeah." Santana chokes out, wiping the corner of her mouth where either dried drool or syrup has taken residence. "Sure." She shifts in her seat to sit a little straighter and shakes the confused expression from her face.

"What do you need at the drugstore?" Mr. Pierce inquires out of nowhere, eyes still on the paper in front of him and fork still close to his mouth. Brittany glances over at her father and tilts her head innocently, meanwhile, Santana stares at the man in horror.

"Girl stuff, Dad." The young blonde informs her father, and his nose crinkles at this and uncomfortably shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh, well that makes sense honey." Mrs. Pierce chimes in, putting her hand gently onto her daughter's forearm. "I used to get horrible migraines whenever I got my period." Mr. Pierce grunts, clearly disapproving of the topic of conversation. But Santana pays no attention to his tone, she's too busy looking at Brittany who is looking back at her, both with wide eyes and half smiles.

"Must you?" Mr. Pierce groans, tapping his fork to his plate and rustling his paper around. "I'm trying to eat here." He motions to his plate with his utensil.

"Darling, it's a natural, womanly thing." Brittany mother practically sings out, a silly smile as she brushes her hand across her husband's arm, but he only huffs again and rustles his paper. Santana smirks over at the man and playfully rolls her eyes in her girlfriend's direction. "Oh, Santana, before I forget." Mrs. Pierce begins through a mouthful of pancakes, pausing until she swallows her food to continue. "Please tell your mother that she doesn't have to make two pies for the Christmas party." She giggles and shakes her head while Santana quirks an eyebrow. "One is more than enough."

"Will do." Santana nods, smiles at the woman, and then goes back to her breakfast only to realize that it has gotten cold. But, she shrugs her shoulders at that fact, because a cold breakfast is really the least of her worries this entire weekend.

A few minutes later the phone rings and no one is very shocked to find that it's none other than Mrs. Lopez. Brittany's mother chuckles as she nods her head, with a giggly 'yes, she's here alright', to inform Santana's mother of her daughter's whereabouts. The older blonde excuses herself from the room to continue the phone conversation, clearly bringing up the information she'd asked Santana to pass on about the pies. This leaves Santana alone with Brittany and Mr. Pierce. The blonde smirks at her girlfriend as she plays with the rest of the syrup on her plate with her fork.

"Um, you wanna go to the store now?" Santana asks as she drops her fork to her plate of half eaten pancakes and untouched bacon.

"Sure." Brittany shrugs her shoulders, picks her plate up along with Santana's and drops them into the sink before preparing to leave. "You know my dad can't read minds." She pokes Santana in her ribs, getting a sigh of relief from her girlfriend just as they step out of the kitchen.

They both wave to Mrs. Pierce, who is lying across the sofa in the living room still chatting away with Mrs. Lopez, as they make their way out of the house. Santana points to her car that's parked right across the street and they quietly continue their journey. Inside the car is silent as well, until Brittany leans forward to turn the volume dial on the radio, but all the music really does is serving as background noise.

"I think it's beautiful." Santana finally breaks the deafening quiet that's engulfed them with a tentative voice, her hands nervously twisting and turning around the steering wheel, and she chances a quick glance over at Brittany.

"What's that?" Brittany hums out, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger as she tilts her head to the side. She watches, curiously, as Santana lowers a hand from the wheel and wipes her palm on her sweats and then carefully reaches over to place hers over Brittany's. Her thumb caresses the back of her girlfriend's hand, and they smile at one another when the blonde turns hers over so they are palm to palm.

"That 'natural, womanly thing' your mom was talking about." She explains, her voice gentle, like her words are carrying fragile glass objects over rough terrain. Brittany lets out a giggle though, because even if Santana is being extremely sincere, which she is, she still manages to add in a roll of her eyes. She laces her fingers through the blonde's and lifts their clasped hands to her lips to place a quick kiss to her girlfriend's knuckles.

"You don't think it's gross?" Brittany asks, and crinkles her nose in question through a smile. Santana chuckles and shakes her head, gripping her girlfriend's hand a bit tighter in her own as she lowers them to rest on the gear shift.

"No." She states firmly, eyes flickering from the road and to the girl beside her briefly. "I mean, its like," Her shoulders shrug as she tries to find the right words to describe her thoughts. "Your body is just beautiful in general and that just makes you more of a woman." Her lips twist, finding her mouth and her mind are on two different planes and it doesn't seem she can actually verbalize her feelings on the subject. But, it's more than Brittany expected on the subject, and for that, it's appreciated. "I don't know." Santana laughs at herself, rolls her eyes and clears her throat suddenly finding herself uncomfortable.

"That's sweet." Brittany giggles, leaning over the center console to press her finger into the cute dimple in Santana's cheek.

"You probably think I'm a weirdo now." She shakes her head, trying to pulls away from her girlfriend's poking finger.

"Well, I always thought you were a weirdo." Brittany informs her with amusement and Santana gasps as though she's been insulted. "But that's what made me fall in love with you." She sticks out her tongue playfully when the other girl finally glances over at her and they laugh together.

Seconds later, Santana is pulling her car into a parking spot at the drugstore, the same store she had driven to only a few nights ago. But, this time she doesn't have a weight of unknown on her shoulders, instead she has the soft feel of Brittany's hand in her own and she can't help but smile.

"What do you need anyway?" Santana asks as they walk through the doors and Brittany leads the way towards the aisles.

"Just some necessities." The blonde tosses over her shoulder as she tugs on her girlfriends hand to follow.

Santana stands slightly behind the blonde, their hands loosely connected as Brittany reaches forward with her free one to grab a package of pads. She hands it over to her girlfriend, who takes it hesitantly. They wander down the aisle, Kotex in Santana's grasp, as Brittany fingers the boxes of eight hour relief heating pads.

"Do those even work?" Santana scoffs, her eyes flickering from the store brand and the Thermacare box. Brittany hums out her response, adding a nod to go along with it while Santana kicks her shoe into the thin carpet of the store. "My mom says a glass of red wine used to help her when she was younger." She tells the blonde, recalling the times her mother sat her down to explain how she and her brother need to be understanding and sensitive to their girlfriend's during that time of the month. But instead of just nodding along with this information, Brittany looks back at her girlfriend and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I doubt my parents will buy that." Brittany laughs, rolling her eyes as she shakes her head and starts to drag Santana towards the register. The shorter girl simply shrugs and watches her girlfriend pay for her goods and soon they are heading back out into the cold winter Lima air. When they get into the car, ready to head back to the Pierce's, the blonde takes notice of her girlfriend pausing to put the car into drive. "What's wrong?" She asks, wondering if Santana forgot to grab something inside. Her eyes wander over to the automatic doors of the shop, because maybe she can figure out the sudden hesitation to leave.

"Nothing." Santana shakes her head, hands coming down to rub against her sweats, the tell tale sign that she's got something serious on her mind. "It's just…" She tilts her head from side to side, formulating an exact way to go about the jumbled mess she calls thoughts inside her mind. Brittany shifts nervously in her seat, fidgeting with the plastic bag from the drugstore in her lap, turning her body ever so slightly towards her girlfriend. "We need to talk." Santana finally sighs, giving herself an encouraging nod and tightly shuts her eyes before she continues. Brittany's eyes widen, she's almost sure her heart has stopped, and her hands turn practically white from clutching onto the plastic bag too tightly. "Whoa!" Santana lets out, when she takes in the expression on her girlfriend's face and reaches out to grab at her hands. "Nothing bad baby, I swear." She smiles, hoping that Brittany will let go of that tension she is currently holding between her eyes and making her forehead crinkle.

"I'm sorry." Brittany breathes out, finally releasing the bag as well as her tensed up features and drops her shoulders. "It's… I mean, 'we need to talk' usually means something not so good." She explains, and Santana can't help but roll her eyes at herself, of course she would start a serious conversation in the worst way. "I just… ya know, got nervous you were about to like, break up with me." She admits and quickly receives a look of disbelief from the other girl.

"Seriously B?" Santana counters with slight amusement. "Like I'd really stalk outside your window last night and drive you to the drugstore for tampons and crap in the morning if I was gonna break up with you?" She shakes her head as she chuckles at the thought of doing all of that only to end things with the girl. "That's just crazy talk. I love you." She taps the tip of the blonde's nose with her finger, getting a giggle in response.

"I love you too." Brittany smiles as she reaches down to grab both of Santana's hands in her own, bringing them as far into her lap as she can. "So…" She drawls out, leaving an opening for Santana to continue speaking.

"I, uh…" The dark haired girl stammers, the floor is now hers and for a moment she almost forgets everything she had running through her mind. She glances out the window for a brief second, twists her lips and bobs her head from side to side before looking back over at the blonde. "I was just wondering, I mean, I'm sure you have too." She raises her eyebrows a bit. "Especially before we went to Planned Parenthood and all, but," She takes a deep breath and looks down at their joined hands in Brittany's lap. "What if you _had_ been pregnant? Then what?" Santana finally lets it out, bringing her eyes back up to find those blue ones clouded with thought and uncertainty.

"Oh." Brittany sighs, her gaze drops from Santana momentarily and she arches one of her eyebrows. "I, I mean I thought," Her head tilts to the side when she meets those curious brown eyes. "I told you I wasn't ready." She tells her girlfriend, only repeating what she had said days ago on the floor of the Lopez bathroom. "So, I guess… I would have had an abortion." Her voice is low, as though feeling ashamed of what she is saying. When she looks back up, she finds Santana staring off somewhere else, her head nodding up and down and her lower lip between her teeth. "Why, I, would you have wanted me to have…" Her words trail off, because actually saying 'have the baby' feel so foreign and strange on her tongue, at least in the present tense. Santana's gaze flickers over to Brittany's and her eyebrows knit together and unknit a few times.

"It's _your_ body." Santana reminds her, squeezing their hands tightly together in Brittany's lap. A painful expression takes over the blonde's features, her head tilts even more to the side and she leans her body slightly forward.

"_Yeah_." The cheerleader agrees, her eyes busy trying to read her girlfriend's face. "But, I'd still want to know what _you_ would want." She presses, and Santana sighs as she shakes her head.

"See Britt, it wouldn't matter what I want here." Santana explains almost pleadingly. "The fact of the matter is, even if I wanted you to have… it, at the end of it all it's your decision because it's _your_ body." She lets out a frustrated sigh and leans her back against the driver's side door, suddenly wondering when she'd turned her body to face Brittany's. "I want whatever you want. And I know we are," She looks deeply into those blue eyes and half smiles. "So fucking young, too young to even think about raising a kid, right now at least." She shrugs her shoulders and pushes herself from leaning against the door. "Thing is," She raises an eyebrow in thought. "I want us to be on the same page if this ever happens again." Finally, she feels a bit of relief, letting out her fears ever since this weekend began. Brittany's mouth opens, understanding washes over her and she lets her body fall into the seat as she mulls over her girlfriend's words. "What scares me the most, is, if this happens for real and you do what you want," She tugs on the blonde's hands to get her attention. "Ya know, get an abortion." Her voice is just as low as Brittany's had been when saying the word. "That you'll resent me, or I'll resent you, or that it will forever be in the back of our minds, even when we are old and gray and have grandkids." She tries to get a laugh out of the blonde, but they are really too invested in the seriousness of the conversation to actually let out a chuckle.

"So, wait, what are you trying to say here?" Brittany asks after a few seconds of complete silence.

"I guess, I'm trying to say that we obviously need to be more prepared." Santana shrugs one shoulder, glancing at the dashboard to distract her from those piercing eyes. "Like, for situations like this. We totally weren't." She offers with a pointed look. "I'm so not even close to insinuating that we need to like, take a pause from sex or anything." Santana quickly interrupts her own thoughts, lifting her hand in the air to emphasize her point, and gets an amused look from her girlfriend.

"Maybe we should." Brittany shrugs, a tiny smirk playing on her lips, but that goes over Santana's head because all she can hear are the words being spoken.

"Wait, what?" The Latina's voice is high pitched and her head jerks back quickly.

"You said so yourself," The blonde leans back into her seat comfortably, twisting the handles of her plastic bag around her fingers gently. "We're obviously not prepared for the possible consequences that sex brings to the table." She raises an eyebrow as she looks over at her girlfriend. Santana tries to say something, she really does, but all that seems to come out is a huff and a few groans of disapproval.

So, instead of pouting and stomping her foot, she puts the car into drive and cruises down the quiet streets of Lima. The trip back literally takes the same amount of time as it did there, but to Santana, it feels excruciatingly long. When she pulls up along the sidewalk in front of the Pierce's home, her phone buzzes in the cup holder.

"Ugh, it's my mom." She rolls her eyes, shows her girlfriend the text as proof and then quickly types out a response. "I should go before she has a fit and returns all the gifts 'Santa' got me." She jokes, getting a small chuckle from the blonde.

"Well, thanks for… ya know, everything." Brittany grins, hoping that Santana knows she is thanking her for so much more than just driving her to the drugstore for pads and cramp relievers.

"Anytime hun." Santana assures her with a squeeze of her hand. She smiles softly when the blonde leans over the arm rest and places a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Oh," Brittany says, turning back to face Santana before she leaves the car. "And about before," She starts, the Latina gives her a raised eyebrow in question. "Ya know, the whole, 'no sex'." They both grin sheepishly at one another, the blonde breaking the stare down to distract her girlfriend's penetrating eyes. "I was only kidding."

"Whew." Santana lets out with a chuckle. "Thank God."

"But," Brittany is quick to continue, nearly startling the dark haired girl. "I," She takes in a deep breath and then awkwardly shifts in her seat, tucks some hair behind her ear and stares at Santana for a few long seconds.

"I get it." Santana finally jumps in, saving the both of them from the agonizing torture of not only having to wait for Brittany to say what she was going to say, but also from both of them having to hear it as well. They smile and nod, both comfortably and uncomfortably. "No need to explain."

"Okay." The blonde nods some more, letting her breathing return to normal and she looks over her shoulder at her parents fixing up some of the decorations outside. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the Christmas party." She beams, worry erased from her face and replaced with excitement.

"Wouldn't miss it." Santana winks, and after Brittany says she will call her later, she watches the blonde walk over to her parents and point at a few of the decorations.

She smiles to herself, feeling great that she and Santana had actually had a decent 'adult' conversation that did not lead anywhere near a screaming match. Sure, they had less to worry about seeing as it was only just a scare, and it truly was a scare indeed. But when she turns around from her parents putting together Santa's sled to watch her girlfriend drive away, it's when she realizes something… Santana didn't kiss her today, or last night for that matter.

In fact, she can't remember the last time Santana and she had kissed. She's sure it was probably right before all of this pregnancy scare crap, but it still warrants some sort of uncertainty inside. Maybe Santana is still shaken up and thinks Brittany isn't ready to be intimate, or needs space or something.

Santana smiles to herself on the way home, feeling great that she and Brittany had had a pretty good 'adult' conversation, and they didn't yell at one another. Sure, it was easier since it was just a scare, but it was still pretty fucking scary. But when she turns onto her block it hits her, she didn't get her usual goodbye kiss from Brittany. All she got was some lame, but adorably cute, kiss on the cheek. Where was her lip action? Her shoulders shrug however, as she contemplates the events as of late.

Brittany is probably in her own mind right now, after everything that's happened since Saturday, the blonde is surely not thinking about how to make Santana's body get all hot and bothered. In fact, Santana figures that her girlfriend is a little scared to be intimate so soon. Maybe Brittany just needs time, space… something.


	33. Chapter 33

**sorry so long no update :( hope you guys continue to enjoy this story and the journey of Brittana in this g!p universe :) thank you for your dedication and support. much love. xoxo**

* * *

><p>The Hummel-Hudson clan takes refuge in the living room, Burt and Finn stand in front of the television cheering on the football game along with Mr. Pierce and Mr. Jones, while Carol and Kurt sit beside Mercedes and her mother on one of the two couches sipping their drinks. Jenny, Brittany's sister, leans against the doorway of the kitchen watching as her mother checks on the appetizers in the oven. Quinn sits at the kitchen table with Brittany while her parents are mixing drinks somewhere in the dining room making small talk with the Evans' and their son Sam.<p>

"Honey," Mrs. Pierce sighs as she unties her apron and hangs it over one of the empty chairs at the table. "Will you call Santana and ask her to ask her mother if she can bring over some mustard." She rolls her eyes, but only at herself because she forgot to pick some up at the market yesterday. Brittany purses her lips as she pushes her chair back and heads over to the landline phone, picks it up and easily dials Santana's cell.

"Hey, we're getting in the car now." Santana says when she picks up the call from her girlfriend after one ring.

"Oh." Brittany smiles into the phone, spinning around to walk back towards the chair she's been sitting in for the better part of thirty minutes. "Actually, my mom just asked me to call to see if you can bring mustard over." She sighs, asking her girlfriend to bring condiments to her parent's Christmas party is_ so_ boring, she can think of something better and way hotter. Though, she thinks for a moment, sometimes mustard is pretty hot, spicy hot.

"Oh, uh." The dark haired girl grunts and the blonde can hear her muffle a 'hold up' to her parents and then the sound of the car door opening and shutting in the distance. "Sure, I'll see you in a few." The phone clicks before Brittany responds, but she doesn't care much to have to say 'goodbye' when in only a few minutes she is going to be saying 'hello'.

"She's bringing it." Brittany informs her mother who nods, approving this information and walks out of the kitchen making her rounds through the group in the living room.

"So Britt," Jenny moves from her spot in the doorway, after having to let her mother pass by, and slowly slinks towards the counter where she leans on her elbows. "What'd you and the 'stallion' get each other for Christmas?" She asks, watching her fingers press tiny sesame seeds that Mrs. Pierce failed to clean up. Quinn quirks an eyebrow at the term Jenny uses and turns a questioning eye to Brittany who blushes a light color of pink. Ever since the story of Brittany and Santana getting caught by Sue Sylvester slipped from the younger blonde's lips to her sister, well, Jenny has been quite the teaser about it.

"Oh," Brittany sucks in her lower lip and flickers her stare from Quinn to Jenny and then back to her hands on the table. "We just got each other a few little things. Nothing crazy." She shrugs one of her shoulders and lets out a comfortable sigh. Brittany and Santana decided to not go crazy with gifts because all they really want from one another is to be together.

"_Boring_." Jenny sings out under her breath, getting a light chuckle from the other blonde in the room. "See, even Quinn agrees with me." She points to the head cheerleader.

"Actually, it's not_ boring_ at all." Brittany defends and furrows her brow at such an accusation. She absolutely loves the romantic comedy DVD's her girlfriend got her and the tub of popcorn and huge bag of candy that came along with it. Maybe Santana didn't say the words, but all the she wants is a night alone with Brittany where they watch movies and cuddle, it's exactly what the gifts said to the blonde. "I don't need shiny things, or something sparkly to know…" She huffs and rolls her eyes, not even finding this conversation valid, hence she sees no need in fighting.

"Hey B," Quinn reaches out and pats her friend's hand, offering a small smile. "I think the Snuggie you got S is super cute." She winks, which only gets a loud round of laughter from Jenny.

"A Snuggie?" She shouts in disbelief.

"Oh my _God_, you _told_ her?" Santana groans from the doorway, sour face on and mustard in hand.

"I hope that I am invited to the night you bust that out." Jenny points at Santana, unable to control her snickering.

"And I hope that I am invited to the night your parents finally decide to cut off your tail." Santana fires back, brushing off the fact that her girlfriend told the other two about the warm and cozy gift she received from her blonde. At least, she reasons, she didn't over share and tell them about when Santana tried it on for her, she was naked underneath. "Here babe." She says, hands over the mustard and bends down to press a kiss to Brittany's forehead.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbles, staring dejectedly at the condiment in her hand, thinking about the kiss on her forehead and how she wants one on her lips.

"So you only got her a Snuggie?" Quinn interrupts the short silence that came over the room, still unable to fathom that a Snuggie is a proper gift to give the one you love.

"Of course not." Brittany shakes her head, her smile comes back to her face and she gets up to put the mustard away.

"Obviously it's something sexual, for which I believe I can speak for the both of us," Jenny motions between her and Quinn, and pushes herself away from the counter. "When I say, keep it to yourselves." And with that, the older Pierce sibling briskly walks out to the living room to greet the Lopez's and harasses Santana's older brother.

"_Right_." Santana drawls out, sighs and relaxes her brow as she begins to remove her winter jacket. "I'm gonna go put this on your bed." She tells her girlfriend and turns on her heels to do just that.

Brittany turns her attention away from Santana's retreating form and her eyes fall onto Quinn, who is twisting some paper towel between her fingers. The taller blonde gnaws on her lower lip, watching her friend idly twirl and pull at the corners of the napkin as though as a distraction. It's been a while since everything had gone down between them, summer was months ago, but Brittany supposes no one can put a time constraint on a mending heart.

"I'm sorry." She says, getting a perplexed look from Quinn.

"For what?" The head cheerleader asks, leaning across the table to the bowl of chips Mrs. Pierce has yet to take away from them. Brittany chews on her bottom lip, tilts her head from side to side, trying to piece together exactly what she is thinking and how to say it.

"I mean," Brittany shifts in her seat and twists her fingers around one another on the table. "Me and Santana, around you, I mean…" She sighs at herself, feeling as though she is possibly saying this all wrong. "I know it's been a while but, like, we're all friends now, again. Well, we're friends and you and Santana are friends." Her face scrunches and she squints her eyes, meanwhile Quinn stares with amusement as her friend stammers and fidgets. "But, are we friends together?" She looks back up at Quinn with confusion all over her face, to find her friend grinning and shaking her head from side to side. "What?"

"Nothing." Quinn chuckles, lets her chip fall to the napkin in front of her and rubs her hands together to rid her fingertips of crumbs. "It's just," She shrugs and then places a kind hand over Brittany's. "I mean, I'm not saying that it's fun for me to sit here and watch you two suck each other's faces off, but," She offers her friend a kind smile and caresses the back of her hand with her thumb. "You're right, we are all friends and I'm fine. Really." Quinn nods and pulls her hand back, letting her back rest comfortably against the chair. "I'm_ totally_ over her." Brittany breathes out in relief, letting a smile come to her lips and she nods approvingly.

"Ew." Santana groans with utter disapproval as she re-enters the kitchen while carrying three cups of soda. Both blondes whip their heads towards the dark haired girl in curiosity and mild uncertainty of wanting to hear what this 'ew' is connected to. "I'm pretty sure I just caught my brother checking out your sister's rack." She shudders, shakes her head and places the cups down onto the kitchen table as she takes a seat between the other girls. Brittany giggles and reaches out for one of the red cups and glances over at Quinn who is laughing silently with her. "It's not funny, it's gross."

"It is kind of gross." Brittany nods before she takes a sip. "Her brother used to eat bugs." She informs the other blonde, as though this would be valid enough to be off the market to the entire female world. Quinn scrunches her nose and her eyes flicker over in Santana's direction in question.

"Among many things he's stuck in his mouth over the years." Santana comments with a quirked eyebrow and grabs her cup. She chuckles a few moments after, realizing her statement had so many sexual innuendos laced in.

Two bowls of chips and three sodas later, the three girls find themselves in the living room with the rest of the party goers. Santana makes some comments about how they should swipe some alcohol and sneak into the basement to avoid the many socially awkward adults. Quinn can't help but agree, watching as her parents try and have a conservative like conversation with Mr. Hummel. Brittany ignores their remarks because she is enjoying herself for the most part. Christmas is supposed to be about believing in the normally unbelievable. Santa and flying reindeer and maybe somewhere mixed in between are people from opposite walks of life coming together for a good time, leaving their opinions and disagreements at the door.

At these thoughts, however, she can't help but backpedal to the conversations she and Santana have had over the past week. She hopes it's safe to assume they are currently on the same track or page or whatever it is. Yesterday they had seemed to be pretty close to fine. But, is pretty close enough? Brittany would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she's been going over all of the things she and Santana have said to one another over the past couple of days.

Truth of the matter is, even though it was just a 'scare' it was still scary. There are no ways around it.

While the adults crowd around the television where the Pierce's have a karaoke DVD playing, the teenagers sit behind them on the couches, some on chairs, watching in horror as their parents butcher the words to Christmas carols. Brittany giggles as her dad's voice goes up a few octaves to sing out 'five golden rings' and Quinn cringes when her mother hiccups the next line into her wine glass. Santana simply stares on as her parents watch the rest of the adults make fools of themselves, happy to see that her family has some sort of control over themselves and 'festivities'.

Brittany throws her arm around the back of the couch and slides it down to rest on Santana's shoulders, pulling her girlfriend a little closer into her body. They grin at one another, nodding towards the grownups and rolling their eyes. Quinn and Mercedes have decided on playing a game with cups and pretzels, they've named it 'cups', that they have just made up and are making the rules as they go along with Finn and Kurt watching with strange fascination.

Santana's focus is changed from Brittany and to her brother who plops down on a chair a little across from her spot on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jenny, coming from the same direction her brother had come from and she inwardly gags. She is seriously hoping that nothing is going on with them because she knows her brother is kind of a skeeze when it comes to girls. She loves him enough, but he's too much of a player for her to ever take him seriously when trying to get with girls.

She sends him a glare when he stares smugly at her, which only makes him grin wider. Her eyes slit in his direction when his gaze is momentarily stolen by that of Jenny Pierce's ass, watching the way she sits down on the chair beside his.

"Hey Britt." Santana's brother smirks as he tosses the once hanging mistle toe into Santana's lap and nods his head. Brittany looks down at her girlfriend's lap to find Santana grab at it quickly and throw it back at her brother who dodges it quickly, while still being able to catch it.

"You're an ass." She mutters, rolls her eyes and wipes off the sparkles that had fallen from the mistletoe and onto her clothes.

"Sorry, I thought I could help." He comments as he looks at the way his fingertips brush off some of the glitter. Santana glances up from her lap and sends him a questioning stare.

"What are you babbling about ape boy?" Santana fires back at him as she shifts in her spot beside Brittany. His eyes flicker to Brittany for a nanosecond and then back to hers as he cradles his hands by his stomach and makes a rocking motion.

Santana's eyes wide and she stiffens under Brittany's arm. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the way Brittany's head snaps a little to her left, the direction of Jenny.

"_What_?" Santana hisses. She's sure her mind is fooling with her and that her brother did not just mime something that is supposed to be super private and none of his business.

"Chill out Santana," He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists. "Your sex life is not over just 'cause of a 'scare'." He sucks in his lips and gives her what he thinks is a nod of assurance. "See, I told you my sister was worried about that." He says to Jenny as he leans back in his chair, confident he has helped the entire world with his wise brotherly speech. Jenny, however, is not looking as calm and collected as he is. Her wide eyes are flickering back between him and the two girls sitting in front of her.

"You _told him_?" Brittany spits out in a voice that is meant to be a whisper, but it comes out slightly louder. Luckily, the adults are way too into 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' to really take notice. Quinn, Mercedes, Finn and Kurt on the other hand, completely forget the game of 'cups' going on finding this conversation much more interesting, but are sure to look like they are none the wiser.

"I didn't think he'd say something." Jenny admits with wide eyes and a clenched jaw as she elbows the boy beside her. "You're an idiot." His brow furrows and he rubs his arm.

"I didn't know it was a super secret." He defends, putting his hands up to emphasize his innocence. "Geez, I thought I was being an awesome older brother."

"By bringing it up at a family event with half the neighborhood?" Santana shouts which does not, unfortunately, go unnoticed by every single person in the room. The grownups are silent, music still playing in the background, and everyone has eyes on Santana.

She can feel her cheeks are hot, her eyes are most definitely glassy because she is fighting off tears, and her arms are crossed over her chest tightly. Santana's afraid to even look anyone in the eye, Brittany included, because she can feel the way her girlfriend's arm is shaking behind her neck. She's just brought so much attention to herself and possibly to the situation which does not bode well with her. Unable to handle the eyes and the confused looks, Brittany pushes herself up from the couch and quickly exits the living room via staircase that leads to her bedroom.

"Sorry." Santana clears her throat and looks to the space beside her where Brittany just was. "I just got super excited that it's almost Christmas." She slaps on a fake smile, but it seems to work seeing that the older people in the room go right back to being jolly.

"Santana, I'm really sorry." Her brother tries to apologize sincerely, even going so far as to reach his hand out to grab her knee but she flinches and excuses herself from the living room.

Just as she gets to the bottom of the staircase, prepared to go repair any damage done by another Lopez, she feels a hand on her shoulder. When she turns around she's kind of surprised to find Jenny with a small, sad, half smile on her face.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Jenny offers with a tilt of her head. At first she wants to huff and stomp her foot. To tell Jenny to back off and that she's the reason her sister is upstairs right now probably super upset. But, she doesn't, because she doesn't really know what to say to Brittany.

"Yeah." Santana nods, letting her arms fall to her sides in defeat. "That's probably a good idea."

Santana watches on as Jenny climbs the steps and takes a right to get to Brittany's bedroom. She lets out a sigh and rubs her temples, exhausted with all of this serious going on in her life currently. Not wanting to head back into the war zone, also known as 'where dumbass is', she decides on the kitchen as her safe haven.

When she walks in Mercedes and Quinn are standing at the kitchen counter, speaking softly over a bowl of potato chips. They make eye contact with her when she walks in and are both aware that there is a tension cloud in the shape of one Santana Lopez. With a roll of her eyes, she takes a spot against one of the sides of the counter and takes a chip. She isn't sure if she wants to eat and not talk or eat and talk. It's so confusing, all of these 'feelings'.

"She's afraid that if she doesn't want to have sex, you'll break up with her." Quinn breaks the stress inducing silence. She pops a chip in her mouth and sends Santana a quick, knowing look. Santana's brow furrows and her nose scrunches, instantly releasing the chip she'd had her eyes on.

"Well," Santana starts and her eyes fall down to the counter and her shoulders slump. "That's not true at all." Though she is being genuine and so very serious, she also can't imagine that they'd _never_ have sex again. But, she figures if she had a choice right now, she'd most likely give it up to be with Brittany.

"Okay, but, she still feels that way." Quinn sucks in her bottom lip and reaches for another chip. "It's not that she doesn't want to have sex with you." She continues in a lower voice, and looks to the side so she can freely roll her eyes. It's not that she doesn't like having a 'friend' conversation with Santana, but it is still kind of weird having a 'sex' talk with her ex.

"She probably just thinks that, if you guys have sex and there's another 'scare' that maybe it won't actually be a 'scare'." Mercedes chimes in, nodding her head as her words sink into Santana's. "I mean, are _you_ ready to take care of a baby?" Santana's eyes go wide and she instantly shakes her head. "Exactly. Babies are for grownups, not kids in high school who can't even take care of themselves." She points out getting a hum out of Quinn in agreement.

"Our relationship is more than just sex." Santana says.

"Of course it is." Quinn tells her with a shrug of her shoulders as she places a chip in her mouth.

"Brittany just needs to hear that from you. Especially now." Mercedes preaches. "Girl be trippin', she thinks that if she doesn't put out you'll leave her behind."

"That's absolutely crazy Mercedes." Santana spits out and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Tell her that, not us." Quinn interjects. "It's a scary thought, being pregnant at seventeen. It's different for us. It changes everything. Right now, she's going through this weird roller coaster inside. She doesn't know which way is up and which way is down."

"But, regardless of all of the emotions and feelings she has about her own life, she's just as worried about everything to do with you." Mercedes adds.

"At the end of the day, or at the end of this crazy ride in her mind, she needs to know that you're there to bring her back to solid ground." The blonde says with a small sideways smile. "No matter what happens or doesn't happen."

"Pretty much, you've got to let her know that even if there's a lock on the door," Mercedes points down towards below the belt and Santana only gives her a look of disgust. "That you won't stop knocking."

"Santana?" Jenny's voice is heard from just beyond the entrance way of the kitchen. When the three girls look over, they spot the eldest Pierce with a slightly relieved, but still concerned look on her face. "She wants to talk to you." She motions towards the living room, but Santana understands that she means for her to go upstairs.

The walk up the steps feels like it takes forever. It's almost a torturous march towards this unknown, even if she does know she is going to be seeing Brittany in less than a minute. She was so worried, especially with what Quinn and Mercedes were saying, she forgot to ask Jenny what kind of state Brittany is in. Is she sad? Crying? She's not sure she can handle a crying Brittany right now, because it will only make her start crying.

The door is slightly open when she reaches the bedroom, and though she'd normally walk right in, she taps her knuckles lightly on the white, wooden door. She enters when she hears a small 'come in' and she finds Brittany sitting in the middle of her bed with her knees up to her chest. Santana shuts the door behind her and sends her girlfriend a small smile. Brittany doesn't look sad or even mad, she just looks exhausted. It makes Santana realize that she's been thinking about as much as she has.

"Hey." Santana greets and makes her way, slowly, towards the edge of the bed.

"Hi." Brittany half smiles and leans her cheek on her knees.

"You know that our parents are going to be pissed if we stay up here any longer." She reminds her blonde beauty while also trying to get her to let out a little laugh. It works and Brittany giggles a bit, but only for a moment.

"Are you mad?" Brittany asks in a soft and scared like voice. Santana jerks her head back and shifts her position on the bed so she is sitting on one of her feet.

"_What_? Why?" She questions in complete surprise and curiosity.

"I told Jenny what happened." Brittany admits, even though it's already known to Santana. "I was so…" She shakes her head, not quite sure how to put her thoughts into words.

"I know, me too." Santana sets her hand on her girlfriend's back and gently rubs circles there. "I'm not mad." She shrugs her shoulders and looks down at Brittany's Christmas socks, the ones she had gotten her. "I don't expect you to keep things like this inside." She takes in a deep breath and moves further onto the bed. "I know that," Her eyes close and she clenches her jaw, but only to encourage herself to continue. "Sure, I share a lot with you." Santana says and dips her head to meet Brittany's eyes. "But, sometimes I don't say things when I probably should. For that," She leans to press her lips to Brittany's knee, even though it's covered in tights, and kisses her there quickly. "I'm very sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Brittany squeaks out and grabs Santana's hand to keep her that close.

"You have no reason to apologize Britt." She assures her, squeezing the hand in her own. But, Brittany isn't relieved. Instead, she looks to the side and swallows hard as she slowly nods.

"I think," Brittany starts off, sure to look back at Santana before she continues. "We need to take a step back." Her voice is shaky and her eyes are glassy. Santana isn't quite sure what her own face looks like, as she is trying her hardest not to let her mouth hang open and her eyes to shoot open wide.

"Oh, okay." Santana clears her throat and goes to move from being so close to Brittany, but the hand in her own stops her from doing anything of the sort.

"I don't mean break-up." Brittany shakes her head and her voice is a bit more firm, afraid she's giving off the wrong impression as to what she is inferring here. "It's just, and I know I said I didn't mean this the other day, but…" She jams the heels of her palms into her eyes and takes in a deep breath. "Sexually." She finally lets out as though it actually pains her in every way possible to say this. When she opens her eyes, she finds Santana looking back at her with her lips sucked into her mouth and her head bobbing up and down.


	34. Chapter 34

A few minutes ago, this was only a possibility of a thought. She was literally just down the stairs talking about her sex life with Mercedes and Quinn. Santana was sure, even when Brittany made a comment about it just yesterday, that it was only a hypothetical idea. But now, now it is a reality. She isn't sure if she has given an actual reaction. The air around them is thick with silence because she has yet to actually verbalize a response to what Brittany has just proposed.

"Can you please say something?" Brittany breaks the stale air of quiet crowding them, practically begging Santana to have some sort of reaction.

"I think…" She starts, but her throat is dry and her tongue is like sandpaper rubbing on the roof of her mouth. Her lips twist as some words come to mind, but she shakes her head, feeling they are not the right things to say at the moment. Instead, she slaps one of those smiles on her face that takes extra energy to look believable and she squeezes Brittany's fingers that are in her hand. "We should probably go down stairs and rejoin the party before we get in trouble. Come on." She pushes herself up from the bed and tugs on Brittany's hand for her to follow.

"Wait." Brittany pulls her back before they reach the door. Santana turns to face her, hand still in Brittany's and she tilts her head in question. "You're just not gonna say anything?" She asks in a sad, disappointed voice. Santana sucks in her bottom lip and glances down at their clasped hands before stepping closer towards Brittany and taking her other hand.

"What do you want me to say?" She asks with uncertainty but in a gentle tone. "'It's okay'?" Her voice cracks a little, but she clears her throat to ward off any other misinterpreted vocal static. Blue eyes search brown ones, desperate to seek what it is they need in return. "I mean," She pulls her hands from Brittany's and rubs them up and down her girlfriend's arms. "Yeah." Her shoulders shrug and she tugs up one corner of her mouth. "Of course it is. It's also kind of expected, so as much as I am surprised, I'm really not." She explains in an understanding but disappointed voice.

"You don't seem happy." Brittany points out and Santana does nothing to stifle the way she scoffs at this observation.

"Sorry if I'm not doing back flips when you tell me you don't want to have sex anymore." She spits out, knowing being this honest probably isn't the best way to go about things, but they're being truthful. "But," She is quick to continue when she notices how Brittany's face falls. "I guess I know I'm still going to want to. I might even try and persuade you." She chuckles and rolls her eyes at herself, but it's worth it because she sees a tiny grin forming on Brittany's lips. "I don't want you to feel like you have to just because I want it, ya know? Tell me to stop or whatever."

"Can you kiss me?" Brittany asks and Santana is taken aback by the request. "I just, I don't remember the last time we kissed and I could really use that reassurance that we're okay right now." Her mouth is doing that thing it does when she is trying not to cry because she wants to smile.

So, without another hesitation, Santana grins and leans in to press her lips to Brittany's. It's a soft and slow kiss, but is also desperate and frantic. She too could not recall the last time they'd kissed. It could have been yesterday morning or the day before. Hell it could have been two minutes ago. But with everything going on right now in their lives, she feels like she's lost sight of all of the little things. Even if only for a fleeting moment.

Brittany's hands come to meet at the small of Santana's back, while tanned hands come to her cheeks. Their mouths part a bit, just enough for tips of tongues to poke into the other's mouth and taste inside. They hum in approval, savoring this kiss as if it is their first and last kiss combined. With one last peck, the pull apart and rest their foreheads against one another's and smile.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that." Santana whispers out before pressing one more kiss to Brittany's smiling lips. "Now seriously," She grins widely as she pulls back, Brittany's cheeks still cupped by her hands. "Let's get down stairs before my parents decide to punish me for being anti-social."

They chuckle and eventually, once Brittany feels like she looks decent, they make their way back down the stairs to join the party once again. Besides Quinn, Mercedes and Jenny, no one else really noticed their absence. This works much better for them and makes it easier for them to weave back with the neighborhood guests that have infiltrated the Pierce home.

* * *

><p>Santana turns on the water for her morning shower before school. She reaches her hand in to check the temperature, pulling it out quickly when it gets to its desired point. As she undresses she groans and kicks her boxers into the corner of the room. It's about the third time this week, but she figured it's gotten a little bit better.<p>

No. Not really actually.

When she steps in she shivers, and slowly grabs the handle to the sliding door to pull it closed. Her arms spread and her hands press into the glass door as well as the tile wall. Her eyes close and her head drops, chin to chest. The cold water streaming through the shower head hits her body like an iceberg floating in the ocean.

Opening her eyes she's not surprised to see what she already knew. The cold shower is doing nothing for her erection and she's betting that it's not going to help. She's a little thankful for that, only because she's sure she's two minutes away from catching pneumonia, and grabs the knob to turn the water to become hot. It's just like the other morning and then the evening before that.

She turns so her back is being hit with the water and she rests her forearm against the wall where she also puts her head. Her other hand moves down until it reaches its destination. Santana grips her member in a loose fist and slowly slides her hand up and down her length. Her eyes closed, she imagines that her hand is Brittany's hand and the water being used as a lubricant is her spit or even better, her arousal.

As she gets more into jerking herself off, she can't help but remember the beginnings of her attraction to Brittany. The way she masturbated that time to Brittany's picture on her phone and how they did it in front of each other and then every other time she did it before they'd had sex. Truth is, she has been visualizing Brittany jerking her off a lot lately because it's been a while. Apparently, when her girlfriend said 'no sex' she meant no sexual acts. Go figure.

Brittany claims that she won't be able to control herself because she is just way too sexually attracted to Santana. That once their clothes come off or hands start going south, the line becomes blurred and all she sees is orgasms and Santana's giant cock. Sure, Santana should probably be kind of proud, even a little full of herself over such a compliment. But, all it does is make her hard and want to have sex or at least get a hand job in the car when they're parked in the far lot at the movie theater.

Feeling her orgasm just a few strokes away, she wonders if maybe Brittany is just saying that because Santana is the one who can't control herself. Because, hello, here she is rubbing one out at seven something in the morning. But, as she finally comes, she thinks that's silly and it's not like this is going to go away on its own. Or at least not any time soon. She does have to go to school after all.

After finally finishing up with the usual shower stuff, she steps out and wraps her towel around her tightly. She definitely feels a lot better now that she's released some tension and as she brushes her teeth, she wonders if Brittany also has some tension to be released. Tilting her head from side to side she starts to imagine Brittany waking up super wet and horny and oops, she's naked and fingering herself. Or using Pinky. She smirks as she spits out her toothpaste and wipes her lips with her thumb. That was a good night.

"Ugh." She grunts in frustration and roughly places her toothbrush back into its holder.

Right before they had their pregnancy scare, Brittany had introduced Santana to Pinky, her vibrator. She gave her quite the tutorial and a mind blowing show. But that had been so long ago. A month and two weeks ago. She remembers because it was a little after Thanksgiving and she had thought it was an early Christmas gift.

Santana has come to realize that things only stay in the mind when they are taken away. Sure, they may always kind of be swimming around giving ideas here and there. But for some reason or another, it's only when they are gone do those things attack the imagination and apparently other body parts.

It seems today is also another day she has to slip on her special underwear because she's been having trouble controlling some things as of late. She uncomfortably shifts in her seat as she puts her car into park in front of the Pierce's house to pick up Brittany. Her nose scrunches as she reaches under her thigh to pull at the way it bunches under her leg and adjusts her crotch with the other hand because it feels like it's cutting the circulation there too. She figures that's probably its intended purpose and vows not to wear them ever again. But, she also said that yesterday with the navy blue pair she threw deep into her closet when she got home from school.

Brittany smiles and leans over to greet her girlfriend with a kiss as she closes the door and slides into her seat. Santana, of course, smiles into the kiss and says 'good morning' against her lips. When she hears the door close, she pulls her mouth from Brittany's and puts the car into drive, ready to get to school and get this day over with already.

"I've got Cheerio's after school." Brittany reminds her.

Santana puffs out her cheeks and lets the air slowly slip through her lips. Considering Cheerio's practice is pretty much every day after school, Santana is not at all surprised at this announcement. However, she's kind of wondering if she has the energy to sit in the bleachers and wait for her girlfriend. Yesterday she decided to skip the usual sit and wait game and wandered around the school until four-thirty when Brittany found her outside the gym.

"Oh, and Quinn wants to talk about the formal after." Brittany adds after a few moments of silence.

"Sure." Santana sighs. She'd almost forgotten completely about the McKinley Winter Formal with everything going on. Brittany eyes her girlfriend curiously, wondering if she should venture into a conversation as to why Santana seems less than enthused about the winter dance. But, she figures it's probably better to not make a big deal out of possibly nothing at all. "We should start dress shopping, huh?" Santana lets out a small chuckle as she turns into the student parking lot and quickly glances over at Brittany.

"Oh," Brittany shakes her head out of her stream of random thoughts and smiles back. "Yeah."

They walk hand in hand into school and head to their lockers in silence. It's not uncomfortable silence but it's not really the best kind of quiet either. Their day is kind of regular and their conversations remain bland safe for some talk at lunch about the formal. Quinn only tells them that they cannot wear any shade of blue to the dance because she has already gotten her dress and she doesn't want to look like a weird third wheel when they get to the dance.

Before she knows it, Santana is heading to her locker after the final bell of the day and finds Brittany pulling out her Cheerio's jacket from her locker. She turns and smiles at Santana when she spots her at her locker right beside her own and even pokes her side just for giggles.

"You know _you are allowed_ to sit in the bleachers right?" Brittany comments as they reach the doors to the gymnasium when Santana stops in the hall.

"Oh, yeah." She nods and looks around, fixing the strap of her bag that digs into her shoulder. "I just don't want to bother you guys." She fibs.

"So, just wait inside so I don't have to roam the halls to find you afterwards." Brittany suggests with a sweet smile and leans in to press a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Mmmkay." Santana hums out, finding herself being dragged into the gym where the cheerleaders practice and some other randoms sit around and either stare at them or simply use the place as a hideaway.

As she takes her seat high up in the stands, she glances down at the girls stretching and goofing around. Truth is, she's been kind of trying to avoid having to sit in on Brittany's practices. Maybe it's silly and kind of immature and a little perverted, but she's finding it super hard to sit there and _watch_ Brittany move around in that short skirt with those long legs.

She bites her bottom lip as she takes her seat and shakes her head when Brittany lifts her leg up to Quinn's shoulder and stretches. It'd probably be a lot easier to ignore the fantasies of doing very dirty things to her girlfriend if she were actually _doing _them. So, with a huff she pulls out a notebook and a pen, figuring she might as well keep herself busy, especially her mind.

* * *

><p>Brittany sighs and closes the lap top she and Santana had been looking on for dresses. It seems that it's hard to really make a decision when she can't actually try the clothes on. Santana grabs the computer from her and carries it over to the table against the wall by the television in the Lopez den. On her way back she pulls the clip from her hair and shakes her locks free, letting out a breath of relief at the feeling. Brittany smiles at the simple action and pulls her feet onto the couch, getting herself more comfortable, and pats the spot beside her for her girlfriend to take.<p>

Taking the seat requested of her, Santana grins at Brittany and pulls her against her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. They look at one another for a few seconds, just smiling and scrunching their noses as they appreciate the simple sense of sight. Brittany reaches up and takes Santana's face in her hands and pulls her in for a quick kiss.

"Say it." She demands in a sweet and innocent voice as she lightly presses Santana's cheeks in with her thumb and fingers. Brittany smirks when Santana huffs out a puff of air through her smushed lips and fights a smile, even though it's already hard to do with hands on her cheeks.

"I wuv you Bwittney." Santana says through her squished lips, which makes Brittany squeal and kiss her right away.

"Mmm, you're cute." She whispers onto her girlfriend's lips as she continues to kiss her and lets go of her cheeks, bringing her hand to sit at the crook of her neck instead.

"More kisses." Santana hums, setting her hand on Brittany's hip, squeezing it affectionately.

Before they know it, the Jersey Shore marathon they had planned on watching is completely forgotten and the main focus is each other. Santana's lips travel from Brittany's and to her neck where she sucks, but not too hard or too long as to not leave a mark. Hands move over legs, arms and waists, making sure to stick to the new rules of only 'over the clothes touching'.

It's clear to both of them, that while they do enjoy their intimate times together, they are aware of the lines currently set in place. Hands don't go towards certain areas between legs, fingers try not to dip below waistbands and while straddling, friction is very much avoided. Or at least they try and avoid it as best they can.

But, regardless of rubbing or no rubbing, arousal can affect someone without actually being touched. This is something that Santana, Brittany too, knows firsthand. Only trouble for Santana is that it's a lot more difficult for her to hide it than it is for Brittany.

Her legs move, fidgeting, in and out as she can feel the tiny sensation in the bottom of her gut building. It's small at first, but the taste of Brittany's tongue and the way it moves with her own each time they push for a deeper kiss makes it grow. Her hands grip hard at her girlfriend's hips, wanting to pull her into her lap but she's sure that she would try to grind up into her for some sort of release even if it is frantic.

Her body wriggles a bit more when she feels the tips of Brittany's fingers brush against her stomach over the fabric of her shirt. She lowers her hand from Brittany's cheek to her neck and rubs her thumb against the skin there. When Santana feels the light graze of a thumb at her hip by the waistband of her sweatpants, she loses her control and quickly brings her hand to Brittany's hip. In one swift motion, she pulls Brittany onto her lap so she's being straddled.

"Whoa." Brittany giggles, only breaking their kiss for a moment and they smile at each other.

Santana's hands move to the small of Brittany's back, inching up her shirt to feel her body under her fingertips. She can't help the way she moves her hips up, it's instinct for her body to search for that friction it craves. But, and she already knew this would happen, Brittany lifts herself up just enough to avoid the contact.

"_Ugh_." Santana grunts in frustration, sighing into their kisses. Brittany falls to sit back onto her thighs and her hands come to rest on Santana's shoulders. She slows the kisses down until she pecks her one last time before pulling all the way back.

"Maybe we should stop." Brittany suggests. "Cool down." Her breathing is uneven and her chest heaves slightly as she searches Santana's wandering eyes.

"Yeah." Santana concedes with a nod and a pop of her lips. "Sure." She playfully taps Brittany's bottom and clears her throat as she moves a little to the side to move out from under her girlfriend. "You're the boss." She rubs at her eyes while Brittany takes the spot beside her rather than on top of her.

"I'm sorry Santana." Brittany sighs, sadly looking on as Santana not only adjust in her seat but the bulge in her pants as well.

"No biggie." She waves the apology off and shrugs not wanting it to be a 'thing'. Even if she is experiencing yet another case of almost blue balls for the fourth time this week.

"I mean," Brittany pulls away, out of breath and blows some hair from out of her face. "I _want_ to." Her eyes flicker down to the obvious boner Santana is sporting again, but only for a moment. "I just…" She shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. "But," She half smiles and then gnaws on her bottom lip. "I don't want you to feel like… I mean I'd be _totally_ okay with you jerking off while we make out." She finally spits out, uncertain as to how Santana is going to take any of what she just said. When she meets her eyes, she takes in the inquisitive arched eyebrow Santana is sending her way. "Only if _you_ are, obviously." Brittany adds after a few long seconds of silence.

Santana looks away for a moment, fidgeting in her spot and adjusts herself again as she does so. She was hoping that her erection was going to be something they pretended not to notice, kind of like they have been doing.

"It's not like it'd be _weird_. We've done that in front of each other before." Brittany reasons and lets her body slump into the couch because Santana is being so quiet and not looking at her. "Plus, it'd be kinda hot." Santana smirks and breathes out a small hum of a laugh. She finally turns her head and meets Brittany's worried eyes. "I just don't want this… I want you to be satisfied, sexually." The corners of her mouth turn upside down, forming a frown, and she rests her head to the back of the couch. Santana's lips twist and she breathes out a heavy sigh through her nose.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" She cautiously asks. Brittany nods instantly and sets a comforting hand onto Santana's shoulder. "And I don't mean to sound like an asshole or anything, but," She nods her head from side to side, playing with the words in her mind she wants to say, figuring out how to say it. "It's kind of hard to be sexually satisfied when we're not…" She pauses, unable to say exactly what she means. So, she uses her hands, just motioning them around in front of her to finish her thought. Her brow furrows when Brittany's face falls and the way her eyes fall to her knees.

"I know." Brittany admits in a sad voice. "I just thought," She shakes her head from side to side. "Maybe we could make this easier or something." She shrugs her shoulders and brings her gaze back up to meet Santana's eyes. They stare at one another for a few seconds, taking in everything that's been going on and not going on between them physically.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry so much." Santana assures her and leans her head close to Brittany's against the back of the couch. "And, I'll take your suggestion into consideration." She says with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk which garners a sweet, tentative smile from Brittany.

"There are definitely things we can do for…" Brittany starts with a mischievously innocent grin. "_To_ each other to help." She winks and bites her bottom lip as she watches her girlfriend's expression change from sweet and loving to half aroused and extremely curious. "I mean, I have needs and urges that want to be satisfied too." She admits with a sheepish smile and Santana chuckles.

Being human, it's only natural that Brittany gets horny, and she most definitely has been. She's not broken, just scared. Unfortunately, it's her fear that only fuels this set of 'rules' to burn bright and keep those neon signs that read 'do not enter' at her most intimate of places shining.

Masturbating, still prevalent in her life, isn't this erotic moment in her life. It's simply a way for her to ease the tension in her life and so she doesn't give in to her body's desire to ravage Santana. Sure, she wants to in the worst of ways. But, every time she's put it into the 'consideration box' part of her brain, flashbacks of the emotions and fear she'd experienced nearly two months ago.

"So, I _do_ still turn you on?" Santana asks honestly but tries to lace it with humor. Brittany's head jerks back and she shoots Santana an incredulous look.

"Of _course you do_." She all but shouts, taken aback by her girlfriend's sort of question. Santana lets out a hoarse laugh, covering her mouth as she clears her throat with a light cough.

"Well, I don't know." Santana reaches her hand out and watches the way her finger brushes some of Brittany's hair from her face and behind her ear. "It's not easy to tell, for me anyway." Brittany playfully rolls her eyes and then arches an eyebrow to bring her focus down to the crotch of Santana's sweatpants that still looks like a mini tent. "I meant I can't tell if _I_ turn _you_ on." She clarifies and gently pokes at Brittany's cheek. "Have you been…" She can feel herself blushing, even if it isn't visible, and she closes her eyes as she covers her face with her hand suddenly feeling shy.

"What?" Brittany giggles and grabs at Santana's wrist to remove her hand from blocking her face.

"Do you get yourself off?" She practically whispers and she lets out a tiny giggle at how weird she's being about this right now.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Brittany asks in an airy tone, smiling as she searches Santana's eyes.

"I have no idea." She admits quietly, shaking her head at herself.

Truly, she doesn't know. For some reason or another, all of this 'no sex and or sexual acts' feels like her and Brittany are starting from scratch. Like, they've just started dating and have yet to venture into anything sexual, which is obviously very far from facts. In a way, even if she doesn't say it out loud, she kind of thinks this whole thing can turn out to be pretty cool. Almost like a way for them to reconnect.

"Well, weirdo, yes I have." Brittany finally replies after a few moments of staring at her girlfriend in confusion and adoration. "Is that okay?" She inquires with a slight head tilt. Santana's head snaps up from the back of the couch and her eyes widen.

"Uh, _yea_." She raises an eyebrow and breathes out a small laugh.

They smile at one another, eventually leaning in to press sweet kisses to the other's lips. Maybe everything isn't back to the way it was and maybe it will take a while for it get there. But, Santana kind of enjoys these moments where they can share things that are usually used as ways to ignite their sexual activities. Even if just having conversations can sometimes lead to her having to take care of herself afterwards. At least she knows Brittany is doing the same and that fact makes all of this a little easier to take in.


	35. Chapter 35

"So," Quinn sips her water bottle as she and Brittany make their way into the locker room after practice. "You and Santana are still in for Winter Formal, right?" She asks with a quirked eyebrow and holds the door open for her friend.

Brittany nods and smiles in response.

Of course she and her girlfriend are going to be attending McKinley High School's Winter Formal. A chance to get dressed up and show the other off in a beautiful dress is what these dances pretty much stand for. It's as grown up as it gets when one is in high school. But, that thought process seems so childish since everything they had gone through.

She's been trying her hardest not to dwell on the 'what if' that swiftly flew through their otherwise perfect relationship, but there are many things that bring it back to the forefront. Sure, Brittany figures it's kind of dumb or exhausting to continuously go round and round about what could have happened simply because nothing actually happened. But, it could have very well happened.

"I'm thinking of going with Sam." Quinn interrupts Brittany's racing mind of repetitive thoughts.

"Oh, Sam asked you to formal?" Brittany asks with curiosity and begins to put things in her locker and take things out. Quinn's head tilts as she continues to do the same and purses her lips.

"Not exactly." She shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "But, that doesn't necessarily mean it's not an option." She explains with a tiny smirk and glances at Brittany out of the corner of her eye. "I can easily make it sound like something he himself came up with." Quinn chuckles and gains a small giggle out of Brittany as well. At least Brittany can rely on Quinn to lift her spirits, even if only momentarily and even if about something so silly and juvenile.

When she finally gets out of her own head, she realizes that Quinn has her arm hooked into hers and is leading them back into the gym where Santana is waiting on the bottom bench of the bleachers. She smiles when she sees her girlfriend and is greeted the same way. Once they reach Santana, Quinn retracts her arm and begins to frantically type out a text message into her phone.

"I just got a call from my mom." Santana grins from ear to ear as she places her hands on Brittany's shoulders and steps closer to her. "My dress _finally_ came in." She rolls her eyes because she's ordered her damn dress a while ago. It would be her luck that she'd get her dress a few days before the dance only to have it not fit.

"The red one?" Brittany asks with a tilt of her head. Even before Santana nods, she knows it's the red one that they had both picked out. They were certain that she would look absolutely amazing in the dress.

"Yay." Quinn's little self cheering catches their attention and they pull apart to a comfortable distance suitable for all parties present. She smiles at her phone before she shoves it into her Cheerio duffle. "Plan worked. Sam all but begged me to be his date to the Winter Formal." She half bows and half salutes something weird and Brittany chuckles at her friend's antics.

"Wait," Santana interrupts with a confused expression and gains two confused sets of eyes. "I thought Sam was going with Mercedes?" She remembers some random bit of information about the two in question somewhere over the course of the past year. The technicalities of it all are beyond her though.

"Sam and Mercedes was so last year." Quinn arches an eyebrow and zips her duffle bag shut.

"Yeah, they broke up like, in the middle of the summer or something." Brittany recalls with uncertainty, but Quinn nods to assure its true.

"Besides,_ he_ asked _me_ so…" She tilts her head and smiles her fake Cheerio smile that Santana remembered from before her 'crush on Quinn' days and tries her best not to roll her eyes in front of her face. "Anyway, I better go and make sure he gets a swatch of my dress so he gets me the right color corsage." She announces and waves her friends goodbye before turning on her heels to leave the couple behind.

"See ya." Brittany says to Quinn, but it's more to herself seeing as her friend has long since left them to their own devices. "Come on sweetheart." She does her best gangster impression and hooks her arm through Santana's, garnering a small chuckle out of her girlfriend in the process.

"So," Santana begins once they get in the car and Brittany figures she knows exactly what is going to be suggested based on her girlfriend's expression. "Wanna come over and I can show you how hot I'm gonna look at formal?" She winks for good measure, making Brittany giggle and instantly nod her head.

Just as her mother promised, her dress is laid out on the back of the living room couch as soon as she arrives home. Santana immediately drops her books and bag, eyes wide and a grin of victory spread across her face. She gives an 'ooh' and an 'ahh' as she lifts the dress up from the couch to give it a good once over before pulling it against the front of her body and spins around to show it to Brittany.

"Come on." Santana jumps forward and grabs Brittany by the hand and leads them up the stairs, nearly taking two steps at a time.

"Door open!" Mrs. Lopez yells from a random part of the house, which only prompts an eye roll and a huff from her daughter. Brittany laughs a bit to herself because even with Mrs. Lopez's demand that sounded more like a warning, Santana still closes _and_ locks her bedroom door.

"You're gonna get in trouble." Brittany sing songs, but her girlfriend just brushes it off with a wave of her hand and begins to remove her clothes.

"Please," Santana mutters while she unzips the back of the dress to prepare it for her body to fit in. "That woman has run out of punishments to give to me. They're not even creative anymore." Playfully, Brittany rolls her eyes and lies down on her stomach on Santana's bed and watches as she changes out of her school clothes.

"Are you gonna wear those?" Brittany asks when she sees the way Santana fixes the legs of her boxer briefs that had ridden up when she ran up the stairs. Her girlfriend glances up to see that it's her underwear she is referring to and she shrugs her shoulders as she grabs her dress and sets it low enough for her to step in to.

"Probably those." Santana motions with a jerk of her head to the pair of underwear sitting neatly folded on top of a bunch of freshly washed clothes. They are one of several pairs she owns that help keep embarrassing moments hidden. Brittany tears her eyes from the shiny black material the under garment is made of and brings her gaze back to Santana, just in time to catch the look of discomfort at the thought.

"Well," Brittany starts again, shifting a little on the bed while Santana shimmies from side to side to pull her new dress up. "Let's see how tight this dress is." She suggests and moves to a sitting position at the edge of the bed when Santana turns around for her to zip up her dress.

Once it's all zipped up, Brittany pats Santana on the ass, prepared for a full on fashion show spin. Santana giggles and twirls around in her dress, making sure to give herself enough time to glance into the full length mirror on her bedroom door. Her eyes are bright and her smile is wide at the sight of herself in this wonderful red dress. When she turns around to gauge Brittany's reaction, she knows for sure that this is the perfect dress.

"What do you think?" She asks with faux uncertainty, because she already knows the answer.

"It's…" Brittany begins, but then stops to lightly clear her throat and scratch a non-existent itch on the top of her ear. She smiles and nods her head a few times before looking Santana in the eye. "You look beautiful."

Santana can't fight the cheesy, over excited and very flattered grin that takes over her face. She squeals but it's more of a giggle than anything and she steps forward, letting her hands rest at Brittany's shoulders and leans down to press their lips together.

"Help me out of this?" Santana asks between sweet kisses.

"Oh," Brittany groans through a grin. "Okay." She gives in begrudgingly. "Come here." She motions for her to come closer by placing her hands on either side of her girlfriend's hips and tugs her towards her.

There's a tiny bout of silence as Brittany pulls the zipper down and while Santana slips out of her dress. They smile at one another as Santana carefully folds her dress over the back of the chair at her desk. Before she knows it, Brittany is behind her and slaps her ass while she's still in just her boxer briefs giving her barely any padding.

"Ahh!" Santana yelps and jumps away from her girlfriend's playful antics. "Britt!" They giggle as Brittany chases her around the room, over the bed until she finally corners her by her closet.

Santana can tell that Brittany is about to pounce on her, and she is already to make her next move when there's a knock at the door. Her shoulders slump in disappointment, seeing as her mother has clearly just ruined yet another moment of fun in her life. Brittany stands up straight, eyes slightly wide, and she hops from the bed then to the other side of the room after reasoning that the bed might not be the best place to be when Mrs. Lopez walks in.

"Santana, you better open this door right now." Mrs. Lopez calls from the other side of the door, jiggling the knob as she speaks.

"I'm just trying on my dress. Chill out." Santana answers with an annoyed huff.

With the bedroom door open, the teenagers are brought face to face with a not very amused Mrs. Lopez. The woman has her arms crossed over her chest, her left hip cocked out to the side just a little bit and one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows are arched with the irritation that only comes with having a teenager for a child. Santana's mother looks to Brittany, and for a moment her icy, unenthused glare defrosts and she smiles kindly at the young girl leaning against her daughter's dresser. Soon enough though, her stare turns back to Santana herself and she clicks her tongue at the young girl.

"Brittany," Mrs. Lopez says sweetly and turns her attention back to the nice blonde girl in the room and motions for her to come towards the door. "I think it's time for some mother-daughter time." She places her hand on Santana's shoulder and squeezes it affectionately, but the gesture frightens Santana. "Mind if I steal her for a bit?" She moves her hand from her daughter's shoulder and pinches her cheeks, getting younger hands swatting her slightly aged ones away.

"Oh." Brittany giggles out in awkward relief. "I should," She looks over at the clock on the nightstand as though she's checking the time even if she could care less. "I should probably get home anyway. I just came over to see Santana's dress." She grins and shrugs her shoulders as she passes between the Lopez girls. "Call me later." She waves and is soon gone down the staircase.

"Why are you being weird?" Santana asks after she hears the front door shut and steps back further from her mother.

"I just thought it would be nice to have some bonding time." By Mrs. Lopez's inflection, Santana can tell that her mother is using 'bonding time' as a ploy to discuss things Santana doesn't want to. She steps further into her daughter's bedroom and takes a seat at the foot of her bed as the young girl pulls out sweat pants and a t-shirt from her dresser. "You know," She clears her throat and sets her hands comfortably on her thighs as Santana pulls her sweats and shirt on. "I've been thinking this whole idea of you two going to the Fabray's cabin after the dance." Santana's ears perk up at the tone her mother uses, seeing as it kind of sounds like it's going to go in the direction of 'and I decided you're not going'.

"Oh?" Santana replies as she shuts her dresser drawer and glances over her shoulder in her mother's general direction. With ease, she flits over to her vanity, takes a seat and reaches out for her eyebrow pencil.

"Well," Mrs. Lopez sighs, but Santana doesn't flinch as she colors in her eyebrows. "Isn't that going to be uncomfortable?" She says straightforwardly as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Santana's brow scrunches in the middle and her upper lip curls up in confusion. She turns her head and gives her mother a perplexed look.

"She's Brittany's friend." Santana tells her, because it's common knowledge. She shakes her head at her mother's inability to put simple facts together and turns her attention back to her own reflection so she can continue to beautify herself, even if only for her dinner at home. "We're friends too." She adds quietly as an afterthought.

Santana pays no mind to the sound that spills from her mother's lips. Fact of the matter is, yes, Quinn and she are friends. Or at least she likes to hope so. They told one another that they wanted to be friends and she knows that she has been trying her hardest to be a good friend to Quinn and vice versa.

"Don't be so naive Santana." She hears the frustration in her mother's voice but, she doesn't want to give in.

"I'm dating Brittany, mom." Santana reminds her. "Quinn and I have been over for a while." She places her eyebrow pencil down and rummages through her makeup box in search of her lip gloss. "We're fine." She shrugs her shoulders once more before leaning towards the mirror and slides the lip gloss over her lips, sending a quick glance at the reflection of her mother still sitting at the edge of her bed. "Is bonding time over yet?"

"Listen sweetie," Mrs. Lopez pushes herself up from the bed while letting out a long breath and steps up behind Santana, setting her hands gently on her arms. "I know you and Brittany have sex." Santana's eyes widen and dart up to the reflection of her mother's face. She nearly drops the applicator to her lips gloss onto the table top of her vanity.

"Mom!" She yells in embarrassment, wishing for just a moment she no longer had the ability to hear.

"Honey, it's no secret." Mrs. Lopez chuckles and steps back from her, pulling her hands away as she does so. "It's not like you two have ever been discreet or very quiet." She comments, making Santana want to crawl under a rock and vomit repeatedly at the idea of her parents hearing any kind of sexual noises out of her and or Brittany. "I don't condone teenage sexual relations under my roof, but I also know that you are going to do it anyway."

By now, Santana's head is in her hands with the heels of her palms digging into her eyes. She can't believe this is actually happening right now. It's kind of ironic that she's getting a sex talk, whatever kind it may be, at a time when she is not even having sex. There are too many things to think and feel about her mother having advice on her sexual relationship, current or past and apparently future as it may be.

"I just want to give you some perspective." Her mother tells her.

"And apparently a guarantee at being therapy for a good part of my life." She mutters, but it's loud enough for her mother to hear and she receives a little slap on the back of her head.

"Just listen, okay?" Santana closes her eyes as she rolls them and spins around in her chair to give her mom her undivided attention. "A high school dance," Mrs. Lopez starts, and takes a thoughtful breath as she sits back down on the edge of the bed. "It's like foreplay." She chuckles when her daughter's eyes grow wide. "_Everybody _knows that after formals and proms and what have you, teenagers go to a motel, or a hotel, or the backseat of a car, or _someone's parents' cabin_." She quirks an eyebrow, emphasizing the cabin bit because it is apparent she is getting to a some sort of point here. "All I'm saying is, don't make the poor girl feel uncomfortable on her own turf." Mrs. Lopez gets up once again from the bed and walks over to Santana where she leans down and presses a quick kiss to her forehead.

Santana watches her mother walk out of her room, closing the door behind her, and lets this sudden 'perspective' the woman has bestowed upon her. So many things are now running through her head. She hadn't even thought about Quinn and their past relationship in so long. She hasn't even considered that her current relationship with Brittany would at all affect Quinn anymore. It has been so long since everything had gone down, she figured it was over and done with, pain long forgotten.

But, only to add on the list of 'what the fuck is this real life', she's now once again bombarded that the possibility of she and Brittany making Quinn 'uncomfortable' is a negative. The 'no sex' is still in place, so there's really no need to worry about making Quinn uncomfortably in the Fabray cabin after formal. Sometimes though, Santana wonders if her girlfriend and mother have these private, should be intimate conversations between partners, with one another and then ambush her.

Just the other night when Santana was dropping Brittany off after a movie date, they started making out in the car and things started to get a little heated. As they were kissing, all Santana kept thinking was about the suggestion Brittany had made another time things started getting a little hot. Actually, she's thought about it even when they weren't in the steamy confines of her car. The idea of touching herself in front of her girlfriend is totally sexy. They've done it before and it was always awesome. They enjoy watching one another get off by their own hand.

But each time she tried to move her hands to undo her pants and get going, it seemed as though her body wasn't listening to her. She wanted to. She wants to. She can't help and wonder if it will be a huge step in the right direction for them. If she were to jerk off while just making out of course it would feel amazing but, maybe Brittany will feel more at ease with everything. Then, maybe, just maybe soon her hand will be replaced with Brittany's.

Before she could coax her body into finally listening to her, Brittany had pulled away and breathlessly told her they should probably slow down. She did her best not to huff and pout and groan in disapproval, because it was her own fault to let her hormones get the best of her. So instead, she smiled and nodded in agreement. Then, before she could clear the air with a witty comment about something else, Brittany brought up the cabin trip coming up.

She'd said that maybe it's a good thing that they are doing this whole 'no sex' thing, as if it were a fantastic plan they had both come up with, because it would just be weird having sex with half of the cheerleaders and football players in the same house. For someone who didn't care much of what anyone thought of her, Brittany did feel a little uncomfortable with the idea of their classmates hearing their sex noises.

So, now, with this little and very unnerving conversation she'd just had with her mother, Santana wonders if Brittany too believes that things would be weird for Quinn. A part of her thinks that this whole idea is just something her mother thought up on her own and that she is the only one. But, rethinking that random conversation over with Brittany about the cabin, she can't fight the feeling that Quinn might not be as okay with all of this as she may claim to be. Or maybe it's not so much being 'okay'. Maybe it's something altogether something different.

Santana spins around a few times in her vanity chair and leans back to stare up at the ceiling. Perhaps, there are reasons that run a little deeper as to why things might be strange for her and Brittany to have sex near Quinn or even in a home owned by the Fabray's. There was one point in time where it was Santana and _Quinn_ having all the sex. As she stares up at her white ceiling, she wonders how it would be if she were in Quinn's position.

Sure, it would be a little awkward to be around Quinn and someone else who she was having sex with. But, only because there would always be that memory of Quinn's naked body being under her naked body or hers under Quinn's. Except for the last two or three times she had sex with Quinn, all the other times it had meant something to her. They had meant a lot of things and the idea of Quinn having meaningful sex with someone else that Santana knew, well, maybe that would be kind of awkward.

She lets out a long sigh and rubs her eyes with the tips of her fingers. Thinking hurts, especially when it has to do with these things people called 'feelings'.

* * *

><p>"You're quiet." Brittany comments during a commercial break. After her Cheerio practice she and Santana decided to go to Brittany's and watch some television. They figured it'd be a good idea to relax since the Winter Formal is tomorrow and all.<p>

"Oh?" Santana hums out as she tears her eyes from the flying baby on the screen. She smiles when finds Brittany smiling at her, nodding cutely.

"You're thinking." She points out. Santana chuckles and shakes her head. Of course she was thinking. She's always thinking. But, currently she's thinking about how these advertiser commercial people managed to make a baby fly over a pyramid of toilet paper. "Are you nervous about the dance?" Brittany asks curiously.

"_What_?" Santana jerks her head back in confusion. "Pshh, hell no." She waves that idea away and shuffles closer to her girlfriend, throwing her arm around her shoulder as she does so. "I'm going with the most beautiful girl in the school and I cannot wait to dance with you all night long." She snuggles her nose into the crook of Brittany's neck and kisses the spot below her ear.

"Well, _I'm _nervous." Brittany admits and lowers her body down into the couch as Santana's lips continue to press soft pecks to her skin.

"Why?" Santana giggles against her cheek.

"Because, we're going to Quinn's cabin after." She explains with uncertainty.

Santana's lips quit moving and her eyes focus on the tip of her nose. She pulls back, takes a long breath and lets it out slowly to gather her thoughts. This was a topic she was sure was taken care of, almost an understanding really. She scans Brittany's face, which is still towards the television that has returned to its regularly scheduled program.

"Is it haunted or something?" Santana asks in a jokingly frightened tone. She hopes if she can shed some humor into this conversation that maybe she can steer clear from another odd and semi uncomfortable experience. Brittany rolls her eyes and turns to face Santana.

"It's senior year." Brittany starts. "It's our Winter Formal." She adds, as though these two facts make it all the more clear. "I feel like," She tilts her head from side to side, like she's fixing her words in her mind to make sentences that will make sense. "Like it's a night for us to… not have sex but at least do other things." She sucks in air quickly and puffs it out into her cheeks, waiting for some kind of reaction out of her girlfriend.

"_But_…" Santana drawls out after a few, but long and silent seconds.

"But," Brittany adds in the same fashion and glances down at Santana's hands that sit between their bodies. "It would figure that, I just…" She stutters and stumbles over her words and thoughts alike.

"Britt," Santana sighs. "You've gotta stop worrying about this." She assures her, trying to get as close as possible by shuffling her body on the couch. "It's not even a 'this'. We've discussed it so many times and there's really no point in talking about it any longer." She reasons with a wave of her hand.

Brittany stares at her for a long while, until she finally nods and lets out a sigh. It's true that talking around in circles about how they're 'taking it slow' or whatever they are doing is not exactly going to speed anything along. Plus, after much consideration, Santana figures all of this 'celibacy' is sort of a blessing in disguise. Well, only for this trip to the Fabray's cabin of course.

After sitting there just looking at one another, they eventually turn their attention back towards the television. Santana glances out of the corner of her eye to see that Brittany has successfully been sucked in to whatever the hell it is they had on. She, on the other hand, is chewing on the inside of her bottom lip while curiously raising an eyebrow. With a fake cough that she masks as a way to clear her throat, Santana shifts in her spot on the couch so she is half facing Brittany.

"What, uh," She starts, a small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "What other _things_ did you have in mind?" Brittany blushes at the soft but clearly aroused tone Santana uses during her line of questioning. Surely she had to guess that her girlfriend's mind would linger a little longer on that part of the discussion. Hers sure had.

"Use your imagination." Brittany replies in the same light, but sexy voice and winks. Santana crinkles her nose and nervously looks down to the space that is barely between their bodies.

"_Oh_," She leans in closer to Brittany until her lips are just ghosting her cheek and ear lobe. "I _always _do."

When Santana gets home that night, her mind won't stop going every which way. She grins like an idiot as she lies there in bed, staring up at the ceiling while imagining all of the things Brittany may have thought about doing with and too her. Not for a lack of trying, Santana was unable to coax her girlfriend from revealing her little day dreams and fantasies. But she's sure that in due time, Brittany will be more than willing to fill her in with the puzzle pieces of her sexual desires.

In a way, it's kind of exciting. Even though it's been confusing at times, this whole complete halt in their sexual relationship, it's also kind of refreshing. Like a new start of something that might be even more, adventurous or something.

It makes her feel a lot better knowing that, even when she's not around, Brittany is thinking of ways to make things work in this aspect of their relationship. Where, right now anyhow, things might seem as if they've hit a rough patch, she is going around the roadblocks and trying to find new ways to do old things. And Santana sure can't wait for it. All of it.


End file.
